Shattered
by oz-angel1
Summary: One meeting was enough for Shane McMahon to fall hopelessly in love with beautiful actress, Eliza Mancuso. But will the couple's new found happiness be destroyed by his soon to be ex wife?
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, this is my very first story. So please everyone be kind Hope you enjoy the first chapter.

I only own Eliza, J,Cee at the moment that is!

Eliza Mancuso, is one of the most beautiful actresses in the Entertainment Industry. She is loved world over, and is highly respected amongst her peers. She grew up in a very small town just outside of Winnipeg Canada after moving there from Italy with her family, when she was very young. Growing up her two best friends were Patricia (Trish as she prefers) Stratus and Chris Irvine.

The three of them were extremely close and they did everything together. Through out the years, they all remained very close, always encouraging each other to pursue their personal goal and dreams.

Trish, always wanted to be a model. She was beautiful, long blond hair, good height, with a wonderful personality.

Chris had always wanted to be a famous wrestler. The three of them would never miss the Saturday morning wrestling recap show. Though Chris took a much bigger interest in wrestling than the two girls did. Wrestling was his real passion in life.

And Eliza? Well she wanted to be a famous actress like her mother, Nataliah Mancuso. Nataliah, who had been tragically killed, when the three of them were very young, always encouraged her daughter to believe in the impossible. Eliza thought that by continuing her mother's dream of acting, she would somehow stay forever close to her.

Little did they know, towards the end of high school, their dreams started to come true. First Chris signed a big contract with WCW, and then later on signed with the WWF/WWE. Trish had a lot of success as a fitness model, which led her to her current profession. A WWE diva of all things! And Eliza, well she's one of the biggest and most popular actresses today.

"Ellie!" shouted a woman.

Eliza snapped out of her daydream and looked behind her, it was her manager J, Cee. "That's it for today." As she helped Eliza from her chair.

Eliza had just completed the first day of for her new movie "Shadows". She plays a reporter trying to find the truth behind the recent deaths in a small town in Texas. The main suspect is "Michael Larkin" played by none other than Paul Levesque, or as he's more commonly known as, HHH. Paul plays the part of a wealthy businessman, who just happens to own the very paper that Eliza's character "Sara Nichols" works for.

"Hey Eliza, Do you have a minute" a friendly voice said behind her.

"Hi Paul" she returned friendly.

"I just wanted to introduce you to someone." Paul asked.

"Of course, no problem." Eliza said smiling.

"He's a huge fan of yours." Eliza couldn't hear what else Paul was saying. She was too mesmerized by the man that stood in front of her. He was roughly 6'2 with dark brown hair and the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. She was snapped out of her daydream, when Paul touched her on the shoulder.

"Sorry, I was a million miles away there. Hi I'm Eliza?" She said stretching her hand out.

The handsome man took her hand in his and shook back. "Hi I'm Shane, pleasure to meet you." He replied with a huge smile.

"Same here" Eliza replied, feeling completely stupid having just stood there with a goofy smile on her face. She felt like she was back in High School and had just bumped into her teenage crush!

"Like I was saying, this is Steph's brother." Paul replied smiling.

"Oh hi. And speaking of Steph where is she? Asked Eliza

"She should be here any minute now." Shane replied. "You don't know where I can get a good coffee do you?"

"I do actually follow me." Eliza said smiling. "I happen to have a great coffee machine back in my trailer." They both laughed, as they walked towards the onset trailers.

"Where are they going?" Steph asked as they walked walk off.

"Coffee." Paul said with a cute devious smile.

"Ladies first."Shane smiled, holding the door open.

"Thank you." She kindly replied. "Please sit down anywhere you can find the room." There were scripts and papers lying everywhere.

"No problem, you should see my office at work" Shane replied laughing.

Still with a smile on her face, "How do you like your coffee?"

"Black with 1 sugar please"

"No problem." Eliza said, turning the coffee machine on. "It will take a few minutes." She said, walking back to sit next to Shane. "So what brings you to the set today?"

"Just keeping an eye out on the first day of production and everything." Shane replied smiling and looking into her brown eyes.

"And everything was to your liking?" Eliza asked with a naughty smile.

His eyes scanned her body, "Absolutely!"

They both laughed, as Eliza got up to get the coffees.

After they had finished their coffees, they spent the remainder of the afternoon, strolling around the set and talking, like old friends. Everyone on set, noticed that there was something between the pair. Paul and Steph also noticed this special little spark between the pair.

"They look good together," Paul said nodding his head, motioning Steph to have a look.

"Yeah" Steph replied quietly pleased at what she saw.

Stephanie and Shane had always been very close. But their relationship had been ever changing since Shane got married. Shane had been married for about 5 years to his High School sweetheart Marissa Mazzola. Stephanie and Marissa had a very rocky relationship to say the least! And their relationship had deteriorated even further within the last few months. The reason was that Stephanie was trying to convince her brother to end his increasingly unhappy marriage.

So when Steph saw her brother having a good time with Eliza, she was very happy. Though just seeing her brother smile again, was good enough for her.

"Thank you so much for a wonderful afternoon." Shane said holding Eliza's hand.

"No problem it was my pleasure. I had a great time also." Eliza replied with a huge smile. "Yes he's holding my hand, OMG!" she screamed to herself.

"We'll have to do it again some time," Shane said thinking to himself how beautiful she was.

"It's a date" Eliza replied laughing. Shane kissed her on the hand the two said their good-byes.

As Eliza was walking back to her trailer, when J.C came out of nowhere. 'And what was that about?" Her ever nosy manager asked, looking mischievous.

Startled, Eliza nearly jumped out of her skin!

"Shit you scared the living day lights out of me!"

"Sorry hun" J.C grinned, trying very hard not to laugh. "So what was that?"

"What was what?" Eliza asked.

"That whole performance you two just put on for everyone!"

Smiling, "That was no performance." Eliza replied shaking her head with a huge smile on her face.

"Ellie?" asked, looking puzzled.

Sighing heavily, "I think I'm in love!" giggled Eliza…

**A/N: Hi everyone, please leave a review and let me know what everyone thinks, hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later after his meeting with the beautiful Eliza, Shane was still floating on air, doing his little dance (that we all know and love!) all over the office.

"Hello beautiful!" Shane said while kissing the hand of his personal assistant Michelle.

"Well Hi Mr Mc Mahon how are you?" Michelle asked a little nervous.

"I am fantastic, today is going to be a good day!" Shane said as he danced into his office!

"What is wrong with your brother?" A confused Michelle asked Stephanie who had just arrived.

"What do you mean?" Steph asked

"He's kissing everyone, dancing and prancing all over the place! I take things at home are improving?" An optimistic Michelle asked.

"Ahh no idea Michelle, is he free right now?" Steph asked, knowing all to well what had her brother in such a good and vibrant mood.

"Yes just go right in"

"Hello big brother" Steph said walking into his office smiling.

"Hey there, how are you?" An excited Shane asked.

Laughing at her brother, "I'm fine thanks, so what are you so happy about?"

"Life is good right now, things are really good." A carefree and smiling Shane said looking right at his sister.

A smile appeared again on her face. "Good to hear." She softly said.

Not wanting to bring her brother down, but Steph wanted to know what was happening at home.

"So" Steph said hesitantly.

Shane knew where his sister was trying to go.

"Still the same" Shane said with sadness in his voice.

Looking at her brother, feeling bad that she had brought him down, but she cared a lot about him, and wanted to see how things were. Shane just sat in his chair behind his desk, his mood already changed as reality started to set in.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring you down." Steph replied.

"I know." Shane said

"So what had you in a happy mood the other day?" Steph said with a cheeky smile.

"Nice swerve there" Shane smiled.

"Thanks thought you would like that!" Steph laughed.

Knock knock…. "Come in." Shane said.

"Hello Mr McMahon, here are a few of the ideas for the new billboard that you wanted to see." Bill Walters, a junior in the advertising department at WWE said.

The photos were of different options that Shane was going to choose from to put on the billboards to promote "Shadows".

"Oh yeah thanks Bill." Shane replied as Bill handed him the copies.

"Pretty huh?" Steph asked as she picked up a couple of the photos, and saw Eliza's face on them.

"Sorry?" Shane said as he looked up from the photos that he was looking at.

"Oh yeah she's beautiful." Shane smiled, as Steph showed him the beautiful photos.

Steph just smiled, as she knew exactly what was going through her brother's head.

"Shane, your dad is on the phone." Melissa said on the speakerphone.

"Thanks Mel put him through." Shane replied.

"Hi dad" Shane said, hearing his father on the other line. "Yeah she's here, yeah I'm sure that will be fine."

"Okay no problem. Alright we'll talk later, okay bye." Shane said hanging up the phone.

"What did dad want?"

"Just wanted to know if we all wanted to come for dinner out at the house tonight."

"Sure, Chris hasn't got any shows this week, so that will be fine." Steph replied.

"Good. Well sorry to cut our little chat short, but I have a few meetings to get too." Shane said getting up from his desk and putting his suit jacket on.

"No problem, I should get some work done anyway. It's been a pleasure, as always." Steph said as she and Shane walked out of his office.

"How long will the meeting last?" Asked Steph.

"I don't know it's about the movie, and then I have to go by the set and talk to Jo about a few things. Why?"

"Just thought we could all ride up there together, but sounds like, you may be a while."

"Oh okay, well I'll see how long the meetings take and I'll call you."

"No problem bye." Steph said as she walked towards her office.

I would like to thank the following people for their very nice reviews.

JessicaBrennan

Swingqueenrebel

Xtreme Bitch

BQuinn

Your reviews are much appreciated. I hope that you enjoyed this little chapter! And keep leaving your amazing reviews :)


	3. Chapter 3

Enjoy everyone!

_**Later that Evening:**_

Shane decided to drive to his mom and dad's house and just meet Marissa and every one there. Both meetings had gone longer than expected, so it was just easier if they all met at the house.

A million thoughts were racing through his head as he got caught in heavy city traffic. He was in a good state of mind, because his meeting had gone well, and everything was on schedule for "Shadows".

His mind then went back to the start of the week when he met Eliza Mancuso. A smile appeared on his face without any warning. Shaking his head in glee, he then looked up and was right under a huge billboard of Eliza promoting "Globe Tech" a new cell phone company. "She is amazing," he said smiling.

Bzzzzzzzzzzzzz, bzzzzzzzzz. Shane looked around still half dreaming, trying to figure out where the noise was coming from. He looked over to the passenger side seat, and noticed his phone vibrating all over the chair.

"Oh shit" He said waking from the dream like state he was in.

"Hello, Shane McMahon speaking" He answered not looking down at the caller I.D.

"Hi Shane." A voice said.

Hoping it was someone else, his shoulders slumped down in disappointment.

"Hi Marissa" He said in a neutral tone.

Sensing the distance in his voice. Marissa instantly went in defense mode.

Sighing heavily. "Oh what's wrong now?" She said rolling her eyes.

"Nothing what did you want?"

"How long are you going to be?" She snapped.

Shane sighed, "Traffic is backed up, I don't know how long I'll be."

"Shane, you knew damn well we had plans with YOUR family tonight, you couldn't re-schedule your last meeting?"

"No I couldn't, and I'm sorry that it's such a imposition spending time with MY family!" Shane shortly replied.

"Just hurry up" Marissa said hanging up the phone.

"Damn it!" banging his fists against the steering wheel.

Life with his high school sweetheart never used to be this hard. Shane and Marissa had grown up together in New Hampshire, their parents had been long time friends. So when Shane and Marissa started dating, it just felt like the right thing to everyone. 5 years later, on the eve of Marissa's 21st birthday Shane proposed while they were all in Aspen for the Christmas Holidays.

7 months later, the couple was married in a lavish ceremony in a quiet but wealthy part of Albany, where Marissa's grandparents lived.

Things were going good for the newlyweds, they both worked for the WWF at the time, and had purchased a lavish apartment in N.Y. They both thought life couldn't get any better.

3 years into the marriage the couple decided that they should add a new addition to their little family. During the next few months, Marissa grew more and more depressed, because her 2 sisters both had no problems conceiving, but so far she hadn't.

Shane who couldn't handle watching his wife going through what she was, suggested that they should just wait, and when it was right for them, it would happen.

Marissa eventually agreed and they put the subject of expanding their family to the side for the time being. Though not being able to fall pregnant had started to take a toll on their marriage.

They both started to spend more time at work, Marissa working on her on-air show, and Shane working on the Media side of the company, and as a result, they found themselves spending less time together at home.

Linda McMahon started to worry about the state of her son's marriage, even though every time she would ask, Shane would always deny anything was wrong. She had even suggested that the two take some time off and go on a little vacation. But the timing was bad, as Shane had just been promoted to the head of Media, and didn't think it was a good idea.

"Mom, I know you're just trying to help, but I really can't take time off right now. And Marissa has her thing, it's just not a good time for either of us."

"Mom, everything is fine, stop worrying." Shane said to his mom.

Linda was one of the most caring and loving mothers, and she had a great relationship with both of her children, but Shane couldn't even admit to himself that his marriage was falling apart, let alone her.

As the months past, the troubles in their marriage increased. Marissa had changed from the person that he loved when he was younger to a woman he barely recognised.

Shane couldn't help but let his mind wander off again, as he sat in the heavy traffic.

_Flashback:_

_"Why do we always have to spend Christmas Day with your parents?" Marissa asked looking for a fight._

_Shane taken by surprise at his wife's words looked at her in shock._

_"What?"_

_"You heard me" Marissa replied annoyed._

_"Maybe because it's called tradition!" Shane said with a slightly raised voice. "What the hell is your problem, you're more than welcome to stay home."_

_"Oh what are they going to think when you arrive by yourself Shane?" Marissa sarcastically said._

_"I don't care, I'm beyond caring anymore Marissa." Shane replied frustrated._

_"Fine." Marissa yelled, opening her door and getting out._

_"What?" Shane looked over to see his wife slam the car door shut. "Marissa!" he yelled._

_He managed to pull the car over and got out and ran after his wife._

_"Marissa, Marissa!" He yelled, trying to find her in the crowd of people on the sidewalk. Eventually catching up with her, he grabbed her arm and turned her around._

_"What the hell are you doing" He demanded._

_"Going home, seeing as though you don't give a damn."_

_Just so tired of her games. He let her go and started to walk back to the car._

_"Shane, Shane wait!" Marissa yelled going after her husband, knowing her little manipulation hadn't worked this time. "What are you doing?"_

_"I'm going to my parents house to have Christmas that's what, you can do whatever you want". Shane said shrugging, just so tired of everything._

_Marissa stopped and looked at her husband. Just watching him get back into the car. She couldn't believe that he had just left her standing on the sidewalk by herself._

_Shane slowly pulled back onto the road as the traffic cleared as he wiped the tears with the back of his hand, and drove off, leaving a bewildered Marissa by herself on Christmas Day._

_End flashback._

Shane sighed remembering all the flack he'd received from both sets of parents when he arrived by himself that day. In the end Marissa got what she wanted, she was the victim and big bad Shane was the wolf in sheep's clothing. He was just hoping that tonight would go a lot smoother.

Forty or so minutes later, he onto the road leading to his family's estate. Driving up to the house he couldn't see any cars but thought nothing of it figuring everyone had just parked around the side. Shane was about to follow suit when he noticed his sister coming down the front steps. Shane parked in front of the front garage and turned the car off as Stephanie came to greet him. He knew by just looking at her that something was off.

"Hi there" She smiled and hugged him.

"Hey" as he put one hand around her. "Why are you outside alone? Did you and Marissa get into it again?"

Steph put her arm around his shoulders, as they walked towards the house. "No she's not here yet, I thought maybe she was with you."

Shane stopped dead in his tracks and looked at his sister as if she'd grown another head. "What are you talking about? She drove up here earlier today, she's not here?"

Breathing in and out heavily, "No, Chris and I arrived within minutes of each other and when we went in, Mom said that you two hadn't arrived yet." Stephanie replied, thinking at the time that Marissa must have decided to stay in the city until Shane had finished his meetings. "I'm sure she's on her way or something. Maybe she dropped by her parents house." Steph shrugged. "It wouldn't be the first time she's put others before our family."

Shane shook his head but said nothing, deciding to let his sisters bitchy remark fly by. He was confused. He had just assumed when Marissa called him during the drive over that she had already arrived, where the hell could she be?

Vince was had just reached the bottom of the steps looking at his children a little confused.

"Where's Marissa?" He inquired, his booming voice carrying off into the distance.

Shane and Stephanie stopped and looked at each other before turning back to their father shrugging. "She's on her way." Stephanie replied for her brother, not really knowing or caring where her "beloved" sister in law was at that moment. "Come on inside it's too cold out here to wait."

Shane nodded silently thanking his sister as both men followed her in. She was right it was too damn cold to wait outside for her. Wherever she was, she knew where he'd be and at that moment he couldn't have cared less if she showed up or not.


	4. Chapter 4

**_That Night:_**

Shane greeted his mother with a kiss and a hug as she met them at the front door. "Hi Mom how are you?"

"I'm fine sweetheart how are you? Where's Marissa?" Linda asked hugging her son.

"She's on her way Mom, no need to worry." Stephanie replied walking as Vince closed the front door.

"Yes I'm sure she will be here shortly. Son let me get you a drink." Vince said as they all walked into the lounge.

Shane and Chris greeted each other with a hand shake and "man hug" as the five of them settled in with drinks and lighthearted conversation.

About 30 minutes later, Shane excused himself into the hall with his cell in hand.

"Ahh, hello Mr. Shane." Smiled Anna the McMahon's long time chef, as she entered from the kitchen.

"Hi Anna, you haven't heard from Marissa have you?" Shane replied hugging her.

"No my darling I haven't." Anna replied.

Shaking his head, "She must have got caught up with her parents."

"Yes they love to chat." Anna smiled walking into the lounge with a tray of appetizers.

Shane smiled turning his back as he dialed his wife's number. He waited somewhat patiently for her to answer.

"Where are you? First Christmas and now this, call me." He angrily whispered into his cell phone, leaving Marissa a message. He slumped down into the armchair in the study. He was completely confused about why she wasn't there.

"Hey Sweetheart" Linda said as she came into the room.

"Oh hey Mom" Shane said looking over as she sat beside him.

Linda's motherly intuition had gone into full force when she noticed that Marissa hadn't arrived earlier with Shane. She had kept her tongue but couldn't anymore after she'd just heard his angry message.

"Is everything alright sweetheart?"

"She just got caught up with her parents, she's be here soon." Shane lied, not knowing his mother had standing near by. "Like Steph said, nothing to worry about."

Linda nodded, knowing her son wasn't ready to open up just yet. "If you say so. We'll wait a little longer to eat no rush."

Shane shook his head. He wasn't going to let Marissa's selfishness ruin another family dinner. "No let's not wait I don't know how long she will be, let's eat I'm starving."

Shane and Linda walked into the dining room just as the others were sitting down. "Anna you can begin to serve now." Linda smiled taking her seat as Shane went to sit beside Chris and his sister.

The five of them spent the night, eating and drinking, and Shane even managed the occasional smile, as the others laughed as Vince told stories from Shane and Steph's childhood.

Later that night, Steph and Shane walked outside to get some fresh air.

"I don't mean to interfere, but first she misses Christmas, and now tonight, what's going on?" Steph asked slightly annoyed.

"I have no idea." Shane said shaking his head. "She called me earlier to ask when I was going to arrive, and I show up and nobody has seen her!"

"She called you, what from here?" A confused Steph asked.

"Well that's the impression I got, I have no idea what the hell is going on." Shane heavily exhaled.

"Things have changed." Shane said after a moment of silence. "She's not the woman I fell in love with, and I guess I'm not the person that I was either."

Stephanie sat their silent as Shane continued.

"We're living two completely different lives. All we seem to do now is work and fight." Shane sighed.

Biting her lower lip, hesitating before she spoke.

"And how does Eliza fit into all of this?

"What?" Shane scowled.

"You know what I mean. Shane, I saw the way you looked at her. Honey I'm not judging you, not one little bit. You just seemed to light up when you were around her."

"What are you talking about?" Shane said brushing it off like she was crazy. "Had I really been that obvious?" He thought to himself.

"Shane," She said softly. "Do you have feelings for Eliza?"

"I'm married. I'm married and I would never bring Eliza into this mess." Shane replied offended.

"Look at me, look at me" Steph said, moving around on the step they were sitting on, to face him. "I love you, I'm your sister, and I'm worried about you."

Shane just looked at his sister with misery in his eyes.

"Honey, you're not only hurting yourself, but you are also hurting Marissa, by not confronting this. You need to look inside yourself, and find out what is going to be best for you."

Shane ran his hand through his hair.

"I know it sounds selfish, I know, but this isn't healthy, for anyone. I want nothing about absolute happiness for you, and if the only way you can truly be happy, is to well…" Steph stopped herself. She didn't want to offend her brother any futher. She closed her eyes, as if she was searching for the right words.

She slowly continued. "All I'm saying is, just know that I love you and I will support any decision that you make." She slowly made her way back to the house.

"Is everything okay?" A concerned Linda asked, as Steph came back inside.

"I hope so mom, I really do." Steph said sadly.

A big thanks to everyone for their reviews! it means a lot to me. Hope you like this chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**NYC, later that night:**

About an hour after Shane had gotten home, Marissa casually walked through the door.

"Where have you been?" Shane said rushing over to hug his wife.

Though things had changed drastically over the past year, with every passing hour Shane had grown more and more worried. He still cared, and was genuinely concerned when nobody knew where she was.

"I was with Mindy." Marissa replied

"What about my parents?" Shane, asked as he pulled away, surprised.

"What about them? Min needed me." Marissa replied coldly.

"Hang on." Shane said confused. "You phoned me yelling at me because I was late and everyone was waiting for me, but when I get there, nobody knew where the hell you were!"

He continued, "I called you and left messages, but did I get phone call back NO! And now you walk in here like nothing happened."

"I technically never said I was at your parents. When I called you, everyone was there. But when I arrived earlier, nobody was home, and then Min called me, she and Lachlan are having problems, I couldn't just turn my back on her." Marissa scoffed.

Mindy and Marissa had been friends since they were young kids. They had all grown up together in the tight Connecticut community.

"I saw your parents and then your sister and Chris arrive, but I wasn't going to go over there, and make small talk with them, while we all waited for you to arrive!" Marissa yelled back.

Grabbing his head not believing what he was hearing, "Wait, so you can't brush off Mindy who is always having some sort of drama, but you have no problems brushing off our family?"

"Shane she's my best friend, she needed me." Marissa yelled.

"And I didn't? I mean when you saw me arrive, you couldn't have phoned me to tell me what was happening?"

"By the time I saw your car, I just wasn't in the mood" Marissa said nonchalantly. Walking into the kitchen to pour herself a glass of wine.

"You weren't in the mood? Do you know how stupid I felt when everyone asked where you were AGAIN!"

Marissa rolled her eyes. "Again with the dramatics." She answered walking into the bedroom.

Shane followed his wife, into the bedroom.

"Marissa what the hell is wrong with you?" He yelled.

"There's nothing wrong with me. What the hell is wrong with you?" Marissa asked raising her eyebrows.

"Marissa," Shane sighed, "What's going on? I mean you lied to me. You know if you didn't want to come, you could have just told me. But no you decided to lie. Why?"

"Maybe I just didn't want to put up with all of the questions, and snide remarks from your sister!"

"No this isn't about my sister, this is about what is going on between us." Shane said. "Mom and Dad wanted to spend time with all of us tonight, but I guess that just doesn't mean anything to you?"

"Oh please, just stop will you." Marissa said shaking her head with a laugh.

"No we obviously have a problem, Why didn't you just tell me about Mindy, instead of lying to me?"

"Oh and you would have understood" Marissa asked, her mood changing once again when he called her a liar.

"No you're right, I would have been upset, but at least I would have known where you were, and I wouldn't have had to cover for you again, and STEPH wouldn't have had to cover for you and my mother also covered for you. I mean now my mother and sister are lying for you." Shane said disgusted at his wife's attitude.

"Well I guess your bad habits are rubbing off on everyone." Marissa smirked.

"Excuse me?" Shane asked upset that his wife had once again missed his point completely, and that she was just too busy trying to turn this back onto him.

"You seem to be an expert lately."

"Well maybe I wouldn't have to lie all the time, if you were there a little more." Shane yelled.

"Me! No you want to know what's wrong. It's you, and your unrealistic expectations." Marissa screamed back.

"What? If expecting my wife to support me and do things with our family, is unrealistic, then I apologise!" Shane replied condescendingly.

Marissa shook her head, "God forbid I put someone in my life ahead of you. Oh what a bitch I am." Marissa yelled sarcastically. "My best friend is going through hell right now, and I wasn't going to leave her alone, but obviously you don't give a damn!" Marissa raged.

"Yeah well she isn't the only one." Shane replied, exhaling loudly.

"It was just dinner Shane."

"Yes it was just a dinner, but it was JUST a dinner that my parents had arranged especially for YOU! Seeing as though you were too "sick" to make it

for Christmas."

"Don't you dare blame Christmas on me, don't you dare. You're the one that left me all alone, none of this is my fault Shane." Marissa yelled.

"Oh no of course not, it's always my fault, everything wrong with this relationship is my fault. You're just the poor little innocent victim in all of this."

"Oh please." Marissa rolled her eyes.

At this point he was just completely and utterly physically and emotionally exhausted. Shane took a deep breath, "You know what, I'm tired of this. I'm tired of fighting with you, I'm just so damn tired Marissa." Shaking his head "I'm going to sleep in the guest room."

"Fine!" Marissa yelled as she slammed the door behind him. "Just fucking fine."

**An absolute huge thanks you for all the reviews, and thank you for reading the latest chapter, hope everyone likes it!**


	6. Chapter 6

As the end of the year approached, things still hadn't gotten any better between Shane and Marissa. Along with the Christmas day debacle and Marissa's little disappearing act, they were now fighting over their New Years Eve plans.

Shane and Chris Wiseman the boss at Windsor Studios, who worked jointly in producing most films that WWE had made, were planning a huge joint New Years Eve party for all of the crew, and cast, of "Shadows."

"Marissa please I'm an Executive Officer with WWE Films, and you're my wife, can you please come? I'm just asking for a little support from my wife, is that too much to ask for?" Shane said as he sat down on their bed.

"Shane don't lay a guilt trip on me." Marissa replied madly, storming out of the bedroom in her robe.

"Sorry I forgot that's your territory!"

"What?" Marissa called out.

"Nothing, can you just come please?"

"I don't see why I should." Marissa said sighing.

"Because you're me wife, is that a good enough reason?" Shane replied.

"Shane I have plans with Mindy, she's having a really difficult time, so the girls and I are going to spend the night with her." Marissa stated coldly.

"Shit Marissa you have known about this for months now. This is important."

"It's just a party Shane." Marissa said with a shrug.

"No it isn't just another party! Our contract with Windsor is ending soon, and if this goes well then there's a good chance we can negotiate a new one. And I don't have to tell you how good that will be for the success of our Film division." Shane explained not understanding why he in fact had to explain.

"Well I don't see how me being there will help anything?" Marissa said nonchalantly.

"Marissa, you know what, do what ever the hell you want you will anyway!" Shane yelled as he collected his things off the bed and walked out or the room.

"See this is what I'm talking about. Every time you don't get your own way, you just scream and walk off, it's extremely immature" Marissa yelled with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"No it's me again having to do every thing you say. Doing everything you want just because I don't want to fight about every little thing. This is important to me, and you can't even do this one small favor for me?" Shane asked his wife.

Marissa just rolled her eyes, as she walked away.

Sighing, Shane left the apartment and went to the party alone.

* * *

"Where's your brother?" Eliza yelled over the loud music.

"I don't know he should have been here by now." Steph yelled back.

Steph knew that there must have been trouble at home, because her brother isn't normally late, especially for a party that he thought of in the first place.

Eliza and Steph kept dancing as Chris went to sit down, as he was completely exhausted.

"Hey guys."

"Hey" Chris and Paul replied

"Oh no." Chris said scared as he saw Steph and some of the girls from make up motioning for him to come back and dance!

Shane and Paul laughed, as they watched Chris go into the men's room to hide.

"So, where were you?" Paul asked.

"Something came up." Shane replied.

"Sorry man." Paul said. Paul knew exactly what that "something" was. "God she looks amazing tonight." Paul said looking over at Eliza.

Shane looked out and saw Eliza, who had just walked back onto the dance floor.

Paul was right she did look amazing. She was wearing a knee length figure hugging (in all the right places) dark blue strapless dress.

"Absolutely" Shane smiled. "I think I should go and mingle"

"Yeah man you go do that." Paul laughed.

'Hi" Shane tapped Eliza on the shoulder.

Eliza turned around. "Hi!" She answered wrapping her arms around his neck. She was definitely happy to see him.

Shane couldn't help but smile as he returned her hug. He loved the feeling he got when he was around her.

"Do you want to dance?" Asked Shane, trying to speak over the music.

"Sure." Eliza smiled.

A slow song came up, so Steph left them alone, as she went back to grab Chris, who had been kicked out of the men's room for loitering!

Shane put his arm around her waist and held her close to him as the song started.

"You look amazing" Shane whispered in Eliza's ear.

"Thank you and you look very handsome." Eliza whispered back blushing.

"Thank you" Shane replied with his typical gorgeous smile.

Eliza gently rested her head on his chest and they both just forgot about everything as they danced to the slow beautiful music.

**_Don't ask me_**  
**_ What you know is true_**  
**_ Don't have to tell you_**  
**_ I love your precious heart_**

**_ I_**

**_I was standing_**  
**_ You were there_**  
**_ Two worlds collided_**  
**_ And they could never tear us apart_**

**_ We could live_**  
**_ For a thousand years_**  
**_ But if I hurt you_**  
**_ I'd make wine from your tears_**

**_ I told you_**  
**_ That we could fly_**  
**_ 'Cause we all have wings_**  
**_ But some of us don't know why_**

**_ I_**

**_I was standing_**  
**_ You were there_**  
**_ Two worlds collided_**  
**_ And they could never ever tear us apart_**

Neither noticed when the song had finished and changed to something a little more upbeat. They remained in each others' arms, still caught up in their own little world. Only problem? The real world was fast approaching and she was a real bitch!


	7. Chapter 7

Still on a great high after her dance with Shane, Eliza slowly made her way back to the table, as Shane and Macey began to dance. Macey was Eliza's good friend and long time personal make up and hair stylist.

"Hi there." Paul smiled as Eliza sat next to him.

"Hi." Eliza smiled back. She and Paul had developed a good friendship since working together.

"You two looked good out there." Paul grinned.

Eliza just shook her head. "Don't!" they both started laughing.

"So you having a good time?" Paul asked.

"Yeah." Eliza smiled.

"Convincing." Paul laughed.

"Sorry it's been a long day."

"Just teasing, it's fine." Paul laughed.

They both started to laugh again, as they watched Chris and Steph on the dance floor.

Chris was practically carrying her off!

"Man, she's non stop, there's no off switch with her!"

Paul and Eliza couldn't help but laugh.

"Come on Elle." Steph smiled as she grabbed Eliza's hand and pulled her up.

"Poor girl." Shane said as he came over to the table. The three boys started to laugh, as they watched Steph dragging Eliza to the dance floor.

"I think I might go and save her." Chris said as they continued to laugh.

"Come here kiddo." Chris said as he pulled Eliza away, as the make up girls pulled Steph away and started dancing.

"Thanks, I love your girl, but...

"I know she's completely insane!" Chris laughed.

They continued on dancing.

"So you look really nice tonight." Chris smiled.

"Thank you, you don't look that bad either." Eliza laughed.

"Why thank you so much." Chris said with a goofy smile. They both laughed. "So what's going on tonight?" Chris asked grinning.

"With what?" Eliza asked.

"Oh I don't know, how's everything going, maybe in particular Shane." Chris asked grinned.

"We're just friends, so you don't need to worry." Eliza smiled.

"I always worry, you know that." Chris replied as he kissed the top of her head.

"I know." Eliza smiled. She loved that Chris was always looking out for her, but she really felt this time, she didn't need his protection. This was different, Shane was different from everyone else. Eliza believed that down to her very core.

* * *

Shane remained next to Paul watching Eliza and Chris dancing. He couldn't help but feel a little envious of the obvious closeness to them and wondered how his sister felt? She had never said anything but then again she and Eliza seemed to get along really well, so she must be fine with it. He couldn't help but wonder if he would ever be that close to Eliza?

Shane couldn't help but notice that Eliza was much lighter in spirit and happier than Marissa. She exuded self confidence but not in an off putting "Look at me, look at me" type of way. Which of course was rare for somebody in the Entertainment industry. Eliza was just a naturally beautiful happy person, even after all she had been through in her life, she always had a smile on her face and a kind word to say. Shane really admired that about her and so much more.

"I'm not doing this." He said to himself shying away from making any more comparisons. Tonight was about letting go and having fun, and praying the New Year would be a hell of a lot better.

"So any resolutions for the New Year man?" Paul asked as the music changed and the beat died down a little.

"I'm hoping for a slow and happy New Year. I'm over the drama." Shane replied sipping his beer. "What about you?"

"No I hear you man, though in our world nothing is normal."

Both men laughed and shook their heads. The was probably the most accurate description of the wrestling industry, it was drama, drama and more drama. They both loved what they did, but life in the fast lane was tough and even tougher on the family life, not that Paul had anything close to what Shane had in that department, but still their respective jobs took a toll.

But perhaps the New Year would be great for both of them, you never know what lies around the corner. Now do you?


	8. Chapter 8

Steph smiled as she watched Chris and Eliza out on the dance floor. She had decided that Chris was right, she did need a little break, so she had decided to go over and get something to drink from the bar.

"Hi there"

"Oh Hi Tracey how are you?" Steph asked.

Tracey was one of the production assistants on the film, and had become good friends with Eliza, Shane and Paul.

"I'm good, so how's your night been?"

"Good, I'm just having a little break, and keeping an eye on those two!" Steph laughed.

"You ever worry?" Tracey asked, both women watching Eliza and Chris dancing and laughing.

"With those two? Steph let out a little laugh,"No never. I mean it was a little hard in the beginning, you know getting involved with a man, and then finding out one of his best friends, just happens to be the most beautiful woman in the world, but I'm fine with that now." She smiled.

"I hear ya!"

"They're close and I am completely fine with that. And Elle and I have become really good friends also, so everything is good." Steph smiled, as she excused herself and went back to her table.

"Hi stranger." She smiled.

"Hi there." Shane replied.

"Hmm, I see nobody said hello to me, nor did they ask if I wanted to dance." Paul sulked.

"Hi Paul, would you like to dance?"

"Oh I thought you'd never ask!"

"Come on." Steph said laughing.

"Don't worry man we're just friends" Paul stated as he and Steph passed Chris and Eliza on the dance floor.

They all laughed, "Yeah I'm watching you Trips!"

"You two dancing?" Steph asked.

"No I need a break." Eliza smiled.

"Well then I'll dance with Mace!" Chris laughed as he spun Macey around and pulled her into him.

"Oh Chris but what about Steph?"

"It's just us tonight Macey, nobody else matters" Chris and Macey dramatically, putting the Days of Our lives actors to shame!

"Very funny, girl you just keep your hands in sight!"

All four started laughing as they began to dance.

"Hi." Eliza said as she reached her table.

"Hi." Shane smiled. "Feel like getting some air with me?"

"Love too." Eliza smiled.

They walked out of the function room, and headed for the elevators. "How about we go up to the roof?" Shane asked.

"Perfect" Eliza smiled.

"I love it up here." Eliza said as they stepped off the elevator.

Shane took off his jacket when he noticed Eliza starting to shiver. "Here you go"

"Oh no it's okay I don't want you to freeze" Eliza replied.

"I'm good, really." Shane smiled, as he wrapped his jacket around her shoulders.

"Thank you" Eliza answered.

"No problem."

"Are you having a good time?" Eliza asked.

"I am now" Shane replied smiling at Eliza. "And you?"

"Yeah, it's been a good night so far." Eliza answered smiling back. "It's so beautiful up here." Eliza smiled.

"I personally think you're more beautiful." Shane replied as he gently took her hand in his.

Eliza blushed, "Thank you" She smiled. She knew that it was wrong but at the same time feeling his hand take hers, the contact between them even if minimal made her world swirl. She had missed that feeling and right now in that very moment, she decided to live and be present. She'd worry about everything tomorrow. Tonight was turning out to be amazing and she didn't want it to stop.

The two of them stood there on the roof, holding hands looking out on the lit and busy city streets. Suddenly the fireworks started to light up the night sky, causing Eliza to jump a little.

Both laughing, "You okay?" Shane asked as he turned Eliza to face him, as he placed his hands on her waist, to hold her.

"I'm perfect." Eliza replied as she looked into his gorgeous eyes. Smiling at each other, they both moved their heads closer and kissed.

He pulled her in closer as they continued their passionate embrace, while the guests down stairs started the countdown to the New Year…

**10**

**9**

**8**

**7**

**6**

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

Everyone shouted.

"Happy New Year" They whispered as their lips parted.

* * *

**Connecticut:**

"Happy New Year." Vince smiled as he and Linda kissed and hugged.

They had both decided to spend the night at their house with friends, and leave the party in the capable hands of their children.

_Flashback._

"_Mom, are you sure you Dad won't come?" Steph asked._

"_Yes sweetheart, you just make sure you and everyone else have fun, especially your brother." Linda smiled._

"_Okay, you and Dad also have some fun."_

"_We will, Happy New Year sweetheart." Linda smiled._

"_Happy New Year, love you Mom bye."_

"_Love you too, bye honey." Linda smiled as she hung up the phone._

"What are you thinking about?" Vince smiled, and wrapped his arm around Linda's shoulder

"Just the kids." Linda smiled.

"I'm sure they're fine. You worry too much." Vince said kissing the top of her head.

"She's a mother, and that's what we do best!" Vicky Briscoe said.

"Exactly it's called a mothers prerogative." The two women laughed as Vince shook his head smiling.

"Well with that, I think I might make a little speech." Vince smiled.

"Friends if I could have your attention please. Linda and I just wanted to thank everyone for coming and celebrating the New Year with us. We couldn't think of a better way to spend this evening, than with our closest friends." All the guests applauded.

Vince continued. "Now is the time to start over. Everything is new and everything will be better. May the New Year bring nothing but love and happiness to our friends and to all of our families." Vince smiled.

"Happy New Year!" Vince shouted to his happy guests.

"Happy New Year!" Everyone shouted.

**Thank you for the reviews and for reading my story. I really love writing this and I hope that within the next few weeks I will be able to update a lot more than I have been. R&R and enjoy!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Seeing as though the last two especially chapter 7 were a little short. And looking at chapter 8 it was also a little short. So I'm deciding to update twice! Enjoy.

**Meanwhile:**

**NYC:**

Shane and Eliza stayed up on the roof in each others' arms, until they heard the elevator doors begin to open.

"Oh there you guys are, Jo is looking for you two." Paul said, trying not to smirk at sudden "redness" to Shane's lips. "I'll see you guys down there." He smiled turning back to re-enter the elevator.

"Okay thanks." Shane replied watching the doors open and close.

Eliza began to giggle as she turned to see some of her lipstick on Shane's lips. "You wear my color well." She smiled bringing her fingers up to his lips.

"Thank you Ms. Mancuso. I think it suits as both very nicely. Shane laughed, closing his eyes and savoring the moment. His lips still tingling from their kiss and now the sensation of her fingers lightly brushing over them, well, it was enough to nearly send him over the edge.

Eliza let out a soft moan as Shane's tongue come out a little and tickled her finger tips. "If you don't stop that, I'm not going to be to stop either."

Shane opened his eyes and grinned down at her. He took one of her fingers into his mouth and gently sucked on it. "What if I don't want to stop?" He groaned, as she slightly swirled her finger around. "What if I want more?"

Feeling the pressure grow in her stomach and lower, Eliza delicately squeezed her legs together. "Shane please... She moaned, also closing her eyes. She couldn't help it. Something about this man drove her and her body crazy.

"Please what?" Shane whispered, bringing his face closer to hers. "Open your eyes Eliza, look at me and tell me what you want?" He asked, pressing his growing erection into the bottom of her stomach.

**DING...**

The sound of the elevator coming back to the top level brought them out of their little lust bubble and back to reality.

"Here you go." Eliza smiled, taking off his jacked and handing it back, whilst trying to gain as much composure as she could muster at the point.

"Thanks." Shane smiled, as she helped him with his jacket, and straightened it out for him. "Thank you." Shane smiled, taking her hand and kissing it.

"You're welcome." Eliza whispered sweetly.

"Hey you two, where did you go?" Jo asked as the elevator doors opened and the pair walked back into the party.

"Just watching the fireworks." Shane replied,, nodding for Eliza to walk out in front of him.

"Oh have they started?" Jo asked.

"Yeah a few minutes ago, they started a little early." Shane replied.

"Oh thanks, Carm wanted me to go and watch them with her."

Carmella was Jo's wife, and the head of Photography for the film.

"Carm honey the show's on" Jo yelled motioning for his wife to follow him.

"Care to dance?" Shane turned and asked Eliza.

"I'd love to." Eliza smiled as they walked towards the dance floor.

"**S_pend all your time waiting_**

_**for that second chance**_

_**for a break that would make it okay**_

_**there's always one reason**_

_**to feel not good enough**_

_**and it's hard at the end of the day"**_

Shane again held Eliza close, just as he had done numerous times already that night. She loved being in his arms, he made her feel so safe and protected.

"_**I need some distraction**_

_**oh beautiful release**_

_**memory seeps from my veins**_

_**let me be empty**_

_**and weightless and maybe**_

**_I'll find some peace tonight_"**

"Excuse me may I cut in?"

Eliza looked around to see who was tapping her on the shoulder. It was Marissa.

"Oh of course" Eliza smiled as she slowly let go of Shane and moved aside so Marissa could dance with her husband.

Shane just looked at Eliza as she walked away.

"Would you care to dance miss?" Paul smiled.

"Thank-you." Eliza smiled.

"I thought you weren't coming." Shane said, as he began to dance with Marissa.

"I changed my mind. Sorry to interrupt your little moment there." Marissa sniped back.

"Just stop." Shane said as they continued to dance.

Shane and Eliza couldn't keep their eyes off one another. Neither of them could get the kiss out of their heads.

"I'm sorry Eliza." Paul whispered in her ear, as they danced.

He could see the sadness on her face as she walked away from Shane, and he could feel it now as they danced.

"Me too." She whispered. A single tear ran slowly down her cheek, as she watched the man she love holding another woman. "Me too."

* * *

"When did she arrive?" Chris asked Steph as he sat next to her at the table.

"A few minutes ago." She answered, grinding her teeth.

"Where's Ella?" Chris said looking around.

"Paul's got her." She smiled softly trying to put him at ease.

Chris just let out a little grunt as he continued to stare at Marissa and Shane.

"Baby, I know I'm just as mad as you are." Steph whispered as everyone came back to the table.

"Hi Chris."

"Hi Marissa how are you?" Chris smiled.

Even though they had never really gotten along, Chris was first and foremost a gentleman, and that meant he had always tried to be polite and friendly whenever he and Marissa were around each other.

"Fine thank you and yourself?"

"Fine thanks." Chris replied with a slight nod.

"Stephanie."

"Marissa."

"Come on Elle how about another dance?" Paul asked, looking back at their table to what was even so far away an extremely uncomfortable situation.

"Sure." She smiled, silently thanking him for not making her go back and play nice.

"So where did you two disappear off to before?" Steph asked her brother casually, even though her eyes were soley on her sister in-law.

Chris who had just taken a sip of his drink let out a little cough, not believing what his girlfriend had just said. Shane just glared at his sister, as more tension suddenly hovered over the table.

"Just to the roof, to get some air." Shane said politely.

Marissa forced a smile, as she knew exactly what her "loving" sister in-law was trying to do.

"Really you where gone for such a long time." Steph smiled, still looking directly at Marissa.

Shane shot daggers at his sister from across the table.

"Babe come on let's go join them on the dance floor, excuse us." Chris said smiling as he dragged Steph away. "And you were afraid I was going to start something." Chris said as they started to dance.

"It was just a simple question." Steph replied innocently.

"Don't play innocent with me, it won't work." Chris grinned

"You love it."

"You're bad and yeah you're right I do love it!" Chris smiled as they kissed.

"You're sister is so subtle."

"Don't start." Shane spat back, taking a deep drink from his glass.

"I didn't your sister did!" Marissa angrily whispered.

"Not now." Shane whispered as he left the table.

"Fine if not now then definitely later!" Marissa said to herself as she headed towards the ladies bathroom. "Excuse me." Marissa smiled.

"Oh hello again." A surprised Eliza replied.

"Hi, we officially haven't been introduced I'm Marissa Shane's **wife**." Marissa smiled with a noticeable touch of arrogance.

"Hi I'm Eliza how are you?" Eliza smiled, not wanting to lower herself to Marissa's level.

"Fine thank you." Marissa smiled, a little to sweetly. "So you and Paul looked like a nice couple out there."

"Oh thank you but we're just friends." Eliza said re-touching her make-up.

"You never really know what the future may bring." Marissa smiled.

"I guess you don't no." Eliza replied trying to stay friendly.

"So…. Yes?" Eliza said half knowing what she was going to say.

"My husband."

Eliza calmly put her powder compact back in her purse and smiled. "What about him?"

Marissa looked at her and smiled, "I just wanted to thank you for keeping him company until I arrived." She smiled.

Eliza laughed, surprised by the comment. "No problem. Your husband is a great man."

Marissa smiled, "He has his moments."

"Don't all men?"

The women laughed. "I guess they do." Marissa replied.

"Well it was very nice meeting you." Eliza smiled as she put her lipstick back into her purse.

"It was nice meeting you too." Marissa smiled, as Eliza left. "Yeah real nice meeting the woman who is trying to ruin my marriage."

"Stupid bitch." Marissa said a loud as she reapplied her lipstick.


	10. Chapter 10

**Later that night:**

**Shane & Marissa's apartment:**

"Have a nice time?" Marissa asked sarcastically.

"I thought I asked you to leave it alone?" Shane responded tiredly.

"No you didn't want to talk about it then, and then you stomped off like a petulant child yet AGAIN. So we're going to talk about it now."

"Marissa please I'm not in the mood."

"I don't give a shit. I want to talk about this." Marissa raged, throwing her purse on the hall table.

"Talk, you want to talk! That's funny because you never "TALK" about anything. You yell and scream, but no I don't think that you ever just talk about a damn thing." Shane said turning his back on his wife and walking out of the room.

"That's it just walk away. You know your little whore and I had a little chat." Marissa yelled out trying to provoke her husband.

Shane stopped "How many times have I told you not to call her that?"

"Like a give a damn Shane, this woman is trying to ruin my marriage." Marissa yelled.

"What the hell did you say to her?" Shane asked enraged.

"An introduction of sorts. But don't worry she got the point." Marissa smiled.

"What did you say to her?" Shane repeated, a fierce look in his eyes.

"Let's just say she read between the lines. Smart girl for a home wrecking bitch." Marissa said care free, waltzing past him.

"There's something wrong with you isn't there? What the hell has Eliza ever done to you?"

"I can't believe you would even ask me that? Shane can't you see what's happening?" Marissa asked amazed that her husband didn't see the so called clear picture.

"Yeah I can see that my wife has lost her mind. That's all that anyone can see!"

"Shane…. Marissa said walking over and roughly grabbing him by the arms. "Open your eyes please, open your eyes they're trying to destroy us."

Shane jerked his arms away, "Have you taken something?"

Marissa screeched throwing her arms up. "No! God for sakes, for such a smart man you can be so fucking stupid sometimes!"

"Marissa I'm not listening to this anymore. For one I'm tired and two, I have no idea what you're talking about!" Shane yelled trying to leave.

"Shane all I'm asking is for you to open your eyes." Marissa pleaded.

He sighed heavily, "To what?"

"Well for one your sister and what she's trying to do to us. Shane can't you see that she's trying to ruin us, your sister would do anything to break us up. She's always hated me and now… "Stop just stop!" Shane yelled.

"It's bad enough you're trying to blame my sister for something that is completely untrue, but I am not going to let you completely trash Eliza. Now listen to me this shit has to stop!"

**A Few Days Later:**

"I cannot believe they would have the nerve to ask us in today!" Macey raged as she and Eliza walked in her trailer. "Is this against union rules or something? I mean New Years Eve was only 3 days ago, I think there's something in the rules stating that we should have sufficient amount of recovery time right?"

"In that case I'll see you in April!" Eliza teased.

"I'm just saying I think this is illegal." Macey said trying not to break out laughing.

"You know I could have done my own make-up this morning." Eliza smiled.

"I know but then I wouldn't have anything to bitch about." Macey pouted.

Eliza laughed as Macey "kindly" pushed her into the make-up chair.

"So New Years was really good." Macey said.

"Yeah it was. You looked amazing by the way." Eliza smiled.

"Thank you baby and what about you, absolutely beautiful." Macey smiled, as she got herself ready.

"Thank you."

"And that man of yours is quite the dancer." Macey devilishly grinned.

"Who Chris? Yeah he's a great little dancer." Eliza replied smiling like angel.

Macey looked at Eliza hands on hips with a huge smirk, "Wrong man and no I'm not talking about Paul either. Though he's quite good."

"Hmm who ever could you be talking about?" Eliza grinned, pretending to think.

"He looked fine enough to eat!"

"He did didn't he." Eliza giggled.

Both girls now giggling. "Yes he did."

"You know you both had everyone's attention last night." Macey smiled.

"Oh great even more material for the gossips!"

"Oh who cares, I wouldn't worry about it honey." Macey replied, taking out her brush and running it through Eliza's long brown hair.

"Well I'm pretty certain his wife cares."

"Speaking of her, what were you two talking about?" Macey asked, quirking her brow.

"When?" Eliza asked looking up into the mirror.

"I saw her follow you into the ladies room last night."

"Oh that. Yeah nothing really just a formal introduction really. Basically she just wanted to let me know that she was his WIFE. I don't know it was just the tone that she used it was a little well … "Territorial." Macey said.

"Sort of yeah."

"No she looks like she'd be very possessive of him. I don't know there's just something I don't like about her." Macey said frowning.

"No I'm probably just reading too much into it. She's okay I guess." Eliza said with a shrug.

"If you say so hun. But I would still watch my back if I was you."

"Yes Mom!" Eliza teased.

"Anytime baby girl." Macey laughed. "There all done. And absolutely fantastic even if I do say so myself." Macey smiled.

"Beautiful thank you very much." Eliza replied taking a look in the mirror. How Macey could make a simple pony tail look like a work of art always amazed her. And erasing the hangover of New Years from her face was a gift from God himself.

"No problems honey, "I'll see you later."

"Okay bye." Eliza said leaving the trailer.

"Now I know why you won't return my calls." Shane said a loud, as his heated argument with Marissa ran through his head.

"Sorry Mr. McMahon did you say something?" Asked Matt the computer technician who was trying to fix Shane's computer.

"Sorry?"

"Nothing." Matt smiled. "It should be working now."

"Oh good, thanks Matt." Shane replied taking a seat behind his desk.

"No problem just call me if you have any more problems." Matt smiled walking out.

For the next few hours Shane sat at his desk trying to get through what seemed like the never ending mountains and mountains of work piled up on his desk.

"Knock knock."

"Come in." Shane called.

"Sorry to disturb you, but I thought you would want this." Mel said as she handed him a piece of paper.

It was a telephone message from Eliza asking Shane to call her when he had the time.

"Before you ask, you where on the phone with the Mr. Inoki." (From All Japan Wrestling.) Mel smiled before walking out.

"Thanks Mel." Shane yelled out as he dialed Eliza's number.

"Hello Mark speaking." Mark was Eliza's personal assistant. He had been her assistant for the past 7 years.

"Hi Mark its Shane McMahon here, is Eliza there?"

"Sure let me just go and get her." Mark replied, handing the phone to his boss.

"Hi there how are you?" Eliza asked happy to talk to him.

"Hi I'm great now, how are you?" Shane said equally as happy.

Eliza giggled. "I'm good thanks. It's good to hear your voice." She whispered walking outside.

"It's good to hear yours." He beamed. "So what's new?" Shane asked.

"Not much I just wanted to apologise for not returning your messages."

"Oh no problem. I actually just wanted to do some apologising myself." Shane replied.

"For what?" Eliza said walking over to some table and chairs set up in the lot.

"Marissa… "Shane you don't have to apologise for anything." Eliza said cutting him off. It wasn't his fault his wife was just speaking the truth.

"Yes I do Marissa told me what she said, or rather what she didn't say."

Eliza laughed, "Shane it's fine really. She was just introducing herself that's all."

"Well then I'm really sorry."

"Shane!" Eliza giggled.

"No seriously if she offended you in anyway I am very sorry." Shane said sincerely.

"I wasn't, but thank you for calling it was very sweet."

"No problem, well I'll let you get back to it." Shane smiled, hearing the laughter in her voice.

"Okay well it was good to hear from you." Eliza said sweetly.

"Same here."

"You have a good day now and don't work too hard."

"I promise bye." Shane laughed.

"Bye." Eliza smiled as she ended to the call.

"Everything good?" Mark asked as Eliza came back into the trailer.

Eliza grinned unable to hide her happiness, "Yeah everything is great."

**Meanwhile:**

"Good morning sweetheart." A smiling Linda said walking into Stephanie's office.

"Hi Mom, how are you?" Asked a surprised Stephanie. It wasn't often that Linda showed up in the City.

"I'm good sweetheart how are you?" Linda asked as they hugged.

"I'm good thanks."

"And how's Chris?"

"He's good." Steph grinned.

"Good. Linda smiled.

"So?" Stephanie asked.

"Nothing, I just wanted to say hi."

"Mom, what's wrong?" Stephanie frowned. She knew her mother, especially when she was hiding something or wanting to know something without coming across, well like Vince.

"Alright, what happened between your brother and Eliza Mancuso?" Linda asked. Obviously subtlety wasn't going to work this morning.

Stephanie stared back at her mother, hesitating before she answered. "Not sure I know what you mean?"

"Stephanie Marie McMahon you know exactly what I'm talking about. For heaven's sake it's the only thing anyone around here or at Head Office can talk about."

"And since when have you paid any attention to that sort of stuff?" Stephanie laughed.

Linda just glared at her daughter, she knew something was wrong, and Stephanie was right she never really paid much attention to that sort of stuff before, but now it was about one of her children, and that she didn't like.

"I want to know what happened." Linda demanded.

"Mom really it was nothing. They danced a few times, it was nothing." Stephanie shrugged it off as nothing. Though even the blind knew it was anything **but** nothing.

"Then why is everyone talking about it, if it was just a few dances?" Linda queried. "I mean what did Marissa think of this?"

"Mom don't pay any attention to the gossip, because it's just that, gossip started by people who have absolutely nothing going on in their own lives. They start lies about other people just to make themselves feel better. And secondly, that so called wife of his didn't even show up until after midnight. So really who gives a damn about what she thought or thinks." Stephanie said slamming her pen down in anger.

"What?" Linda asked a little confused.

"They didn't arrive together. In fact Shane was late because she refused to come."

"Why?" Linda asked taken aback. She hadn't heard anything about Marissa's tardiness.

"Why? Mom the woman's a bitch that's why. I'm sorry I know that you think that they can work things out. But….

"But what?" Linda asked, concerned.

"Nothing." Stephanie sighed.

"Stephanie I know that you and Marissa have never been friends, but this is your brother my son that we're talking about here. I just want both of my children to be happy is there something wrong with that?" Linda asked reaching out for Stephanie's hand.

Holding her mother's hand, "No Mom and I want Shane to be happy as well. But I think we're going to have to face reality here, that's all I'm saying."

"Is there more to this?" Linda asked.

"More to what?"

"To this thing between Shane and Eliza?"

"They've become friends. And she isn't that type of woman." Stephanie replied adamantly.

"I never said nor thought that… "Good because she's Chris' best friend and one of my closest friends." Stephanie huffed angrily.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but really I didn't mean that."

"Fine. I apologise if I got the wrong impression." Stephanie said, wanting this discussion to be over with.

"I'm sure she's a wonderful young woman. I trust your judgment and I really am sorry.

"Well she is, she's great, Eliza is a very kind and compassionate person." Stephanie explained, a little rougher than she intended. "Look Mom I'm sorry but I'm really busy."

"Its fine, I just wanted to say hello." Linda smiled.

"Okay look I'll call you later." Steph said kissing her mother goodbye.

"Okay sweetheart bye."

"Bye."

"Oh please why don't you tell me what you really think?"

Stephanie looked up to see her sister in law standing in the doorway. "Excuse me?" Stephanie asked annoyed.

"I just happened to over-hear what you said to your mother. And I think maybe we should have a little chat!" Marissa yelled slamming the door shut.

"Oh you just happened to over-hear did you?" Stephanie smirked, pushing her chair back to stand up.

"Yes I was on my way to come and talk to you, when I saw your mother walk in."

"Oh and you thought that you would just eavesdrop on a private conversation did you?" Stephanie asked, crossing her arms over her chest (such a great pose) "And who exactly do you think you are coming into my office uninvited? Now get the hell out of here I'm busy!" Stephanie yelled angrily pointing towards the door.

"Not until we settle this."

"What do we have to settle? You're a bitch, I can't stand you and you're not good enough for my brother. And I'm just praying one day and hopefully that day will be soon, that my brother will finally realize this and leave your sorry ass. And then he can finally be happy."

"What with your precious Eliza? Well sorry to disappoint you, but that's never going to happen!" Marissa rages, her blood beginning to boil.

"Really?"

"Yes really. He's my husband and there isn't a single thing you can do to change that. Not one damn thing." Marissa smiled walking to the door, before turning around again. "And if I find out that you have in any way been trying to encourage him to leave me for that little slut, there will be hell to pay!"

"Get out!"Stephanie screamed throwing a glass vase at Marissa. "Get the hell out of my office now!"


	11. Chapter 11

**NYC: WWE Offices:**

Maxi, Stephanie's assistant came running to Stephanie's office after hearing the sound of glass breaking and Stephanie's voice booming through as Maxi stepped off of the elevator. She was stunned to see an irate Marissa stomping down the hall as she passed.

"Steph is everything okay?" Maxi asked looking down at the shattered glass all over the floor.

"Just perfect." Stephanie seethed, leaning back against her desk trying to calm her breathing.

"What the hell happened?"

"Marissa is what happened."

Maxi sighed, "What now?"

"She just came in here and threatened me…"What?" Maxi asked stunned.

"Crazy bitch, saying that if I tried to ruin her marriage there would be hell to pay. Oh there's going to hell to pay alright." Steph responded angrily.

"I'm really sorry Steph." Maxi said shaking her head.

"What for it isn't your fault?"

"Well if I hadn't have stepped out when your Mom came in I would have been here to stop her." Maxi apologised, walking over and picking up the small waste paper basket near Stephanie's desk.

"Max it isn't your fault. She wouldn't have paid any attention to you anyway rude bitch."

"I can't believe that woman." Maxi said as she started to pick up some of the bigger pieces of glass on the floor.

"She's insane, I have no idea how my brother can even stand looking at her little lone stay married to her."

"He's a saint that's how."

"Maxi you don't have to do that." Steph said coming over.

"It's okay."

"Here let me help you." Steph sighed bending down. "She just gets me so mad you know." Steph said.

"I know but you need to stop reacting to her. That's what she wants. She wants you to react to every little thing, and then she can come away looking like she's the victim."

"Yeah the only victim here is my brother." Steph said sadly.

"Speaking of your brother how is he?"

"Miserable she started on him as soon as they came home from the party the other night." Steph replied shaking her head sadly. She hated to see her brother in the state he was in. She would do anything to fix this for him, but she knew her actions today were only going to hurt him in the long run. Steph had to be careful in her future dealing with Marissa.

"Well she really has nobody but herself to blame." Maxi like Steph was not a huge fan of Marissa's.

"Exactly but she doesn't see it that way. I can't wait for the day…"Can't wait for what day?" Asked Vince, looking at the two women on their hands and knees.

Stephanie groaned inwardly. Not only a surprise visit from her mother but now her father was here in the city too. Vince had come straight down after he had heard about the altercation between Marissa and Stephanie, and he was not pleased one bit. He knew that a long drawn out argument would get him nowhere especially with his daughter. So he thought if he was quick and to the point then it would be much more effective.

"Oh hey Dad, Mr. McMahon." The girls smiled as the looked up at him.

"Maxine can you please phone maintenance and get them up here." Vince asked politely.

"Yes Mr. McMahon." Maxi smiled excusing herself.

"Now are you going to tell me what happened?"

"It was nothing." Steph said getting up from the floor.

"Nothing? Then why was I just told that two of my female employees were shouting so loud, that you could hear them all the way down the hall?" Vince raged closing the door.

"Don't worry about it." Steph said slumping back down into her chair.

"Well I am going to worry when vases are being thrown around the place." Vince responded angrily. "Now are you going to tell me what happened or do I need to go and ask Marissa?"

"Dad it was just something stupid that escalated. I apologise."

"Well I'm guessing it has something to do with Eliza and your brother." Vince asked sitting down on the opposite side of the desk. He leveled a look at his daughter, warning her not to defy him.

"Don't start I've already had this out with Mom. Neither Elle nor Shane did anything wrong."

"Well this can't go on Stephanie." Vince answered madly.

"I know I know I'm sorry."

"Stephanie I don't have to tell you, that this is unacceptable." Vince said pointing to the broken glass.

"No you don't."

"Good now I'm suggesting that you try and avoid Marissa. I don't want a repeat of today."

"Okay." Steph nodded. She knew when to back down with her father and let him walk out thinking he was the victor and of course when not too. But today was definitely a day to let him think he had won.

"Alright I'll let you get back to work."

"Okay bye." Steph said quietly watching her Dad walk out.

"Maxine." Vince said with a slight nod in her direction.

"Goodbye Mr. McMahon." Maxi smiled. "Everything okay?" She asked quietly, entering the office.

"Yeah just the usual. Is maintenance coming?"

"Yeah they're coming up now."

"Okay thanks." Steph responded.

**Meanwhile: **

"Hello Mrs. McMahon how are you?" Smiled a happy Mel.

"I'm fine thank you Melissa how are you?" Linda smiled back.

"I'm fine thank you." Melissa replied cheerfully.

"Is my son free?"

"Yes." Mel smiled as Linda knocked on Shane's door.

"Come in."

"Hi honey." Linda smiled watching Shane type away on his computer.

"Hi Mom how are you?" Shane smiled getting up to greet his mother.

"I'm good how are you?"

"Fine thanks." Shane smiled.

"Am I disturbing you?" Linda asked looking at all the work on his desk.

"No it's fine, I needed a break anyway." Shane replied happy for the distraction.

"Good."

"So you do realize that you don't to need come in when you're on vacation right?" Shane teased.

"Yes I am aware." Linda laughed. "I just came in to talk to your sister and I thought I would also come in and check on you."

"Oh okay. So you've already seen Steph?"

"Yes earlier she was telling me about the party and how much she enjoyed herself, did you have a good time?" Linda probed.

Shane smiled, "Yes it was a good night." Completely knowing what his mother wanted to know.

"So Marissa had a good time also?"

"Everyone had a good time." Shane replied. He and his Mother had always had a great relationship. But that doesn't mean he was played by the rules, which he knew drove his parents mad, especially when they were on a "fishing expedition".

"Good I'm glad. So I was wondering if you and Marissa would like to come for dinner tonight that is if you're not too busy?"

"Sorry no good I have meetings all afternoon and then one later this evening and I don't know how long it go for." Shane replied thanking the heavens above. The last thing he wanted was to spend an evening with his parents playing happy couples with his wife.

"Oh well. I just thought that it would be good to have you both." Linda smiled trying to persuade her son, with a little mother's guilt!

"Sorry Mom I'm just really busy right now, and with the movie starting and everything, it's crazy."

"Honey I just want to know that you're okay, that you're both okay. And… Shane interrupted his mother, "Mom please don't."

"I'm worried about you, and now with everything else that's happened." Linda shook her head.

"What else? Oh the party well nothing happened and I won't have anyone including you disrespecting Eliza, I just won't have it Mom."

"You obviously care very much for this woman."

"Eliza has become very important to me." Shane said.

"Darling I just wonder what that means for your marriage." Linda asked softly.

"It doesn't mean anything. Eliza and I have become friends. Mom I don't mean to sound harsh but I get enough of this at home, I don't need it at work as well."

"Fair enough, I'm sorry darling."

"Anyway, what have you got planned for the rest of the day?" Shane asked quickly trying to change the subject.

"Oh lunch with Vicky which I'm going to be late for, so I should go." Linda smiled looking down at her watch.

"Okay, well you have a good time and say hello for me." Shane smiled as he and Linda walked out of his office.

"I will and I hope your meetings go well."

"Thanks Mom bye."

"Bye Darling."

"Bye Mel." Linda said

"Bye Mrs. McMahon."

"Marissa is on her way up." Mel whispered so Linda wouldn't hear.

"Oh tell her that I'm gone for the rest of the afternoon." Shane said rushing towards the elevators.

"Shane." Mel loudly whispered.

"Mom hold on." Shane called out. "I'm on the cell for emergencies only bye Mel!" Shane called stepping onto the elevator.

A few minutes later Marissa came down the hall and went straight for Shane's office completely ignoring Mel.

"He isn't in there Mrs. McMahon.

"Then where is he?" Marissa loudly sighed.

"He's unavailable for the rest of the afternoon sorry." Mel said trying to remain friendly.

"Do you know where he went?"

"No sorry."

"Well do you know if his cell is on?" Marissa asked rudely.

"Yes for emergencies only though that's what he said."

"Whatever." Marissa snapped walking back over to the elevator.

"Bye have a nice day." Mel smiled as Marissa ignored her and walked off. "Bitch."


	12. Chapter 12

**Later that day:**

Marissa was having lunch with Mindy over at Mindy's office, filling her in on what was happening, and to her dismay, Marissa found that she wasn't getting the sympathy that she thought she would receive and deserve from her best friend.

"I can't believe you sometimes." Mindy said after Marissa told her about New Years Eve.

"Sorry?" Marissa asked surprised.

"Marissa you should have gone with him."

"Why? It's not like he's been there for me lately." Marissa responded defensively.

"I don't know how you can say that?" Mindy said shaking head. She loved her best friend, but she wasn't afraid to call her on her rubbish when needed.

"Well he hasn't been. It's all going so wrong this isn't the way I planned for everything to go."

"Honey you can't plan everything out especially when it comes to love." Mindy said gently. She only had to look at her own dysfunctional marriage for example.

"Then what should I do Mindy? I can feel him slipping away, no he** is** slipping away and I can't seem to stop it."

"Talk to him about it. Have you even tried to talk this out maybe you guys need to see someone?"

"He won't talk, he refuses to see anyone it's like he's giving up. He's just ready to throw everything away and for what, some little bitch that will dump him like a piece of garbage once the new flavor of the month comes along!" Marissa cried. "She can't do this to me she can't just come in and break up my marriage. She needs to know that if she tries anything, there is going to be severe consequences."

"Marissa please, talk like that isn't going to help the situation." Mindy said trying to calm her down. She knew all too well what Marissa was capable of and she also knew that if she caused any harm to Eliza, that it wouldn't be the quick solution Marissa was hoping it would be. "Honey I know it will be hard but talk to him, and whatever the result is, it has to be better than living in this misery right?"

"Min we were fine before she came along why did she have to ruin everything?"

"Marissa look at me look at me. I'm only saying this because I love you both, but I really don't think Eliza is the problem here… "What? Yes she is she's messed everything up I don't even know my own husband anymore!"

"Marissa! Listen to yourself my god you two were having problems long before Eliza came around, you need to stop blaming her for everything." Mindy said sternly.

"Well thank you so much for all your so called love and support, I guess I know which side you're really on." Marissa huffed.

"This isn't about taking sides don't you see that? Can't you see that this might be one of the reasons your marriage is falling apart!"

"I don't have to listen to this." Marissa raged.

"No, there's where you're wrong Marissa, you do have to listen to this. Ever since I've known you, you've had to have everything your way, you're always right and everyone else is wrong. Well the world isn't that black and white love isn't that black and white. You're my best friend but you need to start taking responsibilities for the mistakes that **you've** made in **your** marriage."

"Mistakes me! No he's the one that's making the mistake. If he thinks that he can just walk out on this marriage well he's sadly mistaken."

Mindy sighed. "But can't you see that you're pushing him away! He's tried to be there for you ever since you lost the baby, and it just seems that you're doing anything and everything to shut him out. I'm sorry I know how hard that time was for you but did you ever stop to wonder what it was like for Shane?"

Marissa sat there silent, "I'm sorry Mar I really am, but I think you have a lot of thinking to do. You have to think about whether or not your marriage is actually worth saving. You guys have been treading water for close to a year now." Mindy said softly.

"I love him." Marissa whispered wiping her tears.

"I know that but does he?"

"Oh Min." Marissa sobbed.

"Talk to him. You two need to have a long and truthful talk about everything." Mindy said hugging her best friend.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

"You've been quiet all afternoon what's wrong?" Vicky asked.

"I'm just worried about Shane." Linda answered.

"He and Marissa still not getting along?"

"It doesn't look good. Vicky I just want my son to be happy, but I just don't see that happening while he's still in this marriage. I want to try and help them but I have no idea where I would even start."

"Linda I think there's your answer. I know that it's hard to watch one of your children in pain, but unfortunately there has to be a point where we need to let go. I know it's hard especially for us mothers, but Shane and Marissa need to sort this out between the two of them." Vicky said sympathetically.

"I know you're right I just hate seeing him like this."

"Everyone does, this isn't good for either of them."

"No it isn't, and I just pray that they'll be able to sort everything out." Linda replied, taking a sip of her water. She really did like Marissa, she had been so good for Shane. Linda just hoped that with time things would go back to the way they were in the beginning.

* * *

**NYC: WWE Offices:  
**

"Good afternoon Shane McMahon's office Melissa speaking."

"Hi Melissa it's Marissa how are you?"

"I'm fine thank you and how are you?" Mel answered taken aback. Talk about attitude whiplash especially judging from this mornings events. Marissa out of all the years she had been Shane's receptionist/assistant, had never really been very kind to her or matter of fact any of Shane's staff.

"I'm good thanks, look I just wanted to apologise for earlier."

"Ahh no problem forget about it." Mel responded.

"Good so is Shane back yet?"

"No sorry."

"No problem thanks bye." Marissa said before hanging up.

"Bye." Mel said hanging up the phone shaking her head in disbelief.

Just as she was about to try and contact Shane, Steph walked towards Mel's desk.

"Oh you will never believe what just happened." Mel whispered.

"What?" Steph asked intrigued.

"Marissa was nice to me!"

"What!"

"Yeah you don't think she's on drugs do you?" Mel whispered looking around to see if anyone was close enough to overhear.

"Wouldn't surprise me." Steph said as they both laughed.

"She came to see if Shane was here earlier, and was her usual rude self, and then she just came out and apologised just now on the phone."

"Amazing just amazing." Steph said sarcastically. "So he isn't in?"

"No he ran out of here when he heard she was on her way up here."

"What a man my brother is, okay thanks I'll see you later." Both ladies laughed.

"Bye."

A short time and a few messages later Shane came back into the office.

"Hey Mel any messages?" He asked casually.

"Whoa wait a minute. Where did you go?" Mel called out as Shane went to leave.

"Meeting." Shane grinned.

"You don't have any more meetings until this evening."

"No, ahh one just came up and I just remembered as my Mom was leaving." Shane replied, happy with his response. Though he knew Mel wasn't buying it.

"Really?" Mel smirked.

"Yes now any messages?" Shane smiled.

"Yeah here you go."

"Thanks Mel." Grinned Shane as he walked into his office and closed his door.

**Later that afternoon:  
**

"Hey Max is she busy?" Chris asked, his usual cheerful self lighting up the office.

"Hi no go right in."

"Hi there slugger!" Chris smirked knocking on her open door.

"Hi and don't start." Steph replied standing up and walking over to him.

"So what happened?" Chris asked closing the door as he kissed her.

"I just lost control." Steph replied.

"Really that doesn't sound like you." Chris laughed.

"How did you hear anyway?"

"It's everywhere." Chris laughed as he held Steph around her waist.

"Great." Steph said sarcastically as she buried her head into his chest.

"Baby you need to just keep your cool with her, I know it's hard but you have to try."

"I know I've already promised Max and dad that I will try."

"That's my girl." Chris smiled as they kissed again.

"So is that the only reason you came up here?" Steph grinned.

"Well now that you mention it, there was another reason I came up here but I can't seem to remember."

"Really maybe this will help." Steph smiled as she pulled Chris into a passionate embrace.

"It's all coming back to me now." Chris sang (in his best Celine Dion voice,) as they continued their extremely unprofessional behavior!


	13. Chapter 13

After Marissa had gotten back from lunch, she had spent the remainder of the afternoon trying to concentrate on her work but she couldn't get what Mindy had said off of her mind.

Even though she was hurt by what was said, Marissa knew that she and Shane needed to have a serious talk about the future of their marriage, and Marissa decided that tonight would be as good a time as any.

"Hello Shane McMahon speaking."

"Hi it's me." Marissa said softly.

"Hi." Shane replied.

"Where are you?" She asked.

"In the car I'm on my way to a meeting why?"

"Just wondering if you were going to be home tonight that's all." She replied nicely.

"I don't really know, I have another appointment after this one." Shane answered politely.

"Oh okay, I just thought that I would cook tonight."

"Are you sick? You never cook." Shane teased.

"Very funny, no I'm not sick, I just thought I would cook that's all, but if you've got meetings then I can cook some other time." Marissa said with a smile.

"No well hopefully the last meeting won't take long. Would you like me to pick anything up?"

"No that's okay I'll go to the store on my way home. I'll see you later."

"Sounds good, bye."

**Later that evening:**

"Hello Marissa speaking."

"Hi I'm like 2 blocks away." Shane replied.

"Okay well I'll see you when you get here." Marissa said a little nervous.

"Okay bye."

Ever since her phone call earlier, Shane had also been a little nervous, he didn't really know what to expect when he got home, nor what caused this sudden shift in his wife's mood. But he wasn't complaining he had had enough of all the yelling and screaming, and he actually found himself kind of excited to be going home. A feeling he hadn't felt for a very long time.

"I'm home."

"Hi how was your day?" Marissa called out from the bedroom.

"Good and yours?"

"Yeah it was fine." Marissa said with a smile. She had just gotten out of the shower, and was getting dressed when Shane arrived.

"You look nice." Shane smiled.

"Thank you." Marissa smiled back, she was wearing a pair of jeans and a white shirt that showed a little bit of her stomach.

"Something smells good." Shane said walking into the kitchen.

"Antonio's" Marissa laughed.

"I saw the delivery boy drive off as I pulled into the parking garage." Shane grinned.

"Dinner didn't really turn out so well. Or even edible for that fact!"

Both laughed, "It's the thought that counts." Shane smiled.

As the night progressed they found themselves reminiscing about the past. It was the first time in awhile that they had been able to sit down together and not argue. Though the reason tonight even happened was never discussed, they both knew that at some point they would have to discuss it, but neither really wanted to ruin the night by talking about what was happening in the present.

"Well I guess I should get started on the dishes." Marissa said.

"No no let me, it's the least I could do, since you went to all the trouble to dial." Shane teased.

Marissa started to laugh, "Hilarious."

"Thank you." Shane grinned.

"Well goodnight."

"Goodnight."

"Shane, tonight was nice, thanks."

"Yeah it was." Shane smiled.

"Night."

"Goodnight." Shane smiled.

**Days Later:**

Shane met Jaimie for coffee before his afternoon meeting with Jo at the Studio.

Jaimie and Shane had been good friends since they were kids and Jaimie lived in the apartment directly below Shane and Marissa.

"So how was dinner the other night?" Jamie asked nervously.

"It was good actually it went really well." Shane smiled.

"Good to hear."

"Though I just get the impression that she thinks everything is going to fine now. That we're going to go back to the way we were."

"And you don't?" Jaimie frowned.

"I mean it was good to have a night that didn't end up with the two of us screaming at each other. But I don't think it will just make the past year and a half disappear."

"Maybe with a little time?" Jaimie said optimistically.

"I don't know Jaims I really don't."

"I'm sorry Shane."

"No it's okay. Look this is too depressing let's talk about something else." Shane smiled.

"Alright, so how's everything with "Shadows" going?"

"Good everything is going per schedule which is good."

"So have what's she like?" Jaimie was one of Eliza's biggest fans.

"Who?" Shane teased.

"You know." Jaimie replied playfully punching him in the arm. "So…

"She's great you two would get along really well, you're alike in some ways."

"You think, oh please come on. Really?" Jaimie laughed.

Shane grinned, "Yeah you're both very friendly, easy going overall just great people."

"Oh so you don't think we're pretty? No no that's fine McMahon we're not offended." Jaimie sniffed wiping her eyes.

"And quiet the performers as well." Shane grinned.

"Thanks that means a lot." They both laughed.

"Alright well I better go, I have to get a few things organised before I have to be on set."

"Yeah I should go too, I have to pack for my flight tonight." Jaimie was an air flight attendant.

"Where you going this time?" Asked Shane as they walked out of the coffeehouse.

"L.A and then I'm going to visit Travis, he has a few days off so we're going to Vancouver to visit some of his friends." Travis was Jaimie's boyfriend.

"Sounds good say hi for me, and have a safe flight." Shane replied as they hugged goodbye.

"I will and I'll call you in a few days. You be a good boy now bye!" Jaimie smiled as she drove off.

Shane laughed as he walked over to his car. "I'll try."

**Across Town:**

Paul collapsed onto the couch in his trailer after a particularly exhausting morning on set. He had just closed his eyes, when he heard two voices. He went to the window and saw two people sitting at one of the tables near his trailer.

He couldn't tell who they were as they were wearing hooded jackets but Paul soon realised it was Eliza and Emily one of the wardrobe/costume assistants.

"Hey gorgeous." Smiled Emily.

"Hi Emmy how are you?" Eliza smiled.

"I'm good how are you?"

"I'm good thanks."

"Where's Trish?" Emmy asked.

"Mace took her off somewhere, I think their ah "checking out" one of the new production guys."

"Sounds like Macey." Emmy laughed.

"So why are you in such a happy mood? You seemed a little depressed yesterday is everything okay?" Eliza asked curiously.

"Nah I was just having an off day, but I'm much better today. But then again anniversaries always make me happy." Emmy grinned.

"Whose anniversary is it?"

"Yours." Emmy grinned.

"Mine? Okay Emmy I'm totally lost." Laughed Eliza

"Well today is exactly a month since you and Shane first met."

"Em… Eliza whispered. We're not together."

"Ahh but there's nothing wrong with dreaming." She whispered with a huge smile. Remember Lizzy anything is possible." Emily smiled.

"No there isn't Ems but eventually you reach the point where you want those dreams to become a reality." Eliza said sadly.

"Gorgeous maybe it will come true? You two make such a good couple. I mean when I see you two together it's just so natural you two just fit you know?"

"Em." Eliza smiled trying to hush her friend. "I'm going before anyone overhears your insanity." The girls giggled.

"Happy anniversary." Emmy laughed.

"Thank you!" Eliza mouthed as she walked away.

Paul had never really thought that whatever was going on, would turn into something serious. He had heard a few of the whispers of course whenever people around the set would see them together, but he never really thought that it was very serious.

Though with what happened at the party and now the girls' conversation, Paul thought he should go and have a little talk with Shane, to see if the feelings Eliza obviously had, were reciprocated.

**A/N: Oh my little readers we are getting much closer! R& R you know I love reading my very loyal and patient readers have to say!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Same Day:**

Paul emerged from his trailer a few hours later completely rested showered and very hungry. Looking down at his watch he decided he had enough time to get something to eat and then go and find Shane. On his way back from catering, he saw Shane with Jo.

"Thanks Jo, I'll go over the figures and get back to you."

"Hey Man." Paul said walking over once their conversation had finished.

"Hey what's up?" Shane said shaking Paul's hand.

"Not much, you got a few minutes?"

With a concerned look, "Yeah sure." Shane answered.

Walking over to Paul's trailer. "So what's up?" Shane asked.

"We're friends right?"

"Yeah." Shane said curiously.

"Alright, so what's up with you and Eliza?"

Shane stared at Paul not really knowing how to answer. The question took him totally by surprise. "What?"

Paul looked at Shane. "Oh come on." Laughing, " I saw you guys at the party, I know something is up. So?"

Shane smiled and ran his hand through his hair, as he stayed silent again for a moment.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Shane look straight up here, we've known each other for a long time… "Yeah we have." Shane replied.

"Right so let's be real here, what's going on, is it just my imagination or do you have feelings for her?" Paul asked in a serious tone.

"Real hey?" Shane said. "Ok man, I think … "Paul!" Emily called out as she walked over, before Shane could say anything. "Sorry but we need you to come and try on some things before your next scene. Hi Shane."

"Hey Emily." Shane smiled.

"Okay thanks I'll follow you over." Paul replied.

"No problem." She smiled walking away.

"Man you know Elle's a friend, you're a friend, look all I'm saying is maybe you should find out if there really is something there, but just be careful okay before someone, or everyone gets hurt." Paul said walking away.

"You know that's a great question." Shane turned around to see Trish Stratus behind him.

Surprised to see her, "Hey Trish, where did you come from?"

"Hi, I just came from seeing Ellie. And you didn't answer the question." Trish smiled.

Pretending to think, "Now what was the question again?" Shane asked smiling.

Trish couldn't help but laugh. She and Shane had become good friends over the years.

"Oh Shane you know what I'm talking about." Trish said playfully.

"I think Eliza is an amazing woman and actor, I'm a big fan of hers." Shane replied with his typical cheeky grin.

They both started to laugh.

"No seriously, I think she's wonderful person." Shane replied.

"Yeah she is." Trish replied with a nod. "And I also happen to agree with what Paul said."

"I would never want that to happen."

"What wouldn't you want to happen?" Asked a curious Eliza.

"Oh hi there." Smiled Shane

"Hi, so what are you two talking about?" Eliza said smiling.

"Paul's ego!" Shane said as they all started to laugh.

"Yeah we just agreed to do whatever is necessary to keep him in line, you know now that he's a big movie star!" Trish laughed.

Still laughing, Trish said that she had to get going.

"Really, you can't stay a little longer?"

"No I have to get to the arena. Though you could come and watch!" Trish smiled hoping she would agree.

"Sorry I have plans already." Eliza replied as they hugged.

"Okay, but girl one day I'm going to get you to come backstage!" Trish smiled knowing she never would. Even though she was a famous actress, Eliza was one of the shyest people, which Chris and Trish always found highly amusing!

As Trish drove off, Shane inquired about Eliza's plans.

"Well they're with you actually." She said smiling.

"Really?" Shane replied with a huge smile.

"Yep, you thought what the hell why don't I just ask that amazing and absolutely gorgeous woman if she's free tonight." Eliza said as they linked arms. "And guess what? It just so happens that I am completely free."

They both laughed as they walked off, discussing their plans for the evening.

**That night:**

"Thank you for tonight." Eliza said as she and Shane walked the busy streets of New York.

"My pleasure." Shane smiled nodding his head in approval.

"Next time I'll take you out."

"Anytime." A happy Shane replied. "Do you feel like a coffee?" He asked not wanting to go home yet.

"Sure you don't need to be anywhere else?"

"No I'm right where I want to be." Shane said as he opened the door to the local and exclusive coffeehouse, which he often frequents.

"Hi there how are you both tonight?" Asked the waitress.

"Good thank you." Shane replied.

The waitress had seen Shane in there before, and she recognized Eliza, so she showed them to a private booth, so they wouldn't be disturbed.

"Thank you." Eliza said as Shane pulled her chair out for her.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Shane asked as he sat across from her.

"Of course you can." A smiling Eliza replied.

"Why are you out with me tonight instead of with that special someone, whom I keep hearing about?" Shane smiled.

"And who are you hearing all of this from?" She smiled.

"Macey!" They blurted out together.

"Well to answer your question, I am out with someone special." Eliza replied with a girly smile spread across her face.

"Thank you." Shane said with a huge smile.

"Can I ask you a question?" Eliza smiled

"Of course." Shane smiled.

"Why did you accept my offer?"

Reaching out across the table for her hand, "Well it was my idea in the first place remember?. Shane grinned. "And secondly, because I'm with the only person I want to be with tonight."

Eliza bowed her head and smiled, "Thank you." She shyly whispered.

It felt so right to him to be holding her hand, and Eliza felt the same way. This had been the first time that they had been alone together, since their kiss on New Years Eve. Throughout the past few weeks, neither of them had wanted to raise the subject, in fear the other one had regretted what had happened.

"Is this wrong?" She thought as she slowly moved her thumb across his hand.

"How can something that feels so right be so wrong?" He asked, as they smiled lovingly at each other.

They sat there holding hands and staring lovingly at each other, seemingly oblivious to their surroundings. They both came back to reality, and they let go of each others' hands as the waitress smiled and placed the coffees down onto the table.

"Thank you." Eliza said politely. "So… "I didn't want to say anything." Shane said knowing exactly what Eliza was thinking.

"Me either." She said. "I just feel so guilty." Eliza admitted softly.

Taking her hand in his again, "Eliza please don't, because I don't regret what happened, not for one second." Shane blurted out.

"Really?"

"Yes Really." Shane warmly smiled grabbing a hold of her hand.

The couple spent the next few hours talking, and laughing, as they held hands under the table.

"Oh I should let you go home, Marissa is probably starting to worry." Eliza said noticing that it was now 2am!

"I didn't even realize." Shane said standing up. He came around and pulled Eliza's chair out as she got up.

"I'm sorry for keeping you out so late." Eliza said as they walked towards the counter to pay.

"Don't apologise I had a great time." Shane said with a huge grin.

"So did I." Eliza replied smiling happily.

"Umm maybe you should leave via the back exit." The waitress said walking up to them.

"Why is that?" Eliza asked.

"There are photographers out the front. I can show you out if you want?"

"Oh I'm so sorry." Eliza said upset, as looked at Shane.

"It's not your fault, don't worry." Shane replied. "Thanks here this should cover the bill." Shane said.

"Oh no it's on the house." The waitress smiled.

"Thank you." Shane smiled, as he put his hand on the small of Eliza's back as they followed the waitress through to the back of the coffeehouse.

"I called a cab and it will be here in a few minutes. You can wait in here until it arrives." The waitress smiled showing them into a small office.

"Thank you." Eliza said appreciating the young girls help.

"No problem have, a nice night." The waitress smiled.

"This is the downside to my job. Having every move I make photographed and written about." Eliza said sitting up on the desk, disappointed that their evening had been ruined.

"It's completely fine." Shane said leaning against her and kissing her forehead. Eliza parted her legs a little as he moved in pulling her closer to his body. They wrapped their arms around each other enjoying their little moment.

"I think that's our cab." Shane said as he saw the driver approaching.

They walked out of the coffeehouse, and suddenly they were surrounded by a group of local photographers that had decided go to the back of the coffeehouse, just in case they tried to sneak out.

"Eliza, Eliza over here, over here." They kept yelling as their cameras snapped away.

"Shane where's your wife tonight?" Asked a photographer, who had previously been thrown off the set of "Shadows" for trying to take candid photos of the two together.

Neither of them said anything as Shane moved his hand to her lower back to guide her through. They hurried into the cab as more photographers came running over. The cab sped away, as Shane and Eliza tried to keep their heads down.

Eliza had remained very quite as they drove through the beautifully lit streets of New York.

"Hey is everything okay?" Shane asked softly.

Exhaling, "I'm just really sorry about all of this." An upset Eliza said softly.

Shane held her hand, "You don't have anything to apologise for." Trying to reassure her.

"You say that now but what about when this gets out? I just seem to cause so much trouble for everyone." Eliza said breathing in trying to fend off the coming tears.

"What are you talking about?" Shane asked stroking her hair.

Leaning her head against his shoulder as he stroked her hair, "The media just seem to ruin everything. Whom ever I'm with, regardless if I'm dating them or not, all they care about is selling their photos, and seeing them splashed across the papers and the magazines all around the world. They don't care about the consequences. I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to keep your distance from me."

Shane gently raised her head so they were face to face. "Eliza I'm not going anywhere." Shane whispered cupping her face in his hands.

The two continued to hold hands, all the way back to "The Plaza Hotel" where Eliza was staying. The cab driver was allowed to park in the private parking garage, so the photographers, who were waiting outside for them, wouldn't be able to harass them.

As the cab drove away, Eliza escorted Shane back to his car, which he decided to leave at the hotel.

"Thank you for your company tonight." Eliza said smiling.

"No I should be the one thanking you." Shane smiled as they held hands again.

"No regrets." Eliza whispered as Shane slowly leaned in and kissed her gently on the cheek. The kiss seemed to go on forever.

"Not one." Shane whispered as he slowly moved back. "Good night." He said, running his hand intimately down her face.

"Good night." Eliza smiled.

Eliza gave him a final little wave, watching Shane drive out of the parking garage. "God thank you." Eliza smiled as she walked towards the elevators.

"Oh that's definitely a million dollar picture right there!" Smiled the photographer who had been thrown off the set. "Sorry nothing personal, but a man has to eat." He laughed as he replayed the extremely intimate moment he had just captured!

**A/N Well we're at the end of chapter 14! I thought by sending them on a "date" and then having it ruined by the photographers, would finally help set everything into motion! And keep those reviews coming and thanks for sticking with the story, I really appreciate it!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Next morning:**

Still on a high from the previous night, Shane lay in bed (spare room) thinking about Eliza. But his mood soon changed, as he heard the front door open and then slam shut. He then heard his wife slamming what seemed like all of their kitchen cupboards. "I knew the peace couldn't last!" He muttered to himself as he walked out to see what was happening.

"What's wrong?" Shane asked quietly.

Picking up the morning paper and throwing it at him, "This is my problem." Marissa yelled.

"What the hell?" Shane yelled ducking out of the way.

"You bastard how could you do this to me?"

Shane turned and bent down to pick up the paper. Sighing as he closed his eyes. On the front page of the "New York Post", was a photo of him kissing Eliza, in the Plaza's parking garage.

"Marissa."

"What is that Shane! What the hell is that?"

He just looked at his wife. "It was dinner. Marissa you're over-reacting… "Everything was so good and then you had to ruin it." Marissa raged.

"What did I ruin? What our marriage? You think by our dinner the other night, it was going to make everything better?" Shane yelled. "One dinner isn't going to fix our marriage Marissa."

"And this, this is nothing." Shane continued, throwing the paper on the floor.

"Oh really, because that really looks like nothing!" Marissa screamed pointing to the paper.

"Look I don't know who took this, but it was completely innocent." Shane replied trying to justify it to Marissa and himself.

"Really, are you sure about that?"

"You know what Marissa, I'm not doing this, I haven't got time." Shane said slamming the door, going back into the spare room.

"Oh going to be late for your little whore are you? Waiting for you is she?"

Angrily opening the door, "Don't call her that!" Shane raged pointing his finger at her.

Shocked at her husband's outburst, Marissa just stood there watching as Shane stomped around his room, putting on his sweat pants and his T-shirt. "Don't ever talk about her like that again." He yelled, picking up his running shoes and storming out of the apartment.

Absolutely raging, Shane took his growing aggression out on the punching bag, in the buildings private gym.

"Whoa what's that bag ever done to you?" Asked Jaimie.

Punching away, he just grunted. Jaimie stepped behind the punching bag to hold it still, as Shane continued punching.

"Thanks Jams." Shane said.

"So I guess you two saw the paper this morning?" Jaimie hesitantly asked.

"Yeah" Shane sighed as he stopped punching.

Breathing hard and fast, Jaime handed him a towel and a bottle of water as they went to sit down.

"So Eliza Mancuso!" Jaime teased.

Shane couldn't help but grin.

"Though I do have to say you're hair has never looked better." Jaime laughed.

"Oh thanks." Shane smiled wiping his face.

Shaking her head, " Tell me how the hell did you get yourself into this? I thought I told you to be good while I was away?"

"Oh yeah your vacation, why are you back so early?"

"Don't ask, and don't change the subject."

"I was good, the photographer must have been hiding in the parking garage or something." Shane answered shrugging his shoulders.

Exhaling, "That was you being good! Oh no does this mean that I'm going to have to get used to seeing you in my bible on a regular basis now?" (Her bible was her weekly issue of "People" magazine!

Shane just laughed as he threw his towel at her and headed back up to the apartment.

"Well does it?" Jaime yelled out.

**Plaza:**

Eliza also woke up with a huge smile upon her face. She couldn't get last night out of her head. "It was perfect, well until they arrived anyway."

Every amazing moment leading up to their hasty exit kept replaying in her head. The way he would look at her, the feel of his hand holding hers, he made her feel so safe. And that smile! "The most beautiful smile ever."

"Why thank you." Mark joked as he entered Eliza's room, and handed her a cup of hot coffee.

"Not you." Eliza laughed.

"Well who then?" Mark asked pouting. "Maybe him?" Mark asked tossing the mornings paper onto the bed.

Eliza nearly choked on her coffee. "Oh shit."

"Well if you think that's bad, don't turn on the television." Mark laughed.

There were also photos of them inside the coffeehouse. They were laughing and holding hands.

"You want to explain?" Mark said sitting on Eliza's bed.

"It was nothing really. We had dinner and we were just saying goodnight." Eliza said lying through her teeth.

"Well I can see that it was a VERY good night indeed." Mark said raising his eyebrows in amusement.

"Yeah and now, so can America!" Eliza said holding her head in her hands.

"Eliza look me in the eye and tell me it was just dinner." Mark dared.

Eliza couldn't. She loved last night it was one of the best nights she had in a long time. Mark looked on, he knew he wasn't going to like the answer.

"Eliza?" Mark asked again.

"He's in my thoughts day and night. I keep telling myself that this can't be happening, but I can't stop myself.".

Concerned, "Don't worry he might not have seen it yet, and if he has he might just laugh it off." Mark replied trying to sound optimistic, while trying to calm his friend down.

Burying her head in her pillow, "Yeah but what about his wife!"

* * *

"No Comment!" WWE's Public Relations officer Annie Timms replied angrily, as she slammed her phone down.

WWE's phones hadn't stopped all morning. If wasn't the wrestling dirt sheets, it was TMZ, or one of the millions of gossip mags around town.

"Everything okay Annie?" Stephanie asked as she passed Annie's office.

Sighing, " I love your brother, you know I do, but I could kill him right now!"

Laughing, "Why what did he do now?" Steph asked. Shane and Annie were always playing practical jokes on one another.

Annie raised her eyebrows, "You don't know?"

"Ahh know what?" Steph asked not having any idea what she was talking about.

Annie picked the newspaper off of her desk and held it up in the air.

"Oh my god" Steph replied closing her eyes.

"Where have you been Steph, its all people are talking about?"

"I stayed with friends last night, and I haven't had the chance to read the paper yet."

"Well Steph, I think your brother might have to give me something to give to the press, because they sure aren't listening when I tell them No Comment!" A tired looking Annie said.

Exhaling, "Never takes the easy road does he?" Steph said as she left.

"Is he in yet?" a voice asked Shane's secretary Mel

"Yes he is sir, he just came in a few minutes ago."

"So anything good in the paper this morning?" Vince asked as he walked in and sat down.

"I'm not in the mood Dad." Shane replied continuing what he was doing on the computer.

Smugly, "Hmm that's funny, that's what Annie said."

"Annie what's wrong with her?" Shane asked looking at his father.

"You actually." Vince said nodding his head towards Shane.

Shaking his head, "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Shane replied, looking away.

"Nothing?" Vince said raising his eyebrows. "I don't call seeing my MARRIED son, and one of my companies executives, on the cover of the morning papers, kissing another woman, especially probably the most famous woman in the world nothing!" An annoyed Vince said with a slightly raised voice.

Shane stopped typing and turned around to face his father. "It's always about business isn't it?"

"Shane forget about business, just tell me what's going on?" A frustrated looking Vince asked.

"Nothing, I can handle it." Shane said as he returned back to his computer.

Again shaking his head as his concern turned back into anger. "Fine just do it, and do it fast." Vince said as he walked out.

"Damn it!" Shane said clenching his fists.

**Meanwhile:**

"Thanks for the warning Greg I really appreciated it!" JC said sarcastically. JC was Eliza's manager/agent and they had been working together professionally since Eliza began acting in her teens.

" I had no idea until I got in this morning. You know I would have called you if I knew." Greg whispered. Greg was a freelance entertainment writer, for papers on both the East and West coasts.

"Why the hell are you whispering?" JC asked annoyed.

"Let's just say that these walls have ears." Greg replied. He had spent the morning, meeting with some of his sources trying to find out some more information and to see if there were anymore photos. "Look I can't talk right now, but let me give you some friendly advice. If you want your girl to keep her extremely good reputation tell her to stay away from that little married honey or it's bye bye to everything."

"Shit!" She growled ending the phone call.

"What?" Mark asked as he came back into the room.

"Is she awake yet?" JC asked angrily.

"Yeah but now isn't the best time."

"I don't care." She replied barging past and slamming the bedroom door behind her.

* * *

**WWE NYC Offices: **

"Get me Eliza Mancuso on the phone now!" Vince raged as returned to his N.Y office.

"Yes Mr. McMahon." His personal assistant answered. "Hello is Elizabeth Mancuso there please?"

"Oh I'm sorry Ms. Mancuso is unable to come to the phone right now, may I take a message?" Mark asked.

"Well this is Mr. McMahon's assistant here, and he would like to speak with Ms. Mancuso please."

"Okay well let me see if I can find her for you." A nervous Mark replied.

" I don't want to hear it anymore." Eliza yelled.

"Too bad because people have been calling all morning, and Greg just called me and there, well let's just say I think this may get worse before its gets any better."

"You can say that for sure." Mark said coming into the bedroom.

"What now?" Eliza sighed.

"Vince McMahon's assistant is on the phone."

"Fantastic." Eliza sighed, rolling her eyes.

JC exhaled and extended her hand towards the phone, "Here let me talk to her."

"No it's fine I'll take the call." Eliza said getting up off the bed. "Hello Eliza speaking." She softly said.

"Hello Ms. Mancuso can you please hold for Mr. McMahon."

"Of course." Eliza said nervously.

"I have Ms. Mancuso on line one sir."

"Thank you." Vince said, pressing the flashing button on his phone. "Hello Eliza this is Vince McMahon."

"Hello Mr. McMahon."

"I'm just calling you to ask if we're able to meet sometime today?" Vince asked politely.

"Of course, where and when?" Eliza asked.

"My office say in one hour" Vince replied.

"Okay I will see you then." Eliza said as she slowly ended the call. Looking at a worried Mark, slowly exhaling, "And so it begins."


	16. Chapter 16

**Plaza Hotel:**

"What did he want?" Mark asked, watching his boss walk into her closet and come back out with a handful of clothes.

"He wants to talk to me." Eliza replied walking into her bathroom and closing the door.

"Eliza what were you thinking?" JC said with a raised voice.

"What did you want to tell him, no?" Eliza asked noticeably agitated.

"Yes that's exactly what you should have done." JC replied madly. Eliza walked out of the bathroom brushing her hair into a simple ponytail.

"Well too late. I have to leave I don't want to be late." She replied, looking herself over to make sure she looked alright. She was wearing a Issa Zebra-Print Dress, a black Witchery waterfall cardigan and a pair of black "Victoria" Jimmy Choo pumps.

"Do you want me to come with you?" JC asked, as she and Mark followed Eliza down the hall.

"No it's okay I'll call later bye." Eliza said rushing out of her hotel suite.

**At the Arena:**

"Oh no!" Trish said burying her head in her hands.

"What?" Amy asked.

"That." Trish said motioning toward the paper that had fallen on the ground.

"Oh shit." Amy said slowly.

"Exactly I have to call her." Trish said getting up to look for her cell.

"Damn. Voice mail. "Hey Ella it's me Trish can you call me back thanks, bye."

Just then the women's locker room door flew open. "I can't believe this!" Raged an irate Victoria. Even though her real name was Lisa Marie, she much preferred to be called by her "stage name," and even her own family had started to call her Victoria. Victoria and Eliza were cousins. "I mean leave the girl alone."

"Seen the paper huh." Amy said.

"Yeah and it's complete shit! She would never go after a married man just incase you were wondering." Vic raged looking at Amy.

"I believe you." Amy said defensively.

"Sorry Ames it just gets me so mad. The girl can't even go out anywhere without these parasites exploiting her. It's just fucking outrageous." Victoria yelled kicking her gym bag clear across the room.

"Whoa calm down Vic okay. Have you spoken to her this morning?" Trish asked.

"No just her voice mail."

"Yeah same here. She must be a mess." Trish replied worried.

"Well if she wasn't before she will be now." Torrie said, as she came in.

The three girls looked up, "Why?" They all said in unison.

"Word is Vince just called her, and asked for her to meet him at his office."

"When?" Vic asked wide-eyed.

"Well if it's true she should be there about now." Torrie said looking at her watch.

**WWE Offices:**

"Good morning Ms. Mancuso" Vince's secretary Jennifer said.

"Good Morning" Eliza replied.

"I'll just let him know you're here." Jennifer smiled.

"Hello Eliza." Vince smiled holding out his hand.

"Hello Mr. McMahon" Eliza answered as she shook his hand.

"Please come in, and call me Vince."

"Alright Thank you." Eliza answered politely, as she walked into his office.

"Please." Vince said pulling out a chair for her.

"Thank you." Eliza smiled.

"So how is everything going with the movie?" Vince asked.

"Fine thank you" Eliza replied a little surprised.

"Well if you need anything you call me." Vince smiled.

"Okay thank you very much." Eliza replied.

Vince looked at Eliza, she knew what was coming. "So…. Vince said as he pulled out the newspaper from under some files on his desk.

"I think I know where you're going, so please just let me try to explain." Eliza said nervously.

"Of course go right ahead." Vince said.

"It was just dinner, no matter what it looks like, your son and I have gotten to know each other a little over the course of the past month, and we've become friends."

"Well to me Eliza, it looks a little more than that." Vince replied trying to not sound aggressive.

Eliza was lost for words, she didn't know how to explain it any further without revealing her true feelings.

"Eliza look, you seem like a very nice young lady, and I'm going to try to put this as nicely as I can. My son is married, and I hope that you respect that."

"Of course, I would never do anything to hurt Shane, nor would I do anything to harm his marriage in any way." Eliza answered, feeling extremely guilty.

"I thought so. I knew straight away as soon as I saw you that you would do the right thing by my son's marriage." Vince smiled.

"So you will do everything you can to stay away from Shane?" Vince asked. "And even if there was something there between you both, it would end in disaster. My son and Marissa have a long history, they've been in love for a very long time, and they don't need anything getting in the way of them working out their problems."

Eliza remained quiet as Vince continued. "I don't know if you know, but Shane and Marissa have been having some problems recently, and my son's simply not thinking straight. He may have convinced himself that his feelings for you whatever they may be are real but the sad truth is, once he realises they aren't, then he will leave and go back to Marissa. And nobody wants to see you get hurt."

Eliza trying not to cry just nodded her head in agreement.

"Thank you Eliza, I appreciate that we agree on this." Vince said as he got up, and held his hand out over his desk.

Shaking his hand back, "Good-bye Vince."

"Good-bye Eliza, and don't forget to call if you need anything, while you're in New York." Vince smiled.

"Of course." Eliza politely replied.

"Bye Ms. Mancuso." Jennifer smiled.

"Bye." Eliza replied.

Just as Eliza walked over to the elevators, Shane came walking around the corner. He had just come from seeing his mother. "Eliza Hi" Shane said completely surprised to see her standing there.

"Hi" A smiling Eliza replied, as Shane stopped beside her.

"What brings you here?" Hoping it was to see him.

"I just had a meeting with your dad." Eliza said looking away from Shane.

"Can I ask about what?" Shane asked as they stepped onto the elevator.

"Just the film, he wanted to know how I was going, and if there was anything that I needed." Eliza replied not wanting to upset Shane, with the truth.

"Oh okay, well since you're here, can we talk?" Shane asked as he pressed the button for his floor.

"Shane I really don't think that's a very good idea" Eliza replied nervously remembering what Vince had just said.

"Please." Shane asked reaching out for Eliza's hand.

"Okay." She replied, once again loving the feel of his hand on hers.

Eliza followed closely behind Shane as they got off the elevator and walked to his office.

"Oh Melissa this is Eliza Mancuso." Shane smiled knowing his secretary was a fan.

"Hello Ms. Mancuso, how are you?" A shy Melissa said reaching her hand out.

"Hi Melissa, I'm fine thanks, how are you?" Eliza replied stretching out her hand.

"I'm good thanks you Ms. Mancuso."

"Oh please call me Eliza."

"Mel can you hold all my calls please"

"Sure thing boss."

Shane then closed his door.

"So are you two the only ones here?" Eliza asked, trying to ease her way into what was bound to be a very uncomfortable conversation.

"For now, everyone else moves up here in a few weeks once the renovations have finished." Shane replied pulling a chair out for her.

"Thank you." Eliza replied. "Okay firstly I don't know if you know, but I just wanted to say how sorry I am."

"For what, the papers?" Shane asked

"Yes, the last thing I wanted to do was to cause any problems." An extremely apologetic Eliza replied.

Kneeling down in front of her, Shane took her hands in his. "You have nothing to apologise for Eliza."

"I feel so bad though. Has your wife seen it?" Eliza asked.

"Yeah" Shane sighed.

Eliza sighed as she lowered her head towards the floor. "I'm so sorry."

Lifting her head up, "It's okay." He said softly, reaching forward to hold her hands in his.

"Shane, is everything okay?" Eliza said, watching him run his fingers slowly over her knuckles. All she wanted to do was draw him closer and hold him to her. As if she would somehow be able to draw out all of his worries and make him happy again.

"Things haven't been good for a while." He said honestly looking up into her eyes again.

Shutting out everything that the sensible part of her brain was saying, Eliza gently let go of his hands and cradled his face. She lent forward and rested her forehead to his. His breathing evened out and they each closed their eyes in peace. "I wish there was something I could do to make all of this go away for you. To make you happy again."

Shane nuzzled her hand and kissed the inside of each of her palms. He opened his eyes and they stared deeply at each other. Eliza smiled and ran her hands through his hair eliciting a soft moan from him. Shane closed his eyes again reveling in the feel of her hands going through his hair. "Eliza..." Shane whispered, his lips brushing against hers. Eliza's body felt like it was on fire, it was the same rush she had felt on New Years Eve.

"No." She said to herself. She quickly removed her hands and her moved her body back. Both were slightly panting as the remained looking at each other. If she didn't stop now things would get even messier and neither of them were in the right frame of mind to let whatever was happening go any further.

"I should go." She said quickly standing up and straightening her dress.

" No Eliza please stay." Shane pleaded reaching out for her hand again when she turned her back to him.

Bowing her head, she could feel tears welling, in her eyes. "I can't." She whispered.

Shane stood up and gently placed his hands on her shoulders and slowly turned her around.

"I think I'm…" Eliza placed her finger on his lips, as a tear rolled down her face. "Shane don't. You're married, we can't."

Eliza wiped her tear, and left.

Shane stood there it was like he couldn't move, he was just hoping she would come back.

"Excuse me Shane." Melissa said over the speakerphone, a few minutes later.

Shane walked over to his desk and picked up the phone.

"Yes Mel?" He said distantly.

"Just thought you would want to know that security has just called and there's a bit of trouble outside."

"Well tell them to handle it." Shane said still preoccupied, not really knowing why he should be concerned.

"It's a group of photographers, they know Eliza's here." Melissa said worried.

"Damn, call security and tell them to take her to their office and I will meet them there." Shane said grabbing his suit jacket and running out the door.

"Oh great look." Eliza said through her tears, trying to clean herself up a bit, as she looked at her reflection in the mirrors, that covered the elevator walls. As soon as the doors opened she looked up to see two security guards waiting for her.

"Ms Mancuso, can you please come with us"

"Ah what's this all about?" Eliza asked confused.

"Well ma'am there are a few photographers outside, and Mr. McMahon's secretary Melissa asked for us to keep you in our office until he arrived." A guard replied nicely, as they escorted her into their office.

"Oh okay thank you" Eliza smiled shyly.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Asked a guard as he turned the coffee machine on.

"Oh no thank you."

A few minutes later, Shane arrived and saw Eliza sitting there, laughing with the guards.

"Hi." he smiled.

"Hi." she replied shyly.

"Sorry about this."

"That's okay." Eliza said as she got up. "Thanks for letting me stay here." Eliza said smiling at the guards.

"Your welcome." Both guards replied.

"Do you need any assistance Mr. McMahon?"

"No it's fine. Thanks Dave." Shane said as he and Eliza left. "We can go through the private entrance to the parking garage." Shane said.

"Thank you for this Shane."

"No problem at all." Shane said smiling.

The two caught the private elevator down to the parking garage. An awkward silence filled the elevator.

"Ding"

"Where did you park?" Shane asked as they stepped off.

"Just over there." Eliza replied pointing to her black BMW. "Thank you again"

"Anytime" Shane replied, closing the car door for her. Eliza slowly pulled out of the space and headed out of the parking garage.

Shane waited until she had left and made his way back up to his office, where unbeknownst to him he had a visitor waiting.


	17. Chapter 17

**Back at his office:**

As Shane walked to his office, Melissa stood up. "Is everything okay?" She inquired.

"Yeah thanks for letting me know."

"Oh before you go in, Marissa is in there."

Sighing, "Thanks Mel."

"I'll hold your calls."

Smiling back at her, "Thanks."

"Hi." Shane said as he closed his office door.

"Hi." Marissa said looking back at her husband. "Did she get away safely?"

Looking at his wife, "Yes." Shane said quietly as he sat down behind his desk. "So… "I think we should talk." Marissa said calmly.

"What here?" Shane replied raising his eyebrows.

"Yes we have to get this sorted and the sooner the better." Marissa said as she fidgeted in her chair.

"Okay." Shane answered heavily breathing out.

"You were right this morning, I did think that dinner the other night would fix everything, but I was obviously sadly mistaken."

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea after all." Shane sighed.

"No Shane this is the perfect time. Like you said we never really discussed anything the other night. I just have one question." Marissa said taking a deep breath in.

"What is it?" Shane asked quietly.

"Are you in love with her?"

Shane was stunned. He looked at Marissa not knowing what to say. Marissa sat there waiting for his reply, but there was nothing. "Thank-you." She said, lowering her head a little.

Swallowing hard, "I didn't… "Your silence speaks volumes Shane."

Shane walked around his desk and sat beside her, "Mar I'm so sorry." He said wiping her face.

"I need to go." Marissa said trying to pull away from Shane.

"No Marissa please don't go." Shane asked his wife.

"Why Shane? And stay with someone who doesn't love me?"

"Marissa."

"No Shane you answer me this." Marissa said with a wave of rage washing over her. "How do you know that she loves you? How do you know that she won't just drop you once someone new comes along?" Not caring that her words were probably cutting deep.

"Marissa please, this has nothing to do with her, this is about us.'

"You're the one that broke us Shane not me."

"What?" Shane said standing up and walking off. He couldn't believe what his wife had just said. Shane turned back around to face his wife, "Who was the one that refused to get back into the car to go and have a nice Christmas with OUR family? Who is the one that always has to have chaos in their life in order to survive?"

He continued, "For a year and a half, a whole damn year and a half, I have been walking on egg shells around you, I have been trying to support you, though only when you weren't biting my head off." Shane yelled. "Marissa while you have been making it perfectly obvious that you want to be somewhere else, I have been trying to hold our marriage together… "You son of a bitch." She yelled walking over to him. "I was going through hell, you didn't give a damn. And now all you care about his your new little whore!" Marissa said as she raised her hand up to slap her husband!

Catching her hand before she made contact, "I thought I told you to stop calling her that. She isn't the problem, WE ARE!" Shane said tightly holding his wife's wrist. "When are you going to take responsibility for your mistakes?" Shane demanded. "I'm admitting mine. Yes I could have tried harder, I could have spent less time here, and more at home, but you pushed me away Marissa."

"So this is my fault?" Marissa screamed pulling her arm away.

"Argh! "We're both to blame! We both caused the problems, and we both flamed the flames that were raging. But I'm tired Marissa, I really am."

Sighing heavily. Shaking her head. "So this is it?"

Standing there exhausted, Shane exhaled, "Marissa, you walked away a long time before I did. You made things even more impossible than they needed to be."

"No, no I didn't, and how dare you. I've put up with so much in this marriage, this isn't my fault I didn't do anything wrong." Marissa said with her hands on her hips.

Shane yelled throwing his arms up in the air, "A marriage is about compromise, compassion, understanding. But you lack all three of these. You're never willing to back down, so I back down to keep the peace. Compassion, you don't even know the meaning of the word, and understanding, well today is evident that you are severely lacking in that department."

"You can't just leave me when things get a little rough, and especially not for that slut!" Marissa screamed.

"Damn it Marissa, I told you to leave Eliza out of this. You're always playing the victim, poor little Marissa this, and poor little Marissa that! I'm sick and tired of it" Shane said, he just didn't have any strength left to fight. "I think you should leave. I'll be by later to pick a few of my things up."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, just go Marissa."

"BANG!" Mel just sat behind her desk with her head down pretending to work, not wanting to look at Marissa just in case.

"Oh Hi." A surprised Steph said as she stepped off the elevator.

"Well I hope you're happy, you got what you always wanted." Marissa snapped back, as she walked onto the elevator.

As the doors closed, Steph stood there, not knowing what was going on.

"Mel what was that about?" A stunned Steph asked.

"Talk to your brother" Mel whispered, her head still down.

Frowning, Steph softly knocked and made her way into her brother's office.

Looking back over her shoulder, "Shane I just saw Marissa, what's wr…" Steph stopped as she turned to face him. "Shane what's wrong?" Steph asked closing the door and walking over to her brother. He was now back behind his desk looking out of his window.

"It's over." Whispered Shane.

"What?" a concerned Steph asked.

Wiping the tears away, "She asked me if I loved Eliza?"

"Ohh." Steph replied.

"Yeah exactly." Shane said turning back around in his chair.

Steph stood up and sat up on the desk.

"I didn't answer her, and she said my silence spoke volumes. I was in shock! She didn't give me a chance to answer her."

"And what would you have said?" Steph asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes." Shane whispered not believing that he finally said it. "I would have said yes."

Steph secretly happy, that her brother finally admitted what she thought all this time. But also sad, because she knew that it must have been incredibly difficult for him.

"I think I just need to be alone right now Steph."

She got off of the desk and bent down and hugged her brother. "Okay but you know where I am if you need me." She said walking out.

Shane ran his hands through his hair, as the enormity of what just happened came over him. "I'm in love with Eliza Mancuso."

**A/N: Well I hope everybody liked this chapter, finally Shane admitted that he loves Eliza! I wasn't too sure about this chapter in regards to Marissa's role. But it goes on from their bad morning with the photos, and I just wanted them to finally have the discussion that they'd been putting off, well that I've been putting off and building towards. So please R&R and fingers crossed that everyone is still enjoying** **the story thanks again!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Same day:**

"Thank you." Eliza smiled as the police escorted her back on set. The police had to be called because of the excessive amount of media vans and photographers hanging around.

"Our pleasure Ms. Mancuso." The officers smiled as they walked off.

"Hi Ms. Mancuso." Mac said. Mac was the head of security onset.

"Hi Mac I'm sorry about this."

"Don't be it adds a little something extra my day. Though just seeing you makes my day a whole lot brighter. " Mac smiled.

"Quite the charmer. So how long have they been here?" Eliza smiled.

"Most of the morning but don't worry Mac's here." Mac winked.

"Thanks Mac."

"No problem anytime." He laughed.

"How did it go?" JC asked walking over to Eliza.

"Okay." Eliza said quickly making her way over to her trailer.

"Okay! Is that all you're going to say!" An annoyed JC replied.

"Yes." Eliza replied shortly.

"Fine it doesn't matter, because we have some other things to talk about right now." JC announced, not caring if Eliza wanted to or not.

"Just tell them no comment." Eliza said frustrated.

"Well we have been all morning, but there are other things we need to address." JC snapped back closing the door.

"Ahh if you've both finished, we need to do some MAJOR damage control." Mark said loudly, handing an envelope.

"What now?" Eliza sighed.

"Mitch Whitman from "The Globe" had them delivered." Mark answered looking at JC who looked like she was ready to explode.

"Elle I thought last night was nothing?" JC said handing the envelope over to Eliza.

Eliza looked in the envelope and a few photos fell to the floor. She bent down to pick them up and was completely shocked. The envelope contained more photos of her and Shane, from the coffeehouse. They showed the two holding hands and Shane caressing Eliza's face. Basically they portrayed actions that a married man should never be caught doing, especially when the other woman isn't his wife!

"Oh god, how the hell! … "You know better than anybody that nothing stays private in this business how could you get yourself into a position like this?" JC yelled.

Eliza threw the rest of the photos on the floor. "Is he going to publish these?" Eliza asked thinking more about Shane than herself.

"Not at the moment. Mitch said that this photographer was the only one with these types of photos. He took them with a mini hidden camera."

"Yeah but what about the others?" Asked JC.

"No well by the time this photographer had taken these, the other photographers were just arriving." Mark explained.

"These people make me sick." Eliza yelled as she sat down on the couch.

"Well even if he doesn't plan on publishing them, we're going to have to make a few changes, around here." JC said unimpressed. "Mark can we have a few moments alone please."

"Sure I'll go and check on the new schedule for this afternoon." Mark replied quietly leaving. He didn't want to leave but he knew that this wasn't the best time to start an argument with either of them.

JC sighed exhaling loudly. "You need to cut all ties to him. I think it's the only way. I'm not saying it has to be forever but for now… "I don't think I can." Eliza said softly crying. She knew she had to for both of their sakes, but the thought of not having him in her life at all scared her. It scared her how much she needed this man even after a few short months, she needed him like she needed air.

JC's anger disappeared at the sight of Eliza crying. "Sweetheart." She said softly as she sat down next to her. "I know it's hard, but look at me, where is this going? He's married." said trying to be as sensitive as she could.

"You don't think I know this already. I don't know how many times since the first time I met him that I've told myself that this can't happen, that nothing can come of whatever the hell this is." Eliza cried. "I've done everything to push these feelings aside, and it was working but ever since… "Eliza?"

"Ellie, what happened?"JC repeated as Eliza got up from the couch.

"We… Taking a deep breath in. "We kissed."

Exhaling loudly, "Oh Eliza…"I know J, I just lost control." Eliza said shaking her head.

"No sweetheart this is my fault. I've been wearing my "Friend hat" for far too long. Now its time to wear my "Managers hat." JC sighed. Eliza sat back down on the couch. "It's my job to make sure these types of things don't happen, I should have done more to prevent it from hitting the papers. I saw this coming I saw you falling for him and I should have said something long before now. So I'm going to say it now, Eliza this can't happen."

"I love him ." Eliza admitted full of guilt.

"Eliza you can't, you just can't love him. We need to stop all of the madness right now okay? Look mistakes were made all round okay. It's done we just need to do everything we can to move on."

JC continued, "This whole situation simply is not good for business. The world sees you as the sweet girl next door who would never do anything like destroying a marriage. And now these pictures come out and they have everyone beginning to think, "How could she do something like this? Maybe we were completely wrong about this girl."

JC placed her hands on Eliza's, "You need to do everything you can to stay away from him. This type of thing destroys careers, and you're too talented to let this ruin everything. I'm saying this because I care about you. I'm just trying to protect you."

"I know you are." Eliza replied shakily.

"Good well seeing as though I still have my manager's hat on, I have to take care of a few things are you going to be alright? Do you want me to stay?" JC asked noticing the time.

"No go ahead, I need time to think about all of this." Eliza said as they hugged.

"Okay I won't be long."

"Okay." Eliza replied watching JC walk out of the trailer.

Eliza took a deep breath and slowly exhaled, as her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She answered. "Shane, I thought I told you before that we shouldn't be doing this."

"No Shane, we can't, I can't do this. Please stop calling me." Eliza said loudly as she ended the call.

"We just can't do this" Eliza whispered sadly.

* * *

**Meanwhile: **

"Yeah you can let them through it's fine. Okay you can drive through." A police officer smiled.

"Thanks." Trish smiled.

"Do you think she's okay?" Trish asked getting out of the car and walking over to the trailer.

"I hope so." Lisa said as they saw an upset JC walking from the trailer.

"Ella needs our support." Trish said.

"Knock, knock."

"Go away." Eliza said from inside.

"It's Lis and Trish honey can we come in?"

Eliza walked over and opened the door. "Hi."

"Hey." The girls said walking in.

Eliza smiled weakly as the two girls pulled her in for a hug. "You don't have to say it I already know what an idiot I am." Eliza said pulling away and sitting back on the couch.

"No you're not." Trish said as she sat down next to Eliza.

"Yes I am, you warned me, you told me to stop this, to just walk away, but I didn't listen I thought I could handle it. I guess I was wrong."

"Sweetie this isn't anyone's fault. You can't help who you fall in love with, nor can I help that I look absolutely amazing in this mirror." Lis said moving around checking out her reflection. "I love this thing can I take this?"

Trish and Eliza burst out laughing, "You're unbelievable we're here to see how Ella's doing and you're checking out your ass." Trish laughed.

"Ohh I sense a little jealousy." Lisa teased with a wicked smile.

Trish just shook her head smiling. "So how are you?"

"Been better. I saw Vince this morning."

"What happened?" Lisa and Trish blurted out at the same time. It had been driving them crazy all day since they had heard the news.

"What did he say?" Lisa asked sitting down next to Eliza on the couch.

"He told me to call him if I needed anything while I was in town and asked how the movie was going. And then told me to stay away from his son."

"What?" Trish said.

"Yeah he was very nice about it. He said that when he first met me in the auditions, he knew straight away that I was a good person. He went on to say that he sees that even more now because he knows that I would never interfere in Shane's marriage, and that I would simply step aside and let them work this out." Eliza replied, playing the conversation over and over again in her head.

"Oh please." Lisa scoffed. "That marriage has been going downhill for years."

"Well I hate to admit it but she's right." Trish said.

"Oh this is a first where's a tape recorder when you need one." Lisa teased looking around.

"I'm serious." Trish said throwing a cushion at her. "Shane and Marissa have been having problems for a really long time now, and it's only a matter of time before they decide to walk away, it's a horrible thing to say but it's the truth." Trish said holding Eliza's hand. "And I'll tell you what else I know, ever since he met you, I've never seen him happier. So if what you have with Shane is meant to be then I'll support you all the way." Trish smiled.

"We both will."

"Thank you that means a lot to me, but I think it's time I faced the truth about all of this." Eliza sighed.

"What do you mean?" Trish asked.

"Elle, Trish is right, if this is meant to be then you and Shane will find a way, you two belong together, that's the real truth here." Lisa said trying to convince her cousin not to give up.

"No Lis." Eliza said shaking her head. "It doesn't matter if they break up, because the truth is, Shane and I can never be together. It's as simple as that."

**A/N: So what did everyone think? Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Wonder what Shane will do now that Eliza's told him she doesn't want to talk to him anymore?**

**I also want to apologise for not updating sooner; it's just been absolutely insane at work lately. But things should start to settle down by the end of this week, so I'll have a chance to work on the next chapter over the weekend, and hopefully update by the beginning of next month. Keep R&R you know I really appreciate all the feedback!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Offensive language in this chapter.**

**Later that night:**

"Son of a bitch!" Marissa yelled as she walked into the apartment and slammed the door behind her. "Who the fuck does he think he is leaving me? Who do you think you are?" Marissa asked as she threw a framed photo of her and Shane on their wedding day against the wall.

"Bastard!" Marissa screamed, throwing the plates and glasses that were on the kitchen counter onto the floor. She basically trashed everything that she saw, all the while cussing like a sailor as she walked into the bedroom and continued her little tantrum.

A few minutes later Jamie decided to go up and see what was happening. She could hear things being smashed and thrown about, and was scared her whole roof was going to fall on her. So she grabbed the book that she had borrowed from Shane, so it wouldn't look suspicious.

Knock knock… "What the fuck do you want?" Marissa growled opening the door.

"Nice to see you too, I came up to return Shane's book can I come in?" Jamie asked.

"Please yourself you will anyway."

"Holy shit what the hell happened?" Jamie asked looking around.

"None of your damn business." Marissa said as she went back into the bedroom.

"Is everything okay?" Jamie asked following her in.

"God you're pathetic, just like he is what the hell is wrong with you all?"

"Okay look I didn't come here to be insulted and especially not by you. Just tell Shane I came by." Jamie sighed.

"Can't."

"I'm sorry?" Jamie replied turning back around.

"He doesn't live here anymore." Marissa replied, as she tossed some more shirts into a suitcase.

"Marissa can you just stop for a minute what are talking about?"

"He left."

Jamie stood there taking everything in, she like so many others had never gotten along with Marissa, but right there in that very moment, she started to feel a little compassion. She didn't know why but just looking at how dejected Marissa looked, made her feel a little sorry for her.

"Marissa stop." Jamie said softly putting her hand on Marissa's arm. "Please stop, what's going on?"

"Jamie please don't pretend you care." Marissa scoffed.

"Marissa I know that we've never really been friends, but I would like to know what's going on?"

"He left me." Marissa said almost whispering as the feeling of utter sadness took over from the rage she had been feeling all day.

"Oh I'm sorry Marissa I really am."

"Thanks." Marissa replied as she resumed packing. "Look I would really like to be alone and get this done."

"Sure, I guess I'll see you around then." Jamie said.

"Yeah."

* * *

**3 Weeks later:**

"Mark please just put her on the phone."

"Mr. Williams as I have already told you, Ms. Mancuso is unavailable. I would be more than happy to take a message."

"Who the… "Sorry about that JC was standing next to me." Mark interrupted quickly.

"Figures." Shane sighed. "Is there anyway I can talk to Eliza?" Shane asked practically begging.

"I'll try and talk to her. Look Mr. Williams I'm sorry but for the last time Ms. Mancuso is unavailable. Goodbye." Mark said politely as he ended the call.

"Who's this Williams person?" JC scowled.

"Reporter from some Australian magazine, he's been wanting an exclusive with Eliza, for the past few weeks now. Don't worry don't worry I told him very politely that she wasn't doing any interviews right now." Mark explained.

"Good but next time somebody calls, just say it once and hang up."

"Yes sir." Mark whispered, sarcastically saluting her as she walked out.

"She's going to kill you if she catches you doing that." Smirked Brian.

"Brian hey man good to see you." Mark smiled hugging and patting each other on the back.

"Good to see you too how are you?" Brian smiled.

"Yeah okay considering everything."

"How is she?"

"She'll be much better once she gets a hug from her big brother." Eliza smiled walking out of her bedroom.

"Hey girlie lookin good." Tony grinned as she walked over and jumped into his arms. "How are you?" He asked playfully twirling her around.

"I'm okay how are you?"

"Worried about my little sister." Tony replied as he put her down.

"Well don't be I'm fine." Eliza said with a smile. "So how's Rachel? Is she here?"

"No she stayed home she couldn't get anytime off of work. But she passes on her love."

"Well same to her. And speaking of time off how did you manage this little trip?" Eliza queried.

"Well I'm here to see a knee specialist." Tony replied trying not to laugh. He played Soccer and had been recruited during the European off season to an Australian team, but had tweaked an old injury during his last game.

"You are so full of shit, you know that!" Eliza laughed.

"He knows." Trish smirked walking out of Eliza's bedroom. "But he knows we'll forgive him because he's so damn gorgeous."

"Oh my god I've seen an angel!" Tony gasped dramatically turning around and falling to the floor.

"Mark he needs mouth to mouth." Trish said still smirking.

"I'm good."Tony said quickly, getting back up, as they laughed.

"Come here beautiful. How are you?" He asked wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm good how are you?" Trish smiled as they relaxed their grip on each other.

"Breathless you get more and more beautiful every time I see you." Tony smiled running his finger down Trish's face, causing her to blush.

Tony and Trish had been dating for around two years when he fell in love with his current girlfriend and decided to move back to Italy with her. Even though it was very difficult when he left, Trish still had lingering feelings for him even after all this time.

"How's Rachel?"

"Fine she's good."

"So big brother when's your appointment to see the specialist?" Eliza asked trying to end the uneasiness that had suddenly swept through the room.

"Ahh in a few days, so that means you have plenty of time to tell me about this mess that you're in." Tony grinned devilishly as he turned around to face Eliza.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

"Shane O!"

"Hey Brad how are you?" Shane smiled as they shook hands. Brad Willis was an old friend of Shane's from College.

"Good man how are you?" Brad smirked as they sat down and ordered lunch.

"I'm good."

"I bet you are." Brad sniggered.

Shane rolled his eyes as his good friend couldn't help but laugh. In all the years they had known each other, Brad had not changed one little bit. "Shane O what can I say. I was completely shocked when I opened the paper. But I was also very proud of you." Brad laughed.

"Oh thanks, the biggest playboy on the entire East Coast is proud of me. Means a lot." Shane said sarcastically.

"I know it does." Brad laughed. "So how did Marissa take it?"

"Well I'm lucky that she only threw the paper." Shane said rolling his eyes.

"Man I would have loved to have been there." Brad sniggered.

"You're enjoying this aren't you." Shane asked sitting back and shaking his head.

"No I'm not, really." Brad said trying not to laugh. "I'm sorry man but it's Eliza Mancuso, she's freaking unbelievable."

"You done?"

"Alright, alright so how is everything now?"

"Finished."

"That's good so things are getting better." Brad said taking a bite of his lunch.

"No Marissa and I and have separated."

"What, when?" Brad spluttered nearly choking.

"We decided a few weeks ago, we haven't really told anyone, just a few family members." Shane said handing Brad a napkin.

"Man I'm sorry I really am." Brad replied his tone of voice completely changed.

"Thanks but it was coming for a long time."

"So how are you?" Brad asked.

"I'm good actually. I know that sounds cold, but it's like a huge weight has been lifted."

"Shane it doesn't sound cold at all man. You're just trying to make the best of an insane situation. You know make a fresh start, I'm right behind buddy."

"Well thank you." Shane replied.

"And I couldn't imagine anything better than creating a new life with the hottest woman that has ever graced our fine green earth." Brad grinned.

"Again thanks for the support." Shane laughed. "But I haven't seen her since Marissa and separated. She won't return my calls, she avoids me when I go to the set. I really don't know what to do?" Shane said shaking his head.

"Man you need to do what Ritchie did with that Tracey girl."

"I'm not kidnapping her."

"Alright then so where's she staying?" Brad asking wiping his mouth with his napkin.

"The Plaza why?" Shane frowned.

"So just show up… "No good she won't let me up." Shane said.

"Man use a little green." Brad laughed.

"You're right, I'll do just that, thanks for the advice." Shane smiled.

"Anytime my friend." Brad replied grinning, as they continued their lunch.

* * *

**The Plaza:**

"He sounds like a nice guy."

"Yeah but he's a nice **married** guy." Eliza sighed, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"So you haven't spoken since the photo's?" Tony asked laying back on the bed.

"Once but then I told him that nothing could happen, and since then I've kind of been avoiding him." Eliza replied wrinkling up her face as Tony took his shoes off. "Please put them back on." She said trying not to pass out.

"You love it." Tony laughed while trying to stick his foot on his good leg in her face.

"You're disgusting how does Rachel put up with you." Eliza said smacking him away.

"She loves my smells." He said with a cheesy grin.

"Good god, the poor girl's gone insane hasn't she?"

"Yeah probably." Tony laughed. "Anyway, I'm thinking I should meet this Shane guy. Just give him the once over, check if he's good enough." He said cracking his knuckles.

"Oh very scary." Eliza laughed pushing his feet away from her. "You big idiot."

"It scares Mark."

"Yeah but so does JC ." Eliza replied as they walked back out into the living room laughing.

"Who isn't!" Tony laughed closing the door behind them.


	20. Chapter 20

It had now been about a month since Eliza and Shane had seen each other. And even though Mark and even Tony while he was still in the country, had tried their hardest to get Eliza and Shane in the same room, all their attempts had failed, due to JC 's constant interference.

The sometimes overbearing manager had become even more determined to keep Eliza away from Shane, since word leaked out onto the Internet and now to the mainstream media that Shane and Marissa had separated.

"Okay so if you don't need me for anything else, I think I might just head back to the hotel." Mark said.

"No you go ahead do you want me to get someone to drive you back?" Eliza asked.

"No it's okay." Mark smiled cheerfully.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Eliza asked suspiciously. Mark had been acting very strange all day and nobody could work out why.

"I'm perfect." Mark answered with a goofy grin. "I'll see you back at the hotel."

"Okay bye."

"Where's he going?" Paul asked, as Eliza walked back from the parking lot.

"Back to the hotel." Eliza replied.

"Something on your mind?"

"He's up to something." Eliza frowned.

"No you're reading too much into it." Paul laughed nervously.

"Paul,do you know something that I don't?" Eliza asked turning around to face him.

"Me?" Paul asked pointing to himself. "I don't know anything I swear." Paul laughed.

"Now why don't I believe you?" Laughed Eliza.

"Maybe because you have an over- active imagination that's why!" Paul laughed putting his arm around her, as they walked back onset.

Arriving back at her hotel, at around 10pm after a very long and tiring day, Eliza walked up to the front desk to ask if there were any messages for her.

"Hello Ms. Mancuso how are you tonight?" The friendly desk clerk asked.

"I'm okay Casey how are you?" Eliza replied managing a simple smile.

"I'm fine thank you. Would you like your messages now or later?"

"No that's okay I'll take them now thanks." Eliza replied nicely. "Did you see Mark come back earlier?"

"Yes but he was talking on the phone and I assume that's why he didn't collect your messages."

"Okay, thank you Casey good night."

"Good night Ms. Mancuso." Casey smiled.

As Eliza approached her hotel room, she noticed that her door was slightly open. She thought nothing of it as she entered, thinking that Mark must have forgotten to close it.

"Mark I'm back." Eliza called out continuing to go through her mountain of messages.

"Hi there."

Eliza looked up startled. "Where's Mark?" She asked placing her messages down on the small table in the hallway.

"He's not here"

"Then how did you get in?" Eliza asked confused. "No you don't need to answer that." Eliza said shaking her head, as everything fell into place.

"My fault not his. It was the only way, as you haven't returned any of my phone calls and that." Shane said as he stood up from the couch.

"Shane please, you can't be here." A tired Eliza replied walking into the living room of her suite.

She was nervous as Shane walked towards her. Just seeing him in front of her stirred up all the emotions and feelings that she had tried to push aside. She wanted to kiss him and hold him, and tell him that she loved him, but she couldn't. He took her hand in his and raised it to his lips. She started to feel a little weak at the knees. "Shane we can't."

"We need to stop listening to other people and start listening to this, a little more." Shane said as he placed her hand on his heart.

He leaned in and kissed her. The feel of her lips on his again was amazing, her lips were so soft. "I missed you." Eliza whispered as she kissed him back.

"I missed you too." Shane replied with a huge smile. He grabbed her around the waist and held her to his body as they continued their lust filled kiss. They both felt like their hearts were about to jump out of their bodies, as he started to slowly massage her tongue with his. They both slowly pulled away smiling. "Very nice Ms. Mancuso."

"You're quite the kisser yourself." Eliza smiled reaching up to kiss him again.

"What now?" Shane asked, holding her tighter. He loved holding her in his arms.

"I guess we have a few things to talk about." Eliza replied looking into his beautiful and intoxicating eyes.

"Yeah I guess we do." Shane said as they walked over to the couch and sat down. Shane pulled her down onto his lap, and put his arms around her waist as he stole another kiss. Eliza couldn't help but giggle. "What?" Shane laughed.

"This, I never thought that we would be here in my hotel room making out like teenagers!" Eliza said giggling again.

Shane laughed as he held her tighter. They spent the next few hours talking about everything that had happened since they met, and about how they both felt about each other, and about where they both thought this new development in their relationship was heading. And after all of that, they then decided to make out a little more!

"Well I should let you get some sleep." Shane said, it was now about 1am.

"Okay." Eliza replied walking him to the door. "I'm not dreaming am I?" Eliza asked as Shane opened the door.

"No you're not dreaming." Shane grinned.

"I just can't believe this is happening." Eliza smiled.

"I know, but I wouldn't want to take this next step with anyone else." Shane smiled as he cupped her face and kissed her again. They stayed there in the doorway kissing, and holding each other, not even noticing that they had attracted a bit of a crowd.

They soon noticed that they were no longer alone and started to laugh. "Good night." Shane whispered sweetly.

"Good night." Eliza replied smiling lovingly as Shane stepped onto the elevator.

Eliza closed the door, and just broke out into a huge smile, and danced around the room, she hadn't been this happy for a very long time and neither had Shane, who also couldn't wipe the smile off his face.

"Quite a kiss back there." Smiled a lady on the elevator.

"You're one lucky man my friend." Replied the lady's husband.

"Yes I am." Shane said a little embarrassed.

"Well good luck to you both." The woman said as she and her husband stepped off the elevator and entered the lobby.

"Thank you." Shane answered smiling, as the elevator doors closed.

"Did you have a nice night Mr. McMahon?" Jerry the security guard asked, as Shane walked through the parking garage.

"Certainly did Jerry." Shane smiled, as he headed towards his car.

"I certainly did!"

* * *

**A few hours later:**

"Good morning." Eliza replied cheerfully walking out of her bedroom, despite the fact she'd only had 4 hours sleep!

"Good morning, sleep well?" Mark asked a big grin.

"Yes I did thank you, and you?" Eliza smiled.

"Same. So you ready to leave?"

"Yep, you?" Eliza asked.

"All good." Mark smiled.

"Thank you." Eliza smiled giving Mark a peck on the cheek.

Mark smiled, "Anytime."

As Eliza walked to her trailer, she was still unable to hide the extremely happy mood that she was in. She smiled and said to hello to everyone she and Mark passed. Which of course created even more talk as people tried to figure out what was going on.

"So when's Craig coming back?" Craig was Eliza's bodyguard who had to go back to Canada to look after his sick aunt.

"A few more weeks. And I see you, just go over and talk to her." Eliza smiled as they passed Emily, who had a massive crush on Mark.

"I'm not doing anything." Mark protested.

"Mark go I think I can make it to my trailer without any trouble. I'll be fine, go."

"You sure?"

"Yes now go." Eliza laughed. "Hi Mace how you this morning?" Eliza said walking into her trailer.

"What the hell are you so chipper about at this god awful hour?" Macey asked as she sipped her extra large and extra strong coffee.

"Life Mace, life." Eliza laughed as she planted a big kiss on the side of Macey's head.

"What?"

"Have a look." Eliza smiled pointing out of the window.

"Works fast our little man doesn't he." Macey laughed as they watched Mark and Emily holding hands. It had only taken him about 3 months to work up enough courage to actually have a proper conversation with her! "Anyway back to my question."

"What I'm always happy when my friends are happy." Eliza smiled

"Nice try but no." Macey said. "I mean for starters it's 6 bloody am, and yes we're all very happy that Mark will finally be getting some, god knows it's about time, but... Oh my god who is he?" Macey asked suddenly getting very excited.

"Who is who? Eliza replied trying not to smile.

"Well for the past month you've been walking around like you had the weight of the world on your shoulders, and now you can't wipe that little girly smile off your face. But most importantly, your boobs look amazing!"

Eliza looked at her friend in the mirror, and laughed, "What?"

"Every time I'm in love my boobs always look good. And being your very good friend, I can honestly say that your boobs have never looked better, so dish girl!"

Laughing, Eliza shook her head.

"I'm waiting." Macey said putting her hands on her hips, as Eliza started to giggle. "Oh no, no it isn't?" Macey said eyes nearly bulging out of her head. "It is isn't it?" Macey said smiling

"Knock, knock."

"Argh hold that thought" Macey said impatiently as she answered the door. "What!"

"Umm, these just got delivered for Ms. Mancuso."

"Ohh sorry, thanks darl." Macey said as she closed the door and smelled the big bouquet of thorn less white, yellow and red roses.

Eliza smiled as she reached in for the card.

"So?" Macey asked.

Blushing as she read the little note. "Thank you – Love Shane"

"Hmm... I can only imagine what that means!" Macey grinned.

"So dirty." Eliza laughed.

"Yeah I know!"

**Upstate New York:**

"Oh Marissa what are you doing?"

"Get away from me." Marissa replied, pouring herself another drink. She had been staying at her family's summer home, as she couldn't bear to be in the apartment any longer. She had also been on a non-stop drinking binge since arriving at the house.

"Are you just going to give up? Because that's not the Marissa I know." M.G said running a finger down the side of Marissa's face.

"Shut up." Marissa growled pushing M.G's hand away.

"Why don't you make me!" M.G said grabbing her.

"Oh you're going to regret saying that." Marissa grinned as she pulled M.G into a steamy kiss!


	21. Chapter 21

**That night:**

Shane, who had been unable to stop thinking about Eliza all day and what had nearly happened in her hotel room, quietly entered the sound studio and watched from the back as Eliza finished her scene. He loved watching her, she was so talented, he could watch her all day and night, but what he really wanted to do was continue on from where they had left off earlier.

"Cut! Great work today everyone thank-you." Jo called. "Elle you were fantastic thank you sweetheart, I'll see you tomorrow" He said hugging his leading lady.

As Eliza was hugging Jo, she noticed Shane.

"Thanks Jo, bye." Eliza replied walking over to a smiling Shane.

"Hi." Shane said hugging her.

"Hi" Eliza smiled hugging him back. She was just so happy to see him, she didn't even care that everyone was staring at them.

"That should keep them busy for a while." Shane grinned, as they walked hand in hand to Eliza's trailer. "So how was your day?" Shane asked opening the trailer door.

"Tiring, but it started off pretty nicely though."

"Strange so did mine." Shane grinned closing the door behind him.

"That is strange." Eliza laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck as they kissed.

"I needed that." Shane said.

"Bad day?"

"Yeah it's always crazy leading up to a PPV, but this more than makes up for it." Shane smiled.

"Well let me see if I can make it even better." Eliza smiled naughtily, as she pulled him in for another kiss.

Shane swept Eliza off her feet and laid her down on the couch, and eased himself on top of her. He began kissing her neck and then back to her hungry lips.

"Baby" Eliza whispered, as he moved down Eliza's body tickling her in the process. "Baby your pocket is vibrating." Eliza said giggling.

"What? Argh my phone." Shane said slowly sitting up as he pulled his phone out. He had been so preoccupied that he didn't even feel it vibrating away!

"Good evening Shane McMahon speaking."

"No" Shane mouthed smiling as Eliza straddled his lap, and continued unbuttoning his shirt a little more.

Smiling again like a naughty schoolgirl, she started to kiss his neck, and then his face, and back to his neck.

"Hey Steph what's up?" Shane asked smiling.

Eliza looked down and smiled. And then whispered in Shane's ear, "You!"

Shane couldn't help but laugh. "Steph can you hang on for a minute." Putting his hand over his cell so his sister couldn't hear. "Be good."

"Fine." Eliza said pouting as she climbed off him and sat back down on the couch, still pouting.

"Sorry about that Steph what were you saying?" Shane said looking over pointing his finger to make Eliza stay where she was.

Eliza started to move her hand up and down Shane's thigh. Shane smiled as he moved her hand and mouthed "Stop" again. Eliza smiled as she nodded her head.

"No you know what I'll come in and handle it. No it's okay it won't take me that long. Okay bye." Shane said as he ended the call.

"Anything serious?" Eliza inquired as she sat back down on Shane's lap.

"No but I should go over to the office to sort this out though." Shane said. "But first… Shane grinned as he pulled Eliza closer.

After a few minutes Shane slowly pulled away. "We should go before we do something that will get us arrested!"

Eliza smiled "Now that would look good in the papers." They both laughed.

"Do you want me drive you back to the hotel while I go back to the office?" Shane asked touching her face.

"Could I come with you?" Eliza asked, as she started to re-button Shane's shirt.

"Of course you can come, I just didn't think you would want to." Shane replied as he brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"I want to be where ever you are." Eliza answered.

"Okay well let's go then." Shane smiled.

"Does that mean I have to get up?"

"Yes unless we can get some people to carry us and the couch out of here." Shane said laughing.

Eliza laughed as she got up and pulled Shane up also.

They fixed their clothes and Eliza fixed her hair, as Shane looked on smiling.

They walked out holding hands, not even caring that the media could see them, as they approached the car.

"You sure you about this?" Eliza asked giving Shane the option of backing out, as all the photographers rushed up to the gates, fighting amongst each other, as they took their photos.

"Absolutely." Shane smiled opening and closing the car door for her.

"You know they aren't going to go away, are you really sure?" Eliza asked apprehensively as Shane got into the car.

"I'm sure. They don't matter, the only thing that matters is that we're finally together, and that's the way it's going to stay." Shane smiled leaning over and giving Eliza a reassuring kiss on the lips.

"I hope so." Eliza thought to herself as they drove out of the gates.

Shane and Eliza walked hand in hand as they made their way into Shane's office.

"Hi" Shane said seeing his sister sitting there.

"Hi there." Steph said as she looked up and saw the two of them holding hands. "Hey Elle." Steph said hugging Eliza. Steph couldn't help but laugh and smile at the new development.

"Hi Steph how are you?" Eliza replied hugging her back.

"I'm great how are you"

Smiling, "I'm good thanks."

"You know I just thought of someone who would really like to meet you, do you mind?" Steph asked.

"No it's fine." Eliza smiled.

"Oh don't worry about me I'll just stay here by myself." Shane said sitting down behind his desk.

"Sounds good." Steph said as she Eliza left.

"Bye." Eliza yelled back.

"Yeah bye." Shane said trying to make them feel guilty about leaving him. The girls continued to laugh as they walked down the hall.

"Annie I have someone who wants to meet you?"

"Oh who the IRS telling me to expect a big tax refund this year." Annie replied sarcastically, as she continued working.

"No better." Steph smiled leading Eliza into the room.

"Hi Annie" Eliza said softly.

Annie screamed looking up. "Oh my god Eliza Mancuso, and she's in my office." Annie screamed again.

Steph and Eliza laughed.

"How are you?" Eliza asked smiling.

Annie came around from the back of her desk.

"I'm great how are you?" Annie asked as she nearly shook Eliza's arm off.

"I'm great." Eliza said laughing.

"Oh sorry" Annie let go of Eliza's hand.

"No harm done," Eliza said laughing smiling.

"And you thought I was fan!" Steph added

"Please take a seat." Annie said ushering them in.

"Thanks we're not interrupting you are we?"

"Oh who cares!" An animated Annie replied. "So what brings you here?" Annie asked.

"She came with Shane." A happy Steph replied as she winked at Annie.

Smiling, "Oh I see." Annie nodded her head, knowing exactly what Steph meant.

Eliza just laughed.

"No that's really good. Shane's a great guy and he certainly knows how to make a girl work hard for her money." Annie laughed.

"Well speaking of that, I actually I wanted to apologise to you."

"Why?" A surprised Annie asked.

"About the whole newspaper thing."

"Oh that, no that was nothing. Though giving me a small role in your new movie would be a great step to healing the wounds." Annie replied smiling.

"Okay that's definitely our cue to leave." Steph said as grabbed Eliza's arm, as they all laughed.

"Well it was a pleasure to meet you Annie" Eliza said reaching out her hand.

"Oh pleasure was all mine" Annie replied shaking Eliza's hand.

Steph and Eliza were still laughing and joking as the walked into Shane's office.

"I just introduced her to Annie." Steph said laughing.

"How's the hearing?" Shane laughed.

"We still have a little left." Steph laughed. "So are you nearly finished?"

"Yeah just receiving the last of everything now." Shane replied as he got up and walked over the fax machine. "Finished." Shane said as he walked back to his desk to tidy up.

"So what have you two got planned for tonight?" Steph asked.

"Just a quiet dinner." Shane smiled looking at Eliza.

"Oh good nothing important, then you won't mind us taking your girl here will you?" Annie smiled walking in and linking arms with Eliza.

"Good idea." Steph grinned, reading Annie's mind. She and Annie always went out on a Thursday night for a girls night out when Steph was in town.

"No hang on you're leaving again?"

"Yep. You good?" Steph laughed looking at Eliza.

"I'm a little scared." Eliza laughed.

"You should be." Annie laughed.

"Alright you two say goodbye and then we can go." Steph grinned.

"Are you going to be okay?" Eliza smiled as she and Shane kissed.

"No don't leave me." Shane said holding Eliza around the waist.

"Alright enough of this let's go. Take a good look at your girl because after tonight she'll never be the same." Annie said dramatically while Stephanie tried not to burst out laughing.

"You know maybe we should do this another time." Eliza suggested turning around and nervously looking at the girls.

"No way no time like the present, let's go." Annie replied.

"Ok." Eliza replied even more nervous. "Are you okay with this?"

"It's fine we'll have other nights, have a great time." Shane replied kissing Eliza.

"Times up let's go girl." Steph laughed playfully pulling her away.

"Bye Shane'O don't wait up!" Annie shouted back as the girls walked out.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Adult themes ahead!**

**NYC:**

Knock knock knock….

"What?" Shane mumbled not knowing if he was awake or dreaming. He then realised he wasn't dreaming as the knocking continued. He rolled over and looked at the clock, it was 4:30am. "Coming." He called out stumbling out of his room. "What?" Shane said opening up the door, still half-asleep.

"Hey gorgeous." Eliza giggled as Mick the night doorman was trying to keep her from falling over.

"Hi baby." Shane laughed. "Hi Mick."

"Hi Mr. McMahon." Mick replied. "Henry dropped her off. He drove into the underground parking garage, and I told him that I would personally bring her up here to you." Mick and Henry (the McMahon's personal driver) had been good friends since they were young kids, so Henry knew he could trust him to make sure Eliza made it up to Shane's suite safely.

"But don't worry nobody saw her, I used the service elevator just in case."

"Thanks Mick I appreciate it." Shane smiled as he helped bring Eliza inside.

"I think I drank too much." Eliza said as they sat her down on the couch.

"You think?" Shane replied sitting down next to her. "Thanks Mick." Shane smiled.

"No problem, night."

"Night." Shane replied as the guard closed the door.

"We're just friends don't worry."

"Okay." Shane laughed.

"You wanna know a secret… "Okay." Shane said as Eliza wrapped an arm around him.

"I've fallen in love and he's amazing. But shh don't tell anyone it's a secret." She said putting a finger up to her lips.

"I promise." Shane laughed. "Hang on baby let me get that." Shane said getting up to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mick, yeah no she's fine." Shane smiled looking at a giggling Eliza. "Okay thanks bye." Shane said turning his back to hang the phone up. "That was… "THUMP!"

"Ohh baby! Are you okay?" Shane said rushing over to see if she was okay.

"I'm great." Eliza said laughing hysterically as she lay flat on her back.

"Okay let's go into the bedroom." Shane chuckled, picking her up carrying her into the bedroom.

"I love you." Eliza smiled, as he gently lay her down on the bed.

"I love you too." Shane smiled, lovingly brushing the hair from her face, as she drifted off to sleep.

**Next Morning:**

Shane had been awake for about 10 minutes, quietly watching the woman who had stolen his heart, as she slept.

Eliza slowly opened her eyes, "Good morning." Shane whispered as his strong hands gently touched her face.

A smile appeared on her face. "Morning." Eliza replied rubbing her eyes, not really knowing how she came to be in Shane's hotel room.

"How's your head?" Shane asked brushing the hair out of her eyes.

"It's okay actually, but how did I… "Mick brought you up at around 4:30 this morning, and I thought that I better let you in, before you found someone better." He joked.

"There's nobody better."

Shane smiled as he touched her face.

"Is it okay if I have a shower please?"

"No problem, go right ahead." Shane replied grinning, as Eliza crawled over him.

About 15 minutes later Eliza came out of the bathroom just wearing one of Shane's shirts.

"Oh shit!"

"You okay?" Eliza asked coming over and bending down to help him. Shane had accidentally spilt his orange juice all over his pants.

"My fault, I've just never seen anyone so good."Shane asked motioning his head towards the television behind Eliza. " What do you think?"

"What!" Eliza turned her head and laughed, as she saw a T.V advertisement for Victoria Secret specialty DVD! "Oh that's it!" Eliza said playfully hitting Shane in the arm. They broke out laughing as he pulled Eliza onto the bed and on top of him. Passionately kissing each other, Eliza slipped her tongue into Shane's mouth. His mouth was wet and he tasted so sweet and amazing. Eliza moved to his neck, kissing and licking him, while he lovingly caressed her back.

"Oh Ella" Shane moaned, as Eliza moved her lips down his body. She looked up at Shane's face as she licked his nipple and smiled seductively. She then slowly moved her way back up to his hungry lips.

He grabbed her hair and kissed her aggressively. Shane bit her lower lip softly and she let out a little moan. Moving her lips to his ear, she started to kiss and lick his ear a little more.

"Shane make love to me" She softly whispered.

"Are you sure?" Shane whispered back as they looked into each others eyes.

"Yes, but if you don't want to then that's okay I don't want to rush anything." Eliza replied.

"Are you kidding, I've wanted to make love to you since the first time we met, I just didn't want you to think I was pressuring you or anything." Shane admitted. "I love you Ella."

A beautiful smile appeared across her face, "I love you too."

He wrapped his arms around her again and gently moved her onto her back. Shane lay down next to her, slightly sitting up as he slowly unbuttoned her shirt and smiled as his eyes gazed down at her beautiful body. He grabbed her arms and gently pinned them above her head. He kissed and licked her face, and then moved his mouth down to her breasts. He stroked her hard nipple between his fingers whilst worshiping the other with his mouth. Eliza was in pure ecstasy. Her moans and the way she moved her body was driving them both to the point of insanity.

But this was their first time and Shane had no intent of taking her quickly. No he wanted to show her how much he craved her, how much his body craved her. He let go of her hands and moved up to kiss her again. Moving so he lay gently on top of her, Shane took her head in his hands, and lowered his mouth to hers, sending a shock through both of them as their lips touched. He slipped his tongue against her lower lip, and she opened her mouth, allowing him to enter. She hungrily sucked it, as she grasped his ass with her fingers. Loving the feeling of her delicate hands on him, he couldn't help but let out a moan of his own as she pulled him closer to her.

"I need to taste you." Shane moaned, slowly moving his way down her body. He stroked the outside of her legs, waiting for her to open them for him. "Look at what I'm doing baby." Eliza looked down with a hooded gaze and smiled as she saw Shane smiling back at her. Her eyes focused on his as she slowly spread her legs apart allowing him to slip in-between. Shane looked down, finding her to be neatly trimmed, her sweet pink lips swollen from her excitement. He groaned as the sweet juice hit his tongue, she was so wet, and it was him that made her that way. It had been a long time since that had happened for him.

He touched her glistening lips with his open mouth again, as Eliza noticeably shivered. A soft moan escaping from her mouth. She opened her legs even more. Shane let his tongue slip out again, gently licking her from the top down, then up again slowly. He could feel her jewel stiffen as he passed over it with his soft tongue. She slowly began to gyrate her hips, pushing her herself gently into his flickering tongue. Then Shane placed his mouth over her, his top lip on her jewel, as he slowly explored around her hole with his tongue. The juices were flowing quickly, he swallowed, enjoying her sweet taste. He gently pushed his tongue into her entrance, and she grabbed his head, pulling him closer to her. Shane slipped his tongue into her as far as he could, as his hands wandered up her body to her heaving breasts. He pulled and fondled her hard, stiff nipples, as he continued working in and out of her.

Eliza was beginning to twitch, lifting her hips off the mattress a little, then pulling Shane's head into her wetness. She let out a loud cry as he gently slipped his middle finger into her, letting her juices coat it. Slowly, he began to push into her, slipping it all the way in as he continued his expert attention. She was tight, but took it easily, moaning softly as he moved it in and out. Her moans became louder as he inserted another finger. He started sucking harder on her stiffness, his mouth now covering every inch. Eliza's grip in his hair became tighter, Shane knew what was happening now, as he felt the buildup and delighted as she came all over his face. She moaned louder and louder, bucking her hips wildly as he tried to keep his fingers inside her.

It was a long orgasm, followed by several smaller tingles as she came down from each one slowly. Shane backed out his fingers, kissing gently at her opening, and licking slowly out to her thighs. His lips soaking wet. She looked at him hungrily.

"Oh my god, I've never felt anything like that before!" Eliza said, eyes wide.

Shane couldn't help but grin, crawling back up her body and sucking on his fingers that were completely covered. "You taste fucking amazing baby." He whispered capturing her mouth again so she could taste herself. Usually Eliza wasn't much for talk like that but with Shane it completely turned her on. She dug her nails up and down his back as they devoured each other.

"I need you." Eliza whispered reaching down between them to run her fingers up and down his very hard length. He gasped as her hand expertly glided up and down. Shane prayed that he wouldn't come right then and there. He was enjoying her attention very much. Marissa had never really liked any sort of foreplay without a lot of pleading, so this was a very welcomed surprise. They kissed hungrily. Eliza glided her free hand up and down his back whilst the other was continuing to play. "I need you inside of me." She whispered again.

He teased her opening, rubbing along it, positioning his head an inch inside her. She rewarded him with new wetness to mix with his.

His pulse throbbed in her hand as she aimed it where she needed him the most. Pushing just a little more, he felt her swollen lips part enough to admit his crown. Shane stopped there, feeling her hot wetness squeezing him, wondering if he now felt her pulse or his own.

"Please baby," she sighed.

Shane pushed in another inch. She gasped.

Eliza moaned. She enveloped him with all four limbs, crushing her mouth to his, and taking him all the way inside of her, as Shane started to thrust slowly. He softly kissed her face, watching her while he moved deeper and deeper.

"Are you okay?" He asked kissing her.

Moaning, "Yes." Moving her body in sync with his. Shane then started to go faster.

"Harder baby, harder." Eliza moaned, as she tightened her legs around Shane's waist. "Oh Shane!" Eliza screamed as she could feel him go deeper. She held onto his neck and ran her other hand up his back. They kissed as they held each other.

"Ohhh Shane."

"Ella, Ella" Shane screamed, increasing his speed to maddening.

"Oh baby!" Eliza screamed, as she felt a sudden and fast flow of energy rush through her body. "I love you." Eliza said as Shane lay gently on top of her.

"I love you." Shane smiled burying his face in her hair, still trying to catch his breath. Fully satisfied that his seed was now deep inside of her.

They held each other for what seemed like forever as their heart rates slowly came down.

"So what have you got planned today seeing as though you have a late start?" Shane asked, moving onto his back and bringing her to lay on his chest. He lay there running his hand through Eliza's long dark hair.

"Not much sleeping mostly." They both laughed.

"Good idea." Shane smiled.

"So what did you girls get up too last night?"

"Not really sure but I remember Annie trying to get me to dance with her, I don't think I did though."

"Why not you're a great dancer."

"She was on top of our table." Eliza laughed.

"Yeah that's our Annie." Shane laughed, as he continued stroking Eliza's hair. "I love this." Shane smiled after a short period of silence.

"What do you love?" Eliza asked lifting her head up to look at him.

"This being with you, and being happy. I haven't been this happy, well I've never been this happy before. Thank you for that." Shane warmly smiled.

"Oh baby, I should be the one thanking you." Eliza smiled as she lovingly touched his face. "I used to think that my life couldn't get any better, I was complete and happy being single. But then I met you, and I realised that I didn't want to be alone anymore." Eliza smiled as they kissed.

"Hello, hello anyone home?"

Shane and Eliza both looked at each other. "Who's that?" Shane asked.

"I think it sounds like Trish." Eliza whispered.

"What's she doing here?" Shane said completely confused.

"Hello? Shane are you home?" Lisa who was also there shouted out.

"I thought the doorman said he was home?" Trish said.

"What do we do?" Shane said.

"I'll hide in here, you answer the door." Eliza said wrapping a sheet around her, just in case.

"Coming." Shane yelled out, as he pulled his T-shirt and boxer shorts on. "Hello ladies." Shane smiled.

"Hi there, sorry to disturb you but can we come in?" Lisa asked smiling.

"Of course." Shane replied stepping aside.

"Hey Shane" Trish smiled.

"Hey" Shane replied with a smile.

"So you're probably wondering why we're here?" Trish said feeling nervous herself.

"A little." Shane replied.

"Well… Trish said a little embarrassed.

"We want to know what's up with you Eliza?" Lisa asked losing patience. She knew if she waited until Trish had worked up the courage to ask they'd be here all day. Trish was a little nervous about questioning their boss' son about his love life.

"_Flashback"_

"_We should just wait until we see Ella and then ask her." Trish said as the taxi arrived at Shane's hotel._

"_No come on, I want to know where he stands in all of this." Lisa said practically pulling Trish out of the taxi._

"_Lis I really don't want to do this."_

"_Trish let's go." __Lisa_ sighed walking into the hotel. "Trish!"

"_Okay."_

"_Hi Michael." __Lisa_ smiled reading the desk clerk's name badge. "We're friends of Shane McMahon's we were just wondering if he was in?" _Lisa_ asked the desk clerk.

"_Let me check." Michael replied smiling, picking up the phone._

"_Oh no he doesn't know we're in town and we just wanted to surprise him." __Lisa_ smiled sweetly batting her eyes a few times.

"_Okay go right up, he's on the fifth floor, penthouse one." He smiled. He recognised both of them and figured it would be alright just this once.  
_

"_Thank you Michael." __Lisa_ said giving him a flirtatious wink. 

"_You're unbelievable." Trish laughed shaking her head._

"_Hey it got us in right." __Lisa_ laughed as they walked over to the elevators. "You need to calm down." _Lisa_ said as Trish fidgeted around the elevator.

"_I can't help it. Let's just go this is going to backfire and we'll get fired." Trish said frantically as the doors opened._

"_Too late." She laughed pulling Trish out._

"_End Flashback"_

"Why do you ask?" Shane asked not having seen the morning papers.

"You haven't seen this morning's paper?" Trish asked.

"No why?" Shane frowned.

"Hang on." Lisa smiled walking over and opening up the door. "Take a look." She said picking up the newspaper from outside his room and handing it to him.

"Officially A Couple!" Shane said reading the papers headline out aloud, which was accompanied by photos of them leaving the set yesterday.

"So is it true, are you two a couple?" Lisa asked.

"BANG!"

"What was that?" Trish asked a little startled by the sudden noise.

"Is someone here?" Lisa asked looking down the hall. Her mind was jumping to all different types of conclusions, though none resulted in what was about to happen.

"It isn't what you think…baby." Shane called out.

"Hi there." Eliza smiled biting her lower lip, as she walked down the hall.

Lisa and Trish's facial expressions were priceless, as Eliza and Shane looked on smiling. Lisa just stood there with her mouth open still not knowing what to say.

"Hi" Trish managed to get out.

Lisa could only manage a little nod.

"You two okay?" Eliza asked.

"Ahh… Lisa stuttered. "Wha what…"We're going to go is what she's trying to say." Trish smiled pointing to the door.

"Good seeing you again Shane, bye hun," Trish said.

"Bu... Bye" Lisa stuttered again as Trish pulled her out of the room.

Eliza turned and buried her head into Shane's chest as they burst out laughing.

"I guess we're out now." Shane said still laughing.

"I'm sorry I saw a spider and freaked out and accidentally knocked over some things."

"Are you okay?" Shane laughed, pulling her into a hug.

"I think so but maybe you could just go and have a look."

"Okay." Shane chuckled. "I guess this means we're going to be the talk of the locker room." Shane said looking around the bedroom for the spider.

"I'll add it to the list." Eliza laughed.

"Done. He was in the bathroom." Shane said squashing the spider with some paper and flushing him.

"Are you sure?" Eliza said peeping around the corner, not wanting to go back in.

"Yes baby." Shane laughed. "Well I should really start to get ready," Shane said noticing the time.

"Want some company?"

"Love some." Shane grinned.

**A/N: I had fun writing this chapter. When I wrote this chapter a few days ago, I was thinking to myself that I hope everyone wouldn't think this was too soon. But then I thought that I'm sure everyone wouldn't, because they have been waiting for Eliza and Shane to get together, so my reasoning was, "Why wait!" Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you liked the chapter.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I own only my OC's, everyone else belongs to the WWE.**

**At the office:**

Steph sat bleary eyed at her desk head in her hands, as she was still feeling the full effect from the previous night out with the girls.

"Max two more please."

"More Steph you're only allowed two every four hours."

"What's your point?" Steph asked holding her head as she looked up.

"It's only been 35 minutes… and what the hell do doctors know." Maxi smiled.

"Thank you."

"Awe you look so pretty Steffy."

"Go away bitch."

"Oh nice that's very nice." Annie gently laughed carefully, as not to enhance the throbbing in her head.

"Oh thanks Max." Annie smiled as she took the headache pills and the glass of water.

"Umm I'll just get some more."

"Yeah that's better." Annie smiled, sitting down on Steph's couch. "So last night was good"

Steph only managed to nod her head in agreement, as she rested it back down on the desk.

"That girl is completely insane I can see Shane is going to have a lot of fun."

"Oh stop right now, I really do not want to imagine that okay." Steph said holding her hand up in the air.

"Alright I apologise. But honestly I really like her."

"Yeah she's great, they actually make a good couple." Steph said, slowly lifting her head up as Maxi came back in. "Thanks Max."

"They do make a good couple, and he seems much happier." Annie smiled, as Maxi left.

"He is, but I think it also has a lot to do with having a lot less drama in his life."

"Of course, that ex wife of his was a complete bitch!" Annie laughed.

"Yeah she was and still is." Steph said laughing, while holding her head.

"So I wonder how Elle's feeling?" Steph smiled.

"I can only imagine!"

**Shane's Suite:**

"Oh very nice." Eliza smiled as Shane came into the bedroom looking extremely irresistible in his suit. "You know what else is nice?" Eliza smiled, as she walked over and put her arms around his neck.

"You in that towel." Shane grinned wrapping his arms around her waist.

"No but thank you." Eliza giggled, as they kissed.

"Mmm that is nice." Shane smiled.

"Stay with me today."

"Baby I wish I could but I have meetings all day."

"Sure I can't change your mind?" Eliza asked sweetly, as she playfully ran her finger down Shane's chest.

"Play fair." Shane laughed.

"Never." Eliza replied as they couple kissed.

"Bye baby." Shane smiled pulling away.

"Bye." Eliza laughed.

Eliza walked back over to the bed, as her cell phone started to ring. "Please no." She begged, hoping it wasn't the studio asking her to come to the set.

Eliza smiled as Chris' name came up on the caller I.D. "Hello there how are you."

"Hey kiddo I'm good, how are you?"

"I'm great." Eliza replied with a huge smile.

"Good to hear, so you busy right now?"

"No not really, why?"

"Thought we could meet up and have some breakfast or something." Chris replied.

"Sounds good." Eliza smiled.

"Good well I'm at Steph's so I'll come over and pick you up and we can go from there."

"Well I'm actually not at the hotel at the moment, I stayed with Shane last night."

"Oh really." Chris teased

"Yes really, and Chris… "Yeah?"

"Grow up." Eliza said extremely lovingly.

"Never going to happen little one, see you soon." Chris laughed as he ended the call.

About twenty minutes later Chris arrived. "Hi there." Eliza smiled as she opened the door.

"Hey." Chris smiled hugging his best friend.

"Come in I'll just be a few more minutes."

"Yeah no problem." Chris replied as he sat down on the couch.

"Nice." Chris yelled out looking around.

"My man has good taste."

"So ownership has taken place?" Chris yelled out sarcastically.

"You're disgusting." Eliza said coming out of the bedroom, and throwing her towel at him. "So where should we go?"

"Well there's actually a nice little place that a few of the boys told me about, so I thought we could go there." Chris smiled throwing the towel back.

"Sounds good let's go I'm starving." Eliza smiled putting the back in the bathroom.

"I bet you are!" Chris grinned.

"Ohh get out." Eliza sighed, as she "gently" pushed him out the door.

"The Plaza"

"Thanks for this I'll be like 10 minutes make yourself at home." Eliza yelled out from the bathroom. She had sweetly persuaded Chris to detour back to her hotel before breakfast.

"Okay." Chris smiled as he followed her into the bedroom and jumped onto her bed.

About half an hour later! Eliza came out of the bathroom dressed in her hip hugger jeans and a tiny black shirt.

"Sorry I took so long." Eliza said sitting on her bed and putting her black high-heeled boots on.

"No problem you look nice." Chris smiled stretching as he stood up.

"Thank you. You ready?" Eliza smiled, as she pulled her jeans over her boots.

"Yep but just so you know I may be over a lot more, the bed and I have formed a connection, and it's special." Chris grinned as they walked out of the bedroom.

"Oh my god."

**Meanwhile:**

"Oh this is a nice sight." Shane smirked walking into his sister's office. "I thought when I heard you two were in here, I'd find you both hard at work, but no... "Shut up!" Steph and Annie said in unison.

"Beautiful." Shane laughed pulling a chair out to the side and sitting down, so he could see both women.

"So have you heard from your girl this morning?" Steph asked.

"She's doing good." Shane smiled.

"Really I thought that she'd still be sleeping." Laughed Annie who was still lying down on Steph's couch.

"No she's fine, well she was when I left this morning." Shane said casually.

Steph and Annie looked at Shane with confused looks on their faces.

"She stayed with me last night." Shane smiled.

"Go Shane'O." Annie laughed as she lay back down again.

"How did that happen?" Steph asked.

"Henry dropped her off early this morning it was like 4:30 or something, and Mac brought her up to my room."

"We tried to get her to come back with us, but she said she wanted to get back home. But I guess we misunderstood!" Annie snickered.

"Annie do you ever think about anything other than sex?" Steph queried as she rested her head back on her desk.

"Only when I'm not having it!"

"Oh okay I'm going." Shane said.

"No stay and talk with us." Annie pouted.

"A gentleman never tells." Shane laughed.

"Well telling by your mood it must have been amazing."

"Bye ladies." Shane grinned as he left.

"Yep I think our girl rocked his world!"

"Disgusting, you're completely disgusting." Steph mumbled, her head still resting on her desk.

"Yeah I know." Annie laughed turning over and closing her eyes.

**Restaurant:**

"Thanks." Chris smiled at the waitress, as he and Eliza sat in one of the back booths.

"Thanks for dragging yourself away from the bed." Smiled Eliza.

"Only for you." Chris grinned. "So I guess everything is good between you and Shane?"

"He's amazing." Beamed Eliza.

"You're happy?"

"Very." Eliza replied smiling.

"That's what I like to hear. I'm happy for you two." Chris smiled.

"Thank you, and what about you and Steph still good?"

"We're fine." Chris replied.

"That was convincing. Is there something wrong?"

"No everything's good." Chris smiled. "So were you three good little girls last night?"

"No comment." Laughed Eliza.

"That explains Steph's mood this morning." Chris laughed. "So you had a good time?"

"Yeah I did actually. Annie's great I really like her, even though she's completely insane."

"More like she's psychotic!" Chris laughed. "So what did you three get up too?"

"We had a few drinks, did a little dancing and then a lot more drinking." Eliza smiled, sipping her water.

"Oh good so nothing unusual then."

"Exactly." Eliza smiled.

For the remainder of the morning Chris and Eliza sat at the little café, eating and drinking their coffees, while catching up with everything that was going on in each other's lives.

"So what time does the house show start?" Eliza asked as the waitress cleared their table.

"Shit in like an hour." Chris said looking at his watch.

"Oh I'm sorry you should have told me to shut up!"

"No I like hearing about everything that's going on. And I like spending time with my best friend." Chris smiled as they walked over to pay.

"Well I like seeing you too." Eliza smiled as they walked out.

Chris smiled, "Well… oh you know what I have an idea… come on kiddo." Chris smiled putting his arm around her waist and walked towards his car.

"Why where are you taking me?" Eliza asked nervously.

"It's a surprise."

**A/N: Now that's what I call a good morning, spending it with two very gorgeous men, she's very lucky girl! And I wonder what Y2J has planned? I'm half way through it now and it's funny and a little mean all at the same time, but hey that's so Chris for you **

**Thanks for all the reviews and for taking the time to read my story. I hope you know that I truly appreciate all the support!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: This was way, way, way before Chris left, so a few of the people may no longer be on Raw.**

"**Madison Square Gardens:"**

"Chris can't I just stay in the car?" Eliza moaned, refusing to get out of the car.

"No you can't don't worry you'll be fine." Chris laughed. "Now unlock the door." Every time he would unlock her door, she would just re-lock it!

"No."

"Eliza out right now." Chris said trying to keep a straight face.

"Christopher Irvine I am a grown woman if I chose not to get out of this car then I don't have to."

"Eliza Maree Mancuso." Chris said with his hands on his hips.

Breathing in and out, "Fine."

"Good girl." Chris smiled helping Eliza out of his rented SUV. "You know I can't understand how you can still be so shy, it amazes me." Chris said amused.

"I can't help it, it's just meeting a lot of new people you know." Eliza said nervously.

"It's okay I'm right here." Chris laughed putting his arm around his best friend. "You ready?"

"I guess." Eliza nodded.

"Come on I'll introduce you to a few people and then you can hide in my dressing room."

"Alright." Eliza smiled, liking the sound of that last part.

"It'll be fine."

"Hey Nick this is my best … "Oh my god I'm a huge fan of yours Ms. Mancuso may I please have your autograph?" Nick was the head of WWE security.

"Of course." Eliza replied, more than happy to sign the piece of paper he handed her. _"To Nick have a great day – Many thanks, Eliza Mancuso."_

"Oh thank you so much. You can go right through." He smiled.

"Thanks Nick." Chris said as he led Eliza down the hall towards his locker room.

As they walked down the hall Eliza stayed very close to Chris, which made him smile.

"You okay?" He whispered. "Yep." Eliza smiled gripping his arm tighter.

"Hey Chris how … whoa Eliza Mancuso." Smiled The Big Show

"Hi there." Eliza smiled as she looked up.

"Sorry Elle this is Paul."

"Hi how are you?" Show smiled extending his hand.

"Hi I'm good thanks how are you?" Eliza smiled shaking his hand back.

"Great thanks." Show smiled completely unaware that he was staring.

"You good big guy?" Chris grinned.

"Yeah sorry I ... I have somewhere to be… I don't know where." The Big Show stuttered.

Eliza smiled, "It was very nice meeting you."

"Same… same… amazing. Okay I'm ahh going bye." Show stuttered again as he walked off completely embarrassed.

"You love just turning grown men into bumbling idiots don't you." Chris laughed as they walked off.

"I actually think he likes you." Eliza joked.

"Who doesn't." Chris laughed.

As they continued on with their little journey, Chris proudly introduced his best friend to a few of the crew members and some of the wrestlers, who basically all had the exact some reaction as Show did, which helped relax her a little.

"I guess I never realised the effect that I had around here." Chris joked. "Well here we are, ladies first." Chris smiled as he held the door open.

"Thank you but are you sure that you and your ego can fit?" Eliza smiled as she walked in.

"Funny." Chris said sarcastically. "So that wasn't that bad huh?"

"No it was good." Eliza smiled.

"You want to come get some food or should I go and get it?" Asked Chris

"No I'm fine but you go and get something."

"Okay I'll be straight back."

"I'll be here." Eliza smiled.

Eliza sat in Chris' locker room just looking through a magazine that she had found in Chris' bag when she heard some familiar voices. After a couple of seconds of hesitation, Eliza slowly opened the door and slowly stuck her head.

"Oh my god! What you doing here?" Trish screamed with a huge smile as she rushed over and hugged her friend. Trish and some of the other divas were just about to knock on Chris' door when Eliza came out.

"Hi." Eliza laughed hugging Trish back.

"What are you doing here?" Victoria asked hugging her cousin.

"Chris."

"Ahh the one person who could actually persuade you to come." Trish laughed.

"He didn't give me much of a choice." Eliza smiled.

"I'm sure he didn't." Vic laughed.

"Would you like to come in?" Eliza smiled, holding the door open for them.

"Sure." Stacey smiled as she, Amy and Torrie came inside.

"Hi I'm Torrie." She smiled shaking Eliza's hand.

"Hi I'm Eliza."

"Sorry." Vic smiled. "Introductions, this is Amy, and this is Stacey."

"Hi." The two girls smiled.

"Hi." Eliza smiled.

"So where is Chris?" Trish asked.

"Cafeteria."

"Surprise surprise." Vic laughed. "So are you staying long?"

"I guess, not really sure what's happening." Eliza smiled.

"Well now that we have you here why don't we introduce you to the other girls." Trish smiled.

"Umm, I told Chris that I would wait for him."

"No problem we'll just wait with you then." Victoria smiled sitting down on the couch.

"Good idea." Smiled Trish sitting next to her.

A couple of minutes later Chris came back in to find his locker room totally overtaken by most of the divas on the RAW roster!

"LADIES!" Chris grinned.

"Oh what do you want?" Victoria sighed.

"I think it's what you want… what you all want." Chris smirked raising his eyebrows, as he unbuttoned his top button.

"Oh that's disgusting." Trish groaned.

"You know you want me, but sadly I'm taken."

"Oh damn." Victoria replied sarcastically causing everyone to laugh.

"Oh I still love ya." Eliza smiled walking over and hugging Chris.

"Hey hands off." Steph smiled walking in as everyone turned around and laughed.

"She couldn't help herself." Chris laughed.

"I'm talking to you."

Everyone including Chris laughed. "Hi." Steph smiled as the two women hugged.

"Hi how are you?" Smiled Eliza.

"Good and you?" Steph laughed.

"I'm good, your man has been taking very good care of me." Eliza smiled

"Good to hear you've been doing something constructive today and not just annoying these poor girls." Steph replied.

"Who me? Baby you know I would never do anything like that."

"Yeah right." Steph smiled as Chris gave her a quick hello kiss.

"Well ladies I need to get ready but please feel free to stay." Chris grinned.

"Oh please." Victoria sighed, looking like she was about to vomit, as everyone laughed.

Everyone said their good-byes as they headed back towards their locker room. "Hey where you going?" Chris asked Eliza when she went to leave. "I didn't mean you." Chris smiled as he pulled her back.

"You sure because Trish and that said I could go with them."

"No stay here it's much better." Chris smiled.

"Don't worry we'll catch up later." Trish smiled walking out.

"Babe did you check out the changes for tonight?" Steph asked as Chris went digging through his bag.

"No what changes?"

"Dad had to make a few changes they're up in the hallway."

"Well I'll just go and check them out, be back soon." Chris said walking out.

"So thank you for last night I had a great time." Eliza smiled sitting next to Steph on the couch.

"Oh no thank you for coming Annie and I had a great time too." Steph replied smiling. "So are you going to stay for the show?"

"Don't know I came with Chris." Shrugged Eliza.

"You should stay I know it will mean a lot to Chris to have you watch him live."

"I would like that, I haven't seen him wrestle live for years."

"Good it's settled. I should thank you also."

"For what?" Eliza asked.

"Putting him in a good mood, he's been a little down lately."

"I got that impression at breakfast this morning."

Steph politely smiled, even though she said that she was okay with them being so close, she still couldn't help but feel a little jealous sometimes.

"We're just friends, you know that right?"

"I know, I'm sorry it's just that sometimes I feel he's happier being around you than me."

"Steph is everything okay?" Eliza asked concerned.

Steph shook her head, "I don't know I really don't."

"You two should go away somewhere. I think it would do you both some good if it was just the two of you alone for an entire weekend." Eliza said putting her arm around Steph in an attempt to comfort her.

"You're right, I mean it would be easy to get him off house shows, but convincing him to take them off will be the hard part." Steph said getting excited at the prospect of getting away for a few days with Chris.

"Well just suggest it and see what happens." Eliza smiled.

"You're right thanks Elle." Steph smiled hugging Eliza.

"No problem." Eliza said hugging her back. "Things will get better you'll see."

"Thanks… oh no I have a meeting I completely forgot about it." Steph said standing up.

"That's okay you go I'll be fine." Eliza said.

"Okay well tell Chris that I'll see him later, bye."

"No problem bye." Eliza smiled.

"Our time has come Mancuso." Adam Copeland said with a sadistic smile smeared across his face. "The poor little thing won't know what hit her." He said cracking his knuckles as he slowly walked towards Chris' locker room.


	25. Chapter 25

Adam quickly looked around first before quietly entering Chris' locker room. "Hey Chris you still coming tonight?" Adam called out, walking around the room. "Oh you're not Chris." Adam laughed, as the bathroom door opened.

"No sorry. Hi I'm Eliza." Eliza smiled holding her hand out

"Hi I'm Adam." He smiled shaking her hand.

"Chris just left to check on a few things would you like to wait?"

"Okay thanks. So congratulations on you and Shane."

"Thank you." Eliza replied politely her voice cracking a little, as Adam came towards her and sat down. She didn't know why but something about him made her feel very uncomfortable and afraid.

"Yeah me and Shane go back and I'm also friends with Marissa, we're very good friends actually."

"Right, well I don't know when Chris will be back, but I'll tell him that you stopped by." Eliza said quickly standing up.

"I'll wait, I have some free time." Adam smiled carefree, as he flipped through a magazine. "So tell me something what's it like breaking up a marriage?"

Eliza turned around totally shocked. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Adam smirked, standing up and moving closer to her.

"You know what, I think you should leave."

"That's funny I think Marissa said the same thing to you, but you didn't listen now did you? No of course not because you're a big movie star, and we all know that you big stars live by your own rules and don't give a damn about anyone else!"

"Look Adam is it? I really don't need to justify my personal life to anyone, and especially not to someone like you."

"What I'm not good enough?" Adam asked grabbing a hold of Eliza's wrist as she walked over to the door.

"Let go of me now." Eliza said trying to sound as strong and unafraid as she could, as he roughly turned her around and grabbed her other wrist.

"No I don't think so." Adam smirked tightening his grip.

Eliza let out a little cry as he pinned her hard against the door. The door handle was digging into her back, and it felt like it was going to rip right through her flesh, as he positioned his forearm right across her throat and pressed his body hard up against hers. A sadistic smiled appeared on his face once again. "Don't even try to scream it will just make everything so much worse. Now it's not too late… you know to make things right."

"Please go." Eliza whispered, gasping for air.

Adam just laughed at her "Just do the right thing." He then pushed her to the ground as he went to open the door.

"Oh yeah did I mention I was a huge fan! See you around Mancuso." He laughed as he left.

"Copeland I was looking for you." Chris called out as he saw Adam walk out of his dressing room.

"Hey man what's up?" Adam said acting as if nothing had happened.

"Not much just wanted to see what was happening tonight after the show?"

"Just thought we could all go out to a club or something. Hey I just met Eliza she's more than welcome to come."

"Yeah sounds good I'll check with her first and I'll let you know."

When Chris came back into his locker room Eliza was in the bathroom splashing some water on her face.

"Hey kiddo have you got any plans for tonight?" He called out.

"Umm no but I'm not really feeling well, so I think I might go." Eliza answered quickly from the bathroom, re-adjusting her clothes as she came out.

"Why what's wrong?" Chris asked walking over to her. "Lizzy you're shaking what's wrong?" Chris asked alarmed as he held her in his arms trying to comfort her.

"I just don't feel very well."

"Come on let's sit down." Chris said helping her over to the couch. "When did this come on?" He asked feeling her forehead to see if she had a temperature.

"Just a few minutes ago it just came on suddenly."

"Well maybe you should lie down for a while." Chris suggested. "Come on just relax." He smiled as Eliza rested her head him.

Eliza knew that Chris cared, but she also knew that he really wanted her to stay and watch him. "You're probably right." She smiled.

"So you'll stay?"

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to watching you tonight it's been awhile." Eliza smiled.

"It has been awhile." Chris smiled as they got comfortable on the couch. "Lizzy if you want to go, I can drive you back to the hotel its okay you know." He whispered, putting his arm around her and kissing the top of her head.

"No it's fine it's just a headache I'm sure by the time your match starts I'll be fine." Eliza smiled. "I met your friend Adam before, he came to talk to you."

"Yeah I know I saw him in the hall, he's a fan of yours you know."

"Yeah he mentioned that. While he had me pinned to the wall." Eliza said to herself.

"We're actually going out with him tonight, and he said to ask you to come, but you're not feeling well so… "No you go I'll just call Mark and he can drive me back."

"No you're mine for the day and I'm letting you out of my sight, and especially since you're not feeling well." Chris smiled hugging her tighter.

"It's just a headache I'll be okay."

"Nope you're staying right here with me Mancuso end of subject."

For the next hour and a half they stayed in Chris' room and watched Raw together. Eliza's head was now resting on Chris' leg as he stroked her hair and explained who everyone was and filled her in on the relevant storylines.

"Okay kiddo I'm next." Chris said quietly. When there was no response he gently pulled her hair back from the side of her face, and couldn't help but smile when he saw that she had fallen asleep.

"Oh no you just stay here no need to wish me luck." He softly laughed gently slipping off the couch and kissing her goodbye.

"This one's for you Lizzy." He whispered.

Just before Chris' match, Shane arrived at the Arena to talk to his sister.

"Hey Chris, just wanted to wish you luck."

"Thanks Shane. " Chris replied shaking Shane's hand, as his music began to play.

"Good luck babe." Steph smiled as they quickly kissed.

"Thanks." Chris replied walking towards the curtain.

"Hi there." Steph smiled.

"Hey how's the head?" Shane asked.

"Okay but Elle's isn't." Steph replied.

"What?"

"Yeah she doesn't look too good, it just came on suddenly."

"What are you talking about when did you see her?"

"Just before."

"I better go then, we'll have to postpone the meeting." Shane said.

"Of course where are you going?" Steph said as he turned to walk towards the exit.

"Back to the hotel." Shane replied.

"No she's here."

"She's here?" Shane said turning back to look at her.

"Yeah Chris finally got his way." Steph smiled. "She's lying down in his locker room."

"Thanks Steph." Shane said running down the hall.

Shane quietly slipped into Chris' locker room to check on a peacefully sleeping Eliza. He knelt down beside her and kissed her softly on the cheek.

"Hmm…oh hi baby." Eliza smiled as she slowly woke up.

"Hi there, Steph said you went feeling well are you okay?" Shane smiled gently holding her hand.

"It's just a headache but it's gone now… oh no what time is it?"

"A little after eleven why?"

"I was supposed to watch Chris in his match." Eliza said upset that she missed it.

"He hasn't wrestled yet, it's just gone to a commercial break, you've only missed the entrances."

"Oh good you don't mind if I stay and watch the match do you?" Eliza asked slowly sitting up.

"Of course not, are you sure you're okay though?" Shane asked moving up to the couch.

"I'm fine."

"Okay, so let's stay here and watch the match together then." Shane smiled as Eliza cuddled up next to him. "So how's your day been?" Shane asked running his fingers softly through Eliza's hair.

"Good, it was nice to spend the day with Chris. But I missed you though." Eliza smiled as she sat up.

"I missed you too. I love you." Shane smiled as Eliza positioned herself on his lap.

"Really?" Eliza asked remembering what Adam had said earlier.

"Of course I do." Shane whispered as he ran his hands up and down her back.

"I love you too... "But?" Shane asked noticing the sad expression on Eliza's face.

"We've only been together for like two days, and I'm just saying that if you're having second thoughts then… "No. Eliza Mancuso I love you, I'm in love with you and there's nobody else that I want to be with." Shane smiled lifting her chin up so they were face to face. "What's all this about?"

"Nothing I'm just saying if you were having second thoughts, it would be better if we ended things now rather than later." Eliza replied quietly.

"No way you're stuck with me." Shane said trying to get her to smile which it did.

"You promise?"

"I promise." Shane smiled as they hugged.

"Oh wait what about the match… "Don't worry Chris wins now come here." Shane grinned.

"Great match hun." Trish smiled as Chris came through the curtains.

"Thanks Trishy." Chris grinned. "How's Lizzy?"

"She's okay Shane's in there with her."

"Oh good, so are you going out tonight?"

"Not sure I'm a little tired? What about you?" Trish asked.

"Well I didn't want to leave Lizzy by herself but now Shane's here, I think I might go." Chris replied quickly as he saw Adam pass by.

"What's up?" Trish asked as Chris walked off.

"Nothing I'll see you later."

Chris decided that he couldn't wait till the club to talk to Adam, he had to go and confront him right now.

"Come in." Adam called out. "Hey man I thought we were meeting up at the club?"

"Yeah I just needed to talk to you first." Chris said closing the door behind him.

"Okay what's up?"

"Before when you came out of my locker room, did something happen between you and Eliza?"

"No why?" Adam said innocently.

"It's probably nothing it's just that she didn't really seem herself when I came back into the room." Chris said.

"And you thought because Marissa and I are close… look I didn't and wouldn't say anything. Eliza seems really nice."

"Yeah she is. Okay sorry man I just needed to ask. Are we good?" Chris asked.

"Yeah we're good. See you at the club." Adam smiled as they shook hands.

"Yeah see you there." Chris smiled walking out. "You lying son of a bitch."

As Chris left the room Adam received another visitor.

"What happened?" M.G asked.

"Nothing he just wanted to know what happened between me and Eliza."

"And?"

"I covered, he's still coming tonight."

"Good thank you." M.G replied.

"I have to say I was a little surprised when you asked me to help you out with your little game here." Adam smirked.

"This isn't a game Adam, it's a simple matter of survival, that's all." M.G said leaving.

**A/N: Just when we all thought things were finally going right for Eliza and Shane, Mr. Adam Copeland and his visitor arrive, what will happen next?**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Amy and Matt Hardy are still together at this point.**

**At the club:**

Trish, Victoria, Stacy, Amy and Torrie made their way through the crowd, to the back of the club where some of the boys were sitting.

"Hey there." Amy smiled as she and Matt kissed.

"Hey baby." Matt smiled as Amy sat down. "Ladies."

"Hey." They smiled

"Hi stranger." Trish said as she and Jeff Hardy smiled. Jeff was in town visiting some friends.

"Hey beautiful how are you?" Jeff asked as they kissed.

"Good how are you?"

"Great." Jeff smiled, he then turned his attention to a pretty waitress who walked past.

"I see your brother still hasn't changed." Trish giggled looking at Matt.

"Unfortunately."

"Be good you guys." Amy sighed. The boys as always had been fighting all week and of course Amy had been stuck in the middle.

"Anyone know where Chris is?" Trish asked.

"Yeah he's at the bar." Jeff replied.

"Okay excuse me." Trish said as she walked over.

"Hi there." Trish yelled over the music.

"Hey." Chris smiled. "When did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago why aren't you sitting with the guys?" Trish asked.

"I'm taking a break." Chris replied ordering another drink.

"Where's Steph?"

"She and Paul had some things to go over." Chris replied.

"Is everything okay?" Trish asked concerned.

"Yeah everything's fine nothing to worry about." Chris smiled. "So I thought Adam would have been here by now?" Chris said looking around.

"Yeah same here." Trish replied. "So how's Ella feeling?"

"Okay I checked on her before I left, Shane was about to take her back to the hotel."

"I still can't believe they're together." Trish smiled shaking her head.

"I know she never ceases to amaze me." Chris laughed.

"Yeah but we wouldn't want it any other way. I just hope it works out." Trish replied. "Hey there were have you been?" Trish smiled as Adam tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey beautiful, sorry got talking to a few of the fans at the Arena."

"Always the crowd pleaser." Chris said.

"I try man." Adam smiled.

"Come on Adam let's dance." Trish said annoyed at Chris' bad attitude. "Maybe you should stop." Trish angrily whispered as Chris slammed another drink down.

"One more please."

"That looked friendly." Victoria said sitting down next to him at the bar.

"Oh hey Vic."

"Hey there, what's up?"

"Nothing." Chris shrugged.

"Chris, what's wrong?"

"I just don't trust him." Chris stated coldly looking at Adam and Trish on the dance floor.

"Well she's a big girl I think she can take care of herself." Vic smiled patting Chris on the arm.

"Not that, I think he said something to Eliza before."

"What gives you that impression?"

"One minute she was fine and then I see him come out of the locker room, and suddenly she wants to go. I don't know for sure but I think he definitely said something."

"What like he threatened her or something?" Vic asked angrily.

"I don't know but if he did there's going to be hell to pay."

"The Plaza" 

"Do you want me to get you anything?" Shane asked as Eliza sat on the bed.

"I have all I need right here." She smiled.

"How's your head?"

"Much better thanks." Eliza smiled as they kissed.

"You know I read somewhere that you shouldn't wear any clothes when you're trying to get rid of a headache." Shane grinned pulling away.

"Oh really and where did you read that doctor?"

"The net and you know if it's on the Internet is has to be true." Shane smiled cheekily, sliding his hands under her T-shirt, causing Eliza to flinch a little.

"Baby are you okay?" Shane asked worried.

"Sorry my head is beginning to feel like it's ready to explode again. I think I might go and have a shower, you don't mind do you?"

"No it's fine maybe I should call a doctor?"

"No don't worry I'll be fine. The pills Chris gave me must be wearing off." Eliza covered, kissing him on the cheek as she walked in the bathroom.

Eliza flinched again as she gently lifted her T-shirt off, to reveal what was the beginning of a very nasty bruise across her chest.

"Hey babe… what the hell?" Shane asked wide-eyed as he walked in.

**Meanwhile:**

"So what's up with Chris?" Adam asked.

"Nothing don't worry he's just tired don't pay any attention to him." Trish replied.

"It's a little hard when he's been taking shots at me all afternoon."

"Copeland all you need to focus on right now is me." Trish smiled as she pressed herself up against him.

"You okay?" Matt asked as Amy watched Adam and Trish causing a stir on the dance floor.

"Yeah I mean it didn't take her very long did it." Amy sighed.

"Oh she's just trying to get his mind off of everything." Matt said smiling.

"I'm just saying he's only been single for like a day, and she's already all over him."

"It's just a little fun I wouldn't worry about it." Matt said brushing it off.

"What?" Amy said turning around. "He's our friend Matt and I care, well at least he's my friend." She huffed turning her attention back onto Adam.

"Anyone for another drink?" Jeff asked trying to make a quick exit. "Yeah I'll come." Stacey said knowing what was about to happen. Tensions had been rising for a while now and things were about to explode.

"What's wrong what's going on here?" Matt asked gently grabbing her arm to get her to face him again.

"I'm just saying that she could at least wait, the ink isn't even dry and she's all over him like a piranha."

"Oh that's really nice Amy I was under the impression that Trish was also a good friend of ours or is that only the case when she's not around Adam?"

"Of course not, but you know what she's like… I'm going to the bar."

"What was that all about?" Jeff asked as he and Stacy came back.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Matt said shaking his head.

"**Plaza:"**

"Eliza what the hell happened?"

"Nothing it's nothing really." Eliza said quickly trying to pull her T-shirt back down.

"That's not nothing." Shane said angrily as he grabbed her.

"Please." Eliza said before bursting into tears.

"Baby don't cry come here."

"Oww" Eliza cried out.

"I'm sorry." Shane said softly. "Eliza who did this?"

Eliza shook her head "It was an accident."

"Eliza this does not look like an accident. Now who did this?" Shane demanded grabbing a hold of her wrists, which were also starting to bruise.

Eliza cowered and tried to move away from him. She knew he wouldn't hurt her but after what happened today all her fears took over.

"Eliza my god I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry."

He stood up and rushed out, feeling completely shaken up over what just happened. It was like he couldn't control himself, once he saw the huge bruise across her chest. This unbelievable wave of rage came over him, like he was possessed. But what shook him back into reality was the look in her eyes, she was utterly and completely scared of him and that just scared the hell out of him. "I'm sorry." He whispered as he ran out of the hotel room.


	27. Chapter 27

**At the club:**

"Everything okay Ayms?" Lisa asked as she went back to the table and found Amy sitting alone.

"Yeah I'm fine." Amy smiled.

"Oh my song." Lisa screamed in delight. "You feel like dancing?"

"No but why don't you ask Adam?"

"Good idea." Lisa smiled getting up as Adam and Trish were walking back to the table. "Oh you're not going anywhere." Lisa smirked, pulling Adam back onto the floor.

"Two gorgeous women in the one night, what I have done to deserve this?" Adam grinned, as Lisa grinded up and down him like he was some sort of gym apparatus!

**All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
(Running through my head)  
**

Adam placed his hands on her hips, as they moved perfectly with the music.

**_All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
(Running through my head)  
This is not enough  
_**  
**_I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost  
If I'm asking for help it's only because  
Being with you has opened my eyes  
Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?_**

**I keep asking myself, wondering how**  
**I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out**  
**Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me**  
**Nobody else so we can be free**  
**Nobody else so we can be free**

Everyone back at the table couldn't help but watch Lisa and Adam on the dance floor.

"First Trish now Lis, Copeland is officially in heaven!" Jeff said as everyone laughed

"Come on Jeff." Trish grinned.

Jeff couldn't wipe the grin off his face as Trish moved her body and hands up and down his.

**_All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
(Running through my head)  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
_**

_**Running through my head  
Running through my head  
**_

_**All the things she said  
All the things she said  
(All the things she said)  
**_

_**This is not enough  
This is not enough**_

_**All the things she said  
All the things she said  
**_

"So what's up with you and Adam?" Stacey asked as she and Amy headed back to the bar to order more drinks.

"Nothing he's a good friend why?" Amy replied defensively.

"Really, why did it seem that you were like jealous before when Adam and Trish were dancing, but now he's with Lisa it's suddenly okay?"

"Nothing against Trish but she hasn't got the greatest reputation, and I just don't think Adam should be getting involved with anyone right now."

"Well a little advice, maybe you should start to care a little more about your own relationship, instead of Adam's love life." Stacey said as the barmen handed her a tray of drinks. "Come on Tor let's go join them." Stacey said as she and Amy came back to the table.

"Is everything okay?" Matt asked

"Yes."

"Are you sure?" Matt asked again.

"Yes everything's fine." Amy replied shortly.

"Sorry for asking." Matt huffed sipping his drink.

**Meanwhile:**

Eliza stood in front of the dresser mirror staring at the bruises. She really was shocked to see the bruise across her chest because she didn't usually bruise so easily. Though Adam was a lot bigger and stronger than she was. Now that the pills where wearing off, her entire body was beginning to ache. And now there was a huge indent on her back from where he had shoved her into the door handle. Every time she tried to take a breath it felt like her chest was on fire, and her wrists were also killing her.

"Son of a bitch." She grumbled as she carefully changed into a loose fitting shirt and her pajama pants.

"Knock, knock."

"Shane!" Eliza called out going over to the door. "Oh hi."

"Well hey girlie nice to see you too." Craig laughed. Craig or Cray as they girls call him, is Eliza's bodyguard and a close friend. They had met when Craig and his brother Michael had moved to Canada to live with their Aunt, who was Eliza and Chris' English teacher.

"Oh I'm sorry Cray come in." Eliza replied.

"Thank you, come here I missed you… "Oww." Eliza gasped.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing I hurt myself the other day exercising and I'm still a little sore."

Craig looked at Eliza and was about to drop it, when he noticed the bruise across her chest. "Must have been quite a physical work out to cause that."

Eliza looked down, she had missed the top few buttons on her shirt, and you could clearly see some of the bruising. "Cray it's nothing, you didn't happen to see Shane on your way up here did you?"

"That isn't nothing and no I didn't see him why?"

"I just thought you might have seen him down stairs that's all… "Well sorry I didn't and you didn't explain what happened." Craig responded, waiting somewhat patiently for the truth.

"Did he do this?" Craig asked as his eyes narrowed… "No no he didn't, he would never hurt me. He walked in on me in the bathroom and he saw the bruises and we had… well he freaked out." Eliza explained tearing up again. "I asked him to go down to the front desk to see if there was an all night pharmacy close by. I thought he would be back by now."

"Well I can understand that, who did this, and don't lie to me." Craig said as they sat down on the couch.

Eliza told him exactly what happened. "I don't know why I reacted like that I know Shane would never hurt me." Eliza sobbed.

"You were scared, and Copeland will be too when I get my hands on him." Craig raged.

"No Cray you can't say anything, I don't won't this to turn into a big thing." Eliza said nervously trying to stop Craig from leaving.

"You can't just let this go, this is assault if you're not going to let me sort this out, then you have to go to the police."

"No Cray you have to promise me that you won't do or say anything to anyone especially Chris." Eliza begged.

Exhaling "I'm not happy about this I want you to know that, but I'm not going to force you to do something you don't want to do."

"Thank you." Eliza sobbed hugging him. "Oww… "You okay?" Craig asked pushing Eliza's hair out of his face.

"I'm fine. I missed you though."

"I missed you too little one." Craig smiled warmly.

* * *

"Looking good out there." Matt smiled as Lisa and Adam came back to the table.

"Thanks." Lisa smiled, sitting down next to Chris. "Don't smile now."

"Sorry nice show." Chris said with a phony grin on his face.

"See was that so hard?" Lisa smiled.

"Want something a little stronger?" Chris smiled as she opened her bottle of water.

"Sure why not."

"So did you find out anything?" Chris asked as they walked over to the bar.

"No I tried, but he wasn't giving anything up."

"Maybe I'm just reading too much into it." Chris shrugged.

"Yeah maybe, or it may just be a way to keep your mind off other things." Lisa said, quirking a brow.

"Like what?"

"Well you can tell me to mind my own business here, but I've noticed that Steph and Paul have been getting along pretty well lately."

"I trust her." Chris said quickly. "I trust both of them."

"Good then that's all that matters." Lisa smiled as barmen prepared their drinks. "You know what, I think I'm going to pass on that drink."

"Okay why?" Chris asked.

"I've got some business to attend too." She smirked walking away.


	28. Chapter 28

**Next Morning:**

Lisa woke the next morning completely disorientated and unaware of where she was, and with a killer headache! Carefully removing the man's hand that was resting on her waist, she tried to make her escape. Daring to take a peek behind her the dark haired diva silently freaked when she saw it was Adam! "Shit shit shit shit!"

"Okay okay…calm down Lisa it's fine everything's fine." She said slowly breathing out.

"Hi." Adam said hesitantly, watching Lisa putting her jeans on.

"Good morning, hi." She replied hurriedly as she looked around for her shoes.

"Want some help?"

"No no it's fine." She laughed nervously. "You just stay there I'm fine, everything's fine."

"Lisa just slow down." Adam smiled, putting his boxer shorts back on. Adam just like Lisa had done, freaked out a little too when he saw Lisa putting her clothes back on.

"Lisa… "It's okay look I've found them, oh look at the time I need to be going. Thank you for… well ah bye." Lisa said running out.

"Damn it." Adam sighed hitting the bed in frustration.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

Much to the relief of Eliza, Shane had returned later the previous night with a bag full of pharmacy supplies to help with the pain and bruises. Eliza couldn't help but laugh now at the image as they lay in each others arms. You would of thought someone had been laying on the floor bleeding to death with the amount of items he purchased. After she had finally agreed to let him take a look, he carefully applied some ointment that the pharmacist had insisted would help with the swelling and lessen the color of the bruises when they fully set in.

Eliza thanked him as he carefully attended to each bruise with a loving soft touch. He still wanted her to get checked out but Eliza insisted that it wasn't necessary, but if the pain was still there in a few days she would see one. They had spent the remainder of the night/early morning talking over everything that had happened. Eliza resisted at first but Craig's words kept creeping back that if she wanted things to work with Shane, then she had to fully let him in, and together they would handle the fallout.

Shane was absolutely livid, his rage went from 0-100 in mere seconds, he saw red and the only thing that was going to alleviate the anger was pummeling that sorry excuse of a human being. He could picture in his mind quite vividly throwing the skinny blonde into the wall and bringing his fists down into his face and body as the life seeped out of the piece of shit right in front of his very eyes. At first Shane wouldn't see reason, he kept picturing Adam terrorising the woman he had fallen so deeply in love with and putting his disgusting hands all over her. Eliza had instantly recognised the look as it was the same one that Craig had when she confided in him, but thankfully after a while she was able to explain and later Craig when he returned, that it wouldn't be wise for Shane to do anything without risking the company or his freedom. He needed to stay in control, neither of them needed to give the press any further ammunition than they already had. Craig let Shane know that he would be taking care of this and by the time **HE** was finished, the wimpy long haired Canadian will be regretting the day he ever put a hand on Eliza.

Eliza stirred causing her to moan out a little in pain.

"Are you alright?" Shane asked, gently extricating his arms from around her, concern in his eyes.

"I'll be fine just a little sore this morning." Eliza replied, biting her lip as another wave of discomfort washed over her.

"Maybe we should try a hot shower, it will help loosen you up."

Eliza couldn't help but grin at his seemingly innocent comment. "We should shower?"

Shane laughed as his words sunk in. He hadn't meant it like that but he was a man after all and he wanted to take care of his girl. "I'm a water saver thank you very much." He replied with a devilish twinkle in his sparkling eyes.

"Of course you are." Eliza giggled, allowing him to help her from the bed, leading her into the bathroom.

Shane began to unbutton the shirt that Eliza had worn to bed and let it slowly fall off her body to the ground. "I love you so much. I completely lost it when I saw these." Shane replied gently running his hand over the bruise marring her upper chest. "I'm sorry baby. You know that I would never hurt you right?"

Eliza nodded, closing her eyes as tears fell.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Gym:**

"Where did you go last night?" Chris asked as he and Lisa entered the hotel's gym.

"Hunting." Lisa said trying to shake away the image of Adam lying next to her out of her head.

"What?" Chris frowned.

"I went hunting." Lisa said as she played with the settings on the treadmill.

"Well did you catch anything?"

"God I hope not." Lisa said feeling sick.

"I'm lost." Chris replied.

"Men." Lisa sighed. "I went to talk to Adam to see if I could find out a little more about what happened."

"Did he say anything?"

"No it was more like what he didn't say." Lisa said as they stepped off their treadmills and sat down. "He went all quite and nervous when I mentioned Eliza."

"Asshole I still think he did something to her." Chris said shaking his head.

"I agree but thinking and proving it are two very different things." Lisa said sipping her water.

"True and it's not like Eliza's going to say anything."

"Well did she actually give you any indication that something may have happened?" Lisa asked trying to figure what was going on.

"Not really, but she wasn't herself when I came back in, she was very nervous and she kept pulling at her shirt collar like trying to cover the front part of her neck up."

"Maybe it was annoying her?"

"Yeah maybe but when she lay down on the couch next to me, she winced like she was in pain or something when she tried to get comfortable." Chris replied. "I might just be putting too much into this, but I have a feeling he did and or said something, don't ask me what or why I feel this, but I just do."

"No I'm totally with you, because I have the very same feeling." Lisa said. "I think I might go back up a little later to see if I can find out some more." Lisa added as the though popped into her head.

"Well just be careful." Chris said.

"Don't worry I will be." Lisa replied as they stood up to continue their workout.

**Hotel Lobby:**

"Excuse me Miss, do you have the time?"

"Eh it's about 9:30am." Trish answered as she turned around. "Cray!" Trish screamed jumping up into his arms.

"Hey beautiful how are you?" Craig laughed.

"I'm good how are you?"

"Breathless."

"Oh sorry." Trish giggled as she let go and Craig put her back down onto the ground.

"All good, and I'm good thanks. So what's new?"

"Not much how's everything back home?" Trish asked.

"Yeah everything's good no problems." Craig smiled.

"Does Ella know you're back?" Trish asked.

"Yeah caught up last night. Feel like some breakfast?" Cray asked.

"I would love some." Trish replied as the two walked into the hotel restaurant. "So she must have been happy to see you." Trish smiled.

"Of course isn't everyone?"

"Nice to see you haven't changed."

"Thanks." Craig winked. "So I thought you never liked staying in big hotels like this when you're on the road?"

"Well a few of us are here actually. We're doing some promotional work for a new sponsor and they offered to pay for some rooms here. And I thought it would be very rude if I didn't take them up on their offer." Trish grinned.

"Oh of course." Craig laughed, as they sat down at one of the tables in the middle of the restaurant.

M.G who was sitting in one of the back booths sat back with the menu up and watched the friends chatting and laughing away. M.G then noticed a tired looking Adam walking in and pulled the menu up a little higher.

"Hey there." Trish smiled

"Hey." Adam replied.

"Come and join us… "No I don't want to intrude." Adam said.

"You're not come on. Adam this is Craig, Craig this is Adam."

"Hey man." Adam smiled.

"Hey how ya going?" Craig asked shaking Adam's hand a little firmer than necessary.

"I'm good thanks and you?" Adam winced a little.

"Good thanks."

"So you and Lisa were quite the couple on the floor last night." Trish teased.

"What's this?" Craig asked dryly.

"They were causing quite the stir last night." Trish laughed.

"She's great I didn't even know she could dance." Adam smiled.

"She's been dancing since she was a kid." Trish smiled.

"Speaking of Lisa where is she?" Craig asked.

"She and Chris are in the gym, I saw them just a few minutes ago."

"Well I think I might go and say hello." Craig smiled.

"No breakfast?" Trish asked.

"No I just remembered I have a few things to do, but you two your meals." Craig smiled standing up.

"Okay it was so good seeing you again." Trish smiled standing up as they hugged.

"You two beautiful. Adam." Craig nodded holding his hand out.

"Same here man." Adam smiled as he shook Craig's hand back.

M.G just sat back with the menu still up, watching the comings and goings, taking mental notes about everything that was going on.

"How do you know him?" Adam asked intrigued.

"Oh we've all been friends since High School." Trish said sitting back down.

"So what brings him here, just passing through is he?"

"No he's Ella's bodyguard he just came back from Canada." Trish replied.

"I thought I recognised him just wasn't sure." Adam smiled. "So he and Eliza must be close?"

"Yeah there was like this instant bond between them and it's just grown stronger over the years. He keeps her grounded." Trish laughed. reading through the menu.

Adam laughed also, wondering if Eliza had told Craig about what happened.

"She better not have."

"Sorry?" Trish asked putting her glass of orange juice down.

"Just talking out aloud about the waitress. She better not have given me white bread, too fattening." Adam said quickly covering.

"Geez." Trish said rolling her eyes.

"What there's a problem with trying to take care of yourself?" Adam laughed.

"No but people are always saying that us women are bad, they obviously haven't spent anytime with you male wrestlers!" Trish laughed.

"Perfect aren't we I know." Adam laughed.

"God you're just like Chris prima donna's the whole lot of you!"

About twenty minutes later, they had finished their breakfasts and sat talking about the upcoming show.

"Well thank you for eating breakfast with me." Trish said finishing her coffee.

"No problem what's next on your to do list?" Adam smiled referring to when Trish said she had to do a few things before heading to the arena.

"Well I have to go and talk to Vince and there he is." Trish said looking over to see Vince walking through the lobby. "I'll talk to you later."

"No problem bye." Adam smiled.

"So I see the rumors about you are true." A smug looking M.G asked sitting down in Trish's seat.

"Where did you come from? And what rumors?" Adam asked looking around to make sure Trish had left.

"Doesn't matter, so did you have fun last night?" M.G smirked.

"How the hell did you... No it doesn't matter, just tell me what the hell you want." Adam sighed.

"Just checking up on how everything is going."

"Not good my friend." Adam replied sarcastically. "I don't know if you saw but that Craig guy is back, and going by what Trish told me he probably knows what happened."

"You're probably right but by the time he figures out what's going on, everything will hopefully be in place and he won't be able to do a damn thing. Just make sure you keep your end of the deal up." M.G said sternly.

"You don't have to worry about me." Adam replied.

"And what does that mean?" M.G asked.

"Nothing just saying I'm the last person who you should be worrying about." Adam said.

"Leave him to me you just do what you're paid and told to do." M.G scowled handing Adam an envelope as he noticed Chris at the front desk.

"No problem." Adam replied folding the envelope in half and sticking into his pocket as M.G disappeared.

"How the hell do you get yourself into this shit?" Adam asked himself, as the waitress removed the dishes from the table.

* * *

"Oh hey Mark how's Eliza feeling this morning?" Chris asked as Mark entered the lobby.

"Umm she's fine I think, I haven't seen her yet, but Craig said that Shane was with her when he left this morning so I'm assuming everything is fine." Mark replied.

"You okay?" Chris asked. Mark was acting even stranger than usual, causing him to be a little more on alert around the young man.

"Yeah why?" Mark asked.

"You don't seem like yourself today." Chris replied.

"I'm fine." Mark replied.

"You sure?" Chris asked.

"Yeah I'm sure, sorry I should go up and check on Eliza."

"Yeah no problem bye." Chris replied with a skeptical tone, as Mark walked off.

"Hello there how are you this morning?" Trish smiled walking over to Chris after she had finished her little chat with Vince.

"Hi there I'm fine how are you?" Chris asked.

"Yeah good was that Mark you were just talking too?"

"Yeah, so what was up with you and Copeland last night?" Chris asked with a displeased look on his face.

"It's called having some fun with a friend, because you know he and I are friends." Trish said rather sarcastically.

"Yeah well whatever it is just be careful." Chris warned.

"I will Dad." Trish laughed. "So you'll never guess who's here."

"Who?" Chris asked.

"Cray." Trish said excited.

"Really when did he get back?"

"Last night we caught up this morning."

"Well Eliza will be happy." Chris smiled. He was happy that his friend was back but also very relieved because now with Craig back, Adam would have no chance of getting anywhere near Eliza again. He also knew that Eliza didn't like the security team that JC had hired in Craig's absence.

"Chris if that girl got any happier she'd explode." Trish laughed.

Good point." Chris laughed. "Well I'm going back to the gym have to finish a few more sets, do you need a ride to the arena?"

"Yeah that would be nice." Trish smiled.

"Okay I'll come up to your room when I'm finished."

"Alright bye." Trish smiled.

**Meanwhile in the gym:**

"It's so good to see you again." Lisa smiled hugging Craig again.

"It's good to see you too Lis." Craig smiled.

"So you've seen Elle?"

"Yeah last night, but we didn't talk for long she was a little tired." Craig replied.

"Yeah she wasn't feeling very well last night at Raw, I think Chris gave her something, but I don't think it helped much."

"She just needed a good nights sleep." Craig smiled. "So what's up with you how's everything going?"

"Yeah good same old stuff just a different day. So how's your Aunt?"

"She's good she's back at work now."

"That's good, I'm glad she's doing better." Lisa smiled.

"Well well well, I see they're letting just anyone walk in off the streets now. This place has gone to hell." Chris teased walking in.

"You included." Craig laughed turning around.

"Like I said no standards at all. How are you man?" Chris asked laughing.

"Great man how are you?" Craig asked, as he walked over to Chris.

"Good I'm good. How's the family?" Chris replied as they patted each other on the back and shook hands.

"Good man it's all good. So what's up with you?" Craig asked as they joined Lisa who was sitting at one of the small table and chairs set up.

"Nothing, just getting in a workout before the shoot." Chris replied. "So Trish tells me you saw Eliza last night."

"Yeah briefly, like I told Lis she was a little tired." Craig said.

"She must have been happy to see you. She missed you we all did." Lisa smiled.

"I missed you guys too." Craig replied smiling. "So I met your friend before."

"Who?" Lisa asked.

"Ahh Adam or something."

"Yeah Adam Copeland, and he's not a friend." Chris replied shortly.

"Trish seems to like him."

"She likes a lot of people she shouldn't." Chris said.

"Umm sorry to cut this short but I have to go and get ready." Lisa said standing up noticing the time and thinking that now would be a better time than trying to talk to Adam at the Arena. "Cray it was so good seeing you, and welcome back." She smiled giving him a big hug.

"Same here I'll see soon."

"Absolutely. I'll see you later Chris." Lisa said.

"Yeah okay, we'll meet down here and drive over together."

"No problem bye." Lisa waved walking out.

"Okay so what's up with this Adam guy?" Craig said sitting back down. "And I want to know everything.."

"Adam." Lisa called out.

"Hey there." Adam said turning around as Lisa ran up to him.

"Hi, you going upstairs?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah gotta pack and everything, why?"

"I was hoping that maybe we could talk?"

"Yeah I think we should." Adam smiled as they stepped onto the elevator. A few moments later they reached Adam's floor.

"Ladies first." He smiled.

"Thank you. So I heard you met Craig this morning."

"Yeah Trish introduced us earlier, so what's the story with him and Eliza?" Adam asked.

"They met in High School, and they've been friends ever since. We're all good friends." Lisa smiled, as she got the feeling that Adam was doing a little "hunting" of his own.

"Should Shane be worried?" He laughed.

"Oh no they're just friends, he's got nothing to worry about." Lisa smiled as Adam opened his door for her.

"Trish said they're close." Adam smiled closing the door behind him.

"Very, they've always had a close relationship." Lisa said turning around to face him.

"It's good to know that he's looking after her, you never can be too careful these days." Adam said in such a tone that chilled Lisa right to the very bone.

"No I guess you can't." Lisa replied swallowing hard, as Adam slowly walked closer to her.

"You're shaking." Adam said with a sadistic smile, as he ran his finger down her arm.

"It's a little cold in here." Lisa said with a laugh. "Get control here." She yelled to herself.

"Well let's see if we can do something about that." Adam smirked, roughly grabbing her hair and forcing her to kiss him.

"Adam I'm sorry." Lisa said pulling away. "I should really get back to my room Trish will be wondering where I am."

"I thought you wanted to talk?" Adam said refusing to let her go.

"I changed my mind I really need to be going... please let me go."

"That's funny that's just what your whore of a cousin said." Adam laughed in the same sadistic tone.

"So Chris was right, what did you do to her?" Lisa asked trying to sound threatening as she tried to pull away.

"Nothing that she didn't deserve." Adam said laughing again.

"I swear to God if you did anything to her… "You'll what?" Adam said pulling her back.

"OWWWW!" Adam cried out, falling to the floor in pain as Lisa kneed him in the groin.

"That asshole. Now listen carefully, stay the fuck away from my cousin, because next time you won't be so lucky." Lisa said regaining control. She angrily opened the door, only to find a Craig standing on the other side.

"Go back to your room, now." He said in a low authoritative voice.

"No problem I was just leaving." Lisa said stepping past him as she left.

"I think it's about time we had a little chat, don't you?" Cray said cracking his knuckles shutting the door behind him.

**A/N: A very long chapter, I just got carried away. And something tells me that the make up girls are going to be very busy once Adam arrives at the Arena! Please review and I'll update again early next week.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Same Day:**

Adam arrived at the Arena with his favorite sports cap pulled down to cover his eyes along with his darkly shaded sunglasses. He walked through the halls in a gloomy mood not bothering to stop or acknowledge anyone that said hello or waved.

He stomped into this private room and threw his bags down. "Asshole" He raged silently as he removed his cap and sunglasses. His eye was a complete mess his entire body ached. He looked like he'd gone 12 rounds with Mike Tyson and after the 3rd round, Tyson just kept punching even though Adam had clearly had had enough.

"Knock knock…

"What?" Adam yelled putting his cap back on and pulling it low.

"It's just me." Amy said a little nervous.

"Oh hey, look I'm a little busy right now can we talk later please?" Adam asked.

"Sure but I just wanted to tell you about a few changes to our segment. I told Vince that I'd go through them with you. Hey what's that on your face?" Amy asked walking over.

"Nothing I had a flat tire on the way over must be grease or something." Adam said covering.

"Well here let me wipe it off." Amy smiled pulling a clean tissue from her pocket, and reaching for his face.

"No it's… "Oh my god!" Amy gasped as Adam jerked his head away causing the glasses to slip a little.

"Baby what happened?"

"It's not that serious." Adam replied.

"Nothing serious? Adam your eye is a mess." Amy said with tears in her eyes.

"Come here, baby I'm okay really it looks much worse than it actually is." Adam said trying to console her.

"How did it happen?" Amy asked looking up to get a better look.

"I got into a small disagreement with somebody." Adam replied with a wince as Amy gently touched his face.

"Has a doctor had a look at it?" Amy asked.

"No but a little make up and it'll be fine."

"Okay but I'm going to get some ice, see if it'll take the swelling down a bit." Amy said kissing him gently on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too babe." Adam smiled.

"There you are, where did you disappear off too?" Matt asked walking up behind Amy in the hallway.

"Oh hi babe, sorry just got out of a meeting with Vince, he made some changes and I need to go over them with Adam." Amy sighed. "I'm so tired of this."

"I know but it won't go on forever." Matt said wrapping his arms around her. "I love you."

"I love you too." Amy smiled as they kissed.

"Well I better go and get ready." Matt smiled kissing Amy on the lips again.

"Ok good luck tonight."

"You too, see you later." Matt replied, walking away completely oblivious.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

Eliza was sitting down on the couch as Craig came back to the room. "Hey there." He said.

"Hey where did you go?" Eliza asked, searching through the T.V stations trying to find something decent to watch.

"Nowhere, so are you going to sit in that robe all day?" Craig joked.

"Pretty much I have nothing better to do today." Eliza laughed switching the T.V off with the remote. "So… whoa what the hell happened to your hand?" Eliza asked, as she slowly turned around to look at him.

"Nothing, how are you feeling this morning?"

"Don't change the subject, what happened?" Eliza asked as she saw his other hand when he sat down next to her.

"Call it a disagreement of sorts." Craig replied.

"Oh please tell me you didn't?" Eliza asked annoyed. "Cray I told you to just leave him alone."

"Eliza nobody does this to you and just gets away with it, and anyway Lis did most of the damage." Craig smirked.

"Lis? What does she have to do with it?" Eliza asked frowning.

"She and Chris were worried about you. Chris said that when he was coming back to see you last night Adam was walking out of his locker room and then you felt sick and you were shaking and that." Craig explained. " They thought that he may have done something so Lis went to find out. Anyway after you told me what happened and then this morning, Chris told me he and Lis's suspicions I went to pay that piece of crap a visit."

"So what did Lisa do exactly?" Eliza asked.

"Last night not too sure, but this morning when I arrived… well let's just say he won't be getting or doing any lovin for a while." Craig chuckled.

Eliza couldn't help but laugh a little at Cray's expression. "Just tell me he's alive?"

"He's breathing not very well but he's breathing." Craig replied feeling satisfied with himself.

"I guess I can live with that. Alright let me take a look at these." Eliza said looking his hands over as he held them out for her. "Cray I think we should take you to the hospital I think you have some broken bones, they look a mess."

"Get out of here, I'm fine."

"Craig, I did two years on "E.R" I know what broken bones look and feel like." Eliza said as someone knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Eliza called out.

"It's me Lis."

"I'm coming." Craig replied loudly. "Hey there how are you?" He asked opening the door.

"I'm okay how are you?" Lisa asked looking down to his hands. "They look sore you should get them checked out."

"That's what I said. So how are you?" Eliza asked, quirking a brow at her cousin. She knew she meant well, but she didn't want anyone else to get involved.

"I'm okay." Lisa answered coming over and sitting down next to her.

"Cray go put some ice on those hands… and yes you have too."

"Fine." Craig said stomping into the kitchen.

"Ella what happened last night?" Lisa asked almost too scared to hear her answer.

Eliza slowly and carefully pushed the top of her robe open a little to reveal the bruise that was now really prominent across her collarbone. "Oh honey." Lisa gasped, covering her mouth with her hands.

"It gets worse." Craig said walking to the entrance of the kitchen.

"You have more?" Lisa asked turning back around to face her cousin. "Where I want to see."

"Come on I'll show you." Eliza said carefully getting up and taking her cousin into the bedroom.

"Does Shane know?" Lisa asked, following Eliza.

"Yes I told him. But I made him promise that he wouldn't do anything. I don't want anyone to do anything." Eliza replied.

"I promise I won't tell a soul." Lisa said crossing her heart with her finger.

"Thank you." Eliza said. "Now don't freak out, I'm okay, I'm just a little sore." Eliza said untying her robe.

"Oh my god… are they panties we saw on the Victoria Secret website?" Lisa joked with a small smile. "I can't believe he did this too you, baby I'm so sorry." She said teary eyed.

"It's okay I'm more worried about you. Cray told me you were in Adam's room this morning. He didn't hurt you did he?" Eliza asked looking at the scared expression on her cousin's face.

"A little but nothing like this." Lisa said looking at the colorful array of bruises. "Are you in any pain?"

"I took a couple of pain killers this morning, so for the next few hours I'll be okay." Eliza said with a smile as she tied her robe up and sat on the bed.

"Why would he do this?" Lisa asked confused. "Before this I would never have expected him to do this to a woman, never."

"He's friends with Marissa, and I guess he thought that if he scared me enough that I would leave Shane and everything would work out. And I nearly did." Eliza said.

"Baby why?" Lisa asked sitting down on the bed.

"It's only been a few days and I just gave him the option of backing out." Eliza explained.

"He didn't did he?"

"No, he said I was stuck with him, and there was nothing I could do about it." Eliza smiled.

"Girl I love that guy I really do." Lisa laughed.

"Yeah me too."

* * *

**Arena:**

"Adam you in here?" Steph asked popping her head in his room.

"Yeah I'm here." Adam called out from the bathroom. "What's up Steph?"

"What happened to you?" Steph asked wide eyed as he walked out without his glasses or shirt on.

"Got into a fight at the club last night, I was just coming to find you." Adam replied.

"What happened, did anyone help you or anything?"

"It was out the back nobody was around, it doesn't matter."

"Well are you okay?" Steph asked, looking over his face.

"Yeah I'm fine I was thinking that I could get attacked right before my match and that would explain what happened." Adam suggested.

"That could work let me see what I can do, I'll talk to you later." Steph said turning around to leave.

"Oh Steph, you haven't seen Amy have you?"

"Yeah I just saw her and Jeff in catering why?" Steph asked.

"We were supposed to go over the changes that's all." Adam replied with a smile.

"Well those aren't going to work now, leave it with me and I'll talk to you both later." Steph said walking out.

"What are doing Amy? What the hell is going on?" Adam asked frustrated.

"Hi there, hey Amy, Adam's looking for you." Steph said as Amy and Matt approached Adam's room.

"Oh okay thanks." Amy smiled.

"Oh yeah don't go over the changes with him because I'm going to have to make some more, so I'll come by a little later and discuss everything." Steph said.

"No problem." Amy smiled as Steph walked off.

"Knock, knock… "Hey Adam it's Amy."

"Hey there come in." Adam replied opening the door and letting her in.

"So Steph said you wanted to see me." Amy said.

"What' s going on? You went out for ice and then she tells me you're in catering with Jeff, what's going on?"

" I can't do this Adam I'm sorry." Amy said looking down towards the floor.

"Amy what are you talking about? We love each other I can't live without you." Adam said lifting her head up. "I love you."

"So does Matt and I love him." Amy said close to tears.

"You're just scared it's okay, I understand that baby." Adam said pushing his physical pain aside as he pulled her close to his body. "I know people will be mad at first, but once they see that this is real they'll come around." Adam said almost pleading with her to reconsider.

"Adam no." Amy said trying to push him away. "This is over we're over. I love Matt and he loves me, and that's all that matters I'm sorry." Amy said making a quick and dramatic exit before Adam could do anything.

"No, this isn't over Amy. We'll never be over." Adam said with a deranged look in his eyes. "Never!"


	30. Chapter 30

**One month later:**

Eliza standing in front of the mirror finishing the final touches to her outfit for her cousins wedding. She thanked the Gods that all of her bruising had died down and was now totally concealed by makeup. This was going to be the first time that she had introduced him to her extended family and the very thought, absolutely scared her to death!

"Now are you sure you want to do this?" Eliza asked anxiously.

"I'm sure, unless you've changed your mind?" Shane said, popping his head out of the walk in closet.

"No, but I don't want you to feel pressured or anything. I mean what a way to meet my family." Eliza replied nervously twirling her hair around her finger.

"Baby I couldn't think of a better way to meet everyone." Shane laughed giving her a reassuring kiss on the cheek.

"Well you're not going to be saying that tonight. My family's completely insane half of them only agreed to come because of the free food, and the other half agreed because of the free alcohol." Eliza replied. She loved her family she really did, just not when they were all together. She knew that one side were definitely going to start something, and the other side were no doubt going to retaliate, and create a big scene. And she just didn't want to introduce Shane to her family under such "dangerous" conditions.

"I promise that I will still love you no matter what happens today." Shane smiled giving her another quick kiss as they left her hotel suite.

"Alright now a few things to remember, my Uncle's are very protective well pretty much all of my male relatives are, so please don't be offended if they come over a little strong, they're all talk so don't worry. And most of my female relatives are well... Eliza paused looking for the right word or words. "Well they're sluts."

"They're what?" Shane laughed, completely surprised by his girlfriend's description.

"Don't get me wrong I love them all I really do, but they're just… extremely touchy–feely, especially my Aunt Lucia. Just stay away from her don't even talk to her... baby it isn't funny she may very well eat you alive." Eliza said as Shane continued laughing.

After a small delay on the PCH, they arrived at the Church. As soon as they walked in they were met by scowling men, and a crowd of women circling them… well mostly Shane like hungry sharks! "Alright ladies hands off he's taken." Rebecca, Eliza's sister said as she and Lisa tried to pull their relatives away.

"Hey." Lisa smiled.

"Hey." Shane smiled as they hugged.

"Hi honey." Eliza said hugging her cousin. "Hi baby." Lisa smiled.

"Shane I want you to meet my sister Rebecca." Eliza smiled.

"Hi Rebecca." Shane smiled as they hugged and he kissed her on the cheek.

"Hi Shane it's nice to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you." Rebecca smiled, hugging and kissing him.

"Oh no let's go." Eliza said, panicking as Lucia approached with a hungry look in her eyes.

"Hey?" Shane asked looking around.

"Ohh quick quick go… too late." Lisa sighed. Since her hip replacement their Aunt had become quite fast.

"Eliza darling how are you?" Lucia said barging through.

"I'm fine thank you Aunt Lucia, how are you?"

"I'm fantastic, hello I'm Lucia and who might you be?" Lucia grinned.

"Hello Lucia I'm … "Ella's boyfriend." Lisa said, giving her Aunt a look as if to say hands off. But as per usual Lucia took no notice of her nieces less than subtle warning.

"Oh my goodness you are absolutely gorgeous. Ella darling why didn't you tell me he was so delicious." Lucia laughed as she ran a finger down his suit jacket.

"We're in chuch Lucia keep her hands off." Michael said through clenched teeth as he "gently" pulled her off Shane. "I'm sorry about that." Michael smiled.

"Thank you." Eliza smiled hugging her Uncle. "Uncle Michael this is Shane, Shane this is my Uncle, Michael Carlucci." Eliza smiled.

"So this is the man who swept my god-daughter off of her feet. You listen you love and protect this girl." Michael said putting a protective arm around Eliza's waist.

"Absolutely." Shane smiled a little nervous.

"Good man now come here." Michael laughed pulling him into a big hug.

"We're nearly ready." The wedding planner said walking up to them.

"Thank you." Rebecca smiled. "Let's go in."

"Give you any ideas?" Lisa teased whispering to Shane, walking off to meet Rebecca. Shane tried not to laugh, while Eliza tried to keep her relatives and their hands away.

"Stop!" Eliza mouthed as some of her female cousins sat smiling and staring at Shane as they passed by.

"Everything okay?" Shane grinned.

"You'd think they'd behave seeing as though we're in church." Eliza said leaning behind Shane, and swatting her cousin Abby's hand away.

"Oh there's your Dad." Shane smiled. "Hi Frank."

"Hi Shane how are you?" Frank laughed shaking hands and hugging.

"I'm good how are you?" Shane smiled.

"I'm good. Hi honey."

"Hi Dad." Eliza smiled kissing him.

"I see you have a few fans." Frank said as he and Shane laughed.

"It isn't funny, do you see God laughing… no, no you don't, so all of you need to stop laughing." Eliza said swatting more hands away, which made Shane and Frank laugh even more as Lisa and Rebecca joined in.

* * *

**Reception:**

"It was a really nice ceremony." Shane smiled as he and Eliza danced.

"Yeah it was, she's been planning this since she was like 12." Eliza replied as they laughed. "So how are you?" She asked referring to Shane's umm (extremely sexy you know what!) Her Aunts and everyone had been pinching it all night.

"I'm okay." Shane laughed. "Though you have some very strong women in your family."

"They're unbelievable you can't take them anywhere." Eliza sighed. Shane couldn't help but laugh at the expression on Eliza's face.

"I really like your family. Your brothers and Rebecca are very nice." Shane said making Eliza smile.

"They all like you too." Eliza beamed. The acceptance from her family meant the absolute world to her. "I really want to thank you for coming tonight."

"I wouldn't have missed it, I've always loved a good wedding." Shane winked as Eliza giggled.

"I like him he's a very respectful young man." Conrad, Eliza's maternal grandfather said.

"He's great Nonno, and he makes Ella so happy." Rebecca smiled.

"She does look happy." Conrad smiled.

"Yes she does… "They're look beautiful out there." Smiled a very happy Isabelle. Isabelle was Eliza's maternal grandmother.

"Perfect." Conrad smiled. "And what about you my darling?"

"I've already got the most gorgeous man here why do I need anyone else." Rebecca laughed.

"Rebecca sweetheart you have to stop his head is big enough." Isabelle laughed.

"Ohh leave her alone she's a good girl." Conrad laughed kissing his granddaughter on the hand. "How about a dance beautiful?"

"Love too." Rebecca smiled as her grandfather lead her onto the dance floor.

"Hi Mom." Frank smiled kissing his mother in law.

"Hello darling how are you?" Isabelle smiled.

"I'm good how are you?"

"I'm good." Isabelle replied. "So this boy with my granddaughter he seems like a good man."

"Very good. He has made her so happy they have made each other very happy." Frank smiled. Eliza had introduced Shane to her father early on in their relationship and from that day, they had gotten on very well. And even though Frank was still a little wary that Shane was still technically married, he had given Shane and Eliza his blessing and love, which meant a lot to them both.

"He's a handsome one." Isabelle smiled.

"I'll say." Lucia said sitting down next to her mother.

"Lucia stop." Frank said sternly.

"What? Can't your baby handle a little competition?"

"Honey you ain't no competition, especially not for her!" Laughed Georgie another of Eliza's Aunts. Georgie was Frank's sister and one of the more normal members of the family. Georgie and Eliza had always been close, and she had been like a mother to Eliza and her siblings ever since their mother's death.

"Georgina who invited you into this?" Lucia scowled.

"Girls enough let's just enjoy the party, son come dance with me." Isabelle said.

"Sure Mom. You too be good." Frank smiled as he and Isabelle joined the other guests on the dance floor.

"You should be ashamed of yourself going after a young man like Shane."

"Jealous?"

"Jealous of you? Ha that's a laugh Lucia, you're so pathetic." Georgie said rolling her eyes.

As the two women continued their argument, Lisa who just joined them at the table for a rest, had been too slow to get away, and unwillingly dragged into their dispute.

"Am I too old for him?"

"Aunt Lucia please, please don't drag me into this." Lisa pleaded.

"So you don't think I could have him?" Lucia asked shocked.

"No the question is why would you want him? When there's a kitchen full of young men, young eligible men you can have."

"Hmm good point goodbye my lovely, goodbye Georgina."

"Good move." Georgie smiled.

"Thank you, and also if she goes anywhere near him again I think Elle is going to take her down!" Lisa said as they both laughed.

"I'd pay to see that." Georgie laughed.

* * *

**Later that night:**

"You are so amazing do you know that?" Eliza smiled as she rested her head against Shane's chest, as they lay in bed.

"Why?" Shane asked stroking her hair.

"Just the way you were with my family they loved you, thank you again for coming." Eliza smiled, running her fingers up and down his chest.

"Well thank you for the invitation. And I loved all of them too, you have a great family."

"They have their moments." Eliza smiled as she leaned up and kissed him. "I love you so much I couldn't imagine my life without you."

"I love you too, and you'll never have to face living alone again. I'm always going to right here next to you." Shane said smiling. "You know I used to think that I knew what living was, and then I met you and everything changed. You made me realise that I wasn't living, I was just existing and not very well. But now we have each other, we won't ever have to go through life alone ever again." Shane smiled lovingly, kissing her again. "And that's just the way I like it."

"Me too." Eliza said with a big smile and lay her head back on his chest as they drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: Hello everyone, can you believe that we're at the end of chapter 30! A huge thanks to everyone for their support. Please keep enjoying the fic, and don't forget to let me know what you think.**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Sorry about the delay, please enjoy.**

**Days Later:**

**NYC:**

"Baby I really need to go." Shane said grinning from ear to ear, as Eliza kept on kissing him.

"You can't go to work today." Eliza replied unbuttoning Shane's suit jacket.

"Why?"

"You don't look well, I think you should stay in bed all day." Eliza said tying to be serious as she could without laughing.

"Is that so Dr. Mancuso? Then maybe we should both stay in bed." Shane laughed picking her up.

Eliza giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck as he carried her over to the couch.

"So you're both an actor and a doctor? What a lucky man I am to be dating such a talented woman."

"That's just the beginning." Eliza laughed as Shane put her down on the couch.

"Maybe we should have called first." Lisa said nervously as she and Rebecca walked to Eliza's Hotel Suite.

"Why?" Rebecca asked.

"I don't want a repeat of what happened the last time I showed up unannounced, that's why."

Rebecca started laughing, "I heard about that, Elle and I laughed and laughed."

"Well I'm so happy that you find my utter embarrassment so funny." Lisa growled. "I didn't know where to look."

"Oh don't worry about it, he's probably on his way to the office by now anyway." Rebecca replied pulling her along.

"Knock…knock"

"Who could that be?" Shane asked lifting his head up from Eliza's stomach.

"I have no idea." Eliza whispered as the knocking got louder.

"Eliza are you there?"

"It's Lis."

"Are you alone?" Lisa called out.

"Hang on, I'm coming." Eliza shouted out.

"Hurry up it's freezing out here." Bec said, pretty much knowing by the whispering what was going on in there. As did Lisa who was trying to leave.

"Baby quick go into the bedroom."

"What?" Shane laughed quietly.

"Hurry." Eliza said getting up and straightening her negligee. "I'm coming…hi there." Eliza smiled opening up the door.

"Hi there hun." Bec smiled walking in.

"Hi…Lis are you okay?" Eliza asked looking at Lisa who was moving her head around as if she was searching for something or in this case someone. "He's gone to work." Eliza said trying to put her cousin's mind at ease.

"I know, I was just admiring the room I really do love it." She replied coming in.

"So what took you so long?" Bec inquired "innocently"

"Sorry I was just in the middle of something." Eliza smiled putting her silk robe on.

"I'm sure you were." Bec teased.

"You have a very disgusting mind do you know that?"

"Pretty much." Bec grinned.

"Knock…knock."

"Coming." Eliza said walking over to open the door slightly confused she hadn't expected anyone else to come by especially this early. "Hello…

"Hi there." Shane smiled leaning in and giving his girlfriend a quick good morning kiss. "I misplaced my key card sorry, and I think I left my, oh hi there." Shane smiled noticing Lisa and Rebecca. "Am I interrupting?" He asked.

"No of course not come in." Eliza smiled closing the door behind him.

"Hi Shane how are you?" Rebecca asked smiling.

"I'm great how are you?"

"I'm good thanks." Rebecca replied happily.

"Hi Lisa how are you feeling?"

"Hi, I'm much better thanks." Lisa replied nicely. Her match that past weekend had been particularly grueling and extremely physical. Once she got backstage, she had to get about ten stitches to close a nasty gash she received from a mistimed chair shot to the head.

"Are you taking anything for the pain?" Eliza asked.

"Yeah the doctor prescribed some headache pills, I'm fine now." She smiled brushing it off.

"So what did you leave behind?" Bec asked with a big grin on her face.

"Umm my cell, I think I left it in the bedroom." Shane replied saying the first thing that came to him.

"Well let me help you find it. You girls help yourselves to whatever." Eliza called out following Shane into the bedroom. "What are you doing?" Eliza whispered.

"Watching you sweat." Shane grinned.

"I hate you."

"I love you too." Shane said laughing quietly pulling her closer to him.

"Shane what are you doing?" Eliza asked trying to move away. "I don't want them thinking… "Baby they already know." Shane grinned kissing her neck.

"No they think they know, but thinking and being caught are two different things." Eliza explained quietly as Shane continued kissing her. "Shane I need to get back out there."

"Not until I'm finished."

"Baby… we can't." Eliza moaned as his hands gently caressed her body. "Well maybe just a few minutes." Eliza said breathlessly as Shane slowly raised her negligee.

"Umm Elle?" Lisa said nearly whispering as she knocked on the door.

"Oh shit." Eliza said snapping back to reality. "Yeah?" She said quickly pulling her negligee down and opening the door.

"We have to go."

"Why?" Eliza asked.

"I just got a call they need me back at the office." Rebecca said walking up to the bedroom. Rebecca worked for Warner Bros. in New York, in public relations.

"Okay well thanks for coming by, I'll have some time off next week so I'll call you." Eliza said hugging her sister and cousin.

"No problem, you too be good now, bye Shane." Bec smirked.

"Bye." Lisa said quickly exiting.

"Bye." Shane smiled.

"Don't worry we'll let ourselves out." Bec grinned as Eliza went to walk out. "Hope you find your cell Shane."

"Thanks." Shane replied.

"Oh great." Eliza said embarrassed as the front door closed. "They probably think we're a couple of "sexed up teens" who can't go five minutes without having the urge to tear each others clothes off."

"Well at least the truth is out now. We no longer have to live a lie." Shane joked.

"It's true isn't it?"

"Absolutely." Shane laughed pulling her back into his arms.

Half an hour later Lisa arrived at the Arena and once again found herself confronted with something she didn't want nor needed to see. "Oh please can you two get a room." Lisa said disgusted as Amy and Matt were making out in the women's locker room.

"Oh someone isn't getting any." Matt said playfully.

"Very funny and it's none of your business if I am or aren't getting any thank you very much Matthew. And if you hadn't realised, this is the Women's locker room." The angry diva said sarcastically, pointing around to all the women's clothing everywhere.

"Okay okay I'm going, bye babe." Matt laughed kissing Amy.

"Bye." Amy smiled.

"Bye Lis I love you." Matt said blowing her a kiss.

"Get out."

"What's up with you today?" Amy asked laughing.

"The problem isn't with me it's with everyone else, I mean do you really think we all need to be watching you guys playing tonsil hockey?" Lisa said dropping her bag on the floor.

"It's a good game you should try it." Amy replied grinning.

"It's been so long I've probably forgotten how to." Lisa sighed.

"Lis it's like riding a bike, once you get back on it all comes back to you." Amy laughed.

"And she should know, she's ridden around the block a few times haven't you Aimes?" Trish asked with an eyebrow raised.

"What the hell does that mean?" Amy asked offended.

"Trish's attempt at being funny ignore her." Lisa said.

"Whatever, I'm just going to see Matt bye Lis."

"Bye." Lisa said watching Amy walk out. "What was that about?"

"Forget it." Trish sighed, walking back to the showers.

* * *

**Later that day:**

"Hello darling how are you?" Missy Coltham one of New York's high society queens said, greeting Eliza with a friendly hug.

"Hi Missy I'm good how are you?" Eliza smiled.

"Fabulous darling I just came back from the Caribbean and found myself a lovely little toy." Missy laughed waving to her "little toy." His name was Carlos and he was 6'2 and had the body of a Greek god.

"You're so bad." Eliza giggled.

"Thank you so much." Missy laughed. "So where have you been it feels like years?" Missy pouted playfully.

"I've been busy."

"I don't doubt that darling." Missy laughed causing Eliza to blush. "How is that gorgeous man of yours?"

"He's great." Eliza giggled like a schoolgirl.

"It's about time you found yourself a good man."

"I'll say." Eliza laughed. "So apart from your new toy, what else have you been up to?"

"Oh not much just relaxing... you know how it goes." Missy smirked devilishly.

"Ahh yes lately I do know a little something about that." Eliza laughed.

"Ohh sweetheart tell me everything." Missy giggled like a teenage girl.

"He's so good Mis. He's compassionate and honest, very hard working close to his family. His family is so lovely he really is such a good man." Eliza smiled. "And he takes very good care of me… in all areas."

"I'm so happy for you darling, I really am." Missy smiled, feeling overjoyed that Eliza was so content and happy. Missy had been a long time friend of the Mancuso family, and she and Eliza had always shared a very close bond. "He sounds like an angel."

"He is, I'm a very lucky girl." Eliza replied smiling brightly, as the two old friends continued their lunch.

* * *

**WWE New York Offices:**

"Hello Melissa, is Shane available?" Stephen Janakin, was Shane's divorce attorney.

"Hi Mr. Janakin Shane is expecting you, you can go right in." Melissa smiled.

"Thank you." Stephen smiled.

Knock knock… "Hi there." Stephen smiled walking in.

"Hi Stephen how are you?" Shane asked as the men shook hands.

"Well thank you. How are you?"

"I'm good thanks so what can I do for you?" Shane asked.

"I just wanted to bring you something." Stephen replied handing Shane an envelope.

"Oh you didn't need to come all this way you should have had it messaged over."

"Well I thought that I would hand these over to you personally. Have a look."

"You're joking… I can't believe this." Shane said surprised. In the envelope were his divorce papers. "Well thank you very much." Shane said as they laughed.

He had been waiting for the papers to come through for weeks now, but unfortunately the process had taken a little longer than expected.

"So what happens now?" Shane asked.

"Okay. You go over them, and then later this week we'll go over them again together, discuss certain things, and once you're happy, we'll file them with the court." Stephen replied.

"And what about Marissa?"

"She'll receive a copy and then she will file her own papers. Now I've been going over the prenuptial agreement and there are a few things which concern me."

"Which parts?" Shane asked not liking where this conversation was heading.

"Just a few "grey" areas but I'm sure we can work it out."

"Do you think she'll try and contest it or something?" Shane asked concerned. The last thing he wanted was for his soon to be ex wife to drag this out any longer. He was beyond wanting this chapter of his life to be over and done with.

"Well she and her lawyers could argue that it doesn't allow her to live the life in which she has become accustomed to living, and we could be looking at a very ugly and long drawn out battle. I hope you realise this?" Stephen said. He thought it best to lay everything out now, so it wouldn't be a shock later. He wanted Shane prepared for any and all possibilities.

"Stephen it's already taken too long and we've only just got the papers. I don't want this to take forever I want to get on with my life with Eliza."

"Of course but by saying that, Marissa and her lawyers could very well use every stalling tactic in the book, to prevent you and Ms. Mancuso from having a life together."

"Can they really do that?" Shane sighed.

"Yes if they say that Ms. Mancuso was one of the main reasons why you left the marriage, she may also be dragged into this and could be forced to testify." Stephen replied.

"What!" Shane said getting more and more heated.

"I've seen it happen before a jilted ex can make life extremely difficult. But that's just the worse case scenario. Let's wait until she files her own papers and then we'll have a better idea of what we can expect." Stephen said trying to calm his client down.

"I really don't want that to happen, Eliza had nothing to do with what happened in my marriage." Shane said very angry at the prospect of Eliza being dragged into this mess and more than she already had been.

"We know that, but like I said that's the worst case scenario it might not even come to that. Look I'm having a conference call this afternoon with her lawyers and I'll feel everything out and get back to you." Stephen replied.

"I'd appreciate that thanks Stephen." Shane said standing up and shaking his hand.

"No problem I'll be in touch." He replied as he left.

"For your sake Marissa... Shane sighed angrily, pulling out a small velvet box from his desk draw. "This better go smoothly."

**A/N: Hmm… a little black box wonder what they could be? And if it's what we all think it is, will Shane ever get to give it to the woman he loves? Or will Marissa finally get her own way? I guess we'll just have to wait and see. **

**Thanks for the reviews and keep enjoying the story.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Same Day; Across Town:**

Marissa sat fuming in her lawyer's office as Jen Silverman, one of the firms associates was trying to explain what was going on.

"Ms. Mazzola the prenuptial agreement states that for every year you were married you would receive a million dollars and if you had children then you would get an extra two million per child and spousal support until you re-married." Jen said.

"First of all it's Mrs. McMahon, and secondly where is Marcus?" Marissa asked rudely.

"Mr. Fishbourne is unavailable right now."

"I don't care what he's doing, I want him in here." Marissa demanded.

"Mrs. McMahon I can assure you that I am more than capable to deal with your case." Jen said trying to hide her nervousness.

"Get Marcus in here NOW!" Marissa yelled.

A few moments later Marcus Fishbourne a senior member of the firm entered the conference-room.

"Marissa forgive me, I got tied up." He smiled knowing all too well what was about to happen.

"Marcus there are many other firms that are more than willing to represent me." Marissa replied sternly.

"Again I apologise, but Jen here is quite good and I thought we could bring her in to assist us. She has many good ideas." Marcus smiled in an attempt to convince Marissa, and get her to calm down.

"Mrs. McMahon like I mentioned before, even though you have a signed pre nuptial agreement, it doesn't actually reflect your current situation or suit your present lifestyle. So if you agree to let me help with your case, I'm hopeful that we can get you much more than your fair share." Jen smiled confidently.

"Really?" Marissa asked slightly interested.

"Let's put it this way, once this is all finished, Shane will regret the day he ever laid eyes on Eliza Mancuso."

"So what do you say?" Marcus asked.

"Welcome to the team."

**Meanwhile:**

"Mr. Janakin I have everything ready for this afternoon." Claire Potts, Stephen's assistant said as he came back to the office.

"Good thanks Claire."

"So Mr. McMahon must be happy?"

"Yes." Stephen said with a slight smile.

"Is there something wrong?" Claire asked frowning.

"Not sure Claire, somehow I don't think this afternoon is going to turn out quite like I had hoped it would." Stephen said sitting down at his desk.

"Why do you say that?"

"Just a feeling, I've heard a few things that's all." Stephen replied running his hands over his tired face.

"I wouldn't believe any rumors that you've heard. You know they always start off as fact, but along the way so much is added onto the end, that you don't know what to believe. So just think positively and I'm sure everything will turn out just fine." Claire said with a reassuring smile.

"You're probably right Claire." Stephen replied. "I better get ready, please hold all my calls for the rest of the day."

"Yes sir."

Stephen spent the next hour going over the papers Claire had given him and making notes of all the things he was going to bring up during the call.

"Mr. Janakin… Mr. Fishbourne is on line one."

Thanks Claire… Marcus how are you?"

"I'm good how are you Stephen?" Marcus replied.

"I'm ready to get this settled." Stephen replied with a laugh.

"Alright let's get started."

**Restaurant:**

"Darling it was so good seeing you." Missy said hugging Eliza.

"It was good seeing you too." Eliza smiled hugging her back. "You be good now and don't get into too much trouble." Eliza laughed looking back at Carlos as they walked out.

"No promises darling." Missy laughed. "Say hello to Shane for me, and let's not wait so long next time."

"I promise." Eliza smiled as the valet arrived with Missy's car.

"Bye darling."

"Bye, nice meeting you Carlos."

"You too, bye." He smiled getting into the car and driving off.

"Thank you." Eliza said to the valet who just drove her car up, as she went digging through her purse for her ringing cell phone.

Eliza checked the called ID as she got into her car. "Shane."

"Can't get enough of me huh?" Eliza laughed.

"So true, how was lunch?" Shane smiled.

"It was good, Missy says hello."

"Well same to her." Shane replied. "So where are you now?"

"I'm just leaving the restaurant and then I'm meeting up with your Mom."

"What you two have planned?" Shane asked happy that his mother and girlfriend got along so well.

"Secret girl stuff." Eliza laughed.

"Enough said." Shane laughed. "Well I'll let you get on with it then."

"Baby is everything okay?" Eliza asked noticing that Shane didn't sound quite himself even though he had tried to hide it.

"Yeah I'm just so busy with everything that's all." Shane said covering.

"You work too much, do you want me to postpone my plans until later on today, and we can go and do something…anything." Eliza said seductively.

"Tempting, but no it's okay you Mom do your secret girl stuff, and I'll see you tonight." Shane smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"No but if I stop now, I'll never get finished." Shane laughed.

"Okay well my cell will be on if you change your mind." Eliza smiled.

"You're a very bad girl Mancuso." Shane laughed.

"Just the way you like it." Eliza giggled. "I love you."

"I love you too, bye."

"Bye." Eliza smiled hanging up.

An hour later Eliza and a very nervous Stephanie had arrived at their destination.

"Where are we?" Stephanie asked confused as they stopped in front of what looked like an old abandoned building. "Mom." Steph said surprised to see her standing near the buildings entrance.

"Hi honey, we ready?" Linda asked looking at Eliza.

"All ready." Eliza nodded.

"Alright let's go in then." Linda smiled as they headed inside.

"Hello ladies welcome." A petite woman smiled welcoming them inside.

"Hi Misty is everything ready?" Eliza asked.

"Yes he's waiting for you."

"Good thank you." Eliza smiled. "You ready?"

"Not really." Stephanie said shaking her head.

"Everything will be fine." Eliza smiled.

"Hello, you must be Linda, and you must be Stephanie." A tall charming middle aged man said walking out of the shadows. "Absolutely lovely it's a pleasure to meet you both." He said kissing their hands. "Eliza divine as always."

"Hi Darius thank you so much for this." Eliza smiled hugging him. She and Darius had known each other since Eliza was about nineteen and bonded instantly. So when Eliza called him up to help her and Linda out with their little mission, he was more than willing to help.

"Darling no problem, now let me have a look at you child." He smiled gently pulling Stephanie forward and slowly walking around her. "Perfect… let's get to work."

"Please come this way." Daisy, Darius' assistant smiled as she motioned for Stephanie to follow her.

"Where am I going?" Steph asked nervously.

"Just go." Linda smiled. "I hope this works."

"Me too." Eliza said looking on as Daisy and a group of women lead an apprehensive looking Stephanie away.

"So can anyone tell me what's going on?" Steph asked as they walked down the hallway.

"Our lips are sealed." Daisy grinned. "Here we are."

"Macey hi what are you doing here?" Steph said as Daisy showed her into one of the back rooms.

"Lending a helping hand hun." Macey smiled.

"So you know what's going on?"

"Of course but don't worry everything will become clear very soon." Macey replied with a laugh.

"I'm so nervous." Steph said sitting down.

"You shouldn't be." Macey said with a big smile.

"I would be a lot less nervous if I knew what was going on." Steph said with a laugh.

"Ms. McMahon all you need to do is sit back, relax and let Macey and the girls do what they do best." Daisy smiled.

"On that count let the fun begin." Macey said excitedly.

Two hours later a stressed out Chris parked his car on the busy street he was on, so he could try and understand the directions that Eliza had given him. "Where the hell does this woman have me going? I have no idea where I am." He yelled to himself as he picked up his cell phone and dialed Eliza's number.

"Hey where are you?" Eliza asked.

"I'm lost that's where I am."

"Okay look around for a street sign or something." Eliza laughed.

"Okay I think it says Hammond or something, it's hard to read." Chris said leaning forward in his seat, as he tried to read the dirty sign.

"I know where you are, okay you need to go up four more streets and turn left at Oaks, and then a quick right on Richly. Then look for a big Grey building. I'll have someone show you in."

"Thanks see you soon." Chris said ending the call.

"He's on his way."

"Okay everyone let's check everything, Chris' on his way." Daisy yelled out as everyone left to make sure everything was in place.

**Meanwhile:**

"Mom thank you for this." Stephanie smiled overwhelmed by what Linda had just told her.

"Darling I'd do anything for you and so would Eliza." Linda replied smiling. "Everyone just wants you and Chris to be happy."

"Well I'm sure tonight will help us." Stephanie smiled as Macey finished her makeup. "Macey thank you so much."

"No problem girl." Macey replied happy that she could help. "Hey gorgeous." Macey smiled cheerfully as Eliza came into the room.

"Hi there." Eliza replied smiling. "Steph you look absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you."

"Chris just called he's on his way." Eliza smiled.

"He got lost didn't he?" Stephanie asked laughing.

"Of course he did." Eliza replied as they all laughed.

"Eliza, Chris has just arrived, and we've taken him in to get dressed." Daisy said running in.

"Thanks Dais okay we nearly ready here?" Eliza asked.

"Nearly let me just make sure everything's okay." Macey said making a few last minute touch ups to Steph's hair. "Okay I think you're ready."

"Thank you all so much for this… Elle this means so much thank you." Steph smiled as she stood up and tried to take a deep breath.

"Anytime, you two have fun tonight." Eliza replied smiling as they all left. "I think I'll go and check on Chris."

"Okay we'll meet you out there." Linda smiled.

Eliza smiled as she watched a nervous Chris being helped into his suit that Darius had personally designed for him.

"Lookin good." Eliza grinned.

"Hello thank you." Chris replied smiling as he turned around.

"How are you?"

"Nervous." Chris replied.

"No need to be, the aim for this evening is to just have fun." Eliza said walking in. "Thanks girls I can take it from here." Eliza smiled walking over to help him straighten out his suit.

"So this is why you were asking all those questions." Chris smiled as Eliza fixed his bow tie.

"Hey couldn't have you showing up in just any old thing. It's only the best for my best friend." Eliza smiled looking him over.

"Lizzy thank you." Chris said holding her hand.

"Honey I would do anything for you, and just wait because the best is yet to come." Eliza smiled warmly. "Well we better get out there."

"Hey Mrs. Mac." Chris smiled walking out into the main area.

"Hi Chris you look very smart." Linda smiled.

"Thank you."

"Ladies and Gentlemen may I present the ever lovely Ms. Stephanie McMahon." Daisy announced cheerfully. They all turned around to a smiling Stephanie walk down the hallway.

Chris stood there in disbelief, as Stephanie walked closer. She was wearing a strapless deep purple, satin floor length dress, with a killer pair of black stiletto heels. Steph and Macey had decided to pin the sides of her hair back and curl the rest so it would sit just perfectly on her bare shoulders, she looked absolutely stunning.

"Hi." Stephanie said nervously.

"Hi." Chris replied with the biggest smile on his face. "You look beautiful." He gushed.

"Thank you, you look fantastic."

"Thank you." Chris replied still smiling.

"Good evening my name is Matilda and I will be serving you tonight, would you please follow me."

They followed Matilda as two men slowly began to open to very large doors. As they opened Stephanie and Chris were completely shocked at what they saw. The room was decorated with tiny star-lights all over the roof giving the elusion of a star filled sky, hundreds of candles and soft music echoed through the air.

"Thank you." Chris mouthed turning around to face Eliza.

Eliza smiled and blew him a kiss, as she and everyone else made their exit.

"Darius thank you for making this happen, thank you to everyone." Eliza smiled.

"It was our pleasure." Darius smiled. "Linda so nice to meet you."

"Likewise and again thank you for everything." Linda smiled.

"I'm happy everything went off as planned." Darius replied with a laugh. "Little one I'll talk to you soon love you." He smiled kissing Eliza on the cheek.

"Love you too."

"You both did an amazing job well done. Chris and Steph are very lucky to have two such wonderful people in their lives." Macey smiled as she Linda and Eliza walked to the car.

"We know." Linda and Eliza laughed driving away.

**A/N: Sorry not much Shane in this one, but I wanted to focus on another part of the story, I hope you didn't mind. **


	33. Chapter 33

**Same Day:**

**Conference Call:**

"I hope you don't mind that my associate James Mansfield is also joining us?" Stephen said as both sides got set up.

"No problem, my associate Jen Silverman is also present. Okay now we've spoken to our client and we all feel that you and your client's proposed settlement isn't even near what we're willing to accept."

"Marcus, Ms. Mazzola is getting a very generous settlement and the pre-nuptial agreement that they both agreed upon, states very clearly what each party is entitled too if they were to separate." Stephen replied.

"Stephen we both know that the agreement doesn't reflect on all the contributions and sacrifices that were made by Mrs. McMahon during their marriage." Jen stated furiously.

"Jen what would those sacrifices be?" James asked condescendingly.

"James, Mrs. McMahon has put a lot of her own ambitions both career wise and personal aside so her husband can be successful."

"And who asked her to do that? Absolutely nobody it was her choice." James replied.

"Look Stephen we want what our client is entitled too, and we aren't willing to back down." Marcus said trying to calm things.

Over the next two hours all parties went back and forth and after all that time, the only thing all four lawyers could agree on was that they were all losing their voices!

"Okay look we aren't getting anywhere." James said sipping his water as he tried to clear his throat.

"He's right, we'll take the offer to our client and we'll contact you within the next few days." Marcus replied ending the call.

"Did you want me to talk to her?" Jen asked.

"No but thank you." Marcus sighed, dialing Marissa's cell number.

"Hello Marissa speaking… "Marissa its Marcus Fishbourne our conference call just finished, I was wondering if you have time to come down to the office?"

"Of course I'll be there shortly." Marissa replied hanging up.

Half an hour later Marissa arrived and made her way up to Marcus' office. "Marissa thank you for coming in." Marcus smiled shaking her hand.

"It's fine so what happened?"

"Let's go into my office." Marcus said opening his door.

Not even ten minutes had passed before Marissa stood up and headed for the door. "That is unacceptable… "Marissa it's quite a good offer." Marcus said cautiously not wanting things to escalate any further.

"A good offer?" Marissa laughed slamming the door shut again. "No Marcus I want what I deserve and I don't care what that stupid agreement says. Now if you and Jen can't make this happen, then I will." Marissa said storming out.

"I guess that didn't go so well." Jen said as she nervously walked into Marcus' office.

"You have no idea."

"Hi are you back at the hotel?" Marissa asked calling M.G as she sped out of the parking garage.

"Yeah why?" M.G asked nervously.

"Good I'll be there in ten minutes."

"No… "See you soon." Marissa said ending the call.

"Shit!" M.G whispered angrily. "What the hell is she thinking?"

Fifteen minutes later the elevator doors opened and Marissa stepped out. Just as Marissa reached in her purse for the key card the door flew open. "Are you insane?" M.G asked pulling her into the room. "You know we can't be seen together."

"Relax nobody saw me." Marissa replied pulling her arm away.

"They better not have, now what was so urgent that you had to come racing over here?"

"I just came from my lawyers and things haven't really turned out the way I had hoped they would, so we need to change a few things." Marissa replied sitting down at the table in the dining area in M.G's expensive suite.

"Not a good settlement?" M.G asked sitting down at the table.

"No it was a very nice settlement, but it isn't what I want." Marissa said as she flipped through a magazine that was on the table.

"Then just tell me what you want and then we can go from there." M.G asked holding her hand.

"He knows what I want." Marissa said moving her hand away as she resumed flipping through the magazine.

"Who? Marcus?"

"No I'm talking about Shane." Marissa replied not caring about M.G's feelings. "Shane knows I love him and that I've always wanted him back. What he has with that bitch isn't real, and I know that if I can get him away from her he'll realise that we were meant to be."

M.G looked at Marissa in complete shock. Of course M.G knew that Marissa still loved Shane but over time her feelings for him would disappear something M.G had long wished for, but looking and listening to her now, M.G knew that that day would never come.

"After everything you still want him back? What about us? What about everything we've talked about?" M.G said banging the table in anger.

"You know I love him, you've known that all along so don't get all childish and sulky on me, we've had some fun but now we have to get down to business." Marissa said rather callously. "And don't even think about backing out, because what I have on you… well you know what I have and what I'm capable of."

"Fine what do you want me to do?" M.G replied in a low whisper.

Marissa smirked knowing that she had M.G backed into a corner with nowhere and nobody to turn too. And that along with the dejected look on M.G's face made the whole thing that much more enjoyable.

**That Evening:**

Shane arrived back to his apartment in the blacked of moods. "Damn it!" He huffed as he threw his coat and everything onto the couch.

"Shane?" Eliza called out from the kitchen after hearing the front door slam. "I guess your day didn't get any better?"

"No." He replied shortly. "Marissa turned down the settlement offer."

"Baby I'm sorry." Eliza said quietly as Shane collapsed onto the couch.

"Yeah so am I." He replied rather rudely.

"Well maybe if you just gave her a little more time… "I'm sorry?" Shane asked standing up. He couldn't believe that she could even say or suggest such a thing. "Give her more time? Eliza this has already taken forever and now you want me to wait longer?"

"Shane all I'm saying is give her a few days to think everything over, I'm sure her lawyers will convince her that whatever you offered was worth considering." Eliza replied getting upset. It had startled her that Shane had spoken to her in such a rough manner, she wasn't used to it especially when she was only trying to help.

"Well I won't give her anymore time, this is the offer and it's more than fair." Shane yelled. "And I can't believe that you're on her side, what happened to you supporting me in this? What the hell happened to that?"

"I can't believe you would ever question my loyalty… Shane you know that I'm on your side that I'm always going to be on your side." Eliza replied blinking away the tears that so desperately wanted to fall.

"Well if this is your idea of loyalty then we have a major problem." Shane said shaking his head as he picked up his things and headed for the front door.

"Where are going? Please don't leave." Eliza said rushing after him.

"I need some air." He huffed slamming the door behind him.

Eliza stood there in the hallway utterly confused and shocked. She had no idea where any of this was coming from, or why he was blaming her. But what really scared her was the feeling she suddenly felt when he walked out, the feeling that he may never come back, and that was something that she just didn't want to think about not now not ever.

Shane drove and drove with no real destination in mind. He just needed to get away and cool down. As he drove around the city he found himself fairly close to work, so he decided that he might as well go back and continue working, he didn't want too but he needed a distraction anything to get his mind off of what had just occurred.

He had been in his office for about half an hour when a smiling Annie walked in.

"Hello there I thought you had already left?"

"Yeah I decided to come back, I have a lot to get through, why are you still here?" Shane asked.

"I was just leaving something for Missy and I saw your light on underneath the door, is everything okay?"

"I'm just really busy, and Eliza and I just got into an argument." Shane sighed. "Well I got into an argument."

"May I ask what about?" Annie asked walking over to his desk.

"Marissa turned down the settlement offer and Eliza suggested that I just give her a little more time and I totally lost it, and accused her of taking Marissa's side and then I just left." Shane said feeling absolutely stupid.

"It makes sense." Annie replied sitting down.

"I know it does." Shane said mentally kicking himself for completely overreacting. "It's just all this work and then having to deal with Marissa's antics, I let it get to me and I took it all out on Eliza."

"Very nice." Annie remarked disapprovingly.

"Annie don't start okay I'm angry enough with myself as it is I don't need you coming in here and stating the obvious." Shane snapped.

"And so you should be, she's been nothing but supportive of you through-out all of this, and I understand that everything got on top of you, but that doesn't give you the right to take it out on Eliza nor snap at me."

"I know it doesn't I'm sorry." Shane replied tiredly.

"No I'm sorry I snapped I'm just worried I see you here practically working day and night getting no rest and then this happens with Eliza is everything okay?" Annie asked concerned.

"I feel like I'm losing control, everything is just so much harder than I had expected it to be."

"How so?" Annie asked.

"Well I never imagined that the divorce would take this long." Shane sighed. " I thought she'd accept the settlement and then Eliza and I would be able to make some real plans. But everything's just gone insane and with the way I treated Elle earlier I'd be surprised if she ever spoke to me again." Shane sighed.

"Okay firstly I had a feeling right from the start that Marissa was going to drag this out, because she only wants one thing, and you know that she won't settle for anything less. Secondly, have you talked through all of this with Eliza? Because the only way you two are going to get through this is to communicate. Thirdly, of course she'll talk to you, she loves you, and lastly have you ever thought how this is affecting Eliza? I mean this can't be easy for her either." Annie asked softly, trying not to sound too harsh.

"To answer your first question Marissa's never going to get what she wants, and for the rest of it I'm an idiot." Shane replied running his hands through his hair.

"Tell me something I didn't know." Annie laughed. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah don't worry." Shane replied with a smile.

"Okay well I'll see you tomorrow then." Annie smiled.

"Yeah thanks for listening." Shane smiled.

"Anytime and Shane… don't stay too late okay?"

"I won't have a nice night." Shane replied.

"Thanks see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

**Meanwhile:**

"Shane this like the millionth message I've left, please call and let me know that you're okay." Eliza said tearfully. "I love you bye."

"Ding… dong… "Shane!" Eliza yelled out running to the front door. "Oh Linda hi."

"Hi did he forget his keys again?" Linda said with a small laugh.

"Uh no… sorry please come in." Eliza said.

"Thank you I just wanted to come by and thank you again for this afternoon." Linda smiled.

"It was a joint effort." Eliza replied.

"Sweetheart you seem a little preoccupied is everything okay?"

"I'm fine." Eliza said putting on a brave front.

"Eliza what's wrong?"

"Nothing why?" Eliza asked.

"You don't seem yourself. When we left you were happy and looking forward to this evening and everything with Stephanie and Chris, so what happened where's Shane?" Linda asked as she followed Eliza into the kitchen, where she was clearing away the un-eaten dinner that she had been preparing earlier before Shane left.

"I have no idea where he is." Eliza said breaking down again. She didn't want to cry in front of Linda but her emotions just took over. "I'm sorry about this."

"Oh sweetheart, don't worry come and sit down." Linda said lovingly as they sat down at the marble counter. "What happened?"

"That's the thing I don't really know. He came home and started yelling, and then I asked what was wrong, and he said that Marissa had turned down the settlement that he had offered, and I suggested that maybe he should give her a little more time, and he went off." Eliza said wiping her eyes as Linda handed her a tissue.

Eliza continued, "And then he just stormed out and I've been trying to call him but he's not answering my calls and I don't want to leave just in case he comes home."

"What you suggested sounds perfectly logical too me. And as for my son's behavior… all I can do is apologise, he had no right talking to you like that, no right at all." Linda said angrily.

"No don't be mad with him, he's going through so much right now, I'm probably just blowing it all out of proportion." Eliza said wiping her eyes.

"No sweetheart he's been impossible lately, yes it's a hard time but he's not the only one going through this, how are you doing?" Linda asked calming down slightly.

"I'm not going to lie to you, it's been quite difficult sometimes. There have been times that I've felt like going over to Marissa's and just having it out with her, just get everything out on the table once and for all. But that will just make this whole situation even more difficult, and I don't want to do anything that will cause more harm than good." Eliza replied as she wiped her eyes again.

"I don't understand why she's being so impossible, I used to think that I knew Marissa pretty well… but now I have no idea who she is." Linda said slightly shaking her head.

"You know as mad as she makes me sometimes, I can see where she's coming from Linda. She's in love with Shane and up until now, she probably thought that he would leave me and go back to her. But now with Shane offering a settlement it's probably shocked her into reality." Eliza replied. "I wouldn't know what to do either if I ever lost him."

"You'll never lose me." Shane said quietly. He had slipped in and stood unnoticed at the kitchen door.

"Shane." Eliza said walking over as they hugged.

"Baby I'm so sorry." He said with tears in his eyes, he felt so bad that he hadn't stopped to realise that this was as hard for Eliza as it was for him, just like Annie had said.

"No I'm sorry I should have been more understanding." Eliza said, tightening her arms around his neck as he held her closer.

Linda looked on with a smile on her face, she loved them together and the thought of them not being together was hard to even imagine.

"I'll leave you two alone." Linda smiled.

"Thank you." Eliza smiled letting go of Shane.

"I'm always here for you sweetheart, I'm here for you both." Linda smiled hugging Eliza, and then Shane.

"Thanks Mom, I'll walk you out." Shane said with a smile as he walked his mother out.

"Shane you go and talk to her, and don't… "I won't Mom." Shane replied knowing what his mother meant.

"Good because she loves you."

"And I love her." Shane smiled.

"I know you do." Linda smiled kissing and hugging her son again. "Bye sweetheart."

"Bye Mom."

Shane watched his mother safely drive off before heading back inside.

"So I hear you have an absolute idiot for a boyfriend." Shane said walking back into the kitchen.

"He's not that bad." Eliza replied with a small smile.

"I also hear he's pretty good looking." Shane grinned as Eliza came over to him.

"He's gorgeous." Eliza said softly as they held each other.

Shane smiled back, feeling happy and relieved that she was talking to him. "We should talk."

"Good idea." Eliza replied as they walking into the living room and sat down on the lounge. "What happened before?"

"Everything got on top of me and I took it out on the one person whom I love more than anything and anyone in this world that's what happened." Shane answered full of remorse. "Ella I'm so sorry, I just lost it when Stephen told me that she'd turned down the settlement. You know it's just another instance of where she has to have all the power, she has to control everything."

"Shane like I told your Mom, Marissa's just hurt and the settlement has made her realise that it's really over… and I'm not taking her side, but it must be hard that's all."

"Come here." Shane said putting his arms around her as she positioned herself on his lap. "I know you're not taking her side and I'm sorry that I accused you of that, you have been so understanding through all of this, and I never really realised how hard this has been for you until I heard you talking to Mom." Shane said as they kissed. "Why didn't you talk to me about this?"

"I didn't want to bother you, you have so much to deal with already, I thought by being quiet it would somehow help you, I didn't want you to have to worry about me on top of everything else."

"Ella… Shane said cupping her face with his hands, "You are the most important person in my life, and I never want you to feel like you can't come to me, because you can."

"I know and the same goes for you. I'm here for you and I don't want you keeping everything inside and pretending that everything's okay when it isn't." Eliza said lovingly placing her hands atop of his.

"Thank you it means a lot to hear you say that. So from now on we talk about everything and lean on each other for support right?" Shane said.

"Absolutely." Eliza smiled kissing him on the lips.

"Good, so how about we start with you then, how are you really feeling about everything?" Shane asked.

"Insecure and I know it's childish… Eliza explained. "But I feel that something is going to happen and I'm going to lose you, and I don't want to ever lose you." Eliza said as her emotions took over again.

"Ella you will never lose me never." Shane said pulling her into him as he tried to console her.

"Yeah but I guess Marissa felt the same way, and she lost you, and that's probably why she's reacting like she is. When people lose someone that they love they do crazy things. And I can't shake this feeling that I have."

"I wish I could make that feeling go away." Shane admitted sadly. "Eliza you're my life you're my world, I'm all yours and I don't want you to ever worry about me going anywhere because I'm not. And I understand where you're coming from but our relationship and the relationship I had with Marissa are very different."

"I'm sorry." Eliza smiled feeling childish.

"Don't be, I love you so much and now by you telling me what's on your mind, we can work on it together, I just want you to feel secure enough to always come and talk to me." Shane smiled, kissing her again.

"I know you're always going to be here, but I also can't help but think that if I hadn't come along then maybe you and Marissa would have been able to work everything out."

"No we were over a long time before you came into my life. Baby my marriage fell apart because I fell out of love with Marissa, and we had a lot of problems." Shane replied. "But none of this is your fault. Marrisa and I made a lot of mistakes and we just ignored them and I shouldn't have. I knew for a long time that my marriage was over but I guess I couldn't face it."

"I'm sorry I know you love me and that we're going to be fine and that we will always be together." Eliza smiled wiping her tears away.

"Yes we are, but I really do understand how you feel, it's taken forever and sometimes I think that it will never end, but it will I promise." Shane smiled running his hands through her hair.

"Promise?" Eliza said leaning forward to kiss him.

"I promise." Shane smiled as they continued kissing.

**A/N: So a little emotional and heated but I wanted to add another layer to their relationship, add some stumbles and roadblocks if you know what I mean. I hope I achieved a little of that…lol**

**Please let me know what you think I love reading your thoughts and opinions and thanks again for the support.**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: I've decided to move the story along a little, hope everyone doesn't mind.**

**Five**** months later:**

"So how's Michelle?" Shane asked Melissa. Michelle had made the hard decision to leave the WWE, when her husband Todd was given a huge promotion. Todd works for a huge Telecommunications company, and was asked by his boss, to go over and manage their company's new offices over in Tokyo.

"She's great, she misses her family and everyone here like crazy, but she's really happy just being a wife and mom right now." Mel smiled.

"That's good I'm glad everything is working out for her." Shane smiled.

"So I think everything is ready for tonight, the candles, food, wine and the music are all organised, is there anything else?" Mel asked Shane.

"Flowers Elle loves roses especially red and yellow ones." Shane smiled.

Shane had organised a special surprise dinner for he and Eliza's six - month anniversary. But seeing as though he's a typical man, Mel had taken over from where Michelle had started, and had been hard at work for the past few days getting everything ordered and organised.

"Mel thank you so much for this I really appreciate it. Well I better go I'm picking up Elle's gift."

"No problem, I'll go to the florist now and order the flowers and then I'll go over to the apartment and make sure everything is going to plan." Mel smiled as she walked out.

"Thanks again talk to you later." Shane said walking into his office.

"Oh hey Trish." Mel smiled as the elevator doors opened.

"Hey Mel how are you?"

"Good I'm sorry but I'm in a rush, but if you're after Shane he's in his office bye."

"Bye." Trish laughed as the doors closed.

"Hello anyone home?" Trish smiled knocking on Shane's door.

"Hey there come on in." Shane smiled.

"How are you?" Trish asked as they hugged.

"I'm good how are you?" Shane smiled pulling a chair out for her.

"Thank you. I'm good." Trish smiled. "So how's everything going for tonight?"

"Everything's on schedule, Melissa's just left to order the flowers and I'm leaving soon to collect Elle's gift." Shane smiled. "Actually are you doing anything this afternoon?" Shane asked

"Nothing important why?"

"Well I can't actually decide what gift to buy so I thought if you were free…"Come on let's go." Trish laughed.

"Thank you!" Shane smiled as they walked out of the office.

"Hi may I help you?" Asked the flower shop assistant.

"Hello yes I would like to order some roses please."

"Sure what type?"

"I would like 48 long stem red thorn less roses and 48 long stemmed yellow throrn less roses please." Mel said.

"No problem." The assistant replied.

"Thanks, oh can I pay with a Credit Card here?" Mel asked.

"That's fine."

"Okay good, now are you able to deliver them today I'm willing to pay a little extra."

"No need, we can deliver them today." The assistant smiled. "Special occasional I'm assuming?"

"Yeah it's my boss and his girlfriend's anniversary today. Here's the address I need them delivered to." Mel smiled.

"Thanks. They should be delivered by this afternoon is that okay?" The assistant asked.

"Perfect, thank you very much for your help." Mel smiled leaving the store.

"Hello Melissa speaking?" She said answering her cell.

"Hi Mark how are you?"

"No problem I've just ordered the flowers and they're getting the order together, and I'm on my way to the apartment now. Okay see you soon bye." Mel smiled as she ended the call.

**Back at the office:**

"Hi Paul how are you?" Asked Maxi.

"Hi Max I'm fine how are you?" Smiled Paul

"I'm good thanks."

"So is Steph busy?"

"Never to busy for you." Smiled Steph who had just walked out of her office.

"Bye Max."

"Bye." Maxi smiled.

During the past six months things had changed a lot in Steph and Chris' relationship. He was spending a lot more time on the road and she was spending a lot more time with Paul!

"_**Flashback" **_

"_Chris I don't mean to upset you but you need to take control of this." Trish said._

"_Trish everything is fine there isn't a problem, I trust her and I thought you two were friends." Chris responded._

"_Yeah but our friendship comes first. Ella and I love you." "You haven't been yourself for months now, and we care about you." _

"_Well I love you both too, but no need to worry I trust Steph. Anyway how is everything with our girl?" Chris asked._

"_Apart from worrying about you, she's good really good. I still can't believe that her and Shane are together though." Trish smiled shaking her head._

"_I know but they both seem a lot happier now, which is good to see."_

"_Yeah it is, did you know it's their six month anniversary next week." Trish smiled._

"_Time flies I guess." Chris smiled. He was happy that Eliza was so in love, but couldn't help but feel a little sad too. Sad because as his best friend had now found this great love of her life, he in return could see his drifting away. _

"So what do you think?" Shane asked showing her a gorgeous diamond bracelet.

"Trish?"

"Sorry. Ahh yeah that's pretty." Trish smiled.

"Where were you just then?" Shane asked.

"Remembering the face of a broken man, thanks to your sister, stupid bitch."

"Trish you okay?" Shane asked as Trish went off into her own little world again.

"Yeah sorry, nothing is wrong, everything's fine now where were we?" Trish smiled as she took a closer look at the selection of diamond bracelets. "Oh I really like this one. Can we have a look at this one please?" Trish asked pointing to a beautiful yellow diamond tennis bracelet.

"That's it." Shane smiled looking at the bracelet.

"It's beautiful." Trish smiled as the jeweler placed the bracelet into a beautiful black jewelry box, and even gift-wrapped it!

"Thank you Mr. McMahon. I'm sure Ms. Mancuso will love it."

Shane had become somewhat of a regular at "Tiffanys" over the last few months.

"I'm sure she will Matt thank you for all your help today." Shane smiled as the two men shook hands.

"Anytime." Matt smiled as Shane and Trish left.

"So everything ready at the apartment?" Trish asked

"Hope so Melissa and Mark are there now."

"Well then maybe we should go and make sure they haven't killed each other!" Trish laughed.

"Good idea." Shane replied as they both continued laughing.

**On set:**

Eliza and Lisa sat in the trailer just chatting away, on the set of Eliza's new movie.

"Six months!" Lis smiled shaking her head.

"I know I didn't even believe that we'd ever be together, let alone be celebrating our six month anniversary." Eliza laughed.

Lisa looked on with a huge smile on her face as she listened to her cousin talk about how her life had changed since meeting Shane, and that she's never been happier.

"I never thought it was humanely possible to be this happy. This is what life's all about. Experiencing all this world has to offer, alongside someone who loves you and whom you love in return." Eliza beamed.

"Okay who are you and what have you done with my cousin?" Lis teased.

"Shut up." Eliza laughed.

"No baby I'm happy for you and Shane. I love seeing you like this, it's been a while since I've seen you so excited and completely content with your life." Lis smiled.

"Well it's just a really good time to be me, let's put it that way." Eliza smiled as they both laughed.

"So have you bought him anything yet?" Lis asked.

"Not yet but I've decided that I'm going to buy him a watch, so Andre is going to come over and show a few. You want to help me pick one out?"

"Yeah no problem. So Andre is Mark's friend right?"

"Yeah one the one from "Cartier" he should be here soon."

"Knock knock."

"Good timing." Eliza smiled walking over and opening her trailer door.

The girls spent the next hour and a half looking through the very exclusive and highly expensive men's watches that Andre had brought over.

"They all look so nice." Eliza said sounding a little stressed. This night really meant a lot to both of them and they had really spent a lot of effort into making sure they each got the perfect gift for one another.

"Well I personally think it's out of these two." Lis said picking up the two exquisite watches.

"Perfect selection, you have amazing taste." Andre smiled.

"Thank you." Lisa blushed. Andre was about 6'3 dark brown hair and one of the most gorgeous men Lisa had ever seen.

"I think you're right Lis the other watches are amazing but these two, there's just something special about them." Eliza smiled.

"Absolutely and we've only just started to carry them within the last few days actually." Andre smiled.

"Ohh I don't know I want this to be just right you know." Eliza said stressing out even more now.

"Okay well which one could you see him wearing everyday and completely loving?" Lis asked holding them both up.

"Ahh, that one, definitely that one… "Excellent choice Ms. Mancuso."

Eliza had chosen a watch made by European Watch Company "Blancpain," which is owned by the exclusive "Swatch Group" in Switzerland.

"Here's a little description of the watch and the company's history for you." Andre smiled handing Eliza a small card.

_The watch is named "1735" because that was the very first year that the creator Jehan-Jacques Blancpain opened his first factory. The "1735" features a half-dozen complications-two more than necessary to qualify as a "grand complication," and perhaps five more than you'll ever really need. The ultraslim, 42 mm platinum case-itself a complication, according to Blancpain's owner, the Swatch Group-holds a perpetual calendar, split-second chronograph, minute repeater, tourbillon and moon phase minder. It takes steady Swiss hands from eight to ten months to piece together all 740 components, and only 18 of a limited run of 30 watches have been assembled to date. With a crocodile strap and 80-hour power reserve, it'll wear well with just about anything-and for quite a while. _

"Oh my god!" Lis mouthed gently poking Eliza in the arm as she looked at the price of the watch.

"I know." Eliza mouthed smiling.

"Okay everything is organised would you like to have anything engraved?"

"Oh yes please." Eliza smiled as she took a piece of paper out of her handbag.

"Beautiful." Andre said reading the small message.

"Will it be ready by later this afternoon?" Eliza asked nervously.

"Of course you're a very important client, and we bend the rules for our special clients." Andre winked.

"Thank you Andre for absolutely everything, you're amazing." Eliza smiled as they kissed and hugged good-bye.

"It was my pleasure, now you and Mr. McMahon have an amazing evening."

"Thank you we will."

"It was nice meeting you." Lisa smiled.

"No Ms. Varon the pleasure was all mine." Andre smiled kissing her hand, before he left the trailer.

"So do you think he will like it?" Eliza asked.

Lis smiled hugged her cousin, "Baby he's going to love it!"


	35. Chapter 35

**On Set:**

**Same Day:**

Shortly after Andre had left, Eliza, Vic, J.Cee and Macey all left the set to go back to J.Cee's loft to help her to get ready.

"Okay so come and show me what you're going to wear so I can plan the make up and hair and everything." Macey smiled

"J.Cee had them deliver the dress this morning so we all wouldn't be in a mad rush." Eliza smiled as they walked into the bedroom. "Here it is." Eliza smiled holding up the dress. It was a form fitting midnight red silk halter neck dress that came down to her ankles.

"Oh Elles that's beautiful… "Wait you haven't seen the best part." Eliza giggled as she turned the dress around. It was completely back less with a slit up one side.

"Don't worry I'll have the paramedics on stand by!" Macey laughed.

**Across Town:**

"These cufflinks definitely." Trish said looking at all the cufflinks that Shane owned.

"That's what I thought." Shane smiled. "Thank you for helping me today."

"No problem. Now you go and have a shower and I'll go and check on those two." Trish laughed as Mark and Mel got into another argument.

"Are you insane?" Mel yelled.

"No but I'm starting to think you are!" Mark replied sarcastically.

"You cannot have the candles that close to those flowers, or do you want the entire building to burn down?"

"No I'd settle for just you at the moment." Mark mumbled.

"Children can't we all just get along?" Trish teased.

"Trish please talk to him." Mel sighed loudly.

"Trish this woman is unbearable." Mark said hands on hips.

"Alright, alright before the tiaras start flying, let's just make a few adjustments." Trish said playfully.

"Queen." Mel whispered as she walked past.

"Excuse me?" Mark said shocked. "Are you questioning my manhood?" Mark asked outraged.

"Well like Trish said if the tiara fits!" Mel replied.

"Play nicely you two." Trish grinned as they began to re-organise the flowers and candles.

"Fine." Mel and Mark huffed.

"Bitch." Mark hissed as he passed Melissa.

"Wha… "I said play nice." Trish said interrupting Mel. "Now I'm going to call J.Cee and God help you both if I hear anymore fighting." Trish said walking out as she tried to keep a straight face.

**Hours later:**

"Good evening Ms. Mancuso." Smiled Lucas the McMahon family's butler, as he welcomed Eliza into Shane's new apartment.

"Good evening Lucas." Eliza smiled.

"May I take your wrap?"

"Thank you."

"You look beautiful tonight." Lucas whispered.

"Thank you Lucas."

As they slowly made their way into the living room, Eliza was completely shocked by what she saw. The room was decorated with her favourite flowers, and to add to the already very romantic setting, the entire room was perfectly lit by the beautiful scented candles.

"Mr. McMahon should be out shortly, if you'll excuse me."

"Thank you Lucas."

Eliza walked around the room, as she stopped to smell a few of the dozens and dozens of roses in the room. She looked absolutely amazing. Macey had decided to put her hair up in a messy chignon and her make-up was just perfect.

"My god." Shane said taken aback. Eliza turned around to face him. The light from the candles made her face glow like an angel. "I have never seen anyone more beautiful."

Shane slowly walked over to her. "I'm speechless, you've literally taken my breath away." He gushed as he gently kissed her hand.

Eliza couldn't help but giggle and blush. "Thank you. And you look absolutely amazing in that suit."

"Thank you." Shane replied, he too now unable to stop smiling.

"I love this." Eliza said softly, looking around the room. "I never expected this."

"Only the best for my girl. And I thought this would be more intimate than going out."

"It's perfect." Eliza said with a beaming smile.

"Thank you." Shane smiled taking her hand. "May I have this dance?"

"Of course."

As they began dancing a familiar song filled the room. It was the song they danced to for the very first time.

"You remembered." Eliza said completely touched.

"How could I forget one of the best night's of my life." Shane whispered.

"I love you."

"I love you." Shane whispered back.

"So what else have you got planned?" Eliza smiled.

"Just you wait, because this is only the beginning of what will be an incredible night." Shane smiled brightly as they continued dancing.

"_spend all your time waiting_

_for that second chance_

_for a break that would make it okay_

_there's always one reason_

_to feel not good enough_

_and it's hard at the end of the day_

_I need some distraction_

_oh beautiful release_

_memory seeps from my veins_

_let me be empty_

_and weightless and maybe_

I'll find some peace tonight 

_in the arms of an angel_

_fly away from here_

_from this dark cold hotel room_

_and the endlessness that you fear_

_you are pulled from the wreckage_

_of your silent reverie_

_you're in the arms of the angel_

_may you find some comfort there_

_so tired of the straight line_

_and everywhere you turn_

_there's vultures and thieves at your back_

_and the storm keeps on twisting_

_you keep on building the lie_

_that you make up for all that you lack_

_it don't make no difference_

_escaping one last time_

_it's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh_

_this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees_

_in the arms of an angel_

_fly away from here_

_from this dark cold hotel room_

_and the endlessness that you fear_

_you are pulled from the wreckage_

_of your silent reverie_

_you're in the arms of the angel_

_may you find some comfort there_

_you're in the arms of the angel_

_may you find some comfort here"_

**Later that night:**

After dinner they had another dance and then retreated to the couch. "So what should we do now?" Shane grinned like a naughty schoolboy.

"Well maybe it's time for you to do a little unwrapping… "Don't have to ask me twice." Shane laughed kissing Eliza's neck.

"Ahh wrong gift baby." Eliza giggled as she picked up a small gift wrapped box.

"I knew that." Shane laughed. "Hmm so what do we have here?" He smiled.

He began to untie the bow and then the wrapping paper, to reveal another box. He slowly opened it and was in complete shock.

"Eliza, I can't believe this. Baby thank you so much." Shane smiled, smothering her with hugs and kisses.

"So you like it?" Eliza giggled.

"I love it and I love you." He said hugging and kissing her again. He was completely thrilled about his gift.

"Well I remembered that you had always loved their watches. And then when yours well, I just thought it was time for a new one." Eliza smiled.

A few days after Shane and Marissa had separated, Shane went back to the apartment to collect a few of his things, and had found that some of his things had already been "packed." His lovely wife's way of packing was to completely smash one of his best and most expensive watches, which had been given to him by his parents when he graduated with honors from College, along with his mauled designer suits and shirts!

"Thank you this is amazing." Shane gushed smothering her with even more kisses!

Giggling, "You're welcome there's also an inscription."

"To Shane,

my heart and soul,

love forever

Eliza"

"Thank you." Shane smiled wrapping his arms around her.

"Okay now my turn, Happy Anniversary baby." Shane smiled handing Eliza her gift.

Eliza smiled as she un-wrapped her gift. "Oh my god." Eliza gasped as she opened the black velvet box to reveal her beautiful yellow diamond tennis bracelet.

"Here let me help you." Shane smiled. "There you go, beautiful just like you."

"Shane thank you so much, it's gorgeous. Thank you." Eliza gushed, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

"You are more than welcome."

"You know there's one more way I can thank you." Eliza said devilishly as she unbuttoned his shirt, and removed his belt.

"Mmm best thank you ever." Shane grinned, as Eliza moved her lips and tongue down his bare chest, before she began to unzip his trousers…

**A/N: I thought this would be a nice little way of ending the happy evening. Hope everyone enjoyed the evening, and that please keep reading and reviewing!**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: ****Please forgive the lack of updates I'm in the middle of moving houses and it's insane! Why did I ever think moving two states away was going to be good and stress free? Anyway here's the next chapter it starts the day after the anniversary. And as always please enjoy and review.**

**Next day:**

"I wonder how last night went?" Vic smiled as she and Trish entered the hotel's gym.

"Well I'm assuming it went well. Shane pulled out all the stops his apartment looked amazing." Trish replied smiling.

"They really do make a great couple don't they." Vic said nodding.

"A fantastic couple and just between us I think Shane's going to ask her to marry him." Trish said giddy with excitement.

"You think?" Vic asked as coughing as her orange juice went down the wrong pipe!

"You okay?" Trish asked laughing as she patted Vic on the back.

"Yeah I'm fine so do you think he's going to ask her to marry him?" Vic asked still coughing.

"Well going by what he was saying yesterday he's definitely thinking about it." Trish giggled.

"Ohh and wouldn't that just make Marissa's day!" Vic cackled.

"Bitch." Trish laughed shaking her head.

"I know."

Meanwhile: 

Eliza slowly woke up, and noticed that Shane wasn't next to her. She then looked down as she heard his voice coming from underneath the blankets!

"You know I just wanted to thank you for having my man here last night. It really did mean a lot to both of us. What, what was that?" Shane whispered as Eliza tried to stay as still as she could.

"She said come back anytime." Eliza said giggling, as she lifted the blankets.

"Good morning." Shane grinned, looking up.

"Morning so how's Tweety?" Eliza giggled.

"She's great." Shane laughed as he slowly moved up from under the blankets, and on top of Eliza. Eliza had a tattoo on the inside of her thigh of Tweety Bird. She had been a huge fan of the little cartoon character since she was a small child, and thought it would be cute to have her tattooed on her leg.

"How did you sleep?" Shane asked as they kissed.

"Good and you?"

"Very well, thank you." Shane grinned.

"Thank you again for last night." Eliza smiled.

"Well thank you for looking absolutely amazing." Shane replied smiling as they kissed. "Go away." Shane sighed, as his cell phone rang. They continued kissing, as the phone kept on ringing over and over.

"Maybe you should see who it is, it could be important." Eliza said.

"Do I have too?" Shane whined.

"Yes." Eliza laughed as she reached out and handed him the phone.

"What?" Shane sighed moving over to his side of the bed as he looked at the called ID.

"Hi Mindy." Shane said a little confused as to why she was calling.

"Hi Shane I'm sorry to be calling so early, but I was just wondering if you had seen Marissa?" She asked nervously.

"Umm, no why?" Shane said frowning as Eliza looked at him.

"Well I know that you had a meeting to discuss everything with your lawyers, and I was just wondering if she was there?"

"Yes she was. Look Mindy is there something wrong?" Shane asked getting a little annoyed.

"No it's just that she hasn't picked up the phone all week and she hasn't answered the door and her mom and I are worried that's all. I'm sorry to bother you its okay we'll work it out."

"Mindy I'm sorry, but I'm sure she'll be fine, she seemed okay on Tuesday." Shane replied trying to put her mind at ease.

"Okay you're probably right, sorry again for calling so early."

"It's fine, take care." Shane replied nicely.

"Thanks you too, bye." Mindy said ending the call.

"What was that about?" Eliza asked.

"Oh Mindy's just worried about Marissa, she hasn't been able to get in touch with her for a few days. No big problem." Shane replied turning his phone off and returning his focus back on Eliza.

"Baby maybe you should try and call her." Eliza suggested.

"No I'm sure she's fine, anyway I really don't want to be thinking about her right now." Shane said with a wicked smile, pulling Eliza on top of him.

"Oh you're bad." Eliza giggled.

"Mar its Mindy are you home? Come on Marissa please answer. Alright call me back as soon as you can."

"You don't think anything has happened to her do you?" Joanne, Marissa's cousin asked.

"Oh please she's just trying to get everyone's sympathy. There's nothing wrong, she's probably sitting there smiling that she's got everyone worried about her." Brady, Mindy's brother sighed. Brady and Marissa used to date when they were kids until she met Shane and then it was bye bye Brady. Now he and Joanne were a couple.

"Brady how can you say something like that?" Mindy asked madly.

"Min you know her, she's loving this Jo don't worry about her." Brady laughed shaking his head. "You two are unbelievable."

"No you're unbelievable. Now if you're not going to say anything nice just shut up." Joanne scowled.

"Exactly." Mindy added.

"Fine, you two go over there and I bet you that she'll be sitting back laughing it up." Brady laughed walking out.

"What's wrong with him?" Joanne frowned.

"Mom dropped him on his head at birth."

A few minutes later they were on their way into the city. "Maybe you should try her again." Joanne said.

"Good idea. Answering machine again." Mindy sighed. "Marissa this in Mindy again, you're obviously still not home. Anyway I'm with Jo and we're heading into the city, so we might stop by and say hello. Okay bye."

"I'm really worried about her. She just hasn't been herself lately." Joanne sighed.

"I was expecting her to be a little down, seeing as though the divorce is finally going to be over soon, but this is just ridiculous."

"I know, so what did Shane say on the phone?" Joanne asked.

"Not much just that she seemed okay the other day. And that we shouldn't be worried." Mindy replied.

"Men!"

**Later that morning:**

Mark called Mel earlier that morning to discuss going over to Shane's to clean up so the happy couple wouldn't have to worry about it. It was around 10:30AM when they arrived at the apartment. 

"Hi there." Shane smiled as he answered the door.

"Hi we thought we'd come over and help clean." Mark said.

"Thanks guys, Ella and I have started already but we didn't get very far." Shane smiled. "I just want to thank you both for all your help over the past few weeks, it means a lot to both of us." Shane smiled warmly.

"No problem." Mark smiled.

"Our pleasure." Mel grinned. "So where is Eliza?"

"In the shower, she has to fly back to L.A this afternoon." Shane said disappointed that she had to leave so soon.

"Oh what?" Mel said also feeling disappointed.

"Yeah the studio has asked her to come back early, she flies out in a few hours." Shane replied.

"I might just see if she needs any help packing." Mel smiled walking off towards the bedroom.

"Mark I really wanted to thank you. I know we haven't always gotten along, but I really appreciate everything you did, to make last night happen." Shane said sincerely.

"Like I said no problem." Mark smiled. "It's a shame she has to go back to L.A"

"Yeah it is, but at least we got to spend a little time together." Shane said with a slight smile.

"Thank you for helping me, I'm shocking at packing. You would think after all this time, I'd be an expert." Eliza laughed.

"That's okay, and you're not as bad as Shane, now he is the worst packer." Mel laughed. "It's a shame you have to go back to L.A today."

"Tell me about it." Eliza sighed. "I wasn't supposed to go back until next week, but they called this morning, so I didn't really have much of a choice."

"Not very flexible people I imagine." Missy said.

"Definitely not." Eliza replied as they laughed. "So how are those two going?"

"Okay a little on edge but alright." Missy replied with a smile. "Let's hope they sort their crap out." Missy said shaking her head.

"Amen to that."

**Back at the Hotel:**

"I'm going to have a shower." Trish said as they came back to their room. It was now around midday.

"Okay." Vic said lying down on her bed and checking her messages on her cell, which she had forgotten to take with her. "You have one new message."

"Hey Vic it's Ella, I won't be able to make it tomorrow, as I have to be back in L.A today. My flight leaves in about two hours, so it's what eleven am now, so if I don't hear from you before I leave, I'll see you both when you come out to L.A in a few weeks bye."

"Shit Trish hurry up Ella has to leave today, her flight is in two hours."

"What? What about our plans?" Trish replied walking out of the bathroom, as she finished doing her hair.

"Don't know all she said was that she had to go back to L.A today and sorry about tomorrow."

"Oh great well hang on let me finish getting ready." Trish said running back into the bathroom.

"Ok but hurry up." Vic said digging through her suitcase looking for something clean to wear.

"Alright I'm dressed oh shit where did I leave the car keys?

"Oh jeez you had them like twenty minutes ago!" Vic yelled out as Trish ran around looking for them.

"Yelling at me will not make me move any faster. Now where the hell did I leave them?" Trish yelled, looking around. "Would you help please."

"You need to like keep them on a long chain and tie it around your neck or something." Vic said pulling a tiny T-shirt over her head.

"I'll tell you what I'd like to tie around your neck." Trish huffed.

"Found them."

"Where were they?" Trish asked coming back into the room.

"On your bed with the rest of your crap." Vic sighed rolling her eyes.

"You know they're going to fall right out of your head if you don't stop doing that."

"Shut up." Vic said annoyed as she slammed the door shut and ran towards the elevators.

"Don't worry there won't be much traffic we'll be fine." Trish said as they raced through the lobby and out to the car.

"I'm not worried about the traffic." Vic replied sarcastically.

"What?" Trish said with a scowl.

"Nothing just drive." Vic said with an innocent smile as they drove off.

"I heard you say something." Trish said looking over.

"No traffic huh?" Vic complained as Trish got caught in traffic.

"It isn't my fault I thought there wouldn't be that much at this hour." Trish replied, tapping her fingers on the steering wheel.

"Well maybe if you didn't drive like an old woman we could have missed all of this."

"I'm sorry that I like to drive safely." Trish sighed.

"Safe drivers are bad drivers, that's my philosophy." Vic said rolling her eyes again.

"You are so annoying do you know that? Now what time is the plane leaving again?" Trish asked.

"Soon, so hurry up." Vic said feeling very frustrated.

"Alright, alright calm down we'll make it." Trish laughed, which aggravated Vic even more.

"J.F.K Airport:" 

"I hate leaving you." Eliza said as Shane pulled her onto his lap.

"Me too." Shane replied as they kissed. "I love you so much you know that?"

"I'm very lucky." Eliza smiled. "I love you too."

"So how long will you be gone for?" Shane asked as Eliza gently placed her head on his shoulder.

"About three weeks." Eliza said quietly.

"Well I guess I'll just have to come out and see you then." Shane smiled as he kissed the top of her head.

"Really?" Eliza said lifting her head from his shoulder to look at him.

"Of course, I can't go three weeks without seeing you." Shane smiled as they kissed again.

"Alright would you two stop already you're making a scene." Chris said walking up to them.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Eliza smiled standing up and hugging him.

"I have to go to Florida for a few days and do some promotional work. Hey Shane."

"Hey Chris." Shane said standing up and shaking his hand. "I just have to make a quick phone call I'll be back in a minute."

"Oh okay." Eliza smiled.

"So what are you two doing here?" Chris asked.

"I have to go back to L.A, the studio called this morning, they need me back." Eliza replied.

"What they can't shoot any other scenes?" Chris said as they sat down.

"No they said it was vital that I come back." Eliza sighed.

"Yeah thirty seconds of shooting and then it a wrap for the day." Chris replied sarcastically.

"Exactly."

"So everything went to plan last night?" Chris devilishly grinned.

"Perv."

"Thanks." Chris grinned. "So no details?"

"No details." Eliza laughed shaking her head.

"Hello?"

"Hi it's me. Look I haven't got much time, she's been called back to L.A." M.G said quietly so nobody could hear.

"When?"

"Today she's flying out in about half an hour."

"Shit I'm flying out of town myself you could have given me a little more time."

"It was last minute, I'm sorry." M.G replied.

"Alright alright. I guess it will have to wait for now. It'll give me more time to go over everything."

"Okay I'll talk to you later."

"Wait… "No I have to go I'll call you later bye."

"Please… M.G said looking over at Chris and Eliza smiling and laughing. "Please forgive me my love."


	37. Chapter 37

**Same day:**

"I told you we'd make it." Trish said as they rushed through the airport. "There they are hey Lizzy!" Trish called out.

"Hey." Eliza smiled waving.

"I thought we were going to miss you." Victoria said hugging her cousin.

"Again with the driving?" Trish said as her and Vic started bickering again, much to the amusement of everyone. "All the way here nothing but criticism. Hi Ellie how are you?" Trish asked as she and Eliza hugged.

"I'm good how are you?" Eliza laughed.

"Apart from deaf I'm fine. Hi Shane." Trish smiled.

"Hey there." Shane replied smiling.

"Ha deafness another reason why you drive the way you do." Vic teased sitting down next to Chris. "Hi."

"Hey." Chris said trying not to laugh.

"And what was that supposed to mean Victoria?" Trish huffed. "Hi."

"Hi." Chris replied.

"What the deafness thing? Well it goes to prove my point that you drive like a ninety-five year old woman." Vic smirked.

"Again Victoria, I'm a safe driver!"

"No you're a pathetic old woman that's what you are." Victoria smiled knowing it would annoy Trish even more.

"You're pathetic." Trish replied defensively.

"How dare you!" Vic said outraged.

"No how dare you." Trish replied. They continued bickering amongst themselves, not caring that they were creating a scene.

"You do realise that I have to put up with them now that you're leaving me." Chris sighed.

"I'm sorry." Eliza laughed resting her head on his arm.

"Sure you are." Chris laughed putting an arm around her.

"I am I'm sorry." Eliza said as she tried not to laugh.

"Oh yeah I totally believe you." Chris grinned. "Oh that's it." Chris said removing his arm from around Eliza's shoulders. "Would you two shut up."

"Who do you think you are talking to us like that?" Trish asked as she and Victoria looked at him like they were ready to maul him.

"Some goodbye huh?" Eliza whispered to Shane.

"Always eventful." Shane laughed, as they held hands.

"I'm sorry about all of this."

"Don't be it's okay." Shane smiled.

"You're a saint to put up with me and my baggage."

"I know." Shane grinned, which made Eliza laugh and shake her head.

"Oh here comes Mark." Eliza said.

"You ready" Mark asked smiling. "Hi guys."

"Hey gorgeous." The girls said.

"Hey man." Chris smiled standing up to shake his hand.

"I love you." Shane said as they hugged and kissed.

"I love you too." Eliza smiled kissing him one more time.

"Okay you two be good." She smiled looking at Victoria and Trish.

"We will stay safe." Vic smiled hugging her cousin.

"You too." Eliza smiled.

"Bye sweetie." Trish smiled giving her friend a big hug.

"Bye." Eliza replied. "Thank you for everything." Eliza whispered.

"Anytime." Trish replied with a big smile. "You take care of her, and I'll see you soon." Trish smiled giving Mark a friendly kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"Always."

"Okay bye everyone." Eliza smiled. "Love you." Eliza smiled.

"Love you." Shane smiled as Eliza and Mark walked away.

"Alright I better go too." Chris said. "See ya man."

"Bye man good luck in Florida." Shane said as they shook hands.

"Thanks man. Bye girlies." Chris smiled.

"Yeah bye." Vic said.

"Bye." Trish smiled giving him a quick kiss goodbye.

"Well we should go too." Victoria said. "Shane do you need a ride somewhere?"

"No it's okay I drove here but thanks anyway. Where did you girls park?"

"South side. The other parking areas were full." Vic replied.

"Oh okay well I'm on the north, so I guess I'll see you both at the Arena tomorrow."

"Okay bye." Trish smiled as Shane walked off. "He's such a good guy I really like him. He's changed since being with Ellie, they both have. They're so happy and relaxed now, it's so good to see." Trish smiled, happy for her two friends.

"Yeah it's good." Vic replied void of any emotion.

"What's up?" Trish asked as they walked out of the Airport.

"Did you notice something different about Mark?"

"In the total of two seconds that we just saw him?"

"I mean overall have you noticed anything?" Vic asked annoyed.

"Sure but I just put it down to his and Shane's issues and his arguments with Elle. Trish replied shrugging it off. "I know all the fighting with Eliza really got to him, as it did with her… "No I think it's something else." Victoria said cutting Trish off mid sentence. "I just can't put my finger on it, but something's going on."

"It's probably nothing, you worry too much." Trish said throwing Victoria the keys as they reached the car.

"Yeah you're probably right, it's probably just the stress that comes along with arranging Eliza's life."

"Better him than me!" Trish laughed as they drove off.

"You can say that again." Vic laughed.

**Later that week:**

"Shit she's everywhere." Marissa hissed, slamming her coffee down on the kitchen table.

The morning's paper had just been delivered and like always Eliza's face was plastered all over the front-page along side a smiling and happy looking Shane. "Look at her how can she sleep at night?"

"Well I don't know about her but I was sleeping very nicely before you left." M.G grinned walking out of the bedroom.

"I can't even read the paper without seeing her disgusting face everywhere. This is why I got out of New York, god she makes me sick."

"Acting like that's going to do a lot." M.G said with a roll of the eyes. "Why don't you just forget about them?"

"I can't she's deliberately rubbing it in my face." Marissa growled.

"Rubbing what?"

"The fact that she has him and that I have nothing. Argh! I hate that bitch." Marissa yelled throwing the newspaper across the room.

"Wow thanks you mean a lot to me too." M.G sighed, turning away.

"Baby I'm sorry she just makes me so mad." Marissa said wrapping her arms around M.G's waist.

"I know but you need to let go of all of the anger it isn't good for you." M.G replied pulling Marissa around so they were face to face.

"I'll try." Marissa said with a forced smile.

"Good now let's go and have a shower." M.G smiled as they kissed and walked into the bedroom.

**Meanwhile:**

"**Stamford" WWE H.Q:**

"Very nice." Annie smiled walking into Steph's office.

"What are you talking about?" Steph said looking up from the report she was reading.

"The paper this morning." Annie smiled sitting down.

"Yeah they looked good." Steph replied with a small smile.

"They sure did they're so cute together they complement each other so well." Annie said with a girly smile on her face. "They're so in love."

"It's nice to see them happy." Steph said returning her focus back to her report.

"What's wrong? You're not happy for them?" Annie frowned.

"Of course I am I just have a few things on my mind that's all."

"Alright unload come on tell Annie what's wrong."

"Same old thing." Steph sighed. "All Chris and I do now is scream, make up and scream again. I can't take it anymore."

"Steph you're not thinking about leaving him are you?" Annie asked concerned. She knew things weren't good between them but she had no idea just how bad things really were.

"Annie I hate myself for saying this but yes I have been thinking about it." Steph replied all teary eyed. "We decided to take some breathing room for ourselves while he's in Florida. Just a few days to think things through."

"Steph how did things get this bad?" Annie asked moving around to comfort her friend.

"It's a whole lot of small things that just keep growing and growing and of course we never address them. I really thought that things would get better… Steph said and then stopped.

"When Shane and Eliza started dating?" Annie said finishing off Steph's sentence. "Honey anyone would be insecure if their man's best friend was Eliza Mancuso."

"Annie I feel so bad but it's true and it doesn't help with them being so close." Steph replied feeling frustrated and tired.

"No I can't imagine it would be but you know there's nothing going on right?" Annie asked handing Steph a tissue from the box on the desk.

Stephanie was about to answer when her mother came in with some more files. "Stephanie… oh I'm sorry I'm not interrupting am I?"

"No of course not." Stephanie smiled relieved for the interruption.

"Good hi Annie what's it like being back?" Linda asked referring to Annie's return back to the Stamford offices.

"It's great Mrs. Mac." Annie smiled.

"Well it's good to have you back here." Linda smiled sitting down.

"Thanks, well I better go, I have to check on things hopefully everything hasn't fallen apart since I've been in New York." Annie said with a laugh.

"Bye Annie." Steph smiled.

"Bye."

"What was that about?" Linda asked curiously.

"Nothing what brings you by so early?"

"Well I was preparing for these to be sent to you in New York until I heard you were back here, why didn't you tell me?"

"I just decided last night." Steph replied as if it was nothing. "I got sick of the constant traffic and I missed everyone here."

"Well me missed you too honey, how did Max take the move?" Linda asked, knowing home much Max enjoyed living in the city.

"She'll adjust so what are those?" Steph asked rather bluntly.

"Is everything alright?" Linda queried slightly taken aback by her daughter's tone.

"Everything's fine."

"Okay, well here the business reports I was telling you about." Linda replied nicely not wanting to upset her daughter any further. "Do have time to look over them with me now?"

"Sure let's get started." Steph replied with a small smile.


	38. Chapter 38

**A week later:**

"**L.A"**

"LAX Airport" 

"Do you need any help with those?" Chris asked as Stephanie collected her luggage.

"No thank you." Stephanie said obviously struggling.

"Here let me help." Chris said with a chuckle.

"Thanks." Steph smiled.

"So it's about three tomorrow right?"

"Yeah but I need to go over a few things with my dad and Kevin so I'll leave at about one or so." Stephanie replied.

"Right well did you want me to come with you? Keep you company." Chris said with a sly grin.

"Do you ever think of anything else?" Steph asked annoyed.

"It was a joke."

"Well it wasn't funny. Can we just hurry up and get to the hotel I have a few things I need to do before my meeting." Stephanie snapped, as Chris put the bags in the car.

"I'm sure you do." Chris said slamming the car's trunk closed.

"Yeah that'll help." Steph sighed as Chris got into the car.

"What's wrong? It seems everything I do lately is wrong to you, so tell me what the hell is going on?" Chris said looking over at her, refusing to drive off until she told him.

"Chris now isn't the time, can we please just go to the hotel?"

"No not until you tell me what's wrong." Chris said loudly.

"I have a lot to get done for this meeting can we please go!" Steph yelled as she started to get emotional.

"What the hell ever." Chris replied speeding away.

That afternoon Chris sat silently in his hotel room staring aimlessly out the window as the events of the past few weeks played in his mind. He and Stephanie had been fighting constantly lately and it was starting to take an emotional toll on both of them. And of course the main bone of contention was their respective relationships with Paul and Eliza.

"_Flashback"_

"_I'm not going to deny that Paul and I have grown close, but what about you and Eliza?" Steph said irritably._

"_What? What about her, I thought you were friends with her?" Chris yelled._

"_I am."_

" _Then what's your problem?" Chris asked._

"_Your relationship with her, I feel left out. It's like you both have your own secret little language and I'm an intruder." Steph cried._

"_That's ridiculous." Chris laughed._

"_Please don't laugh at me, I'm trying to tell you how I'm feeling and you're just brushing my feelings aside like they're nothing."_

"_Steph I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing at this situation. Eliza and I have known each other since we were three years old, we have a history together and I'm sorry that you feel this way it was never mine nor Eliza's intention." Chris smiled cupping her face._

"_I know but it just feels like you like her more, and that you would rather spend all your free time with her, Trish and Victoria rather than with me." Steph said feeling very childish._

"_There my best friends, but you're the one I want to spend my life with, and you're the one I want to share my bed with." Chris smirked and flicked his eyebrows up._

_Stephanie couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sorry for being so childish, I know what they mean to you, I know what Eliza means to you, and I don't want to come in-between you two."_

"_I know but I will try to consider your feelings more." Chris said kissing her on the cheek._

"_Thank you. Well I have to go and check a few things, will you be here when I get back?"_

"_Sure will."_

"_End of flashback."_

"Hi there." Steph said quietly, as she arrived back.

"Hey." Chris replied not bothering to look over at her. "You and Paul get everything sorted?"

"Yes." Steph replied in a hushed tone as feelings of guilt came over her.

He knew just from her tone and the look on her face as he turned to face her, that the uneasy feeling he'd had in his stomach for the past few months were right on the mark.

"How long?"

"Chris…"How long?" Chris asked again.

"I'm sorry." Steph said breaking down. "I love you so much I really do."

"You love me? Then how the fuck could you do this?" Chris screamed picking up a vase and throwing it at the wall behind her.

Steph cringed as the vase shattered. "I gave you everything, everything I had. You know I was sitting here feeling bad because you were feeling bad, and all this time you were sleeping with him."

"I'm sorry." Steph cried over and over. "I never meant for it to happen. But we can get past this I know you're mad and you have every right to be, but it won't happen again."

"Oh thank you for allowing me to feel betrayed, thank you very much Princess."

"Chris please you have to believe me when I say it won't happen again it's totally over. I love you so much Chris." Steph said walking over and hugging him.

"You're right it is over." Chris replied sadly.

"Chris please, I know I messed up but please give me another chance." Steph said as she pulled back to look at him. "I love you so much, please don't throw what we have away, please don't do this."

But her plea fell on deaf ears. Chris put a hand on the side of her face smiled as he gently kissed her lips for the last time. "I love you too I always will." He whispered.

**Eliza's house:**

Trish, Victoria and Eliza were making the most of their rare free time by spending the day at Eliza's house, doing what they loved most, gossiping, eating and drinking!

"So how long are you home for?" Trish asked as they, sat in the kitchen eating lunch.

"Well I think for the rest of the shoot now." Eliza replied.

"Won't that be expensive shooting in two cities?" Vic asked.

"No see they planned on doing half the film in New York and the other half here. My character chases the killer across the country, it's all very exciting." Eliza said as they laughed.

"It actually looks pretty good." Vic said.

"Yeah it should be." Eliza replied smiling.

"So how you coping with the distance?" Trish asked.

"It's been a little difficult seeing as though we didn't get to really celebrate our anniversary but he's coming in on Thursday so we'll make up for it then." Eliza replied with a cheeky grin.

"Well we won't come or call until next Tuesday then." Vic teased.

"Make it Wednesday." Eliza laughed.

"How's everything going with you two?" Vic asked pouring herself another Margarita.

"Really good actually. I mean we had a few bumps but we worked them out together and we're stronger than ever." Eliza responded with a big happy smile.

"So how's everything with the divorce going?" Trish asked.

"Slow. Marissa's lawyers are using every stalling tactic in the book." Eliza sighed. "But he's reassured me that it will all be over soon. Apparently his lawyers are very close to reaching a settlement that everyone should be happy with, so fingers crossed she takes it."

"Do you talk about it with him much?" Vic asked.

"Not really I don't really like to say anything incase he feels I'm pressuring him." Eliza replied sipping her drink.

"He wouldn't but I see where you're coming from." Trish said.

"Yeah but then again you don't really want be insensitive and gloat about how happy you are that it's finally going to happen." Vic added.

"Exactly that's why I keep it for you guys." Eliza laughed.

"Our little secret." They laughed.

"Oh hang on." Eliza said answering the phone. "It's Chris." Eliza said looking at the call ID. "Hello." She said in a girlie voice.

"Hey where are you?" He said somberly.

"At home what's wrong? What happened?" She said quickly sensing something was wrong.

"Can I come over?"

"Of course you can Trish and Vic are here too."

"Oh I don't want to interrupt." Chris said.

"You're not don't be silly come over."

"Okay I'll see you soon." Chris replied.

"Okay bye." Eliza said.

"What's up?" Trish frowned as Eliza hung the phone back up.

"Chris is coming over, something's up."

"You don't think. No she wouldn't." Vic laughed shaking her head slightly.

Trish and Eliza looked at each other. "What you don't think she did do you?" Vic asked.

"He didn't sound himself on the phone." Eliza replied.

"Slut." Trish said loudly.

"We don't even know what's going on, let's wait until he arrives. Eliza said trying to remain calm. "We might be getting all worked up for nothing.

Ten minutes later the sound of the front door bell echoed through the house.

"That must be him." Eliza said rushing to the door.

"Hey… "Hi." Chris said with a simple smile as they hugged.

"Come in."

"Thanks."

"We're all in the kitchen." Eliza said.

"Hey there." The ladies said.

"Hey." Chris said. "We're over."

"What happened?" Eliza said shocked.

"Paul."

"Son of a bitch!" Trish raged.

"Him what about her? You know I've never trusted her, never." Vic scowled.

"I'm so sorry honey." Eliza said hugging him.

"Thanks but we've been going down hill for a while now." Chris responded.

"Still we're sorry." Vic added.

"Thanks."

"So what exactly happened?" Trish asked.

"We just had a fight and then she left and when she came back, I just knew." Chris explained.

"Well maybe you just got the wrong impression." Eliza said optimistically.

"No Lizzy, her tone the look on her face everything just proved all my suspicions were right. We're finished." Chris replied sadly.

"I can't believe this is happening." Eliza shook her head. "I really thought that weekend away was going to help."

"And it did, but when we got back the problems were still there."

"Well I should give her a piece of my mind." Victoria growled crossing her arms over her chest.

"No there's no sense in both of us getting fired." Chris sighed.

"She cheated on you and you get fired, how is that fair?" Eliza asked getting angry.

"I threw a vase and it smashed behind her." Chris replied sitting down with the girls.

"You should have thrown it at her!" Trish said.

"Hold on, shit its Shane."

"Tell him his sister's a whore." Trish called out as Eliza walked out.

"Hi." Eliza answered shortly.

"Hi what's wrong?"

"Spoken to your sister today?" Eliza asked.

"No why? Is there something wrong?" Shane asked concerned.

"Look I can't talk right now talk to your sister bye." Eliza said hanging up the phone.

"Lizzy please don't let this interfere with you guys." Chris said walking over to her.

"Yeah well Chris the stupid bitch should have thought about that before she fucked around."

"She's not getting away with this." Trish seethed. "That stuck up bitch is going to pay."

**Meanwhile:**

"Hello?" Steph said crying.

"Steph what happened?" Shane asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked trying to take a deep breath.

"Eliza told me to talk to you and then she hung up on me. So what the hell is going on?"

"Chris and I broke up."

"What did you do?" Shane asked bluntly.

"Oh because it's always my fault isn't it." Stephanie huffed.

"What the hell did you do?" Shane yelled.

"It was an accident Paul and I didn't mean for it too happen, I'm sorry." Stephanie cried.

"How could you do this? You're unbelievable you have someone who loves you and you just go and fuck it up, and now just when things were getting back on track with me and Eliza also."

"Oh Shane I'm sorry I didn't mean to cause any problems with you and Eliza, do you want me call her?"

"No I don't want you to call her, what you want to make it even worse."

"Well then what can I do?" Cried Steph

"Go back and have a little self control."

"Please don't yell at me my nerves are already on edge."

"What's that noise?" Shane asked.

"Broken glass." Steph sniffed as she continued to pick up the pieces of broken glass.

"What?"

"Chris broke a vase he actually threw it at the wall behind me, so I mean whose side are you on now!"

"Lucky he didn't throw it at you. And this isn't about taking sides."

"I'm on your side all the time. I supported you but you can't support me?"

"Steph I'm here for you, you know I am but now because of your complete selfishness, you could have ruined things for me too." Shane sighed.

"I'm sorry." Stephanie said beginning to cry again.

"Look stop crying okay and stop apologising. Are you going to be okay?" Shane asked losing the harshness in his voice.

"Yeah I guess but I really do feel bad, I never meant to cause any problems."

"You never do. Look I have to see if I can catch mom before he leaves and come over with her."

"I didn't know she was coming over?"

"Yeah she has some business out there. Look I see you in a few hours bye."

"Bye."

"Hey Mel see if my mom has left please."

"She hasn't I just saw her."

"Okay well I'm going to see her. Look can you cancel all my appointments and everything for the rest of the week, I have to fly to L.A." Shane sighed.

"Any problems?" Mel asked.

"I hope not." Shane said walking off.

**A/N:****My apologies for the lack of updates. Dramas and more dramas my moving away from the family created so much chaos that I'm now in the process of moving back down to where they are. They're driving me insane! But as the old saying goes, "Families, can't live with them and can't live without them!" Enjoy the chapter.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Early that evening:**

Eliza joined a silent and depressed looking Chris in the lounge room, after Trish and Victoria had left. The four of them had spent most of the afternoon talking about Chris and Stephanie's relationship and everything that led up to what happened today.

"I want to apologise for all of this." Chris said.

"You don't have to apologise for anything, she's in the wrong here." Eliza replied.

"We both caused the problems, I should have just paid more attention to her I guess." Chris said shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh please if you paid anymore attention to her you two would be permanently joined at the hip." Eliza replied, rolling her eyes.

"You know she's jealous of us." Chris said with a slight smile.

"Did you tell her that was insane?"

"It's just because we're so close and everything. She thought I liked being around you more than her." Chris said laughing.

"Well we've known each other all our lives what did she expect?" Eliza replied shaking her head. "You know I told her that we were just friends."

"She brought this up with you?" Chris asked turning to face her.

"Not really I just picked up on a few things, and we had a little chat. But I thought everything was okay after that." Eliza replied.

"Don't worry it wasn't just that, it was a mixture of all these little things that we just ignored and they all just piled up and eventually we both knew it was going to collapse."

"That's a very mature point of view who are you?" Eliza teased trying to lift up his mood.

"That's what happens when people spend too much time with you. You make everyone think that being an adult and to be good people, is the way to live. You're a very bad influence missy." Chris laughed.

"I'm sorry." Eliza laughed giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Apology accepted." Chris laughed.

**Back at the hotel:**

"Too bad bitch." Trish thought to herself as she stood outside Stephanie's room, and saw the do not disturb sign hanging off the door.

"Bang bang bang….

"Yes hello…?" Steph said opening the door. "Oh Trish look its late can we talk tomorrow?"

"No. Now we can either do this inside or out here I really don't give a damn." Trish said slightly raising her voice.

"I guess you better come in then." Steph replied.

"I just have one question…. "Just one this is a first." Stephanie remarked rolling her eyes.

Trish just stared throwing mental daggers at Steph. "Very funny for a cheating bitch."

Steph was about to speak but stopped as Trish's words cut deep. "So to my question who the hell do you think you are?"

"Who do I think I am?" Steph frowned confused by the question.

"You heard me, Chris loved you so much, he would have done anything and everything for you, but what do you do? You fuck it all up and for what? Paul I mean no offence but come on." Trish mocked.

"I know what I did Trish and no matter what you think I am really sorry for what happened." Stephanie replied genuinely feeling bad.

"Save your apologies for somebody who gives a damn. But just remember this, even if you and Paul end up living happily ever after, he will never love nor make you as happy as Chris did." Trish said as she walked out.

"Where the hell is she?" Vice asked as she went up and down the hall.

"Hello there." Trish said as Vice turned around.

"Where did you go? I've looking for you everywhere."

"Visiting." Trish said as they walked towards their room.

"Oh god please no." Victoria said rolling her eyes as she opened their door. "What happened to us not saying anything?"

"I couldn't help myself. I just wanted to let the bitch know that she messed up big time." Trish smiled collapsing onto the couch.

"Oh Trish." Vic sighed.

"I'm standing up for our friend. That stupid ugly bitch thinks she can do anything, and she can't." Trish replied defensively.

"I know but you may have just made things a whole lot worse. I mean we have to work with her and then there's Elle and Shane."

Victoria continued, "I love Chris too, and I know your heart was in the right place, but I want you to promise me that you're not going to say anything else."

"Okay but only if she doesn't say or do anything." Trish replied, roughly crossing her arms against her chest.

"Just try alright that's all I'm asking."

"Alright." Trish replied with a slight nod. "So do you really think this might cause some trouble between Shane and Elle?"

"You know what, I actually think they're going to be fine. I'm not saying it's going to be easy, but I don't think it's going to cause a lot of problems."

"Let's hope you're right."

**Meanwhile:**

Shane had just arrived safely in L.A and was waiting to pick up his rental car.

"I'm sorry Mr. McMahon we've been having computer problems all day." Said the car rental agent.

"It's fine." Shane replied with a polite smile.

"It shouldn't be much longer, you can wait in our lounge if you'd like too?"

Thanks." Shane said walking into the small private lounge. "Ella it's me, I've just arrived in town and I'm waiting for my car please call me if you get this message before I arrive. I love you bye." Shane said as he snapped his cell closed.

"Mr. McMahon everything is ready I just need your signature." The agent smiled, handing him the form and a pen. "Thank you and here are you keys."

"Thank you." Shane replied.

A short time later Shane arrived at Eliza's. "Yes sir can I help you?" Asked the guard at the front gate.

"Hi my name is Shane McMahon… "Oh yes hello Mr. McMahon, drive right up sir." Stu smiled as the electronic gates opened.

"Thanks." Shane smiled driving in.

This was the first time he had been to Eliza's house and was very impressed, as he drove up the winding drive. Eliza had bought the palatial estate in the Exclusive Hollywood Hills about five years ago. The house was surrounded by beautifully sculptured gardens, consisting of all native plants and trees to the region, and huge water features scattered all throughout the gardens.

As Shane approached the front of house, Eliza who was sitting on a stone bench met him with a warm smile.

"Hi there." She said sweetly, walking over as he locked the car.

"Hi baby." Shane replied wrapping his arms around her waist and passionately kissing her.

"Wow what a hello."

"Just wanted you to know how much I missed you." Shane smiled.

"Oh something tells me you're not the only one." Eliza giggled.

"He always misses you." Shane smirked.

"Well maybe later if you're both lucky I'll reintroduce myself." Eliza winked as they kissed.

"We can't wait." Shane laughed. "So is Chris still here?"

"No he left about ten minutes ago." Eliza said as they walked inside.

"Is he okay?" Shane asked closing the door behind them.

"Not really but he will be." Eliza said with a small smile.

"You know I am sorry about all of this. I just don't want it to ruin what we have." Shane said turning Eliza around gently.

"Neither do I." Eliza said.

"So let's make each other a promise to just let them both sort this out between themselves." Shane said cupping Eliza's face.

"Deal." Eliza smiled. "So would you like a tour?"

"Love one." Shane grinned.

Eliza proceeded to take Shane on a tour of her house. It was not only beautiful on the outside it was completely amazing on the inside. The house consisted of five bedrooms seven bathrooms, two dining rooms, four different living areas, a huge library, a solarium, an inside pool, two outside pools, a tennis court, six car garage, an absolutely huge kitchen and a home screening room that seated twenty-four people in complete luxury.

"Your "little" home as you put it is beautiful." Shane laughed.

"Thank you." Eliza smiled.

"You know what else I find beautiful?" Shane grinned running a finger down her arm.

"What's that?"

"You completely naked." Shane grinned, slowly slipping the straps on her silk shirt down, as he kissed her bare shoulders.

**A/N:**** Hi everyone thanks for reading and for all the reviews. I just wanted to let you know that we're coming to the end of this story, but I promise the chapters to end this story will be full of many shocks, surprises and twists!!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Two weeks later:**

"**New York"**

Eliza who had to come back to New York for a photo shoot for "Globe Tech" decided she would go and pay Shane a little surprise "visit" at work.

When she arrived on Shane's floor Mel was just on her way out to lunch.

"Hello there how are you?" Mel asked cheerfully as the elevator doors opened.

"I'm great Mel how are you?" Eliza smiled.

"I'm good thanks." Mel asked smiling.

"So whatever you did on your vacation must have been amazing you look fantastic." Eliza laughed.

"Girl they were the greatest two weeks of my life." Mel laughed. "I'm sorry to rush, but I'm on my way out but we'll have to meet up soon."

"Sounds good."

"Oh he's in a meeting but he won't be long, bye." Mel smiled as the elevator doors opened.

"Thanks Mel bye." Eliza smiled.

Minutes later Shane walked out with of his office with Michael Cole close behind him. "Hi!" Shane smiled happy and surprised to see her.

"Hi." Eliza smiled brightly standing up as they kissed.

"Hi Eliza." Michael smiled extending his hand.

"Hi Michael how are you?"

"I'm good how are you?" Michael asked as Eliza gently shook his hand.

"I'm fine thanks."

"Good, well Shane I'll get onto these changes and get back to you. Eliza it was a pleasure seeing you again." Michael said with a friendly smile.

"Good to see you too."

"How long have you been waiting? You should have come in." Shane said as they walked into the office.

"Not long and I didn't want to interrupt." Eliza replied.

"You wouldn't have it was nothing just a few things that need to go up onto the website. So how was your photo-shoot?" Shane asked as he led her behind his desk and guided her onto his lap.

"Crazy. The photographer was twenty minutes late and it threw everything off. I shouldn't have gotten out of bed today." Eliza replied resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry your day's been so bad, what was his excuse?"

"Traffic or something like that. Anyway I didn't come here to complain I came to see you and say hi." Eliza said as they kissed.

"Hi." Shane smiled in between kisses. "And baby you weren't complaining, it's unprofessional to be late, he should have called."

"Exactly what I told him, and I also said that if he's late again I'd have him removed from the entire ad-campaign." Eliza replied.

"That's my girl." Shane said proudly.

"Thank you, but I really don't want to talk about him anymore." Eliza said wrapping her arms around Shane's neck.

"And what would you like to talk about?"

"Baby what I want has nothing to do with talking." Eliza replied as she pulled him into a passionate embrace.

"You read my mind." Shane grinned picking Eliza up and carrying her over to the couch.

"I've missed you." She whispered, unbuttoning his shirt and kissing his chest.

"I've missed you too." He replied breathlessly, as they resumed kissing.

* * *

**"Wiltshire Agency Offices:"**

"So as you can see, things don't always run smoothly, and you have to be prepared to be tough in situations like this morning. Are you willing to do that?" JC asked. She had been interviewing potential personal assistants all week and they had to be perfect, as they would eventually take over the day to day things regarding Eliza's career. Over the past few months JC had grown increasingly displeased with Mark's attitude and little disappearing acts, so she decided that she and Eliza needed another assistant, someone more trustworthy and capable.

"Of course, when needed I can be very strong and I promise to never let you down." Michelle replied confidently.

"Okay well you would be taking over the day to day running of Eliza's schedule, even though technically you're my assistant, you'll be working closing with Mark who is Eliza's personal assistant and helping him and me. Now that won't be too much will it?"

"Absolutely not, so does that mean I have the job?" Michelle asked.

"Yes, but only on a trial basis and then I'll re-evaluate everything." JC replied, hesitating for a moment.

"Thank you so much Ms. Calloway." Michelle said excitedly.

"You're welcome and please call me JC."

"I promise I won't let you down."

"Good to hear, now Jennifer will show you out and outline everything that you will need to know before you start."

"Thank you, bye."

"Bye Michelle." JC smiled. "Oh hello there."

"Hi there, are you busy?" Mark, her older brother asked.

"Never to busy for the Phenom, how are you?" She asked smiling, hugging her brother. Yes JC's brother was the one and only Mark "The Undertaker" Calloway.

Mark just laughed hugging his sister back. "I'm fine how are you?" He asked.

"I'm okay, so what brings you by?"

"I was in town and I haven't heard from you in a while." Mark replied sitting down.

"Yeah I'm sorry about that it's been crazy, so how's Sara and the kids?" JC smiled.

"They're good, but you know a call once and again would be good." Mark replied.

"I know I'm sorry I promise I'll call more often." It amazed her how different her brother was with her and his family compared to the way he was with everyone else. With her he was so relaxed, but with other people he kept up the pretense of his character, distant and mysterious, she had always found it very amusing.

"So who was that?" Mark asked referring to Michelle.

"Ahh she's my new personal assistant." She replied hesitantly.

"Why do you need another one?" What's wrong with the current one?" Mark asked.

"Nothing Michelle's going to be looking after the day to day things with Eliza, take a little of the pressure off of everyone."

"What happened to Mark did he quit?"

"Not exactly." JC replied with a small smile.

"Jacqueline what are you doing?" Mark sighed. He knew from his sister's behavior that she was up to something and whatever it was it certainly wasn't going to be anything good.

"Don't get me wrong I love Mark I really do and Eliza trusts him, and you know how she is with trust and everything, but he's become very unreliable and if I didn't do something it would just get much worse."

"So you're hiring this girl to basically do his job but without telling him or Eliza right?" Mark asked.

"Pretty much, she's one of my most trusted and probably my most important client, and she's also a friend, and I just want the best for her." JC replied defensively.

"I know you do but this is just going to blow up in your face Jac." Mark said disapprovingly. They both knew that when Eliza found out about this she would blow up, and there would be hell to pay. In the Entertainment Industry it is well known that if you want to work with Eliza or if you already do, she needs to be able to trust you implicitly. Eliza is not only a very generous and good person she's also an amazing boss, and when you come to work for her then you're pretty much set for life.

"Yeah well let's just pray for the best." JC said exhaling loudly.

* * *

**Later that Afternoon:**

"Shane, Carter Montgomery called he would like for you to call him back." Mel said handing Shane his phone messages as he came back to the office. When Mel had come back to lunch Shane wasn't there, but he left a note saying that he would be out until about three and to hold all his calls.

"Thanks Mel." Shane smiled reading through them.

"Bill also called and wants to know when you can come down to have a look at everything for the PPV?"

"Oh that's right I totally forgot, sorry I got distracted… "I bet you did." Mel sniggered.

"Very funny, no a friend of Eliza's, Ric Flair's daughter Beth, is sick and Eliza had to rush down to North Carolina." Shane replied.

"That's his eldest right?" Mel asked.

"Yeah she's about four months pregnant and her husband had to rush her to the hospital, so Eliza and Ric went down there. Oh that reminds me I have to check with Steph to see if she knows." Shane said sitting down at his desk. "I'll call her now."

"Good afternoon Shane how are you?" Maxi asked as his name came up on caller ID.

"Hi Max I'm fine how are you?"

"Fine thanks, what can I do for you?" Maxi asked smiling.

"Is my sister free?"

"Yeah I'll just put you through." Maxi said putting him on hold. "Steph Shane's on line one."

"Thanks." Steph said. "Hi what's up?"

"Hi, I don't know if you've heard but Ric can't make Raw tonight."

"Yeah I know I just got off the phone with him." Steph said sounding annoyed.

"Everything okay?" Shane asked.

"No, most of the show is based around him and now we have to change it all." Stephanie sighed.

"Steph, his daughter's gone to hospital, what did you expect him to do? Stay and go on with the show." Shane asked. He could understand from a business stand point her annoyance, but on a personal level, he didn't like her attitude at all.

"I understand he's worried, but what can he do there? And he said Eliza went too, I didn't know she knew the family?"

"Eliza and Beth have been good friends for a while now. They met when Chris was in WCW. Look do you have a problem with Eliza or something?" Shane asked angrily.

"Of course not I just didn't know she knew them that's all." Steph replied taken aback by her brother's tone.

"Well she does, shit what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing I'm sorry it's been a difficult day, and Eliza and I are fine." Steph replied.

"Fine, I'll talk to you later."

"Thanks for calling, bye." Steph said cheerfully.

"Yeah bye." Shane replied, hanging up. "Unbelievable."

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

"Damn hospitals." Ric said frustrated.

"They wouldn't tell you anything?" Eliza asked.

"Nothing new to report. She's four months pregnant and she's having pain and they say nothing new to report." Ric replied, angry that nobody could or would give him a straight answer.

"We'll be there soon, I'm sure everything will be okay." Eliza smiled trying to stop him from worrying.

"Thank you Eliza, thank you for coming and trying to ease my mind." Ric smiled.

"No problem." Eliza smiled.

About an hour and a half later Eliza's private Jet touched down in North Carolina. They ran straight for the car rental, which was waiting for them and drove straight to the hospital.

"Hang on can we park here?" Ric asked as they drove around the Hospital. Eliza had called Mark to tell him of what was happening and he made sure a rental and a huge bouquet of flowers were waiting for them when Eliza's private Jet landed.

"That's only half an hour parking, up there is all day parking." Eliza said leaning forward in her seat so she could read the signs.

"Okay here we go." Ric said parking the car. They paid for the parking and then made a mad dash in. "Yes hello my daughter Beth Carter was brought in about an hour and a half ago, can you tell us where she is please?"

"Beth Carter, hold on let me check. Okay they've just taken her to the Maternity ward. Now Maternity is on level two as you walk off the elevator turn left and keep going right down the hall and it's right at the very end." The receptionist smiled.

"Okay thank you." Eliza said as they rushed to the elevators.

"She said left right?" Ric said as the elevator doors opened on the second floor.

"Yeah and its right at the end." Eliza said as they walked down corridor.

"Hello may I help you?" A nurse asked as Eliza and Ric entered the Maternity Ward.

"Yes my name is Ric Flair my daughter Beth Carter came in here a little while ago."

"Of course, please follow, she's right down here." The nurse smiled.

She showed them down to Beth's room and told them that the doctor would be in shortly if they had any questions.

"Knock, knock feel like some visitors?" Ric smiled popping his head into the room.

"Hi Dad come in." Beth said wiping her eyes. "Elle hi how are you?" Beth asked happy to see her. When Travis had called he wasn't sure if Eliza could make it down but was really happy when they walked in the door.

"Hi sweetheart I'm fine how are you two doing?" Eliza asked gently hugging her.

"We're okay." Beth said with a small smile. "These are beautiful thank you." She said smelling the flowers.

"Our pleasure baby girl." Ric said sitting down beside his daughter's bed.

"Hi Trav how are you?" Eliza asked hugging him.

"I'm doing okay Elle how are you?" He asked hugging her back.

"I'm okay though your girl here had us in a panic."

"You should have seen him, he was more nervous than I was." Beth said with a slight laugh.

"Men are no good in a crisis honey and we don't really handle these types of things very well. I'm sure your mother would have informed you of that." Ric laughed.

"She did." Beth said as she and Eliza laughed lightly. "She also said that you men don't like surprises."

"I'm sure she did." Ric said flicking his eyebrows up. "And no when it comes to something like this, we prefer for everything to go smoothly."

"Let me find something to put these in." Travis smiled grabbing the flowers. "I'll be right back."

"I'll come with you." Eliza smiled following him out. "So how are you really?"

"Scared Elle I'm really scared." Travis admitted.

"What brought all of this on?" Eliza asked as they walked to the nurse's desk to ask for a vase.

"I don't know I was at work and she called and said that there was something wrong and I called an ambulance and then rushed home. She was on the bed crying and holding her stomach and then the ambulance came and we came straight here."

"I'm sorry it must have been so scary." Eliza said as the nurse brought them a vase.

"Yeah it was… thanks." Travis smiled as the nurse arranged the flowers for him. "I just hope everything is okay."

"It will be, just have a little faith." Eliza said putting an arm around his shoulders trying to keep him strong.

"Thanks Elle it means a lot to both of us that you're here it really does." He smiled, grateful for the support..

"Don't mention it." Eliza smiled. "So have you called the rest of the family?"

"Yeah her Mom's coming in, she and David should be here soon and I've left a message for everyone else." Travis replied.

Just as Eliza and Travis arrived back, the doctor had just gone in and told Beth and Ric some very happy news.

"I'm sorry?" Beth said mouth wide open.

"What is it honey… oh my god is the baby okay?" Travis asked worried.

"Your children are just fine." The Doctor smiled.

"Children?" Travis asked shocked.

"Yes I was just telling your wife that what caused her all the pain and the cramps was your other child coming out of hiding." The Doctor chuckled.

Everyone started to laugh at the Doctors explanation and the look on Travis' face.

"Trav apparently the other baby was hiding behind the other one that's why the ultrasound never picked up a heart beat, or anything, they were both lying in the same position." Beth explained.

"So we're having twins?" Travis repeated. "Twins?"

"Yes Mr. Carter you and your wife are going to have twins." The Doctor smiled.

"Oh my God." Travis said collapsing into the chair.

"Well it looks like Mom was definitely right." Beth said as everyone laughed.

**A/N: Hello, hope everyone is well and liked the chapter. I thought keep it a little light, add a little drama but keep it light and happy. Anyway the future chapters are drama filled. All I can say is that certain upcoming events will leave at least one relationship on the verge of collapse, and leave you all questioning the true intentions of one of our key characters!**

**Keep reading, reviewing and enjoying the story.**


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N**: **Ladies & Gentlemen, Boy & Girls, I hope everyone had an easy and stress free entry into 2008, and have so far enjoyed themselves. Plz enjoy this little chapter and let me know what you think.**

**Days Later:**

After they were satisfied that Beth and Travis were okay, Eliza and Ric flew back to L.A where they both had commitments.

"Again thank you for coming it means a lot." Ric smiled hugging Eliza goodbye.

"No problem I'm just glad everything's okay now." Eliza smiled hugging him back. "So where are you going now?"

"I'm just heading to the Hotel, get some sleep and then I'll go to the Arena."

"Why don't you come back to my place?" Eliza suggested.

"I'd love to thank you but I have to catch up with Paul and go over things. We also have a meet and greet at the Hotel this afternoon, but thank you for the offer." Ric replied smiling.

"Well you're welcome anytime it's an open invitation." Eliza smiled as Craig drove up.

"Hello you two need a ride?" He laughed.

"Oh how generous of you." Eliza joked.

"I thought so. Hey Ric how are you?" Craig smiled getting out of the car and helping with the luggage.

"I'm great how are you Craig?" Ric smiled as they loaded the trunk up.

"Good man I'm good, so congratulations I heard about Beth, twins what a shock."

"I think Travis was more shocked than anyone." Eliza laughed.

"I can imagine that." Craig laughed.

"Great son in law I have, very brave." Ric laughed.

"How is he?" Craig asked.

"Well once he regained consciousness he was fine." Ric replied as Eliza burst out laughing again.

"Poor guy." Craig said shaking his head.

"Poor Beth." Ric and Eliza said together as the three of them laughed.

"So where are I'm driving everyone?" Craig smiled.

"Ric's Hotel and then home please." Eliza smiled opening the back door.

"Eliza you don't have to sit in the back." Ric said.

"No I hate sitting in the front when he's driving." Eliza laughed climbing in as Ric closed the door for her.

"Should I be worried?" Ric laughed.

"Very." Eliza laughed.

"Don't listen to her, I'm a great driver." Craig grinned as he took off like he was a NASCAR driver.

Forty hellish traffic ridden minutes later they all arrived at the Hotel.

"WHOOOO, what a rush. Thanks for the ride, you should drive professionally." Ric said still buzzing, as they got out of the car.

"Nah I couldn't leave her she'd be lost without me." Craig said winking at Eliza. "You okay?"

"I will be once my heart slows down." Eliza said as the guys laughed.

"Two compliments in one day I could get used to this." Craig laughed.

"Well stop it won't happen again." Eliza playfully teased.

"Please you love me."

"Get the bags." Eliza said shaking her head smiling.

"Thanks for this." Ric smiled Craig helped him with his bags.

"Pleasure Man. Well it was good seeing you again, good luck tonight." Craig smiled shaking his hand.

"Why don't you come and watch tonight?"

"Thanks but I can't, Miss over here has me working she has a function to go to tonight." Craig replied.

"Well anytime you want to come, call me and I'll set it all up."

"Thanks Ric I appreciate it." Craig smiled.

"Thank you again for coming, Beth and the entire family are very lucky to have you. We all love you." Ric smiled hugging and kissing Eliza on the cheek.

"No I'm lucky to have you guys, I love you all too." Eliza smiled hugging him back.

"Have fun tonight." Ric smiled holding her hands.

"You too, be careful out there." Eliza smiled as they kissed again.

"I will, you two take care."

"Bye." Eliza said.

"Bye sweetheart." Ric smiled as Eliza climbed back into the car.

"He's a great guy huh?" Craig said driving away.

"The best." Eliza replied smiling. "Oh great." She sighed as her cell starting ringing. "Hey what's up?"

"Hi there, where are you?" JC asked cheerfully.

"Cray and I just dropped Ric off and we're heading home why?" Eliza asked.

"Okay good we'll meet you up there." replied.

"We?" Eliza asked curiously.

"I want you to meet someone, hey is Mark at the house?"

"No I don't think so, hang on… Cray you know where Mark is?" Eliza asked.

"No sorry I thought he was with JC, he said he was going over there today." Craig replied.

"We don't know where he is, Cray said Mark was going over to your office."

"Must have gotten sidetracked never mind, I'll see you both soon." JC said.

"Okay bye." Eliza replied ending the call. "Where could he be?"

"I'm sure he's fine, so what's going on?" Craig asked.

"No idea but I'm pretty sure I'm not going to like it." Eliza replied angrily.


	42. Chapter 42

Eliza remained silent as they drove back to her house. Craig took quick little glances in the rear vision mirror to check on her, and judging by the look on his boss's face he made the wise decision to also remain silent. Eliza tensed up as they turned onto the road leading up to the house. She knew by the phone call she wasn't going to like what was about to happen and her suspicions would be proved right as they drove up the driveway.

There standing near the entrance of the house was a smiling JC and next to her was a very professional looking younger woman with a nervous smile on her face.

"You ready boss?" Craig asked, knowing that once she got out of the car it wasn't going to be pretty.

Eliza loudly exhaled before giving Craig a little nod as they exited the car.

"Eliza how was your trip? How's Beth?" JC asked cheerfully.

"Fine thanks who's your friend?" Eliza asked whilst glaring at her manager.

"Eliza this is Michelle Patterson." She smiled introducing Eliza to the newest member of the team.

"Ms. Mancuso it's such a pleasure to meet you, thank you so much for this opportunity I promise I won't let you down." Michelle said shaking Eliza's hand.

"And what opportunity would that be?" Eliza asked gently pulling her hand away.

"Of becoming your new assistant. JC, told me about your old one… "Michelle why don't you go with Craig and he can show you around. Eliza and I need to talk." JC said interrupting her.

"No Michelle stay I'm interested in what she has been telling you." Eliza said.

"Umm nothing really just that you needed a new assistant that's all." Michelle replied nervously.

"Well I'm sorry Michelle but **Ms. Calloway** was wrong I'm not interested in getting a new assistant the one I have is perfectly fine thank you."

"Right I'm sorry."

"No need to be did you come with Ms. Calloway or did you bring your car?" Eliza asked with a polite smile.

"No I brought my own I parked around the back."

"Okay well I'm sorry to have wasted your time have a pleasant afternoon and all the best." Eliza said holding her hand out.

"No thank you for meeting with me." Michelle replied shaking Eliza's hand. "It was very nice meeting everyone."

"I'll walk you to your car Michelle." Craig said leading the way.

"Thank you Craig, Jacqueline I'll see you in the house." Eliza said walking away.

A few moments later JC made her way into the house whilst bracing herself for the oncoming verbal bashing that was heading her way.

"Before…"No you listen to me." Eliza said cutting her off. "I already have a personal assistant I don't want nor do I need another one!"

"Then where is he?" JC asked looking around. "Tell me where the hell he is!"

"Firstly, he's been dealing with some personal issues and I gave him some time off whilst I was away. And secondly, I don't fucking answer to you, you fucking answer to me!" Eliza raged. "You work for **me** not the other way around. You do **what** I say; **when** I say it! Do you understand me?"

JC stood there, trying to choose her words carefully. Sure she knew Eliza would be mad but not to this extent. "Eliza I'm trying to do my job, and my job is to make sure you're surrounded by people that can help you and to make sure that everything runs smoothly. I want your life to run smoothly."

"Well forgive me but I never knew your job entailed betraying me and trying to replace my friend behind my back. I must have missed that part in your contract." Eliza replied, her comment dripping in sarcasm.

"Betrayal? I have and never would betray you I was simply looking for a more efficient person to join our team. I'm sorry that I was looking out for your best interest." The feisty manager spat back.

"Don't you dare turn this back on me! You knew damn well how I would react and yet you went ahead with your plans anyway even though I explicitly told you not too." Eliza yelled. "Would somebody get the fucking phone!" She yelled as it kept ringing.

"Yes Ma'am." Isobel, Eliza long time maid said scurrying away like a frightened animal.

"No shut the fuck up I'm not finished." Eliza said as started to speak. "Now I ask for very little from the people around me right? I ask for complete honesty, don't keep any secrets from me and for to **never**, betray me. And **you** Jacqueline have broken all of those rules."

"Eliza how can you say that to me? After all these years and everything that I have done, you're actually standing here questioning my loyalty? I can't believe this." JC replied emotionally. "I have always been loyal to you I've turned down client after client because you were the main star you were my number one priority and you still are, I'm just trying to look after your best interests here."

"So why all the sneaky underhandedness then? Why didn't you drop this when we spoke about it a few weeks ago? You might think this is a trivial matter but to me it isn't." Eliza said as Craig and Shane approached the house.

"What's going on?" Shane asked as Craig came towards him.

"JC hired someone to replace Mark and Eliza didn't know about it. And now all hell has broken loose." Craig replied shaking his head.

"Well let's get in there before it gets any worse." Shane said as the yelling and screaming continued.

"No you're right this isn't trivial but this never would have happened if you had dealt with this Mark situation months ago!" JC said raising her voice again. "He's the one that you should be mad at not me, time and time again he's let you down he's dropped the ball and yet you still keep him around why?"

"Well unlike you I'm not the type of person that can kick someone else when they're down that's why."

"Oh so I'm a disloyal employee and a heartless bitch? Well thanks for letting me know where I fucking stand with you." JC said collecting her jacket and purse.

"Elle is everything okay in here okay?" Shane asked walking in with Craig.

"Everything's fine." JC answered walking towards the door. "I hope that Mark realises what you're jeopardising for him, because honey he simply isn't worth your loyalty."

"No Jacqueline… Eliza stated as turned to face her. "It seems **you're** not worth it."

* * *

**Later that night:**

Shane walked into the kitchen that night to find Eliza staring aimlessly out of the window. He stood watching as the events of the afternoon played in his head. He had never seen Eliza as angry as she was and he couldn't help but think that her anger was a little misguided.

Though it's never been a secret within Shane and Eliza's inner circle that he and JC had had their troubles, he had to agree with what she said about Mark. Mark had been increasingly unreliable recently with his little disappearing acts, which had led Shane to also wonder why Eliza hadn't done anything about it?

"Something smells good." Shane smiled walking behind Eliza, wrapping his arms around her. "Tastes good too." He said kissing her neck.

"Hi there I didn't hear you come in, dinner should be ready soon." Eliza replied gently entangling herself and moving back to the cook-top.

"Baby why don't you leave that and come and talk to me." Shane said walking over, gently removing the wooden spoon from her hand.

"I need to stir this."

"Ella this doesn't matter." Shane replied turning the hotplate off and removing the saucepan from the heat. "We should talk about what happened." He said reaching for her hand and leading them both over to the kitchen table.

"I really don't think there's anything to talk about." Eliza replied dismissively.

"Eliza I've never seen you like that and I want to know where she came from because that isn't the woman that I know and love." Shane queried in an attempt to get her to open up to him.

"Well I'm sorry that you had to see that but I can't and won't tolerate what she did." Eliza replied annoyed.

"What did she do that was so wrong? Hire someone that's competent? I'm sorry but I can't see that warrants what happened this afternoon."

"Well I don't appreciate you interfering into something that quite frankly is none of your business. I don't pry or tell you how to manage your staff so I'd appreciate it if you did the same in return." Eliza replied standing up and walking out.

"Eliza I wasn't telling you how to do anything. All I was trying to do was to understand why you reacted that way? I can understand where JC is coming from its not like Mark is the most reliable person at the moment… "Oh no, you stop right there." Eliza said turning around as she pointed her finger at him in anger. "I'm going to say this once and only once; so listen very carefully. I will not tolerate you or anyone else trashing Mark - especially when he isn't here to defend himself. He's a good person and an even better friend so whatever you have against him I suggest you get the hell over it or better yet, keep your opinions to yourself."

"Eliza… "I don't want to hear it I'm going out."

"What the hell just happened?" Shane asked totally blown away and confused as Craig entered.

"Shane man you have to understand Liz and Mark go way back." Craig explained.

He continued, "She's real protective over him and I mean **REAL **protective of him always has been always will be. There's a lot of history there, so if I were you I'd drop it, let her cool off get her head clear again and wait until she comes to you. If you go after her things will just get worse."

"I'm worried about her though this isn't her." Shane said shaking his head.

"When it comes to Mark this is her. I mean sure she's protective of everyone around her and she'd do anything and everything for us, but like I said they have a history so just leave it man." Craig said walking away.

"I'm sorry Craig I just can't do that." Shane said flipping his cell on. "Hi it's me I think we should talk… now."


	43. Chapter 43

**Same night:**

Shane sped out of the drive towards JC's office to have a talk and to find out her side of this afternoon's events. "This is all I need." He sighed as Marissa's name showed up on his called ID.

"Hi." Shane said pulling over to the side of the road.

"We need to talk." Marissa replied rudely.

"I can't I'm busy can this wait?"

"No it can't, I need to see you." Marissa sighed.

"Well sorry Marissa but I'm in the middle of something right now call me tomorrow." Shane replied.

"Shane I don't care what you're little whore has you doing, I need to speak to you."

"Marissa phone the office tomorrow and Mel can schedule you in." Shane replied snapping his phone shut. "Unbelievable I'm getting it from all sides."

Shortly after Shane arrived at the office, and was making his way through the parking lot as JC walked towards him. "Sorry I took as long."

"No problem, I thought we could talk at the diner across the street."

"Sure, after you." Shane smiled politely. "So what happened today?"

"Simple Mark needs to go and as always Eliza thinks differently." She replied as they entered the diner.

"So this is a regular occurrence for you two then?"

"When it comes to him it is." She replied. "She can never be objective when it comes to Mark, I don't understand it."

"Yeah well neither can I." Shane said shaking his head. "I just don't understand any of this."

"It happens. We let stuff build up and then we explode." JC replied shrugging it off. "I should have just waited until she got back."

"You probably should have, but I've never seen her like that, what's the story with this guy anyway?" Shane asked still trying to get his head around everything.

"Shane I'm not really sure. All I know is every time I try to bring him up she gets all defensive and this wall goes up." JC replied tired and frustrated. "I mean I know every other aspect of her life but Mark… yeah well whatever."

She continued, "Look I'm sorry Shane, I'm just really tired and I have a mountain of work to get back too."

"No problem I just wanted to get your take on all of this." Shane smiled. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I've cooled off a bit and in a few days she and I will get together talk everything over and we'll be fine."

"If you say so, well I'll let you get back to it." He smiled.

"Okay see you."

"Bye."

**Meanwhile back at the house:**

Craig sat eating the dinner Eliza had preparing earlier. He was biding his time before he went outside to talk to her. Over the years he'd found it had always been safer to just wait out the storm and then once everything was calm, then go and offer his two cents.

"How was the drive?" He asked joining her by the pool.

"Fine thanks." Eliza replied not bothering to look up. "So you probably think I'm being a bitch and taking this way too seriously right?"

"No I don't think you're being a bitch." Craig said sitting down next to her. "I think you were perfectly within your rights to question her about this."

"Well thank you why can't Shane see it that way?" Eliza asked with a loud sigh. "I just I can't stand people lying to me and maneuvering behind my back."

"I know you can't and I tried to explain that you and Mark are close and that you're protective of him. "Craig replied nodding in agreement. "I think I got my point through."

"Tell me what I could have done differently? It's just that we've been through so much and I hate when people come in and judge him or judge me. He's my friend I'd like to think I'm like this with all my friends."

"You are to an extent, but your friendship with Mark is different and that's cool Liz." Craig replied with a shrug. " Look it's never been a problem with me. Like I said to Shane you two have a history and I left it at that." Craig explained.

"Cray I don't know what to do." Eliza said tiredly shaking her head.

"It'll be okay." Craig said putting his arms around her. " JC will calm down you know her, she just shoots off at the mouth without thinking this will blow over in no time."

"It's not just her it's everything. I feel like the walls are closing in on me I can't breathe anymore. And then all this shit with Chris and Stephanie, Cray everything is piling on top of me and I can't seem to find my way out." Eliza replied, roughly running her hands through her hair.

"Have you told Shane this? You know if you sat down with him and explained everything to him and let him in I think you'd find that things will seem a little better." Craig replied stroking her hair. "He loves you Lizzy I can see that and I'm a guy."

"When did you get to be so wise huh?" Eliza said with a laugh.

"It helps when you have a great friend and teacher. And just between us she's a pretty good boss too."

"I won't tell a soul." Eliza said wiping her eyes as they hugged.

"Well I'm going to bed, you okay?" He asked as Shane arrived back.

"Yeah." Eliza said with a smile. "Hey Cray…

"Your welcome." He smiled kissing the top of her head as he headed inside.

"Hi, can we talk?" Eliza asked as Shane walked over.

"I'm all yours."

"I had no right to speak to you the way I did, no right." Eliza said feeling horrible about the way she had treated him. "I know you're worried about me and I let all my frustrations out on you and I'm so sorry, can you please forgive me?"

"Baby it's alright I just want you to tell me what's going on?" Shane said, sitting beside her.

"I don't know where to start… Eliza paused. "For the past few months I've felt like everything is slipping away from me. It's like I have no control over anything in my life anymore."

"And what about today?" Shane asked, holding her hand. "What was that all about?"

"I'm upset because I don't know what's going on with him, we used to be so close and I just feel he's slipping away too and I hate that. You have to understand above everyone, including Chris and Trish, Mark has always been the one constant in my life. I always turn to him and vice-versa. But lately we've been drifting apart and it's killing me." Eliza explained emotionally.

"He's been there through it all, I count on him so much probably too much but that's the relationship we have."

"I understand that I really do, but baby you have to see the other side to this. He has been disappearing a lot over the past few months." Shane replied as gently and diplomatically as he could. "We all including JC just want to see you happy and from a business stand-point, she needs to make sure that things always stay productive, and that first and foremost everyone working for you is doing so with all of their heads in the game. She's just looking out for your best interests."

"I know." Eliza sighed tiredly. "In my head I know that, but my heart takes over and all sense goes out the window."

"Baby I know, but sometimes we all need to take a step back and really look at the big picture. We need to ask ourselves the hard questions. I say this with no disrespect, but is Mark really doing his job right now? I think you should take a really long hard look and just consider what JC said."

Eliza nodded in agreement. "I will but I should talk to Mark first and get everything out in the open."

"Good idea." He smiled, kissing her hand.

"You still love me?"

"Always." Shane smiled.

**A/N:** Hi everyone, I just wanted to apologise for not updating. I hurt my hand a couple of months ago, and it looks like I'll need surgery to fix it. I'm typing with only one hand at the moment, which is so much fun…lol Hope you liked the new chapter, and I'll try very hard to update again soon.


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: My apologies for the long delay. I've had my surgeries and I'm healing much faster than the doctors had predicted. So fingers crossed I'm back on track now. So here is the long awaited 44****th**** chapter! Can't believe I've made it this far. Hope you enjoy, and please beware of some very naughty language!**

**One week later:**

**New York:**

"I really don't feel like it." M.G said pushing Marissa's hand away as they lay in bed.

"What's wrong?" Marissa pouted.

"Nothing I'm just not in the mood that's all."

"Fine well I'm going to have a shower and then we have to talk." Marissa smiled getting out of bed and walking into the bathroom.

"Great." M.G sighed. "How did I get myself into this? Maybe I should just come clean expose everything?"

"No you idiot then you'd take Eliza down with you." M.G said hitting the bed in anger. "I can't, I won't do that to you Eliza, never."

Twenty minutes later Marissa came out of the bathroom all dressed and ready for a day of planning. "So I was thinking... hey where are you going?" She asked as M.G walked passed her and headed for the door.

"I have a few things to do." M.G responded casually.

"But we need to talk." Marissa replied.

"Not now, but I promise we'll talk later."

"We better." Marissa hissed.

Meanwhile over at Shane's he and Eliza were also in bed, but unlike at M.G and Marissa's the atmosphere was a lot less chilly.

"Good morning." Eliza said cheerfully as she came out of the bathroom in just a towel.

"Yes it is." Shane grinned as he sat up in bed. "I missed you this morning."

"I'm sorry I got a call from Jo they need me for a few hours today, they're sending a car for me." Eliza said sitting next to Shane on the bed.

"Too bad they can't have you." He grinned deviously as he moved forward and kissed her.

"Baby I need to get dressed." Eliza said as Shane began kissing her neck and shoulders.

"What time is the car coming?"

"Around 10 O'clock… "Plenty of time."

"Plaza:"

Mark strolled into Eliza's suite to find the new assistant Michelle packing.

"What do you think you're doing?" Mark asked irritated.

"I'm organising a few things for Eliza, you know has been trying to contact you, why wasn't your cell on?"

"None of your business that's why it wasn't on." Mark replied sarcastically. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to pack some things for Eliza."

"I'm already doing it."

"Yeah well that's my job." Mark snapped.

"Well maybe if people knew how to contact you then I wouldn't have to do your job as well as mine." Michelle replied just as rudely.

Even though she'd only been employed for little over a week, Michelle and Mark had gotten off to a very bumpy start. So they decided the best thing to do was to stay out of each other's way, and only come together when and if it was really necessary.

"You're not my boss, Eliza is so please don't concern yourself with my whereabouts understand?"

"Mark I am concerned because like I just said, when you're not here which is like all the time, I'm the one left doing all the work. You know you would have to be the most selfish ass I've ever met." Michelle stated angrily.

"And you're the biggest bitch I've ever met. Now just get out and let me do my job."

"Fine with me, I'll be downstairs waiting for the car." Michelle said dropping everything on the couch and leaving.

"Stupid bitch." Mark hissed under his breath. "What now!" He sighed removing his cell phone out of his pocket.

"Hey ."

"Oh so you haven't fallen off the face of the earth." laughed.

"No, so I hear you've been trying to call me?" Mark replied.

"I have but its okay I just wanted to see how the vacation was?"

"It was fine thanks."

"Good, but we were a little worried about you, why didn't you answer your cell?" asked nicely.

"I must have been out of range or something, and my battery and that haven't been working well, so I didn't even know that you were trying to contact me until this morning." Mark replied.

"Well no harm just wanted to check in with you. Oh yeah Eliza has to be on set soon, Jo's sent a car for her she's at Shane's did you want me to get the driver to come and pick you up? You're at the hotel now right?"

"Yeah Eliza just called me then don't worry about the car I'll just drive over." Mark replied packing the last few things that Eliza had asked for.

"Okay then well I better go see you soon." smiled.

"No problem bye."

"Knock…knock… "I'm coming." Mark called out from the bedroom.

"Hello… what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to talk to Eliza." Marissa smiled.

"She isn't here, and I don't think you two have anything to say to each other do you?" Mark frowned.

"As a matter of fact we do, you wouldn't know where she would be do you?"

"Not really and I don't have to the time to talk right now, I'm just on my way out." Mark replied picking up the bag from the floor as he tried to leave.

"Well if you see her could you please tell her that I need to speak to her?" Marissa asked nicely.

"If I remember now please if you'll excuse me." Mark said motioning for her to move so he could close the door.

"Oh of course, I'm sorry." Marissa laughed. "Care to share an elevator with me?"

"No thanks I need to do a few more things before I leave." Mark replied politely.

"Okay well it was so nice seeing you."

"Bye."

"Bye gorgeous."

Mark just shook his head as Marissa walked over to the elevator. "What the hell is she on?" He said to himself.

**Windsor NYC Studios:**

"What's she doing here?" Craig wondered as he and Eliza arrived at the back lot

"Who?" Eliza asked looking up from her magazine.

"Her." Craig replied motioning his head over to a laughing Paul and Stephanie.

"No idea." Eliza said unhappy at what she was witnessing. "She's supposed to be working things out with Chris in Florida. But then again why spend some quality time trying to repair your relationship, when you can continue to carry on with his friend. How stupid of me."

"Chris can do much better." Craig sighed parking the car.

"Maybe she's here on business?" Michelle suggested.

"Yeah and you're looking right at him." Eliza said shortly as Craig opened her door.

"Michelle a little advice, just keep your head down and do your job." Craig whispered.

"I thought you'd be with Chris?" Eliza said as she passed Stephanie.

"He's working down there, I didn't want to distract him, so I decided to wait until he got back." Stephanie responded with a sigh.

"Of course how nice of you." Eliza said smugly as she walked away. "Hi Paul."

"Hey." Paul replied smiling as Stephanie stood there seething.

"Who does she think she is?"

"Forget about it don't worry." Paul replied calmly.

"Oh so I'm in the wrong here am I?" Stephanie asked with her hands on her hips.

"No but she's his best friend, how did you think she was going to react?" Paul asked shaking his head a little.

"Like a civilised adult. I didn't go around judging her when started going out with my brother or when she broke up his marriage did I? No I didn't so that bitch has no right to just jump to assumptions." Stephanie raged.

"Steph… "I don't want to hear it Paul." She said heading over towards Eliza's trailer.

BANG, BANG, BANG...

"Can I help you?" Michelle asked with a frown on her face.

"Yeah get out all of you get out, your boss and I need to talk." Steph yelled storming in.

"Get out." Craig ordered as he stood up from the couch.

"Its okay guys give us a few minutes." Eliza said looking forward to having it out with her.

"You sure?" Craig asked.

"Positive." Eliza said. "What can I do for you?"

"What the hell was that shit about?" Stephanie yelled.

"That shit was about you being a two faced lying bitch." Eliza replied taking Stephanie by surprise.

"Excuse me?" Stephanie asked wide-eyed.

"You fucking heard me."

"Eliza how can you stand here all high and mighty telling me what a whore I am when you did the same thing, you fucked my brother when he was still married." Stephanie yelled.

"Oh that's right change the subject just when things get a little too close to home for you." Eliza scoffed. "And just for the record your brother and I never did anything until he and Marissa were separated and he'd moved out not that it's any of your business."

"I don't believe that for one second." Stephanie replied rolling her eyes.

"Stephanie I don't give a shit what you fucking believe, Shane and I know what happened and that's all that matters. You think what you like, and since when have you wanted your brother with Marissa?"

"I don't, but things might have been different if you hadn't have come around."

"You know you're right maybe they could have worked things out and maybe they couldn't have I don't know, but unlike you it was never my intention to hurt anyone." Eliza replied.

"I would never hurt him." Steph said also calming down.

"So call whatever this is with Paul off, and do everything you can to work it out with Chris."

"What's going on in there?" Emily asked running over.

"It's nothing they're just talking." Craig said brushing it aside.

"Talking? I can hear them across the lot." Emily said breathlessly. "Are you guys just going to stand out here and do nothing?"

"They need to sort this out." Craig said as the two women continued yelling and screaming.

"Paul and I are just friends and none of this is any of your business." Steph said getting agitated again.

"Oh but my relationship with Shane is yours?"

"He's my brother and I love and care about him, so that makes it my business."

"Well Chris is my best friend and I love and care about him and I don't like it when he's getting fucked around by the woman who's supposed to be in love with him." Eliza replied sternly.

"Oh you don't need to remind me that you love him and how close you two are it's rubbed in my face every single damn day."

"Not this shit again. I swear whatever anyone says to you goes in one ear and straight out the other." Eliza said exhaling loudly. "Listen carefully, THERE IS NOTHING GOING ON BETWEEN MYSELF AND CHRIS, I AM IN LOVE WITH YOUR BROTHER. Now did you get that?"

"You stupid bitch!" Stephanie screamed as she lunged forward.

"Okay now it's time to go in." Craig said as the trailer started rocking.

Paul, Craig and a freshly arrived Mark rushed in as the ladies rolled around on the floor trying to rip each other's hair out.

"Alright enough." Craig yelled as they tried to tear them apart. "Eliza let go."

"No fucking way." Eliza yelled yanking a fist full of hair out as Stephanie screeched.

"You stupid bitch!"

"Steph!" Paul yelled grabbing her arm as she went to take a swing at Eliza's head. "Steph stop."

"Get the hell off me I'm going to kill you bitch!" Steph screamed in that famous deafening whiney tone of hers.

"Go ahead bitch take your best shot." Eliza taunted as Craig picked her up and held her back.

"Eliza enough." Mark said sternly as he helped Craig hold Eliza back.

"See you're full of shit." Eliza laughed smugly.

"Fucking bitch." Steph yelled lunging forward as the women went at it again. Fists and hair was flying in the air as the men tried once again to separate them.

"What the hell is going on here!" A person bellowed from the door. "Well somebody better bloody explain this, and I mean now." An irate Jo demanded.

"It's nothing Jo." Eliza replied breathlessly as she wiped the little trickle of blood from her lip.

"A misunderstanding." Stephanie added just as breathless.

"Here." Paul said quietly, handing her a towel to stop the blood gushing from her nose.

"A misunderstanding? Do I look stupid to you all?" Jo asked unimpressed. "I don't call my leading actress and the daughter of the major financial backer of this film getting into some sort of diva Smackdown a misunderstanding."

"Jo I apologise I never meant for this to happen." Eliza said sincerely.

"It was very unprofessional of us, I apologise." Stephanie replied.

"I don't care if you're sorry or not, just stop this shit right now. And for God sakes get this placed cleaned up." Jo said looking at the hair and blood and everything that was everywhere.

"I'll get some people to help." Emily said quietly as Jo left.

"Here… Michelle said handing Paul some fresh towels. "I think you should take her out now.

"Let's go." Paul said leading Steph to the door.

"Oh be careful there's photographers outside."

"Thanks for the warning." Paul said helping Stephanie out.

"Put this on your lip." Mark said giving Eliza some ice for her lip.

"Thanks." Eliza said wincing from the coldness.

"Hurt?" Mark asked sitting down next to her, examining the cut above her eye.

"Yes."

"Good." He remarked shaking his head.

"You don't need to say it I know it was stupid. I should go and speak to Jo." Eliza said gently removing the ice from her lip.

"You're not going out there with those savages swarming around. Let things cool down and then you can see him." Mark said putting the ice pack back on her lip.

"It's too cold."

"Do you want your face to swell up like a beach ball?" Mark asked sarcastically.

"No." Eliza sighed.

"Good, so stop your whining and leave it alone."

"Fine." Eliza huffed impatiently.


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: My most sincere apologies for my delayed absence. Life, new job, moving not once, twice but a total of three times and more surgery made for one serious case of writers block! But now that everything is under control again and going well, I'm back and ready to write again :) So like always please enjoy the chapter and please, please, please would you be so kind as to click the little green button, you know I love it!**

_**Bad language ahead!**_

**Recap:**

_**Windsor NYC Studios:**_

"_Paul and I are just friends and none of this is any of your business." Steph said getting agitated again._

"_Oh but my relationship with Shane is yours?"_

"_He's my brother and I love and care about him, so that makes it my business."_

"_Well Chris is my best friend and I love and care about him, and I don't like it when he's getting fucked around by the woman who's supposed to be in love with him." Eliza replied sternly._

"_Oh you don't need to remind me that you love him and how close you two are it's rubbed in my face every single damn day."_

"_Not this shit again. I swear whatever anyone says to you goes in one ear and straight out the other." Eliza said exhaling loudly. "Listen carefully, THERE IS NOTHING GOING ON BETWEEN MYSELF AND CHRIS, I AM IN LOVE WITH YOUR BROTHER. Now did you get that?"_

**L.A:**

_**Later that day:**_

Shane slammed the car door shut and stormed into the house. "Eliza…? Eliza where are you?"

"Eliza?" He shouted bounding up the stairs, as his voice boomed through the seemingly empty house.

"Oh Maria, where's Eliza?" Shane asked the upstairs maid who was straightening out the master bedroom.

"I'm sorry Mr. McMahon sir, Ms. Mancuso is not home yet." Maria replied timidly.

"Do you know where she is?" He demanded.

"Uh, she is still at the studio I think sir."

"Great." He sighed loudly. "When are you expecting her back?"

"In twenty minutes or so." Mark said from the doorway.

"Oh you're back, what the hell happened today?" Shane snapped.

"A misunderstanding is what happened, and nice to see you too." Mark replied walking off.

"Did you say a misunderstanding? My sister's face looks like she went 10 rounds with Mike fucking Tyson."

Mark turned around slowly, "First of all your sister had no right being there and secondly, YOUR girlfriend isn't a picture of beauty either."

Shane exhaled loudly as his anger continued to build. "Well what the hell where you doing when all of this was happening? I thought you were supposed to keep them apart?"

"Look here I answer to one person and one person only got it?" Mark snapped. "Don't ever tell me what I should and should not do."

"Wrong Mark, you answer to me and Eliza. Now I'll ask you this again, where the FUCK where you?" Shane yelled, walking over until till they nearly nose to nose.

"I suggest you take a few steps back now… "Or what?" Shane said calling his bluff.

"Fuck you asshole." Mark said connecting with Shane's jaw.

Shane stumbled back in surprised, "You just picked the guy to fuck with." He said spearing him to the ground.

"What's going on?" Maria yelled out, rushing to the door as they continued brawling. "Please, please stop." She begged to no avail.

"AHHHHH...

**Meanwhile:**

**Back at Windsor Studios:**

"Fantastic." groaned trying to avoid hitting the waiting media as she drove onto the movie lot. Michelle had called her in a panic telling her about what had happened and asked her to come down as everything was getting way out of control.

"BEEP, BEEP"

"Move everybody move." Len the security guard ordered as honked the car horn. "Please move away from the gate.

"Savages." She hissed again as flash bulbs went off all around her.

Craig looked out the window to see what all the fuss was about and prepared for what was coming next. "Look out here's Mommy."

Eliza sighed loudly and shook her head.

"Well isn't this a fucking sight." spat as the trailer door flew open and slammed shut.

"Don't start I am not in the mood." Eliza hissed through gritted teeth.

"Oh but you are in the mood to have some sort of Smack-down with the daughter of the studios major backer? And not to mention Shane's bloody sister!"

Eliza winced in pain, as the pounding in her head got worse. "I don't need this right now; please get my things I'm going home."

Cray took this as his queue to leave and bring the car around and get some help blocking any shots the waiting paps might have.

"Eliza we're going to have to talk about this regardless of whether you want too or not."

"Fine but not now J, just get me home." Eliza sighed.

not content in dropping the matter, motioned for Michelle to leave. "Eliza what is going on?" She asked taking a seat next to her friend and client.

"Please J just give me some time. My head is pounding I just need some rest and space please." Eliza replied slowly running her hand through her hair.

conceded defeat, for now. "Alright let me make sure everything is ok outside."

"Is that everything?" Eliza asked as Michelle came back in.

Michelle nodded in agreement and gently helped Eliza up from the couch.

"Okay we're set, let's go." said popping her head back in the door.

Michelle slowly helped Eliza out of the trailer where Cray was standing by with a huge black umbrella.

"Just hold my hand little one and let me lead." Cray whispered.

Eliza gave a small nod and gently gripped his hand as the paps went into a frenzy.

"Assholes." Michelle cursed under her breath. "They haven't got anything better to do?"

"Welcome to Hollywood." Eliza grimaced as she slid into the SUV. "Is it bad that I feel my nose at the back of my throat?"

"You'll live." Michelle replied brushing it off hopping in next to her.

"You're a doctor now?" Eliza retorted, as Michelle placed a new compress on her face.

"I'm a talented girl." Michelle grinned. "Now lay back we're about to leave."

"Is everybody alright?" Craig asked, jumping in behind the wheel.

"Just get us out of here." Michelle said, placing her jacket over Eliza's face. "Is that okay?"

"It's fine." Eliza replied, holding the jacket in place. The last thing anybody wanted was a photo of her bruised face, to go along with the stories that were going to be splashed across the world's morning papers.

"Okay I'll meet you back at the house I need to do some damage control here." said walking off to find a still seething Jo Shipman.

"Alright ladies here we go."


	46. Chapter 46

**Eliza's House:**

Linda sat impatiently in the kitchen waiting for an explanation from Shane and Mark, as Frank and security were busy cleaning the foyer.

"They should be fine, no signs of any broken bones but I would like you both to have X-rays just to make sure." Karin said, wrapping a bandage around Shane's hand.

"Karin thanks but it's not necessary." Shane replied.

"I'm sorry let me make myself a little clearer, you both WILL come in for X-rays." Karin said sternly.

"They'll will don't worry." Linda replied shooting Shane a look that only a mother can.

Shane looked at this mother and slowly nodded his head in agreement.

"Good, well let me get packed up and I'll meet you both outside." Karin said, knowing it was time to leave.

Linda exhaled slowly but loudly, continuing her "fright night" stare. "One of you had better start explaining what happened."

"It's nothing." Shane replied shortly.

"It's nothing?" Linda repeated. "First it was Eliza and your sister, and then Frank and I walk in to find the two of you flying through the air!" She yelled. "I'm sorry Shane but I don't call this nothing."

"_Flashback"_

"_I'm sorry to interrupt but you have a phone call." Nikki, Franks P.A said, interrupting a business meeting with his management._

"_Nik take a message." Frank replied with a smile._

"_Frank you better take this." Nikki insisted, handing him the phone._

_Frank excused himself from the meeting and followed Nikki out. "Who is it?"_

"_It's ." Nikki replied._

"_Frank Mancuso speaking…_

_Twenty minutes later, Frank arranged to meet Linda who had just flown into L.A for the upcoming PPV, at Eliza's house to try and get to the bottom of what had happened._

"_I'm so sorry to have to disturb your meeting; I just thought that if both of us were here, it would be better." Frank explained opening and closing Linda's car door._

"_I totally agree thank-you for calling me. I have no idea what got into them." Linda said, still bewildered at what Frank had told her. "What started all of this?"_

_Frank shook his head, "I have no idea, but my daughter better have a lot of answers."_

"_And mine." Linda added._

_Making their way up to the house, they became alarmed when they heard a woman's scream. "Linda stay behind me." Frank said gently guiding her._

_Frank pushed the front door open as it was ajar and both were shocked as two people came hurtling through the air and crashed to the ground._

"_Oh my god Shane!" Linda shrieked. _

"_Stay back." A guard said suddenly appearing behind them. "They're breathing but we need a doctor." He said checking both men._

_Frank and Linda rushed over, Linda fawning over her son and Frank checking on Mark. "Are you alright?" Frank and Linda asked in unison._

"_Don't either one of you move, Ian call Dr. Browne her number is by the phone." Frank said to the security guard. "And Anna sweetheart, sweetheart it's okay I need for you to get some things for me okay?" He said looking up to the first landing._

_Anna, stopped screaming and nodded her head, waiting for his instructions._

_Frank smiled, "Sweetheart I need the first aid kit, and towels, okay?"_

_Anna nodded and disappeared up to the main bathroom for the supplies. _

"_Mr. Mancuso she's on her way, is there anything I can do?" Ian asked._

"_Help Anna please, thanks." Frank replied. "Don't move I need for you both to stay still until the doctor comes." _

"_Sweetheart Frank's right, you can't move right now, just stay still." Linda said, as Shane went to sit up._

"_Mom I'm fine… "Son it was a big fall Karin will be here soon." Frank replied, gently placing his hand on Shane's shoulder to keep him down._

_Shane winced a little placing his head back down. "What are you both doing here anyway?"_

"_Shane don't try and speak, just wait until the doctor comes and then we'll talk." Linda replied gently yet sternly. "And you both better have a great explanation."_

_End of flashback._

"Mom, please not now." Shane said slowly standing up with Anna's help.

Linda rose and stared at her son in amazement (and not the good kind) "What do you mean not now? I want one or both of you to tell me what happened."

"Mrs. McMahon, with all due respect it was just a disagreement a misunderstanding if you will." Mark said, hoping that she would get the point and drop it.

"Well what are you both going to say when Eliza comes home to the huge whole up there? And the wood all over the floor?"

"I'll deal with that later, now I'm just going to go with Karin and get that out of the way." Shane replied walking out with Anna's help.

Mark looked down not wanting to make eye contact and followed him out slowly. Both men kept their heads down, whilst passing Frank, who was just as mad and confused.

"We're all having a talk after you get back." He announced as the men nodded and headed outside. "What's wrong with those kids?"

"Oh Frank…Linda shook her head in disbelief, "I have no idea."

**Meanwhile:**

"He's not going away." Michelle sighed looking at Eliza as she pressed ignore on the cell again.

Eliza shot her assistant a look and pushed her cell onto the floor. Since they had left the studio, her cell hadn't stopping ringing. Most of the calls were from her father. "I'm not in the mood to talk to him right now."

Michelle quietly cussed her boss out whilst checking out her face. "The swelling is going down but I still think you should see a doctor."

Eliza shook her head slightly, even the slightest movement hurt. "I just need some Advil and rest, I'll be fine."

Cray glanced at her through the rear view mirror. "We're going to Doc Browne's, and I don't want to hear another word."

Eliza let her annoyance out in a form of a small grunt. "I hate you both."

Cray cackled, "We love you too."

**A/N: Hi everyone, hope you are enjoying the new chapters. I've just posted a new poll "Which direction should I take "Shattered Dreams" in?" So cast your votes and please don't forget to click on the little green button below.**


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N: Adult language ahead.**

L.A:

The drive over to Karin's was made in utter silence. Craig dodged and weaved through the traffic like a professional, as the paparazzi tried to keep up.

Ässholes." He cursed under his breath, driving into the secure and private underground parking garage.

"We're here."Michelle said, gently removing the coat that was still placed over Eliza's now heavily swollen face.

"Come on Tyson."Craig teased helping her out of the car.

Eliza flicked a "Don't fuck with me. "expression, but he just chuckled and closed the door behind her. "Let's go inside before they find a way in here."

The three of them walked towards the security post at the back entrance. "Ms. Mancuso to see Dr. Browne."Michelle announced over the intercom.

The guards looked over their list and gave a small nod. A small click was heard and then the patterned glass doors slowly opened.

"What level?"Michelle asked as they stepped onto the elevator.

"Doc's rooms are up on the tenth floor."Craig replied."Keep that on your face."He said when Eliza began to remove the ice pack from her cheek.

"Who's the boss here?"She snapped.

"Put it back on."He replied sternly.

Eliza groaned and loudly exhaled, and reluctantly did as she was told.

"This is going to be fun."Michelle said in a low voice as they reached level ten and exited.

**Meanwhile:**

Karin and company had arrived at her rooms twenty minutes earlier, and had had Shane and Mark settled in two rooms at opposite ends of the corridor. She thought that to be wise as the atmosphere was still very raw and tense.

"Jane can you please attend to Mark, I'll be in there in shortly."Karin said to her head nurse.

"Yes Doctor."Jane replied with a nod. "Oh and Ms. Mancuso is on her way over."

Karin closed her eyes briefly and took a deep breath in. "Make sure security knows she's coming, and they let her in through the private entrance. Show her into room five, and Jane whatever you do, please don't tell her about those two."

Jane nodded again and proceeded to where Mark was waiting.

Karin sighed again, as she made her way down the corridor to attend to Shane. "How are you feeling? Calmed down any?" She asked walking in.

"How do I look?"Shane asked irritated.

"Like crap."Karin sniggered.

"Thanks for that, just what I wanted to hear."

Karin shrugged, "I'm a doctor I tell it like I see it. Now take your shirt off so I can re-examine your chest please."

Shane did what he was told, only though fighting took up too much energy that he just didn't have right then. He winced as she poked and prodded. She placed the end of her stethoscope on his chest and listened as he tried with all of his might to take deep breaths in and out.

"Okay I'm almost certain you have fractured and quite possibly some broken ribs. We'll get you off to x-ray to have a look at the extent of the damage and take it from there." She said rapping the stethoscope around her neck again.

Shane nodded and slowly stepped down from the examination table. "I'm sorry about all of this. I know you must be really busy."

"I took an oath to help all people, even morons."She grinned.

Shane managed a small smile, "You think Eliza will be so understanding?"

Karin raised an eyebrow, "Will you be?"

"I'll listen to her if that's what you're asking. I have no idea where to go from there."He replied tiredly.

"Well I'd think fast if I were you." Karin replied walking out, as they all came face to face.

"What the hell is going on here?"

They all stood silently, as Eliza looked from Mark (who had come out to use the bathroom) to Shane and back again, waiting for a response.

"You tell me?"Shane asked bring the ice with typical male stupidity.

Eliza levelled a look, which once again could bring any man to his knees. But in his condition it only served to flare the rage that was still boiling down in the pit of his stomach.

Deciding to cut the growing tension, Craig gently took hold of Eliza around the waist and looked at Karin. "Room five doc?"

"Yes thank you. Jane please help Ms. Mancuso in." Karin replied thankful at Craig's attempt.

"We'll talk later."Eliza whispered angrily moving past Shane.

"Count on it."Shane replied back just as intensely.

Karin returned after everyone was settled and asked Craig and Michelle if they would wait outside.

They both looked at Eliza, who gave a small nod and made their way out.

"We'll be right outside."Craig said closing the door.

Karin took her chair and slid it across the room. She sat in front of Eliza and held both of her hands. "Liz what's going on? Talk to me."

Eliza closed her eyes as the water works started again. "Everything is just turning to shit Kar." She said with a shake of her head. "I feel like I'm losing control."

Karin rubbed her thumb over the top of Eliza's hand. "Define everything for me? Is it work...? "My entire life Kar." Eliza said.

"I'm tired of living out of a suitcase; I'm sick and tired of living in hotels and not being able to see my friends and family. And now this shit today, I just can't seem to be able to handle anything anymore."

"You need a vacation. I've told you this before you need to slow down and take it easy for a while."Karin replied.

The doctor continued, "Have you spoken to Shane about any of this?"

Eliza shook her head no. "Things aren't really good at the moment. And I doubt after today they're going to get any better."

"Sweetheart I had no idea things were this bad, why didn't see me or at least call me?"

"You're busy and I just thought if I gave it a little more time things would be okay again." Eliza replied sadly. "But if I'm really honest with myself things between Shane and I have been getting progressively worse for a while now."

Karin squeezed Eliza's hands gently worried about her friend's words and in fact her mental state. "Liz what are you saying here?"

Eliza looked away and took a deep breath. Saying the words out aloud was proving to be more difficult than she imagine. "I want out Kar." She said exhaling out. "I just want out."


	48. Chapter 48

_**L.A**_

_**Doctor's Office:**_

Shane stood outside the office reeling from what the love of his life was confessing. He rested his head against the wall as Karin and Eliza continued talking. Soon the voices were background noise as his thoughts pounded and circled around in his mind. "Why didn't I pick up on this? Why didn't she come to me? How can I fix this?" But the loudest of them all, "Please don't leave."

Shane quickly came back to reality when the nurse came back up to check on him. "You shouldn't be on your feet right now."

"I'm fine we just need to get out of here." Shane replied.

"Humour me just until the doctor is free." The nurse smiled leading him to a chair down the hall.

Shane smiled, "Thanks."

The nurse quietly sat beside him trying to figure out the best way to broach the three-hundred pound elephant in the room.

"Any advice for me?" Shane asked picking up on her uneasiness.

The nurse smiled stifling a small laugh with her hand. "I've known Ms. Mancuso for a long time now and you have to understand that it's still a very difficult time for her, but don't worry she'll come around. It's still very emotional for her and the family. But things will settle down, all you can really do is just be there for her."

Shane looked at her confused. Obviously they were at opposite ends of the story or just reading completely different books. "I'm sorry I'm not following."

"I'm talking about the anniversary of her mother's death of course."The nurse replied. "It always brings up a lot of emotions for her; the poor girl was so young when she died. Eliza just struggles around this time."

"FUCK." Shane screamed at himself.

The nurse continued, "It's hard but give her time and she'll be okay. Just no more brawls alright?"

"I promise." Shane replied.

Ten minutes later Eliza and Karin emerged from the office. "Talk to him." Karin whispered hugging her dear friend.

Eliza returned the hug and thanked the good doctor for her advice. "Hi." She said almost hesitantly, as she approached.

"Hi."Shane replied in a low tone. "Are you okay?"

Eliza nodded as much as her bruised neck would allow. "Can we go home?"

"Yeah we can go home."Shane replied, as the couple made their way to the waiting room. "I just need to talk to Craig for a moment."

Shane walked over to where everyone was waiting nervously and gestured for Craig to follow him. "I'm going to take Ella home. Can you please make sure there are no disruptions?"

Craig looked over to his boss, whom offered a small nod. "Yeah no problem we can find something to do." He replied walking back. "Come on looks like we have the afternoon to ourselves."

Michelle sighed, "I'm not going to that strip club again."

"Woman don't even try to deny it you loved every single moment."Craig smirked.

"Keep dreaming big man." Michelle replied rolling her eyes. "Are you okay?" She asked walking towards Eliza.

"Yeah, you guys have fun."

"I'll show you my new moves tomorrow." Michelle whispered in fun.

Eliza smiled, "Looking forward to it."

"Boss you good?" Craig asked placing his hands on her small shoulders.

"Cray I'll be okay. Go and have fun and please remember... "I know they're paid to like me." Craig pouted.

Eliza reached up and placed a small kiss on his cheek. "Make sure he gets home alright."She whispered.

Craig nodded, looking over to where Mark was standing. "Don't worry about anything boss."

"We'll wait for you by the elevators."Michelle announced briefly looking over her shoulder.

"We'll talk tomorrow." Eliza said coolly when Mark approached.

"Eliza... "Go home Mark and get some rest, I'll come by and see you tomorrow." Eliza said cutting him off.

"Tomorrow it is."

xxxxxx

The ride home was made in silence. The only noise came from the heavy traffic surrounding them. From time to time Shane would glance over, though the only thing he received was an overwhelming sense of loss, loneliness and sadness. All of these radiating emotions had somehow over powered the anger that was emanating from her earlier. He didn't know if that was good or bad. But still he said nothing and just kept praying that eventually everything would be okay.

Shortly thereafter they arrived home and were making their way into the house. Shane called out to see if anyone was home and was happy that only the upstairs maid, Anna replied. She assessed the situation and decided to make a quick but dignified exit.

Eliza took a quick survey of the damage and proceeded into the lounge room with Shane not far behind her. She slunk down into her new soft and comforting sofa and curled up into a little ball. Shane let out a small sigh, running his hand over his bruised and tired face. After a small moment he came to kneel in front of Eliza.

"Talk to me, please tell me what's going on?"He asked in a gentle and loving manner.

There was no response apart from the tears the she was so desperately fighting from spilling down her face. "Baby please talk to me." He repeated, reaching out for her hands. He wanted to let her know that he was there and ready to talk and to listen.

"I feel like I'm losing control." Eliza cried after a few more moments of silence. "I don't know what's going on any-more, with me, with us...

xxxxxx

_**Santa Monica:**_

_**Mark's apartment:**_

Mark had only been home around thirty minutes when his unannounced yet expected "visitor" arrived.

"Hope you don't mind I let myself in." JC announced closing the door behind her and throwing her bag and keys on the nearby table.

Mark turned the television off and slowly sat up. "It's your building." He spat.

"True but I didn't want to knock and wake you up. I was trying to be considerate." JC replied looking around. She had owned the building of approximately ten years. The building contained ten spacious two –three bedroom apartments. They were all modernised and refurbished and provided her with quiet a nice little nest egg if she were ever to decide to walk away from the hustle and bustle of the entertainment business.

Mark slightly raised an eyebrow, "What were you going to do? Wait here until I was awake?"

couldn't help but grin, "I see the fall and smack to the head did nothing to improve your attitude."

Mark sighed loudly, taking another pill to try and calm the throbbing in his head. "Was there a point to this "friendly" visit?"

"Like I said I'm just checking in to make sure everything is okay."

"Since when do you care?" He asked relaxing back onto the sofa.

JC shook her head and took a seat across from him. "Mark I've always cared, you just choose not to take any notice."

When Mark was clearly ready to argue the point, JC placed her hands up to stop him. "I didn't come here to argue with you Mark, though I have been meaning for us to catch up."

"Well as you can clearly see I'm not in the mood for a chat. I was just assaulted and speared from a second storey landing by a psychotic. Can't this wait?"

snorted. "Shane is hardly a psychotic, and though I would have preferred to have this talk under different circumstances, I think after what has happened this is the right time."

"Fine, go ahead." Mark sighed.

"Mark I know things haven't been great between us and I apologise for not addressing the problem beforehand." said. "I want you to feel comfortable enough to come and talk to me any time and about anything."

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you hired Michelle." Mark snipped.

JC took in a deep calming breath and held it for ten seconds. "Michelle wasn't hired to undermine you position Mark. If anything you're doing a good enough job of that yourself."

Mark shot her a bewildered look, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Let's not do this okay. I'm trying to extend an olive branch here. I'm more than willing to meet you half way but only if we're going to agree to be honest with each other."

"JC how many times have we tried to go down this road? Bottom line I don't work for you, I work for Eliza. **We all work for Eliza**." Mark stated smugly.

"Ah now there's the Mark I know. I'm well aware off whom we all work for and the relationship you both share." JC said. "But just remember that I **too** have a very good relationship with Eliza."

Mark exhaled loudly, repositioning himself on the sofa. "So tell me, does Eliza know what you're doing?"

"She's well aware of my feelings but no she doesn't know that I'm here right now." JC responded.

Mark smirked, "Then I suggest you leave before something is said that nobody can take back."

"Mark you can say whatever you like, but I'm not going until this is sorted." JC stated. "And I'm not finished. My friend I haven't even begun."

xxxxxx

**Meanwhile:**

Michelle and Craig found themselves driving to a small beach front cafe instead of the strip club that Craig had kidded about. They took a seat out on the deck looking out over the ocean and shared a seafood basket between them.

"Can I ask you a question Craig?" Michelle asked taking a sip from her iced tea.

"What's on your mind?"

"You've known Eliza for a long time, is this normal behaviour for her?" Michelle queried.

Craig swallowed his food before he answered. "Our boss likes to keep things fresh. There's a lot going on at the moment, she just needs some time to process it all."

Michelle smiled at his roundabout response. "You care about her a lot don't you?"

Craig smiled, "We've been through some really incredible things, and I can honestly say that I would do anything and everything for her."

He continued, "Once you've been in this job a little longer, you'll see how good things are and that our boss is one in a billion."

"Well if it all ends today it's been one hell of a trial run."

"You don't need to worry about your job Michelle." Craig smiled picking up on where she was heading. "Eliza likes you, you would have known by now if wasn't going to work out."

Michelle smiled taking comfort in his kind words. "Let's hope the same about her and Shane."

Craig shrugged, turning his attention back to his plate. "Things are going to get real interesting, that's for sure."

_**A/N:**_

_**Hi lovelies, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Again thanks for the support and if you want, leave me a review and let me know what you think :)**_


	49. Chapter 49

**Later that night:**

Eliza relaxed back onto the couch clutching a photograph of her mother. "I miss you." She whispered tracing her fingers over Nataliah's face. "How did everything go so wrong?" She sighed closing her tired sore eyes.

Buzz…buzz… "I said not to let anyone in." Eliza sighed over the intercom to the guard at the front gate.

"It's me slugger." A familiar voice said.

Eliza couldn't help but giggle at her best friend. "What are you doing?"

"I didn't want to just walk in and have you mess up my gorgeous face."

"Asshole." Eliza laughed buzzing him in. She slowly made her way to the front door and greeted him in the drive.

"I come in peace and with gifts." Chris grinned, holding up a big box of chocolates and a bottle of Vodka.

Eliza chuckled as Chris approached. "How did you know?"

"It's what all doctors prescribe after a "bloody" smack-down." He teased.

"Thank-you." Eliza smiled.

"Not necessary." Chris replied gently hugging and placing a kiss on her cheek. "Now let Dr. Irvine take a look."

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

Shane and Linda sat side by side in her hotel suite discussing everything that had happened. Shane had spent most of the early evening with his mother after his and Eliza's talk ended up in a shouting match and her kicking him out of the house.

"Tell me what I should have done?" Shane asked exhausted.

"Shane you should have stopped it from getting this bad in the first place." Linda replied sternly. "And what you're going to tell your father?"

"Mom I don't really care what he thinks. I just need to focus on my relationship." Shane answered.

"Alright well tell me how you plan to deal with what has happened?" Linda asked with a shake of her head.

"I'm just going to leave it for tonight and go over in the morning. I think we both need some space right now."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Stephanie remarked walking in.

"Well you're not me; and I don't need any relationship advice from you." Shane sighed not even bothering to look at her.

Stephanie rolled her eyes and walked over to the couch opposite her mother and brother. "Shane I have no doubt that Chris is over there right now trying to convince Eliza to leave you."

Linda glared at her daughter. "Haven't you done enough?"

"Shane you know I'm telling you the truth." Stephanie said ignoring her mother's disapproval.

"You two tolerated each other at best and now that Chris and I are no longer dating, you know he's going to do anything and everything he can to get her away from you."

"Enough." Linda said firmly. Her patience for her daughter was nearing non-existent. "You are to stay out of this do you understand?"

Stephanie bit down hard on the inside of her cheek and took several deep breaths. "Mom, I'm not saying this to start any trouble. You need to start to face reality and fast." She said turning her attention back towards her brother.

Shane shook his head defiantly. "It won't happen." He said standing up."I won't let that son of a bitch take her from me."

"Shane... Linda said grabbing a hold of his hand. "Please just think this through before you go over there and destroy what is left of your relationship."

"Mom I know you care and I appreciate it, but what Steph is saying is true." Shane said placing his other hand on top of hers. "As much as I hate to admit it, that guy is going to try and persuade her to leave me and I can't let that happen. No matter what, I'm going to make her realize that what we have is worth fighting for and this time I'm not leaving until all of this is resolved."

Linda looked at her son knowing that there was nothing she could say to stop him. "Alright but please just stay calm and be careful."

"I'll call you tomorrow don't worry." Shane smiled kissing her on the cheek and heading out.

"I didn't say anything that he didn't already know." Stephanie stated standing up.

"You thrive on drama don't you?"

"I'm sorry?" Stephanie frowned.

"I just hope this works out for them and for the sake of your relationship with your brother."

**A/N: Short ch I know but it clears a way to some really heavy & emotional scenes. Is Chris going to try & persuade his best friend to leave Shane? Is he going to let her know that maybe somebody else is out there for her? It's going to lead to make it or break it time for our fav couple. Rocky times ahead. Click on the little green button & let me know what you think :)**


	50. Chapter 50

**Eliza's House:**

Chris was sitting on the couch with Eliza curled up next to him with her head in his lap whilst running his hand through her hair. They had been like this since Chris had arrived.

"I love this picture of us." He commented as they looked at old photo albums.

"My mother for some reason was obsessed with taking photos of the two of us." Eliza smiled. "I think she has more pictures of us than she had of my brothers."

"Don't hate me because I was her favourite, and extremely good looking." Chris grinned.

"You're such an ego maniac."

"I speak the truth and you know it." Chris teased.

"Yeah but your truth and everyone's version of the truth are much different honey." Eliza laughed.

"Just proves how really messed up you all are."

They continued laughing and reminiscing about their childhoods as they made their way through. "That's my favourite by far." Chris smiled pointing to a photo of a young Eliza sitting in her mother's lap and looking up and smiling at each other.

"Mine too. She had the most beautiful smile in the world." Eliza whispered tearing up. "I miss her so much."

Chris untangled his hair and gently pulled her up and into his lap. "I know you do baby girl so do I." He said rubbing her back soothingly.

They remained in this position well into the night, talking about their childhood and about everything that had happened over the past year.

"You know I thought by now that they would have been close to the end of the divorce and yet they're nowhere near reaching any type of settlement. We've been fighting constantly and then today I just saw red." Eliza explained resting her head back again on Chris' shoulder.

"Why hasn't he told his lawyers to come up with something and tell the bitch to go to hell?" He asked his arms wrapped around her.

"Good question. I feel like I've been really patient, but there's a limit and I'm approaching mine, fast." Eliza replied, moving her head from his shoulder into the crook of his neck. "Chris I honestly don't know how much more I can take."

Chris leaned his head on top of Eliza's and ran his hand up her back again. "Then maybe this should be it? Liza you have put up with so much for him and what's he given you in return?"

"His love." Eliza replied with a small smile.

"Yeah but is that enough? Look baby girl if he really loved you as much as you think then he would have told Marissa how it was going to be and devoted himself to you."

Chris continued, "I'm not saying this to upset you. You mean so much to me, I love you and I want you to be happy and I don't think Shane is the right man for you."

"Oh Chris I feel so alone, what am I going to do?" Eliza cried as Chris pulled her closer to him.

"Never Liza, I'm always going to be here, you'll never ever be alone, I promise."

**Earlier:**

Shane had arrived back home and quietly made his way in. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Chris and Eliza on the couch. His heart broke for a second time in mere hours as he heard Eliza and Chris laughing and talking about her mother, but what really bothered him was the intimate setting.

"Why is she so comfortable to talking to others than with me?" He asked himself, looking on as Chris lovingly stroked Eliza's hair.

Shane stepped back out of sight when Eliza began to cry and he could barely control his rage when Chris pulled her into his lap and put his hands all over her. "I should be the one she turns too for comfort."

Having heard and seen all that he could take Shane left just as quietly as he'd arrived. He got into this car and sped out of the grounds. He didn't have a destination in mind but he knew he needed to get as much distance between him and Eliza as possible. Shane didn't know how his plans had gotten so off track. When he'd left his Mother and Sister he's had a clear plan in his head and he wasn't going to leave until Eliza had listened and they had talked about everything.

Shane knew the high possibility of Chris being there when he arrived but their closeness and the whole mood between them had completely thrown him for a loop. "Is he really what she wants?" He asked himself aloud as he continued driving.

Shane soon found himself on the PCH heading up the coast. He was brought out of his haze when his cell phone began to buzz. He reached over without taking his eyes off of the road and then quickly glanced down to see the caller.

"What the hell now?" He sighed angrily when Marissa's name came up. He contemplated letting it go to voice mail but knew the crazy bitch would just keep calling until he picked up. "Marissa, why are you calling so late?"

"I heard what happened and I wanted to check to see if you were okay." She lied.

"Marissa it's the middle of the damn night, you can't call me anytime you feel like it." Shane replied, pulling off of into a rest area.

"I'm so sorry that I you're wife called you to make sure that your sister was okay and that your psychotic whore hadn't permanently injured her." Marissa yelled. "And beside your cell has been off all night."

"I'm not in the mood for your shit right now, unless you're bleeding to death or worse, don't ever fucking call me again!"

Shane slammed the phone shut and threw it on the floor and without looking sped back out... "oh shit...

SMASH!


	51. Chapter 51

Deafening silence fell over the private waiting room in which Eliza, Chris, Linda, Paul and Stephanie all waited for news on Shane. All lost in their own little worlds, too worried to think about how awkward it was for all of them to be together.

Eliza sat clutching Chris' hand thinking about all that had happened leading up to now. She couldn't believe that things had gotten so out of control. Not in her wildest dreams had she thought something like this could have occurred.

She may have said that she needed some time and space but losing the man she loved, the man she planned on spending her life with, was just too hard for her to comprehend. She closed her eyes in an attempt to calm but her brain had other ideas.

_Flashback:_

_Eliza still lay curled up in Chris 'arms when the phone interrupted their peaceful silence._

"_Hello Mancuso residence, Chris speaking...?_

"_Chris its Linda McMahon is Eliza there please?"_

"_Linda?" Eliza answered, hesitantly taking the phone from Chris. "Is everything alright?" _

"_Eliza dear, there's been an accident Shane is in the hospital."Linda replied emotionally._

_Eliza turned pale white as Chris looked on concerned. "Is he okay? Where is he?" She asked quickly._

"_They've taken him to __Cedars-Sinai. We haven't really heard a lot, but the paramedics said that he was involved in a car accident. "_

"_Oh my God, okay we're coming now." Eliza replied, quickly jumping up from Chris' lap. "We'll be there soon." _

"_Thank you dear I'll see you soon." Linda said hanging up the phone._

"_Come on we have to go Shane's been in an accident." Eliza said throwing the cordless phone on the chair and running up stairs to change. "Are you able to drive?"_

_Chris startled by the news took a few seconds to respond. When his mind was able to catch up he jumped into action. "Yeah of course, is he alright?" He asked walking after her._

"_I don't know they just found out, they took him to Cedars-Sinai." Eliza replied rushing into her walk in closet. "I can't believe this is happening."_

"_Liza please try and stay calm." Chris said walking in and gently holding her still. "He's young, strong and healthy. Now let's get your coat put your shoes on and let's go."_

_Eliza nodded her head and tried taking in several deep breaths. "I need him to be okay, I can't lose him."_

"_You won't lose him; he's going to be fine." Chris said remaining calm, whilst helping Eliza into her hooded coat._

_Once they were ready, they headed out to the car where Chris carefully helped Eliza in. They raced down the drive, and tore down the road towards the hospital. On the way Eliza called Cray's phone and left a message about what had happened. She told him that he didn't need to come because Chris was with her and that she would call him later with any information._

_They had a really great drive to the hospital, catching nothing but green lights all the way. When they arrived Chris drove straight up to the emergency room doors so Eliza could jump out whilst he went to find a parking space. Eliza ran straight in and up to the desk ignoring all the people that were waiting there._

"_Is there any news on Shane McMahon?" She asked trying to catch her breath, which was made even harder due to her injuries._

"_Ma'am please wait your turn. I will be with you soon." The nurse at the front desk said rudely._

_Not in the mood to put up with anyone's shit, Eliza demanded again to know what was going on. "No I will not wait my turn; I want to know where the hell he is right now!"_

_Before the nurse could respond a voice from the crowd called out. "Eliza...?" Eliza looked around to find Stephanie quickly approaching. "They've taken him through there, follow me." Stephanie said pointing to the doors to their extreme right._

"_Thanks for nothing." Eliza said to the rude nurse and followed Stephanie._

"_Is there any news yet?" Chris asked running up beside them as they left the desk._

"_They're putting him through tests now; we won't know anything for awhile." Stephanie replied without looking back._

_Chris and Eliza both ignored her snippy attitude and followed her out of the busy and noisy emergency department._

"_Oh Eliza you're here, thank you so much for coming." Linda said rushing over to hug her._

"_Have the doctors said anything yet? Do you know what happened?"_

"_All we know is that he was on the PCH talking on his cell and there was an accident." Linda replied, leading them to where she was sitting. "Don't worry sweetheart, he'll be okay, we just have to have some faith."_

_End flashback._

Eliza looked back up at the clock and was amazed that only twenty minutes had passed since the last time she'd looked. "It feels like forever." She whispered.

"I'm sure it won't be much longer." Chris whispered back squeezing her hand.

Another twenty minutes passed before a doctor came out to see the family. "Mrs. McMahon hello I'm Dr. Pandrossi I'm looking after your son." The pretty brunette doctor said walking towards them.

"Hello, how is my son is he awake?"

"He is awake and breathing on his own. Shane is very lucky his only main injury is a fractured shoulder and collarbone, everything else is just superficial." The doctor replied. "We have placed him on oxygen as well as an I.V drip for pain medication, we still need to monitor him for a few days, but he should be fine."

"You have him on oxygen? I thought he was breathing on his own?" Stephanie said.

"Just a preventative. His ribs are very sore from the impact of the air bag." The doctor replied. "Also he's sustained other injuries, does anyone know what happened?"

"Training for an upcoming match, can we see him yet?" Linda answered brushing the doctor's comment aside.

"Yes a nurse is settling him in you can see him then, but please no more than 2 at a time."

"Thank you." Linda smiled as the doctor walked away. "Sweetheart I think you should see him first." She said turning towards Eliza.

"It should be family only." Stephanie spat.

"Eliza is family." Linda answered shortly. "It will lift his spirits if he knows your here."

"Maybe Stephanie's right, you two should go in first." Eliza replied.

"She's not, please Eliza please go in and see him."

"Okay I'll go first, I won't be long." Eliza replied walking over when the nurse came out. "Is he allowed to have visitors yet?"

"Of course, but only for a moment."

Eliza swallowed her nerves and made her way in. "May I come in?" She asked opening the door and looking at Shane laying helpless on the bed.

Shane slowly moved his head to the direction of the voice and smiled. "You're here?" He said almost like he didn't know if she would come.

"I can leave if you want?"

"No please stay." Shane said, lifting his hand up for her to hold.

Eliza walked over happily accepting his hand. "How are you feeling?" She asked, delicately running her thumb over his knuckles.

"Like I was hit by a truck." Shane smiled.

"Please don't joke; I was so scared that I was going to lose you." Eliza said tearfully.

"I'm still here Ella, question is are you?"

"Yes I'm still here." Eliza cried.

"Then I'm going to fine." Shane smiled bringing her hand to his mouth. "I'm sorry for scaring you."

"No I'm the one that's sorry. I've messed everything up and I nearly lost you I'm so sorry baby."

"We both messed up but we need to keep talking, we need to be open and honest it's the only way we're going to get through this." Shane said, brushing her hand against his lips again. "I couldn't go on if you weren't in my life, you're my life Ella you're my whole life."

Eliza smiled sweetly, placing a lingering kiss on his cheek. "And you're mine baby. But right now you need to rest. Close your eyes and let the medication do its job."

"Will you be here when I wake up?" Shane asked, with a hint of nervousness in his voice. He didn't want to close his eyes just in case this was a dream and when he woke she would be nowhere in sight.

" I'm not going anywhere I promise."


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N: Strong language ahead.**

Ch 52.

**Hospital:**

**Previous Night.**

You could cut the tension in the room with a knife. As the proverbial meat in the sandwich, Shane lay helpless in his bed, with his sister on one side and his girlfriend on the other, staring daggers at each other.

"You should leave there's no need for you to be here anymore." Stephanie whispered angrily, as not to wake up her brother who was now enjoying the comforts of the heavy painkillers and sedatives given to him earlier.

"Are you kidding me?" Eliza hissed. "You're the one that doesn't need to be here."

"I'm his sister! I have every right to be here. You're nothing but a whore. What one man isn't enough for you? "

Eliza slowly exhaled trying to gain a little composure, whilst blocking out the pain that breathing deeply currently caused. She wasn't going to admit to any such pain and especially not in front of Stephanie, who looked like she was experiencing the same thing.

"I'm tired of this shit. Didn't you learn your lesson already?" Eliza replied.

The bitchy retorts came to a screaming halt when Linda stepped into the room. She looked from one woman to the next and deduced from their postures and looks on their faces that they were picking up where they had left off earlier. Well at least verbally anyway.

"I thought you both would like to know that the doctor will be here shortly and Shane will then be moved upstairs tomorrow morning. And also Vince is arriving soon...

**Early next morning:**

Much to Stephanie's annoyance and numerous outbursts, Eliza stayed true to her word, remaining by Shane's side all through the night and into the next morning. Between worrying about Shane and her injuries, the night had been restless at best.

Eliza gently untangled her hand from Shane's and stood up to work the kinks and knots out of her neck and back. No wonder people hate visiting these places, the chairs are about as comfortable as a torture rack. Eliza rotated her head as much as she could in little circles and her shoulders. What would go down a treat right now would be a nice hot cup of coffee and a shower.

"I can wait." She whispered to herself sitting back down beside the bed. Exhaling slowing as she looked at Shane sleeping. "I love you so much. I've been so selfish lately and I'm so sorry."

Eliza cried, "I want us to have the life that we've talked about, but I'm scared that if I let you in any further, it's all going to fall apart."

Eliza laid her head down on Shane's pillow and held his hand. "I want it all baby."

Shane kept as still as he could when he heard Eliza whispering her fears out aloud. He'd focused so much on all the negatives that he didn't see what was really going on. They were both so scared of what might happen that they were letting it affect the present and neither of them wanted that. And it didn't help that he was still married with no ending in sight. "I will work it all out and we'll have that life Ella, I promise."

A few hours later both Shane and Eliza were woken up by his morning nurse Maisie coming in. Maisie was in her mid to late 30's with short dark brown hair, dark eyes and beautiful caramel skin.

"Good morning Mr. McMahon, my name is Maisie and I'm your morning nurse. How are we feeling?"

"A little better thank you. My head is still pounding though." Shane croaked out, wincing from the pain.

"He didn't really have a great night; the doctor said that they would re-assess his medication today." Eliza said sitting up straight.

"No problem the doctor will be doing her rounds shortly I will check with her. What is your pain now from a 1-10?"

"About a 6, can I have something for my head please?" Shane asked again.

"Of course. I'll go check the chart and see when your next dose is due." Maisie smiled walking out.

Eliza smiled, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Shane smiled back, shaking his head slightly, "Just you being here is more than enough. How did you sleep?"

"Fine. Don't worry about me just concentrate on getting better." Eliza replied not wanting to bitch about the uncomfortable chairs or the pain she was in. It was nothing compared to what he was going through.

"You know there's more than enough room in this bed for two." Shane winked. "Come and join me."

Eliza couldn't help but giggle. "Nice try. I don't want to lean on you and hurt you anymore."

"Ella I feel fine on the right side, please come and lay down with me. It's as much for you as it is for me." Shane replied. "Your back must be killing you and you too need your rest."

"How can I argue with that logic?" Eliza laughed. She carefully climbed in next to him and laid her head down next to his.

They both relaxed and lay together silently. Truth be told it was probably the best thing for both of them. They needed to be close again and what better way than by sharing a bed again?

By the time Maisie had returned both Shane and Eliza were sleeping peacefully. She quietly placed down a little plastic dish with approved headache medication and a glass of water and slipped out with a smile on her face.

"Good morning is my son Shane McMahon awake?" An approaching Linda asked. She had decided to head back to the hotel once Eliza had re-assured her that she would stay the night and after Stephanie had calmed down enough to come with her.

"Good morning Mrs. McMahon, he was awake but both your son and Ms. Mancuso are sleeping again." Maisie smiled writing down something in Shane's chart.

"Do you know how he went last night?"

"From all accounts, he was quite restless and Ms. Mancuso also said that he was in pain." Maisie replied checking the night nurses comments. "He was properly sedated for most of the night and then once they wore off the pain increased of course, but I went in this morning to give him some more pain relief for his head, and they were fast asleep. I have left some meds by the bed if they wake and he needs them."

Linda thanked her and Maisie said that she would be back later with the Doctor to check in on him. Quietly opening the door, Linda smiled and felt at ease for the first time in a long time looking at Shane and Eliza sleeping. Eliza was curled up fitting into Shane's side and holding his good hand in both of hers.

Looking past all the bruises, cuts, scrapes and what have you, they looked peaceful. In-sync with one another if you will. "Sweet dreams." Linda closed the door behind her and took a seat just outside the door.

It had been a busy and very confronting few days, first with Stephanie and Eliza's public fight, Shane's fight and accident. And of course the growing disharmony in his relationship didn't help the situation at all. "Peace. Finally, a little peace." Linda said quietly.

**_"Flashback"_**

_If seeing his daughter and potential future daughter in-law brawling on the set wasn't bad enough, Shane's accident had hit the news. Vince was just relieved that what had happened at Eliza's earlier with Shane and Mark was for now private._

_"I don't need you coming in here and making a scene. I'd prefer if you'd just stay at the arena. There's already enough drama here to last a lifetime." Linda said over the phone. _

_"Linda I am not looking to cause any further embarrassment to our family. I simply want to address the situation before it turns into a complete and utter disaster." Vince replied sharply. He didn't like being told what to do, especially from his wife._

_"Vince!" Linda snapped. "It's crowded as it is. I will call you when we know something and then you can come in the morning. There's no point in coming tonight."_

_Vince sighed loudly into the receiver. "Fine. But you tell Stephanie to come straight back to hotel. I want to see her as soon as I arrive." Vince had had to address a few incidents that had suddenly occurred back in New York and had ordered the WWE jet to be fully fueled and ready to return to Los Angeles that night._

_"I'll tell her I don't know what good it will do." Linda sighed. She was both mentally and physically exhausted and didn't much feel like refereeing a screaming match between Stephanie and her father._

_"Then I will tell her. Put her on the phone."_

_"Vince she will be there. I'll see you later." Linda replied ending the call. "Is it too much to ask for a little peace?"_

_End flashback._

**Eliza's house:**

Craig had spent the night at Eliza's after her frantic call and insistence that he didn't need to come to the hospital. She would call and tell him what was happening in the morning. So he thought he might as well go back to the house to watch over the repairs instead of being underfoot at the hospital.

"When do you think you'll be finished?" He asked the main contractor walking out of one of the guest rooms downstairs, into the main foyer.

"You're in luck, my supplier had some good quality timber in his yard and I was able to pick it up early this morning."

Craig nodded his head. "Okay well let's see how much you and guys can get done today. If you need some help just call out. I want the majority of it done today." Craig shook the contractors hand after several assurances that they would work their butts off, and proceeded into the kitchen to fix some breakfast. He couldn't believe his eyes when he entered the house late last night. He couldn't understand what the hell had gotten into them and why the hell they would think it was completely acceptable to bring their shit indoors and destroy the house.

Whist waiting for the coffee machine to work its magic, Craig looked over the inventory of the estimated damage. Not only were the stair railings ruined, but paintings, vases, side tables in the hallway had been damaged, parts of the walls had paint chips flaking off due to the tables crashing into them and the carpet needed to be cleaned and possibly replaced due to the water from the vases and all the broken shards of glass that were now embedded.

Craig shook his head at the mounting costs and the situation in its entirety. "This shit is fucked up."

Michelle had arrived a little after 9AM and found Craig busy in the home office scribbling down quotes from carpet cleaners and painters.

"You look busy can I help with anything?" She smiled handing him a fresh brewed cup of coffee.

"Thanks. I've been calling these people all morning getting quotes and recommendations about what they think we'll need for upstairs." Craig explained taking a sip.

"Okay well let me take a look. My uncle is a painter and I used to go out with him sometimes on his jobs. I'll take a look and call him and see what he thinks." Michelle smiled walking out.

"Just be careful, there's glass embedded in the carpet wear your shoes up there." He called out taking another call on his cell.

Michelle carefully made her way upstairs tiptoeing around tools and workmen on her way. When she reached the top she couldn't believe the mess. Yes Anna and the other maids, had done a good job at picking up the bigger pieces, but it looked like a tornado had landed.

"Fucking hell. How could two grown men be so fucking stupid?" She murmured to herself, sliding her cell from her back pocket and scrolling through her numbers. "Hey uncle Vito? Yeah it's Missy. Look I was wondering if you could do me a huge favor please..."

**Hospital:**

Eliza had woken to find Shane still asleep. She lovingly ran her finger down his face thanking God again that he was relatively still in one piece. "I love you." She whispered placing a small kiss to his forehead.

Eliza lay there for who knows how long looking at Shane. Studying every facet of his face. Even though he was in pain his face looked so relaxed, she couldn't help but smile. Despite everything she loved him so much. Why does it always take something terrible to make you see how much you really love someone?

"Hi." Eliza smiled, as Shane began to stir a little.

"I thought I was dreaming when I opened my eyes before and I saw you sleeping next to me." He said. "Thank you again for staying here with me."

"Of course. I'm just sorry it took all of this to get us in the same bed again."

"Me too." Shane grinned. "Though it's worth it if I get to have you this close to me again."

"Well how about next time we avoid car crashes and brawls and just fight like a normal couple and then have make up sex?" Eliza replied with her own cheeky grin.

"Sounds like a date."

They were both laughing as much as their injured ribs would allow when the doctor and Maisie walked in with Frank and Linda following behind.

"Good to see you a little more cheerful this morning." Dr. Pandrossi smiled. "How are you feeling this morning Mr. McMahon?"

Eliza eased herself off the bed and went over to greet her father. "Dad I didn't know you were here, when did you arrive?"

"Linda called me last night, but I waited until this morning when she said that he was stable." Frank answered, lightly hugging his daughter. "How are you my love?"

"I'll live Dad. I just need for Shane to be okay."

"He's strong my love he'll come through." Frank smiled, trying to re-assure her.

"Okay well let me have a look to see how we're going. If you could all please excuse us we'll be just a minute." Dr. Pandrossi announced.

"We'll be outside." Eliza said coming over to kiss him.

Shane nodded slightly and the three left the room. Eliza was happy that her father had come and was very happy to see that Chris was still waiting for her.

"Have you been here all night?" She asked coming over as he enveloped her in his arms.

"Pretty much. I left to grab some coffees when Linda came back this morning and told me your Dad was on his way." Chris replied nodding in Frank's direction. "How is he? How are you?"

"We're okay. The doctor's examining him now, hopefully she can tell us a little more this morning." Eliza replied taking a seat next to him. "Thank you so much for staying and everything last night."

"That's what best friends are for Liza." Chris smiled taking her hand in his.

"I really appreciate your support." Eliza replied resting her head on his shoulder.

"Always Liza. You've always got my support." Chris replied placing a small kiss on her head. "Dad just brought these in, now drink whilst it's still hot, it will help you fully wake up."

Eliza smiled, "You always know what I need."

Stephanie, who had gone unnoticed, stood seething in a side corridor watching Chris and Eliza's encounter. "Bitch I'm going to fucking destroy you. I'm going to destroy you both."


	53. Chapter 53

**A/N: **_Finally a new chapter! Please enjoy and don't forget to let me know what you think. Huge shout-out to my girl babyxbxgurl. Go check out her great Dean Ambrose story "A Million Miles Away" Fantastic story!_

**Hospital:**

After the doctor had left and explained that she was going to keep Shane in for at least a few more days, Eliza slipped back in as Linda was asking more questions.

"I don't want to stay here for the rest of the week." Shane huffed.

Eliza couldn't help but smile. "You're going to follow her instructions and then we'll talk."

"How about a little more bedside manner, hers was terrible."

Eliza broke out into a fit of giggles making her way over to him and gently climbing in. "How I can help you?"

"Kiss me I like the taste of your lip balm more than hers. I hate vanilla, cherry is much better." Shane grinned.

They spent the rest of the morning chatting with Frank and Linda and Chris and various nurses that came in to complete their observations. When it came time for Stephanie's moment with her brother, much to his protests, Eliza told him that she had a few things to do and that he should spend some time with his sister.

"I was really worried about you. Please don't do that again." Stephanie said kissing him lightly on the forehead.

"I'll try." Shane replied. Things between them were still frosty to say the least. "She didn't have to leave you know."

"She knows her place." Stephanie snipped back.

"I'm not going to have you talk about Eliza like that. She's the woman I love and want to spend the rest of my life with and if you can't handle that, then you should leave until you can." Shane replied angrily. The hell with his pain, his sister was going to know **HER** place.

Steph sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry. I didn't come in here to fight with you. I'm just worried that's all. It's been a long night."

"You must have spoken with Dad? Mom said that you two had words last night."

"Let's change the subject. What happened last night...?"

* * *

**Later that day:**

Eliza thanked her father for coming and for bringing her a change of clothes. She couldn't leave the hospital when Shane was still in so much pain. They still had so much to talk about, but she needed to know that he was out of the woods so to speak before she would even attempt to leave.

She had slipped back into his room after Stephanie had left and lay down next to him. They watched a little t.v but mostly they enjoyed just being close to one another again.

"I remember her eyes and her laugh the most." Eliza said tearing up. "Whenever I felt sad I remember looking into her eyes and everything bad seemed to just disappear."

Shane remained silent as Eliza continued to share her few and precious memories of her mother with him. "Her laugh was the most beautiful sound. It was contagious, she laughed with her whole heart. I remember people would light up at the sound of her laughing. My dad would stop whatever he was doing and just watch her. The love in his eyes was so bright."

Eliza stopped for a second to compose herself as more memories flooded back. It felt so good to share these with Shane, and he too loved it. "Sometimes I forget what she looks like or the sound of her voice, so I find my albums and her old movies and spend hours going them all. I trace the outline of her face with my fingertips and I know this might sound crazy, but I swear it's like she's with me. I can feel her again."

"It's not crazy Ella. There's nothing crazy about missing someone that you love." Shane smiled, softly running his hand through her hair. "The thing is to share that love, let others in and that way your Mom's spirit and love will live on in them too."

Eliza smiled and nodded her head a little. "I know I keep a lot of myself closed off and I'm guarded, it's just that it's difficult sharing parts of myself and her with others. It's like as soon as I open myself up in a relationship, I'm just waiting for it all to fall apart. So it's easier to shut down and internalise everything."

Shane knew exactly where she was coming from. Even though his family was high profile, the Mancuso's where way beyond anything he had ever experienced. He knew that they were all intensely private people, especially when it came to what was said about them in the press. But he wanted to let Eliza know that she didn't have to be so guarded with him. She could let her walls down and be safe with him. He was in this relationship for the long haul and nothing and nobody was ever going to get in between them ever again.

"I know that none of this has been very easy, especially for you, but I can't lose you Ella. I'm asking you to please take a chance with me, with us. I can't promise you that everything will be perfect but if you're willing to stay I can promise you that I'll be right beside you and we'll face whatever is too come together."

Eliza couldn't control her tears anymore. They rolled down her face. She tilted her head up so they were looking into each other's eyes. "I don't want to lose you either baby. When your Mom called me last night I thought my heart was about to jump out of my chest I was so scared. I thought I'd lost you. I've made a lot of mistakes in my life that I regret but I don't want us to be one of them. I don't want my fears to get in the way of us anymore."

Eliza continued, "So yes if you're willing to put up with all of my rubbish and God knows I never travel lightly, I'm ready to take this leap with you."

Shane smiled elated to hear these words coming out of her mouth. They're the words he'd wanted to hear for so long now. He reached between them and held her hand in his. "From now until the end, I will never let go no matter what, I promise."

* * *

**L.A: Staples Center:**

Vince had been on a rampage since arriving at the Arena earlier in the morning. He had a lot on his mind more so than usual and he was taking it out on everyone he saw. Whether it was the poor girl in catering that was moving too slow or his team of "slow witted" writers- the boss was on the war path.

Usually Vince was able to separate personal from business, but at the moment everything was colliding and it was sending him into a tailspin. He likes order and maintaining constant control, so when things don't go to plan, it was wise to stand clear.

He entered his make shift office and slammed the door shut. A clear indication that nobody and he meant nobody was to disturb him. He made his way behind his desk and sat down in a huff. He went over the current script and went about making the necessary editions.

"I can't believe I waste my money on these morons. Children could write better than this shit."

He spent the next few hours nearly re-writing the entire script and yet he was still unhappy. He collected his papers and made his way out to find his "genius" creative team. Once they were all locked in an office he went on one of his typical rants that they had all become accustomed too and went about telling them of all the changes that he'd made and still wanted. By the time they had hashed everything out it was close to three O'clock and his assistants were busy making last minute copies and chasing down all the relevant wrestlers to let them know of the changes.

One person particularly not happy with said changes was Chris. His scheduled match had been totally gutted from beginning to end and just ended up being nonsensical and made him out to be a laughing stock. He still couldn't get his head around the sudden change in all aspects of his life. He was flying as high as anyone possibly could a few months ago, everything was falling into place and then SPLAT! It all hit the fan; his career and personal life. Maybe he was just feeling the effects of everything and was in need of some time away? Perhaps putting off signing his new contract was an unconsciously wise decision? Or it could be career suicide? Either way he was beginning to feel burned out and he knew that if he didn't make some drastic changes soon, things were going to get a hell of a lot worse than they already had.

So with all of this in mind, Chris left his dressing room and went searching for one Vincent K McMahon.


	54. Chapter 54

**Strong Adult themes ahead.**

**Canada:**

**2 months later.**

Chris sat looking out from his seat on the porch as the sun slowly set. He had missed the simple pleasures of watching the sun setting over the lake at the back of his house. This was Chris' favourite time of year in his home country. It was the beginning of Winter but there was still a sweetness in the air from the lingering hot Summer, so he was happy to be able to still get around in his t-shirts and shorts.

He took a long sip from his beer and relaxed back for an evening off good steak and later lounging around and doing a little channel surfing. It felt great not to have to watch what he ate so religiously and set the alarm for an early morning wake up so he would have enough time to catch his departing flight. No he was feeling good and knew that his decision was the best one for him right now.

**_Flashback:_**

**_2 months earlier:_**

**_Staples Center:_**

_After finally locating Vince's office, Chris knocked on the door and waited for the boss to call him in. He took a few settling breaths. Even though he was beyond mad he knew going in there like a bull in a china shop wasn't the best approach with Vinnie Mac. _

_"Come in." The surly boss bellowed through the closed door._

_Chris took another deep breath and entered the lion's den. He found Vince sitting behind his desk scribbling like a mad man over what the younger man thought was yet another script change. "Vince I need a minute."_

_"Irvine, it's not a good time. I have to finish these changes and then make sure everything's set. Let's talk after the show." Vince said albeit dismissing the young veteran._

_Chris shook his head and silently exhaled. "I need to talk now after the show is too late." Chris replied determined to be heard._

_Vince looked up and silently assessed the situation. He nodded his head for Chris to take a seat._

_"I've worked for you for a number of years now and without complaint. I'm promised a title run, I'm promised the world and yet at the last minute I'm told "Sorry Chris plans have changed." I getting tired of all of these broken promises." Chris said matter of fact. "I know this is probably not the best time seeing as though Shane's in the hospital and everything in the press lately, but I need to know what's going on? I have to think of my career and if it's not happening then..."_

_"Chris, you know how valuable you are to the WWE. There's nobody with your charisma and the fans are devoted to you. It's just that we're trying to build up ECW again. I can't begin to tell you that we can't take another loss right now. We've spent a lot of time and money promoting the shit out of this revamp and it just can't fail." Vince replied in a rare moment of weakness, the strain of everything both work wise and personal was evident. It was certainly taking its toll. "We don't want to lose you to anyplace else, we need you here. I need you here."_

_Chris nodded his head. "Vince trust me this isn't a ploy to get more money or if I don't get the belt I'm walking out. I understand and I appreciate the sentiment but I'm frustrated and tired of it all."_

_Vince remained silent, processing everything that he was hearing. He was happy that he wasn't losing one of his top earners and more than relieved he wasn't leaving for another promotion, but he was surprised it had taken so long for this conversation to have happened. He'd been racking his brain for quite some time as to what to do with Chris and to be honest he too was tired of not having anything for him. "So what's the bottom line here?" Vince asked eager to hear any suggestions that he could work with._

_Chris sighed and said the words that nearly every wrestler of his years wanted but feared to say out a loud, "I need a break."_

_Vince nodded his head in agreement, Perhaps a break would do them all some good? "How long were you thinking?"_

_"At least 3 months, minimum."Chris replied. He wanted to take longer to refresh his batteries and let a few niggling injuries heal but he didn't want to push his luck. So far things had remained quite civil._

_Vince looked at the man in front of him. He had always been impressed with Chris' work ethic and devotion to the business. But aside from all of that he had a great deal of respect for the man behind the phenomenal persona of Y2J. And he knew that this break would serve Chris well both professionally and personally. He carried himself well but Vince knew that the break up with his daughter had taken quite the impact on the Canadian as it had Steph. But it's still a difficult working environment no matter how professional one is._

_"Take 3 months and rest. We'll re-assess everything after that and see we're both at. I think that's fair."Vince stated pushing his chair away and standing up. "Work tonight and we'll write you out as injured."_

_Chris wholeheartedly agreed and met Vince half way. "Thanks Vince I appreciate this I really do."_

_"Take care of yourself and we'll speak soon." Vince said holding his hand out._

_Chris shook Vince's hand firmly; thanked him again and took his leave. As soon as the door closed it felt like a huge weight had been suddenly lifted. He could breathe again and it felt incredible. Suddenly losing and putting up with this shitty script for one more night didn't seem like the end of the world as it did half an hour ago._

_End of flashback._

The smile that had crept up on him hadn't dared left in the following two months. He felt re-energised but he was still in two minds about going back. Chris had a new lease on life things were really starting to pick up for him. He had met a beautiful girl named Jessica and things were certainly getting serious between them. And Eliza was on her way to getting back to normal. She had been his first call after his last match and she was happy that he was finally taking some time off to rest and get his life back in order. She told him that she would be there as much as he needed her and he thanked her for that. He loved her and always would but he also knew that she too needed to get her life sorted. He explained that even though he would love to spend every day with her, she needed to focus on Shane and his recovery not to mention everything out at the house. He said that he was going home and that if she needed him for anything all she had to do was pick up the phone.

Chris knew that if she wanted to get back on track he had to let her see what was happening with Shane and if they had any chance at repairing what was damaged. His constant presence would only do more harm than good. It took a little while for everything to settle down for them both, but it now looked like things were looking up and the dramas that had plagued them both seemed to have eases...well at least for the time being.

Chris laughed holding his beer up in the air. "Here's too no more drama Minnelli."

**L.A:**

Eliza sat in the kitchen sipping her morning tea embracing the peace and quiet. Her house was back to its former glory and looked great with a fresh coat of paint and new carpet. And of course the giant hole at the top of her stairs was gone. But more than anything else; there were no more work men and power tools going off at all hours of the day. That fact alone had the actress feeling great.

It had been a hard few months. She had finished shooting "Shadows" and had cleared her schedule to take the time to look after Shane, whom had also taken a sabbatical from his duties at WWE. He needed to time heal from the accident but they too needed time together. They had both done a lot of soul searching and had many talks and now they both confidently felt like they were back getting back on track.

"Good morning baby how you feeling?" Eliza smiled when Shane walked in.

It had been a week now since he longer needed the use of his cane and soon he would be back to his old dancing self again. "Good morning, I feel great thanks, how are you?" He asked leaning in for a kiss.

"Great I love having the house all to ourselves again." Eliza smiled. "Here sit and I will cook you some breakfast."

"Thank you. You know I'm really happy we're alone too, there was a moment there when I thought Uncle Vito was going to try and smuggle you out of here." Shane teased. Michelle's Uncle was a God send he really was but what he said would take a few days at best kept extending further and further. He said it was due to delays in the quality material he wanted to use, the other theory was his growing fondness for Eliza or has he called her "la mia bella"

Eliza grinned, thinking about her new "Uncle Vito". "I've always liked a man who's good with his hands."

"Oh really?" Shane laughed quirking a brow. "You know I have some moves of my own that you might like."

Shane slowly walked over to Eliza and wrapped his arms around her resting his hands on her stomach. "Have I told you how much I love you in an apron?"

"The feminist in me wants to hit you for that comment but considering you're injured, I'll let it slide this time." Eliza laughed.

Shane burst out laughing, kissing her neck. He moved his hands under the sides of her apron and up the front of her pyjama top. "You know what else I like?"

"Hmm... food?" Eliza said breathlessly. Shane continued moving his hands up and moving his lips down her neck and across the back of her shoulders.

"I'm hungry but not for food." Shane whispered, cupping her breasts in each hand. "Care to help me out?"

Eliza rolled her head back to rest on his shoulder. She was in bliss. But she also knew that if she didn't take control soon then it would be too late. Shane was still recovering from life threatening injuries. Yes he was improving more and more everyday but she was still mindful of what they could and couldn't do. She wanted nothing more than to be intimate again in the most carnal of fashions, but she didn't want to cause any medical setbacks for him either.

"Baby..." Eliza was cut off by Shane twisting her nipples, each new twist a little harder than the previous.

He knew what he was doing, he knew it drove her crazy when he touched her like this, but he didn't care it had been far too long and he needed her. Shane didn't care if it was here in the kitchen or anywhere else for that matter, he had to have her **now**.

Without a sound, Shane removed his hands and turned Eliza around to face him. The two lovers looked deeply into one another's eyes. The love so profound it nearly brought them to their knees. Shane reached around and turned off the stove and removed the skillet. He took her hands in his and led Eliza up to their bedroom.

Shane closed and locked the door behind them. They weren't expecting anyone but it's always better to be safer than sorry. He was going to take his time and enjoy her body and he didn't particularly want any interruptions. Shane sat down on the edge of the bed and moved Eliza in between his open legs. He began to undo one button at a time on her pyjama shirt and kissed every inch of newly exposed skin. He slid it off her shoulders and marvelled at the sight of her full breasts in front of him. He leaned in and licked and kissed each nipple. Eliza couldn't take her eyes off of him; she loved him and she especially loved what he was currently doing.

Shane turned his gaze back up eyes and took his time sliding her pyjama bottoms down her delicious body. He put his hands around her waist, sliding them lower on her hips. He reached around to grasp her ass, squeezing gently. He continued pulling her pants down until they and her panties were pooled at her feet. Eliza lifted one leg at a time to step out of them. She had never felt as beautiful as she did right then standing in front of him completely naked.

Shane pulled Eliza closer to him and placed soft kisses over her stomach. His hands moving back towards her breasts. He was a little gentler this time, caressing them lovingly as he pulled on her erect nipples. His tongue flicked at her belly button, as he finally lowered his mouth to where Eliza now desperately needed him. She could feel her wetness build as he lowered his face, his chin and nose nuzzling her entrance. Eliza moved her legs a little further apart and he began to kiss her emerging clit tenderly. She relaxed and let him slide his tongue in further, licking up and down as her sweetness flowed onto his handsome face. He continued looking into her eyes as he ate and fondled her.

As if the need was beginning to get too much for him, Shane looked down and pulled her even closer until his face was buried. Eliza began to gyrate her hips in order to intensify the pleasure that was coursing through her body. What was it about this man that could invoke such feelings? She didn't know but she had plenty of time to discover- they had the rest of their lives to explore such feelings.

Eliza slipped two fingers down and moved them across her clit trying to match the rhythm Shane was setting. He slid his tongue into her entrance and penetrated slowly. She was so close now; she started to rub herself harder. Shane moved one of his hands off of her breasts and slipped a finger in and began moving in and out at what was now a maddening pace. The sight of his face once again drenched drove Eliza right to the edge and she submitted to her overtaking orgasm. Her legs went weak as it violently hit her. She removed her fingers only to have Shane quickly pull the tender flesh into his mouth. Tidal wave after tidal wave of pleasure washed over her, this beautiful man enjoying every second as he continued to drink, moaning loudly as he sucked.

He placed one more lingering kiss before he slowly pulled away. Shane reached for her hand and brought her soaked fingers to his lips. Keeping eye contact, he ran his tongue over her fingers tips sending another bolt of electricity through her already sensitive body. He sucked them into his mouth for a thorough cleaning. Eliza gasped for air as she tried to get her heart beat under control. She reached down with her free hand and lovingly cupped his face.

"I love you." She smiled.

"I love you baby." Shane said, removing her fingers and standing up. He placed his hands on her hips and held her close, kissing her passionately. Tongues were floating freely in each other's mouths, as Shane tangled his hands in her long brown hair. Eliza ran her hands down his body cupping his manhood. They continued kissing as Eliza gently stroked her hands up and down in perfect harmony making sure not to miss a single inch. Shane jerked forward loving the sensation of her warm hands.

Eliza began to ease herself back, placing small kisses down his upper chest as she knelt before him. She smiled seductively looking back up at him, whilst removing his boxer briefs. She had his full attention now...in all ways.

Shane grinned running his hands back through her soft hair when Eliza leaned forward and enveloped him in her exquisitely warm and moist mouth. Her hands still gently held him as her talented tongue began to swirl up and down and around his head. Shane allowed his body to relax and moaned in the simple pleasure of his woman who more than loved to make him happy. Eliza concentrated her efforts on the underside of his manhood just the way he liked it. Her hand slipped further down to pay attention to his "crown jewels."

There was so much he loved about this woman but watching her like this had always been one of his fantasies.

Soon he felt his temperature rising fast and he didn't know how much more he could take. Sensing he too was close, Eliza looked up with what could only be best described as a wicked look, almost like a spider toying with its trapped prey. He was most definitely caught in her web and there wasn't anything he wouldn't do to stay there.

Her hungry eyes still locked on his as she went back to work on him in earnest.

"Ella, do you have any idea what you do to me?" Shane grunted.

Eliza's only response was to quicken her pace and massage harder. There was no stopping her now. There was no stopping either one of them. She increased her actions even further and sucked harder and harder, soft groans of passion seeped from her throat.

That was it that was all he could take before he screamed out and exploded into her waiting mouth. Eliza took all he had to offer and more before placing one last kiss to his head and easing him out.

Shane was utterly exhausted and collapsed back onto the bed. It was all he could do right now as he was still healing and as Karin had put it "Conventional sex" was off the cards until he was properly healed.

Eliza swallowed savouring the taste as it dripped down her throat. She wiped any excess from her lips and made her way up onto the bed.

"Are you okay baby? Was it too much?" She asked, worried it had been too much too soon.

Shane grinned shaking his head from side to side. "I had to lay down you made me see stars baby."

Eliza giggled curling up next to him. "I thought I would give you a little treat seeing as though you're recovering so well."

"Can't wait for the full ride."

Eliza continued giggling, "Me neither baby."


End file.
